YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! This is the sequel to Arrival of the Actillian. Joseph has arrived into the world and encounters others, will this be a peaceful time of waiting, or will there be dangerous thinks about to happen? No one knows, unless you ready to find out. Enjoy.
1. Kyle

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode One

Kyle

In the night sky high above the clouds, with stars and a moon high above. Hidden in the darkness of the night, a swirling black vortex appeared. It swirled around for a few minutes till someone had leaped out of it. That someone is a six feet and four inches tall, and he wore a red and white winter jacket with a black shirt underneath, a blue jeans with a brown belt, and black winter boots. He has a winter hood up, and considering it is night, his face is hidden in darkness. He also has a black backpack on his back.

His face may be hidden, but he realizes one thing, he is very high in the sky. Hidden within the dark of his hood, his hidden eyes were widening in shock and fear. And the vortex had then vanished from sight.

"OH CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDD!" he screamed as he plummeted downwards. He was waving his arms and legs around as he falls straight through the clouds.

He continues to fall and scream till he stops as he saw that far below were dots of yellow lights. Then as he came out below of the clouds, he saw that it was a city. Seeing it brought joy to his heart, for it is a modern kind of city.

"Oh sweet merciful mother," he said as he felt joy, but he then realizes as he came closer. He yelled, "And I'm going to bloody die!"

As he reaches a thousand feet from the ground point, he realizes one thing he forgotten. When he remembered, he shouted, "BARRIER!"

He was then surrounded by a glowing white light wall, forming a sphere with him inside. He then sighs with relief as he relaxes within, but it didn't help the fact that he can't see through it.

Then eventually there was a sound of a slam and something outside of the barrier breaking off. But since it counts as landing, the barrier slowly faded. Just to reveal that the fall still continues, with broken bricks of a building roof falling with him.

"Dang it!" he yelled as he falls, but was saved, by landing in a full dumpster, while stones of the broken bricks fall around him, either on the inside with him or on the outside.

After a few minutes, two hands slowly came out and grabbed the edge of dumpster. Then slowly pulls out to reveal his head, the hood was off to reveal short dark brown hair and goatee, brown eyes, and eyeglasses. But from the dumpster, there is a banana peel on his head, brown gunk on his cheek, and steak bone in his hair.

He looked disgusted, but tried to look at the bright side, "At least I was already stinky with sweat from the last world. Thank you dumpster, for saving my life."

Then the dumpster lid slowly falls and crash on his head and slammed on his fingers. "OUCH!" he yelled in pain from within, now he ticked off and sore. He struggles a little and managed to pull his fingers in.

"Damn you stupid dumpster," mumble the human, sounded really ticked off. There were sounds of grumbling till the lid slowly opened with one hand, and the human started to climb out. Once he was out and on his feet, his whole body was covered in junk and stuff that was from the dumpster.

"This is the most disgusting thing I had ever experience," said the human, started to take off the disgusting junk. As he do, he remembered one thing, "Well, in comparison to the Friday Senior Initiation in High School."

After a while, the junk is off his body, but he was still in a need for a bath. But there is one thing he wants to know, he walks out of the alleyway just to see the street. Once there, he saw the people who are walking on the sidewalk and cars going down the road.

There are three positive things that came in his mind, he said quietly to himself, "Modern City, Humans, and regular vehicles." He was grinning, till he saw three things that wiped the grin off his face. "Strange hairstyles, real duelling disks on left arms, and Seto Kaiba. I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh," he quietly said to himself.

He had saw a black limo drove by with a back window open and saw the guy sitting in there the moment after he said duelling disks.

The human slowly pulls back, turns to face a wall of a building, and banged his head against the wall. He rested his head against it, and quietly cried to himself, "So damn close! Just so damn close!" He slowly lowered down to his knees, with his head against the wall.

Then he took in the positive, "Well I still have thirty days," he then slowly smiled as he got up. "And I'm actually in one of my favourite shows." The moment he said that, he gasped in shock, "And I'm here without my cards collection!" He face-palmed and falls to the ground on his backpack, at least his backpack saved his back.

He remains there for a few minutes, and then he sat up. His cheeks stained with a few tears, but he became serious, trying to toughen up. "First things first, find a suitable location for a good bath," he said, he gets up, than he goes and puts the hood up and leaves the alleyway. He kept his hands in his dirty jacket pockets, and tries to keep his face hidden.

He walks off, going down the sidewalk. And when he goes pass a few people, they instantly either look for a garbage can to throw up or cover their noses in disgust. The guy chuckles lightly in embarrassment as he goes.

* * *

After a long while of walking through the streets, with a total of forty-five people pinching their noses, thirty-two going to garbage cans or using something to throw-up in, ten faints, and three cops stopping him and he gave the excuse of being thrown into the trash and he's heading home to have a very long shower.

The cops believed him, and were eager to get away from him. But there is still one big problem, he's new to the town, he doesn't have a place to live in, and has no place to take a good bath.

Then in pure luck, and a little help from a city map; he came across a big river that is connected to the ocean. No one around this area, he quickly goes down the hill and stood on the flat stone area beside the river.

He silently takes off his backpack and sets it down on the ground. He kept his clothes on, for one fact; his clothes need a wash as much as he needs one himself.

"Time to get rid of this damn stench!" he then takes a few steps back, than he ran forward and leap out and splash down in the water. He went deep, than he swam back up till his head came out of the water.

The water was very cold, but thankfully he was still wearing his clothes. But he did forget to take off his eyeglasses, but they stayed on. _'Best get used to this, what if I fall into an ocean next time?'_ he mentally asked himself, because that was still possible. He recalls all the times he had fell from great heights.

He swam over to the side where he jumped from, and he slowly climbed out. He felt cold and wet, covered in drench clothes. He takes off each clothes till the point he is only wearing wet boxers and his drench clothes on the stone ground. He wiped his eyeglasses till he could see through it just fine.

Feeling the cold of the air, he shivers, and mentally kicked himself for not thinking things through. But just as he curled up in a ball as he hugged himself for warmth, he looked at the positive side of this.

"Well, I'm clean and stench free anyways," he quietly said to himself, till he saw his backpack. As he looks at it, a sudden ding rang in his mind, which he slowly smiled.

He reaches for his backpack, which still has the stench. The moment he smelled it, he felt like he was going to throw up in disgust. He quickly moved his backpack away from him, "Did I really smell like that? I know I stank, but… yuck!"

He then took a deep breath, and moved the backpack close to him. He then opens it, and reaches in and pulls out his notebook and pencil. He flips through the pages of a written chronicle of his journal so far, with a few pictures along with lines of certain things. He continues to flip through till the point he reached an empty page.

He then took up his pencil with his right hand, and started to write into it. He writes a few sentences till he finished with a grin. He grins and spoke one word, "Towel."

In front of him, a red towel suddenly appeared in a glowing light and settle down onto the ground. He put down his notebook and pencil, and takes hold of the towel, and uses it on himself to dry. Once he manage to dry himself, he turns to look at his clothing, and spoke after memorizing one line that he had written.

"All my clothes, jacket, shirt, jeans, boxers, boots, and backpack, all of them are wash, cleaned, dry, and stench free," he grins after speaking, and he watches as all his clothes were glowing, even the boxers he wore.

The moment the glow ended, he knew it worked because his boxers feel dry and clean. He then takes his clothes and started to put them on, while doing so he felt so very exhausted. After he had said that sentence, he felt energy drained.

Once he is fully clothed, he looks to his backpack. He then takes his notebook and pencil and puts them into his backpack. Then he picks up the towel, and lays it flat on the stone ground, and the backpack at one end.

He yawns as he then lies down on the towel, and rests his head on his backpack. He felt very tired, and quietly said, "Today is the start, thirty days from now I will be in the next world. Best take a good chance of the opportunity in this world. But for the night, I…rest…snore." He started to snore as he rest there, sleeping on the towel with the backpack as a pillow.

* * *

Within the realm of dreams; well just to one human who has started to dream. The same human who had arrived to the world, he appeared in an area of darkness, floating there. He looks around till the scene around him slowly revealed the city he was in.

"Show me, show me the location of the rift!" he calls outwards, expecting the old spell to work and show him.

Then he shot off in the speed of a missile, he headed straight out of the city, going over the ocean, and into another land. He went over the lands till the point he is now standing in front of a pyramid in the middle of a forest.

Being a fan of the show, he instantly recognized the pyramid. He asks himself, "The Pyramid of King Alexander? This must mean the timeline is between the Battle City and Capsule Monsters." Then he was taken into it, going through several hidden traps, when going through, he saw and memorized the traps, thinking that knowing this traps will be useful of getting through.

Soon he came to the central point area with two stairways, one that leads up to a door that he remembers that holds the power to control the entire world. And the other leads downwards and he then flew down those steps.

He then comes to a rather very large room, with one huge map covering the whole floor. This must be the bottom of the pyramid structure, for the room is so bloody huge. He then flew over the map, and dives into it, this caused the whole scene around him to change in an instant, and he was now in the middle of a beautiful area filled with nature, all kinds of areas all around.

He flew once more, till he hovered in front of a very old looking temple, and the same black swirling vortex appeared right in front. It appeared there, the portal to the next world.

He smiled, "So the rift is in a Capsule Game World. Now how the heck am I supposed to get to India without any money?" As he thinks about it, he feels the call of awakening, as well as the scene all around him fading away.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, seeing the morning sky. The light of the morning sunshine brightens the day, and it was what awakens him. He slowly sat up, and stretches. He then gets up and off the towel, he stretches a bit more.

Then he smiled as he looks at the sunny sky of the morning, he calmly spoke, "Today's a brand new day." He then turns to look at his new towel and backpack, he then goes and picks up the towel and fold it up. He opens his backpack, than he puts the towel into his backpack, than he closed it. And just as he put it on his back, he heard something.

"You new around here pal?" asked a new voice. The human turns to see who arrived.

What he sees is a six feet tall slender and yet a bit muscular human wearing white sleeveless coat with a black tank top shirt underneath with what looks like a reptilian scale pattern. He wore a silver belt, and black leather jeans and dark brown shoes. On his arms are black wristbands and a strange looking infinity tattoo on his left shoulder. As for face, he is clean shaved, he has blue eyes, a yellow tattoo of what looks like a scar over the left eye, and he has long spike red hair.

The hair and the face instantly reminded the human of someone else, he quietly asked, "Axel?"

"Who's Axel?" asked the stranger, he walks towards the human. The human kept a careful gaze upon this one, for he has no idea who this being was. But then he realized he was asked a question.

"Oh it's just that your hair reminds me of another," he replied.

They both looked at each other; they hadn't introduced to each other. The human was waiting for the strange to introduce himself, but after a few minutes, a sudden surprised grin appeared on the stranger's face.

"This is great! You're another traveler!" he spoke out loud.

The human looked confused, he asked, "What?"

Then the stranger grabbed his left wrist, and started to drag him away from where he stood. "Come on man! You need to first blend in!" the stranger spoke out, further surprising the human when he was dragged towards what looks like a white limo.

"What the heck are you doing?!" asked the human, wondering what in blazes this stranger doing. Why the heck would he grab a complete stranger and drag him towards a limo?

The door was open by the driver and was giving a bow to the stranger. Then when the stranger got close to the door, he drag the human and pushes him right in. Then the stranger follows behind and sat down in the chair.

"To the Imperium Mall, driver," said the stranger.

"Very well sir," said the driver as he nicely closed the door. He then headed back to the front.

The human lay in the middle of the limo, glaring at the stranger. He was lucky that he didn't go level armor or Triforce split and beat him up, he tries to calm down and nicely asks, "You know this count as kidnapping, right?"

The stranger grins at him, and then the limo started to move. Then the stranger spoke, "Well it would count, if anyone else knew about you."

The human still annoyed, and asked nicely, "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger reaches and takes a can drink in a mini fridge in this limo; he opens it and takes a drink. He then said, "My name is Kyle." He then looks at the human, "And you good sir, are a traveler from another world."

The human's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Kyle grins, and then pointed at him with his free hand, "And how I could tell, three things. One is your clothes; you clearly stand out from the rest, especially with the winter coat and boots. Two, is that you were shocked when I said you're from another world." Now the human looked annoyed, disappointed in himself for allowing his expression betrays him like that. "But the most important, is your magic."

The human's eyes widen in confusion, he asks, "What?"

"I have similar magic to yours, and long ago, I put a spell upon myself to sense others who share something like my gift," Kyle said, he then takes another drink from his soda. "I had sensed you last night, a few times in fact. Took me while to get here as fast as I can before you could vanish."

The human gets more confused by the second, so he holds both hands up, palms out, "Wait a second, you're capable of using magic, just like me?" Kyle nodded, "And had used a spell for magic sensory and came to me?" Nodded again, so another question, "Where from?"

"Well before last night, I was in America of this world," said Kyle. "And just like you, I'm from a different world."

The human became worried and so he quietly asked, "How long?"

"Two months," said Kyle, he takes another gulp from his soda. Then he looks at the human, "And since now you're here. You, another being with similar powers to mind, you must be a master or something. You must know about those dimensional rifts, right?" He looks rather hopeful, than he realizes something, "Oh right, what is your name for starters?"

The human sighed a bit, was glad that it wasn't more than two months, but it sounds like Kyle had gone through two worlds as much as him. "Well for starters Kyle, my name is Joseph," said the human, he slowly gets up and gets comfortable on a seat across from Kyle. "As for magic and stuff, I pretty much just got here yesterday. And like you, I only been through two worlds so far."

Kyle was taking another gulp of his soda, but when he heard that, he instantly spit out the content, and luckily he had spit it all out at the window. He coughs and gags a bit till he finally could speak, "W-What?!" He was clearly displeased of knowing that. "You mean; you're no master, just another traveler traveling through worlds?"

Joseph nodded, now expecting this Kyle to be ticked off or something.

"Oh well," Kyle said, looked calm, and with a smile? "It's only been two months, not two years, there is still hope."

Joseph smiled a little, "True, but uh, you said you been to this world before I arrive, right?"

"About two weeks in fact," Kyle calmly replied. Then he looks at Joseph, "And you came here yesterday. Well, looks like I'll be gone before you reach your dimensional rift."

"Looks like it," Joseph said, remain sitting in the seat. Curious about something, he asks, "Which worlds have you been to so far?"

Kyle takes another gulp from his can soda, and said, "Well, the first world I gone to was Animalia. It was quite peaceful there, than after that, I had gone to Men in Black. Those guys were crazy, very crazy. How about you, Joseph? What worlds have you been so far?"

Joseph thinks about it, he knows those two worlds, from old shows on TV back home. He then said, "Well the first one was Redwall, than after that was Phantasy Star Universe."

"Aw, Phantasy Star Universe is one of my favourite games!" Kyle groans a bit. Then the limo came to a stop, and then Kyle grin, "Looks like we're here!"

"Here where?" asked Joseph.

After the limo had stopped, the driver got out and opened the door for them. Kyle went out first, then Joseph, and once they're out, they're in front of a mall.

Confused, he asks, "Why are we at a mall?"

"You're new here man," Kyle said. "You need to blend in, now come on!" He grabs Joe's wrist, and drags him right into the mall.

"Why?!" asked Joseph, more like he yelled as he was being dragged into the mall.

"Your clothes make you stand out pal," Kyle replied, he continued to drag Joseph through the entrance, and going pass a few stores. Many people who were there saw them, each of them were either surprised or confused when the two travelers went pass them.

Then they came to a stop, at a clothes store. "Here we are," Kyle said with a grin, than he started to push Joseph in. "Don't worry about the price pal, I'll pay for all the clothes you pick," had stopped pushing and stood by the cashier.

Joseph had stopped, turned around, and looked at Kyle in confusion. "Why are you helping me out?" he asked, still very confused.

"For one, I'm rich," Kyle chuckled, "two, you need help. And you must know it's a good thing to help others, right?"

"But we're complete strangers," Joseph replied, still looked confused.

"Strangers in one day, friends the next," Kyle said with a smile. "Now then, go browse a bit while I make a phone call." He had pulled out his cellphone.

Joseph was still confused; eventually he gave in, turned around and goes into the clothes store. When one of the workers in the store asked if he needs anything, he would reply, "No thanks, just browsing." He ended up taking a cart, just in case.

As he looks around, he took a quick look back at that Kyle guy, who was busy talking to his cellphone. He then thought to himself, _'The only explanation of him helping me out would be that I would help him in return. But what would that be? Need to check the notebook later to find that out.'_

He then started to choose a few regular clothes, like blue and black jeans that fit his size, at least two pairs of each. Then a few belts, same length, and are either brown or black. Then two packages, one package of white socks, and the other of black socks. He also picked up a package with black boxer shorts. Then he browses in the shirt section.

'_Well at least I'll get a few shirts that aren't tank top,'_ he thought to himself, considering underneath his winter coat is just a tank top shirt. He gathers two white t-shirts, a yellow, a red, and a black one as well.

He headed into the shoes section next, and looks at them, and picks up a box containing black shoes that fit his size. _'At least I won't have to wear my boots all the time,'_ he thought as he holds the box and placed it in the cart with the other clothes he picked.

Then he headed to the next section, the coat section. _'Just one coat, it's very likely I'll still be wearing my winter coat anyways, now which…'_ he was thinking to himself till his saw one particular coat he now gawked at it.

It was a beautiful red trench-coat, his size kind a coat. It has black lining, and the main coloration is red, but to Joseph, it might as well be ruby red. It has a long large black belt hanging in it on the outside of it. And like the icing on the cake, it has two dragon-like snake patterns, the heads on the front either side, and spiralling behind the back and the sleeves.

To anyone, they're just coats, but to Joseph, this is the kind of coat he likes. He gently picks it up off the rack, and holds it in front of him. Back at home, he always likes the idea of wearing a trench coat while walking; it's like a perfect style for him. And the dragons on this trench coat seems in way calling to him, for he loves dragons, and this coat is just perfect. He gently puts the coat into the cart with a smile.

'_I am definitely repaying Kyle for this,'_ Joseph thought to himself, no longer suspicious of the guy.

He headed into the accessory section, and picks up a pair of black fingerless gloves. He takes one last look at all the clothes he picked, than pushes the cart to the front cart, in which Kyle was waiting.

When Kyle saw Joseph coming back with a card with a load of clothes, he smiled, "Perfect, now to pay for them." As the items get scan by the price scanner the cashier holds and bags the clothes. Kyle had seen the trench coat, and was a bit surprised, "Ooh, that's a rare beauty."

"I know right," Joseph said with a grin, he chuckles a bit.

The cashier only rolled his eyes and quietly mutters to himself, "It's just a coat." He didn't see Joseph glaring at him while he put the clothes into the bag. "Here's the price," he said to Kyle, showing what the price was.

Kyle holds out what looks like a debit card, "Here you go my good man." He grins and helped paid for the clothes, in which now Joseph is carrying the bags. Once Kyle got his card back and the receipt, he follows behind.

"Good choices by the way," Kyle said. "Now you just need a hairdo."

Now that surprised Joseph a bit, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Oh nothing wrong with it, but look at everyone's hairstyles," Kyle said, indicating at ever other human in the mall. Each of them pretty much has spiky hair or in different styles. Joseph sees his point, and Kyle continued, "Now come on then."

He leads him to the one part of the mall, a haircut parlour. Once they go in, Kyle called to the lady at the counter, "My buddy here needs a new hairdo like there's no tomorrow!"

This caused several things to happen, two people in work clothes popping out of somewhere in front of the two travelers. Joseph dropping his bags and had to remove his backpack and jacket, and Kyle promised to look after his stuff while he gets his haircut. Well technically Joseph was dragged by the two people who came for him, and took him into one of the rooms so to work on his hair.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Joseph came out of the room with a new hairdo, along with one of the work people, a lady with lovely blond hair, glaring at him. Joseph now has long black spiked hair pointing upwards in a way like flames.

The reason for the lady's glare happens to be about his goatee he still has. When she offered to shave it, Joseph said something like, "Touch one hair on my goatee and you'll learn what it's like to be bald for a whole month." She believes the goatee makes him look horrible with the new hairstyle he has, but she cared about her hair a whole lot more.

Once he joined up with Kyle, Kyle says a nice compliment, than he pays for the haircut. And Joseph had put on his coat and backpack, than he picked up the bags, and left the parlour with Kyle.

"Now that's done, next up is eyewear, I'm sure you would look good with contact lens," said Kyle, but then noticed at Joseph had stopped. When he looked at his fellow traveler, he was glaring at him. Confused, he asked, "What?"

"No contact lens please, I prefer my glasses," Joseph had replied. "I prefer glasses, and I'll stay with glasses."

Kyle shrugged a bit; it was Joseph's decision after all. "Your choices, you probably don't like anything touching your eyes, right?"

"I tried contact lens before, for the purpose to play rugby," Joseph had replied, and he walks onward, carrying the bags.

"That explains the muscles," Kyle said quietly, he then follows.

As they neared the entrance of the mall, Kyle looked like he realized something. "Oh, almost forgot," Kyle said as they go out of the mall.

"What?" asked Joseph, didn't sound interested.

"As another way of blending in this city, you're a transfer student to Domino High," said Kyle, Joseph had suddenly stopped. Kyle noticed and stopped beside him, "Joseph?"

He looks at Kyle, and yelled suddenly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

* * *

_Well now, Joseph has arrived to the Yu-Gi-Oh! World, and made a new friend. But is this Kyle a friend? Why is Kyle helping Joseph out? And why did he get Joseph into Domino School? What would happen? Stay tuned for… YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_


	2. Domino High

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Two

Domino High

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

"No contact lens please, I prefer my glasses," Joseph had replied. "I prefer glasses, and I'll stay with glasses."

Kyle shrugged a bit; it was Joseph's decision after all. "Your choices, you probably don't like anything touching your eyes, right?"

"I tried contact lens before, for the purpose to play rugby," Joseph had replied, and he walks onward, carrying the bags.

"That explains the muscles," Kyle said quietly, he then follows.

As they neared the entrance of the mall, Kyle looked like he realized something. "Oh, almost forgot," Kyle said as they go out of the mall.

"What?" asked Joseph, didn't sound interested.

"As another way of blending in this city, you're a transfer student to Domino High," said Kyle, Joseph had suddenly stopped. Kyle noticed and stopped beside him, "Joseph?"

He looks at Kyle, and yelled suddenly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

* * *

Episode Two

Domino High

In Kyle's Limo, both Joseph and Kyle sat within it as the driver drove along the road. Joseph was sitting across from Kyle, with his backpack beside him, with all the bags of the stuff he got beside him as well. He got the stuff thanks to Kyle.

Before they got back into the limo, Kyle had explained what the purpose of going to Domino School…

* * *

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he shouted at Kyle._

"_Don't shout," Kyle said, covering his ears with his hands. When the shouting stopped, Kyle lowered his hands. "Like I said, you're a transfer student, same as me." Now sees Joseph glaring at him, and Kyle raised his hands in front of him, palm outwards. "Just let me explain first please."_

"_Explain," Joseph growled, still annoyed._

"_Well I'm a transfer student from America, which is my disguise for being in this city," Kyle stated, he then crossed his arms. "I know the fact that you would probably head to where your rift is located, right?" Joseph nodded, and Kyle continued, "Well, think of it like this, by being a transfer student, one of the students in Domino High will be having one of us stay at their place till the point we need to leave."_

"_And the school or the students would alert the police, and they would be searching for one of us," Joseph replied moment after, still glaring at Kyle, fists clenching. "And by bloody fact that Domino High contains those people who are the heroes of this world and they might figure out what we are."_

"_True, that's possible, but think of it like a game," Kyle said, than holds out his hands in front of him for protecting himself, because Joseph looked ready to punch him. "Poor choice of words I know, but think about it. If you can fool them, that would mean you're getting very good in hiding what you are, which could be helpful for later on. And if you don't have a tent in your backpack, you at least get a place to sleep in instead of the cold outside. And the fact it's a school, meaning you get to learn more things while waiting for the rift. And by half of the month, you could head straight to the rift, instead of waiting at the rift and wait boring weeks. And by going to the school, you could make friends, and never to be alone."_

_Joseph ended up thinking about it, and when he calmed down, Kyle sighed in relief. "You do got a point," Joseph said, and Kyle grins, but it was wiped away when Joseph hold his right hand up, index finger point out and towards him. "But next time, ask me first instead of making that kind of decision. And if you do that again, I'll…"_

"_Oh don't worry, that's a one-time only," Kyle said with a grin, more like a relief that he manage to calm Joseph down. Kyle had remembered what worlds Joseph said he gone too, and both of them were combat, well a lot in the PSU (Phantasy Star Universe) world, in which Joseph probably got weapons inside his backpack and the skills to use them. "And think of this, depending who you go with for a while, we'll hardly be seeing each other unless at school. That way, when one of us needs help, we can help each other, right?"_

_Joseph looked at him, seeing his logic. "Fine," Joseph said, he then picks up the bags._

"_Great, let's get going, the limo is waiting," Kyle chuckles, than he and Joseph headed to the limo, and once they got to it, Kyle let Joseph to go in first. And when Kyle got in, he then said, "Also, there's going to be a third transfer student, who we're going to pick up at the airport. So as long as you keep my secret, I keep yours, alright."_

"_Don't you start thinking I'm dumb, I know what we are needs to be kept secret," Joseph said as he sat in his seat beside his stuff._

"_I wasn't thinking that," Kyle hastily replied, than the limo started to go._

* * *

And now, the limo is just stopping in front of the airport. The driver got out and went to open the door for Kyle.

He turned to Joseph, and he asked, "You coming?"

"I'll just stay here and wait," Joseph replied.

"Alright," Kyle said, than he got out and look to the driver. "Driver, please keep the limo here, I won't be gone long."

"Very well sir," replied the driver, than Kyle headed into the airport.

The driver closed the limo door, and stood beside it, waiting for Kyle to return with his guest. While Joseph sat and waited in the limo, but eventually a thought of opportunity came to mind.

He reaches for his backpack, opens it, and pulls out his notebook and pencil. He flips through it several pages till the point he reaches a blank. He then writes down a few sentences in it, and after memorizing it, he then puts the notebook and pencil into his backpack, and kept the backpack open and facing him.

"My backpack is now bigger on the inside than the outside, for every item that goes into it would shrink down to one inch tall. And when opened, if I reach into it with my hand, I won't shrink unless I put my head in, if I put my head in, I'll shrink inside. And when I say the name of the item as I put my hand in, the said item will head straight to my hand," he said, and right before his eyes, the notebook, pencil, and few items in his backpack shrank in size, and he felt a massive energy drain.

He gasps, but takes a few breathers. He knows that more details in his sentence would greatly energy drain him, but this was important, and besides, he'll have a good nap right after. Using whatever amount of energy he has left, he does a quick change of clothing.

He took off his jacket, shirt, boots, and jeans, pulled out his chained wallet from the jeans. He then puts his jeans, shirt, and jacket into his backpack, than reaches for the bags, and pulled out five things; black jeans, black belt, black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and his lovely trench coat. He then puts each of them on, than his boots, and his wallet into pants.

Once fully dressed and his new trench coat on him, he puts the rest of his items into his backpack, and zip it shut. Feeling exhausted, he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and sagged his head, and went right to sleep.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kyle walks out the entrance of the airport with another person. A guy who is about five feet and eight inches tall skinny guy, tan skin, light blond hair, gold earrings on each ear, gold bands around his neck, sleeveless hoody shirt, two bicep gold bands and two gold wrist bands, and black jeans, purple belt, and black shoes, and carrying a light gray sack over his shoulder.

"How come I didn't see you on the plane, Kyle?" asked the boy.

"I came here yesterday, Marik," Kyle said, they had already introduced to each other and Kyle had already told the boy that he's a transfer student as well. "I came here yesterday with another transfer, who is waiting in my limo."

"You have a limo?" Marik asked, sounded a bit surprised. "You must be rich as Kaiba."

Kyle chuckles, "Maybe, but I'm from America." He turns slightly to look at the boy, "And do you know Kaiba by any chance?"

"Well, not personally," Marik replied as he walked beside Kyle. "I did enter his battle city tournament a year ago, and got into the finals, but lost against the Duel Champion."

"Oh, you were in that, you're quite lucky," Kyle chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, lucky…" said Marik, he frown a bit, there were a few memories of that tournament that he doesn't like.

Once they stopped at the limo, the driver opened the door for them. Kyle got in first, followed by Marik. When Marik saw Joseph, he was a bit surprised of the clothing he wore, more specifically the coat.

"Is he the other transferred student?" he asked Kyle, just as the driver closed the door.

Kyle had noticed Joseph was asleep, which he frowned. He opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a can drink. "Yeah, hold on I'll wake him," Kyle replied, he then goes over to him, and tries to nudge him. "Hey Joseph, wake up man."

With another nudge, Joseph's eyes suddenly went wide, and he looked very annoyed like he didn't get enough sleep. Kyle grins sheepishly considering he gets the full brunt of Joe's glare. He holds the drink in front of Joseph, "Here, have a diet coke."

Joseph was still annoyed, but took the coke. Kyle goes back and sat down beside Marik, and Joseph had just saw Marik. Since he was rudely awake, he slowly opens the can drink while looking at Marik. "So you're the third student, huh?" he asked, just as the can snapped open.

"Yes I am; I'm Marik Ishtar, what's your name?" Marik asked.

"I'm Joseph," he replied, and took a sip of his drink, and when he gulps. His eyes widen right after in surprise after he drank a bit. To anyone, the drink seem to give him a wake-up call, while to Joseph, his body seemed to have pulsed out once, like he was fully energized. He turned his surprise gaze towards Kyle.

Kyle was grinning, "Works a whole lot better when its cold, doesn't it."

"You can say that again," Joseph replied; he then takes another gulp of his drink.

Kyle opens the mini-fridge and brings out two drinks, one for him, and he handed the other to Marik. Marik opens his drink and takes a sip, he sighs, "Ah, taste much better than the beverage on the plane."

"Yep," Kyle replied as he opened his and drank a bit. The limo started to go, heading to the next destination while the three guys in the back converse.

"So where are you two from? I'm from Egypt," Marik said, looking at either Kyle or Joseph.

"Like I had said before, I'm from America," Kyle said.

"Canada," Joseph replied, took another gulp of his drink.

"So you're both from North America," Marik said after he sipped his drink. He was a bit confused, the drink felt like any good soda, so why did Joseph appear to get a sudden wakeup from it? And for that matter, Joseph looks more like a serious bodyguard or something, so why is he a transfer student to Domino? Many thoughts swirled in his head about both Joseph and Kyle, even though both of them are from, they both seem so odd from normal people. Sure they look normal, but not '_normal'_ normal.

"So tell me, why you decided to transfer yourself to Domino City High School, Marik?" asked Kyle, looking to him while Joseph remain silent but listens.

"I used to been home schooled when I was young," Marik quietly replied at first, but then raised his volume of his voice a bit. "And well, I didn't go to school back home, but was given a chance to be transferred over here. I know of a few people in this city. And plus, my sister had moved here to work in this city's museum. And my brother is still in Egypt, but he'll likely be coming here soon."

"Cool, cool," Kyle said after he took another gulp of his drink. "What are your siblings' names?"

"They're Ishizu and Odion," Marik replied after, he finished his can drink. He turns to Joseph, and said, "You and Odion probably like each other, considering you're both silent."

Joseph lightly chuckled but didn't reply, while Kyle asks, "And you said your sister works in a museum?"

"Yes she does, but you two best are careful around her, she doesn't like jokes," Marik replied.

"All serious and no fun makes one a dull lady," Kyle said, than he, Joseph, and Marik chuckle a bit.

"Yeah," Marik chuckles a bit. Then a sudden thought comes to mind, "Say, are you both duellists?"

"Definitely," Kyle said with a grin right after he finished his drink.

Joseph had already finished his a while ago, "Left mine at home."

Both Marik and Kyle looked a bit surprised, and Marik instantly asked, "Wait, you left your cards at home? And yet you're a duellist? Many great duellists live in Domino, so how come you didn't bring yours?"

"It's because back home, I am the best duellist and I had no one to duel for years," Joseph said, turning to look out the window. "No duelling means no practices to get stronger. And by that, I collect cards, but I never got to duel again. So I had never thought of bringing my cards with me when I came here."

"Oh, that's too bad," Marik said, feel a little bad for asking. "But what were your best cards, how skilled were you in the game?"

"Quite good actually," Joseph said as a grin slowly came as he turns to look at Marik. "In several of the duels, I had brought out three Five-Headed Dragons."

Kyle whistled in surprise while Marik's eyes widen and back of his hair stand on end. _'Three Five-Headed Dragons?! Facing three of those is bad as facing one of the Egyptian God Cards!'_ Marik thought. He knows how strong a Five-Headed Dragon is, considering it has 5000 for both Attack and Defense. In a way, Marik might as well be glad that Joseph hadn't come into Battle City Tournament long ago.

Then a sudden thought crossed his mind, Five-Headed Dragon is very rare and difficult to get. And this Joseph claims he could use three of them in a duel, he then thought, _'How in Ra's name did he get three Five-Headed Dragons?!'_ Then he recalled Joseph said he collect cards that might explain it.

"In a way," Joseph continued right after a pause just so both Kyle and Marik could think what he said. "I'm similar to Seto Kaiba. He uses three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, while I use three Five-Headed Dragons. In a sense, Seto is the Hikari, while I'm the Yami." (Hikari means Light, Yami means Dark)

Marik thought of that, it almost sounds right, but then he a new thought comes to mind. He asks, "If you're his Yami, do you have like personal vendetta against others?"

Joseph chuckles a little, "It's almost like it, but I am not like Seto. Besides, I never met him, only seen him on TV. I don't have any goals like Seto has; I prefer to duel for the fun of it."

Marik smiled a bit and so did Kyle, "You might as well be the Hikari version instead of him, you aren't so serious all the time, and you don't laugh unless you're dominating your opponent like Seto."

"I never laugh in duels unless things get exciting like my opponent brings out a powerful opponent," Joseph said. "I used to duel against my brothers, at times like a triangle battle or double battles. Of course I used to lose most of the time, but I don't really care about winning or losing, what I care about is the way the duel is played. It's not really fun unless both sides are enjoying the game."

Marik chuckles a bit, he knows a few people who would like this guy, but too bad he didn't brought his cards with him.

"If what you said was true, than to bad Maximillion Pegasus didn't make a fusion card of three Five-Headed Dragons," Kyle said with a laugh. "Just imagine that, if there was a fusion for three of those Five-Headed Dragons. It would be called, 'Fifteen-Headed Ultimate Dragon' or just 'Ultimate Hydra Dragon.'" This caused Joseph to laugh a bit with Kyle.

Marik laughed as well, "If that card was made, it would still be difficult to bring out; much more than difficult to bring out the Egyptian God Cards."

"That's true, but beating the Egyptian God Cards is easy," Kyle said, still laughing. Marik instantly stopped and looked at Kyle in surprise, than to serious as he sees that both of them were still laughing.

Joseph spoke after, "Brute strength against those three are useless, considering Obelisk's ability. No, the way to defeat those three is to turn them against themselves, use their own power against them."

'_Okay, how in Ra did these two figure out how to do that when Yugi used that strategy against the pharaoh, heck Seto never could figure out till Yugi accomplished it?!'_ Marik thought to himself as he stared at both of them in shock.

"So true pal," Kyle said, slowly stop laughing. "To bad neither of us got the chance to test it out yet."

Joseph had stopped as well, and nodded, "Yeah. And too bad I didn't bring my cards; I might've become the next Champion if I faced Yugi and his Egyptian God Cards."

'_Alright, these two are clearly smart in duelling,'_ Marik thought, than he grin as he thought of another thing to say. "Say, did you both know I once hold the strongest of the three Egyptian God Cards, the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

Both Joseph and Kyle looked at him in aw, not knowing the fact that they already knew it.

"Awesome man, the Winged Dragon of Ra is my favourite of the trio," Joseph said, he smiled. "Even though it is powerful, the artistic of the form is beautiful."

"Yeah, but I prefer Obelisk, now that God could defeat the other two," Kyle said. "Obelisk the Tormentor is the best of those cards."

"No, the Winged Dragon of Ra is the best," Joseph said, than he and Kyle started to argue over the two Egyptian God Cards, claiming either one of them is the best card of the trio.

'_Heh, these two are actually quite fun,'_ Marik said, as he watches these two. They almost looked like when that Wheeler and Taylor argue a bit, almost like best friends in a way. _'And Joseph sounds like he's a dragon lover,'_ than eyes widen, than closed and he face palmed. _'Oh great; first it's Seto, than Joey Wheeler, now a third. A new Dragon Lover has come to Domino City.'_

* * *

At Domino High School, the students are in their classrooms, with their teachers teaching them. The students have to wear school regulation clothing. For boys, they wear blue school clothes, and the girls wear pink school clothes.

In one classroom, there are a total of twenty desks with seventeen students. And right now is break time, in which most of the students are talking with each other. One male student was sitting in his desk, reading a book, he's about six feet and three inches tall, and has dark brown hair.

To his left are a group of five other students sitting around one desk, four boys and one girl. The girl has dark brown hair, and she stood about five feet and five inches tall. She stood beside a boy who is about five feet and ten inches tall, and has long white hair. On the other side of the desk is a five feet and ten inches tall boy with one spike point forward hair. And on either side of the desk sat the last two boys; in front of the desk was a boy with yellow hair and stood the same height as their tallest member in the group, five feet and ten inches tall, who turned around to talk with the one who was sitting in the right position of the desk. And then lastly, the boy who is sitting in the right position of the desk, he's about four feet tall, and has yellow and red spike hair.

Both of these two are playing a card game on the desk between them, duel monsters game. And the one who's winning is the small boy; with his side have two faces down cards, a Dark Magician in attack position. And his opponent only has one face down defense position card, in which he had placed down in his last turned.

These two are known as Yugi Muto, and Joey Wheeler. And the friends around them who are watching the game were Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and the boy reading is known as Seto Kaiba.

While the two duel, three friends who were watching it converse with each other.

"Are any of you guys excited for the new transfer students coming in today?" asked Ryou.

Tea nodded, "Yeah, the teacher said there were three coming here. Wonder what they're like."

"We'll know soon, she did said that they'll be arriving by the time next class," Ryou replied.

Yugi issued the attack after he revealed a magic card, Thousand Knives, which destroyed Joey's face down monster, and his Dark Magician attacked Joey directly, thus ending the game.

"Today's just not my lucky day," Joey groaned; that was his third duel in a row. Each of them were taking back their cards and stacking them into their decks. Then he looks to the others, had heard their conversation. "Hope they're at least good duellists, we do need new good ones."

"Heh, getting tired of losing Joey?" asked Tristan with a chuckle. "Maybe you need to go back to learning the basics."

Joey glared at him, "Hey watch it'; I'm just not drawing out the right cards. And besides, you don't duel well." He and Tristan glare at each other looked ready to rumble.

"Guys, cool it!" Tea demanded, glaring at the two.

Both Ryou and Yugi chuckled a bit till Ryou turned to Yugi, "Maybe one of the new students will give you a good challenge, Yugi. You pretty much know everyone's strategies by now."

"Yeah, but I do hope they aren't going to duel me just for the title of champion. It gets very tiring," Yugi said, relaxes a bit.

Ryou nodded, than a thought come to mind. "Say, are you and your grandpa really sure with the idea of housing one of the transfer students coming here? Your place is small after all."

"True, but it's fine with me and grandpa," Yugi said with a smile. "My grandpa has one extra bedroom that he often used for storage; at least it can finally be used. Most of the storage is now in the basement. What about you, Ryou?"

"Oh my place has enough room, and it does get boring after a while," Ryou replied.

Joey turned to them, "Speaking of the transfer students, it was surprising to hear there are three coming instead of two. Even more that money bags over there offered the chance." Money bags happen to be a name that Joey calls Seto.

"He has his reasons," Yugi said. Then in an instant, the teacher came in, signalling that the classes will soon start. Both Yugi and Joey grabbed their decks and put them into their deck boxes and put them into their pockets while every student return to their desks, leaving three empty desks, one beside Ryou, one beside Seto, and one beside Yugi.

Once the teacher, a woman wearing pink regulation teaching clothes, got their attention, she started to talk, "Now class, I'm sure all of you are excited to meet the three transfer students who are coming in soon. And the principal had made a decision of which one of them will be staying with you for the month. So whoever is the one sitting beside you three is the one staying with you for the month."

"That explains the empty desks," Joey quietly whispered to his friends.

Eventually there was the sound of a knock at the door; the teacher goes to answer, poking her head out. Then the students heard her say, "Ah, you're here, please come right in so you'll introduce yourselves." She opens the door wide for the three people to come in.

The first to come in was instantly recognized by the gang and Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler had blurted it out to his friends. "It's Marik!"

Marik was indeed the one who came in first, and followed two new guys. The first is six feet tall slender and yet a bit muscular boy wearing a white sleeveless coat with a black tank top shirt underneath with what looks like a reptilian scale pattern. He wore a silver belt, and black leather jeans and dark brown shoes. On his arms are black wristbands and a strange looking infinity tattoo on his left shoulder. As for the face, he is cleaned shaved, he has blue eyes, a yellow tattoo of what looks like a scar over the left eye, and he has long spike red hair.

And the second guy is big, six feet and four inches tall muscular boy wearing a red trench coat with a spiralling dragon. He wore a black shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, black belt, and black boots. He has black flaming hair, with dark brown goatee, brown eyes and is wearing eyeglasses.

Out of the two new guys, the big guy looks intimidating while the spike red haired one looks like a trusting person, considering he was smiling. The big guy looks like he doesn't even want to be here, and contains a similar frown to Seto Kaiba.

"Bet I know who the big guy going to spend his time with," Joey whispered to Yugi. Yugi chuckled a bit.

But as Yugi looks at the three as they go and stood in the front of the class. There was something odd about the two guys standing beside Marik. Sure he knows Marik after some events, but he can be trusted. But these two, the big guy kinda reminds him of Seto Kaiba the way he is, but it could be that he's shy and is trying to look intimidating. And the red spike hair one appears to be smiling a lot, the kind of smile that reminds him a lot like Maximillion Pegasus.

His eyes widen when he thought of that, and now he has a bad feeling about the smiling one.

The teacher indicated to the new transfer students, "Please introduce yourselves, state where you're from, and what's your hobby."

The first one to go was Marik, "Hello, my name is Marik Ishtar, I'm from Egypt, and I'm a duellist."

Then the red spike haired one step forth, he was still smiling, "My name is Kyle Pegasus." Hearing the word 'Pegasus' caught every student's attention. "That's right everybody, I'm dear Maxi's little brother, the Creator of Duel Monsters. Hence I'm from America, but my dear brother gave me his island castle as a birthday present, in which I'll likely be using as a summer vacation. And as for hobbies, why duelling of course, I was the first among many to get the first pack of cards when he made them."

Every student except Kaiba who was still reading his book was very surprised of this. Seto had heard what he said, and frown, he put his bookmark in and closed and sits it down. He then looks to Kyle, and frowns a bit, he was about to interrupt the introduction till his eyes widen upon the third transferred student. His eyes were widening in shock.

Then the third stood forth, and gave a small kind smile, "Hello, my name is-"

"Joseph!" yelled Kaiba as he stood up, instantly catching everyone's attention.

Joey Wheeler though, had thought Kaiba was shouting at him, "I did nothing money bags."

"Not you, him!" Seto said, keeping his sight upon the big guy.

The big guy presumed to be Joseph, was looking at Seto in surprise, while Kyle looked very confused. He's not the only one, every student, Marik and teacher were confused of what's going on.

"How in the heck did you know my name?" he asked, feeling very confused and very surprised.

Seto headed towards him, and stood in front of him. "Joseph Hikari," he said, and when he saw Joseph's eyes widen and head move back in surprise, he smiled and said lastly, "Hello brother."

* * *

_Whoa! What is Seto Kaiba talking about? How can Joseph be his brother? Stay tuned for the next… YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_


	3. Annoyance

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Three

Annoyance

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

Every student except Kaiba who was still reading his book was very surprised of this. Seto had heard what he said, and frown, he put his bookmark in and closed and sits it down. He then looks to Kyle, and frowns a bit, he was about to interrupt the introduction till his eyes widen upon the third transferred student. His eyes were widening in shock.

Then the third stood forth, and gave a small kind smile, "Hello, my name is-"

"Joseph!" yelled Kaiba as he stood up, instantly catching everyone's attention.

Joey Wheeler though, had thought Kaiba was shouting at him, "I did nothing money bags."

"Not you, him!" Seto said, keeping his sight upon the big guy.

The big guy presumed to be Joseph, was looking at Seto in surprise, while Kyle looked very confused. He's not the only one, every student, Marik and teacher were confused of what's going on.

"How in the heck did you know my name?" he asked, feeling very confused and very surprised.

Seto headed towards him, and stood in front of him. "Joseph Hikari," he said, and when he saw Joseph's eyes widen and head move back in surprise, he smiled and said lastly, "Hello brother."

* * *

Episode Three

Annoyance

'_How in blazes did Seto knew my fake last name was Hikari?'_ Joseph thought as he was greatly surprised, than was shocked the moment he heard Seto said lastly.

"Hello brother."

'_That's impossible! Completely impossible,'_ Joseph thought in shock. _'This is either a stupid joke, or there is something very wrong with Kaiba's bloody mind!'_

He wasn't the only one shocked; Kyle, Marik, Yugi's gang and Ryou along with all other students were gawking at both Joseph and Seto.

'_I need answers!'_ he thought, he kept his gaze upon Seto. He asked, "Why do you assume I'm your brother? If I was, wouldn't I have been living around here before? Heck for that matter, I never even met you till now. Heck you probably looked up my name before coming here and decide to make a joke on a Canadian like me."

He faintly heard a familiar voice, Yugi Muto, whispered to one of his friends, "I don't think he's joking."

"Joseph, did you forget everything?" asked Seto, sounded very surprised. "Did you forget me and Mokuba?"

"How can I forget you when I never met you," Joseph replied, frowning at Kaiba.

"Eh hem," the teacher cleared her throat, getting their attention. "I'm sure you both can talk about this later, can you."

Joseph nodded to her, avoiding Seto's sight. He mouthed thanks to the teacher without saying it, and then he said, "Like I said, I'm from Canada, and as for hobbies, I'm a collector."

"Good, good," the teacher said with a smile. "Now then, as for where you three will be staying with for the month." She then picks up a paper on the desk to look at the names. "Marik, you will be staying with Ryou Bakura, so please sit beside him." She then indicated where Bakura is by pointing her free hand towards him. Marik heads over and sits down in the desk beside him, and they give a small greeting to each other, a handshake.

Seto reluctantly headed back to his desk, but after he sat, he kept his gaze Joseph.

"As for you two," the teacher continued. "Kyle Pegasus, you're with Seto Kaiba. And Joseph Hikari, you're with Yugi Muto."

Most of the class were surprised to hear this, Yugi and his friends were greatly surprised, they had assumed that Joseph would be with Seto. The one that is mostly surprised was Seto, and he would've demanded but then again, he thought of the big picture. If he gets in trouble, he'll get in detention, and thus he won't get back to his company he owns.

Joseph mouthed to the teacher, "I owe you big time." Then both Joseph and Kyle headed to their desks, Kyle sat down in his desk beside Seto while Joseph sat in his desk beside Yugi. And as he sat there, he took one look at Yugi, and notice one thing odd, _'Where the heck is his puzzle?'_

"Now then class, time to continue class, you all can greet each other at lunch. And you three," she indicated to the new students. "Once class is over, please report to the principal." Seeing both Kyle and Joseph nodded, while Marik was a bit surprised, _'Well at least two out of three know what I mean.'_

She then clears her throat, "Now class, let's begin with…"

* * *

Once class has ended, the three new students left the classroom and headed to the principal's office. Once there, they were given their schedules for the school, and been shown to school regulation clothes, and he had said after that, "You three are to wear these school uniforms while you attend to this school." And so they each were given their uniforms and were to change into them in the restroom.

Once those three arrived into the empty room, Marik instantly turned to Joseph. "You're related to Seto Kaiba?" he asked, still surprised of that.

"No I'm not!" Joseph yelled at him, really annoyed. He then headed into one of the stalls, Kyle headed into another. "He's probably trying to make a joke."

"I don't think Seto has a funny bone in his body," Marik said, he headed into another empty stall. Each of them changes into their new clothes.

"Wait, no funny bone?" asked Kyle, sounded surprised. "Could we trade, I don't do well with serious people. Joseph, how about we make a trade, since you're his long lost brother, after all."

"No way, and I'm not his long lost damn brother!" he yelled at him.

"Sheesh man, I was only kidding," replied Kyle.

"You sure?" asked Marik, "Because you both almost sound alike."

"Oh for crying out loud," Joseph said, sounded very annoyed as his stall door opened and he came out, dressed in his blue school uniform, while the rest of his clothes were put into his black backpack. "Could we please stop talking about it?"

Kyle groaned, "Fine. Hey Marik, noticed you and that Bakura kid, you two already friends?"

"Uh yeah, he and I kinda worked together in Battle City," Marik replied, he didn't really want to talk about it. Then just at the same time, both Kyle and Marik came out, dressed in blue school uniforms. "He and I got into the Battle City finals."

"Him? He looks more of a timid kind of guy," Kyle said, crossing his arms as he looks at Marik. Then he chuckles a bit, "Well there's the saying, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Heh yeah," Marik nodded a bit, than he headed to the door, but noticed Joseph and Kyle weren't following. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Oh we're coming; we just need one small talk in private. See ya in the lunch room," Kyle replied with a smile.

"Kay, see ya later," then Marik left the room.

The moment he closed the door, Kyle raised his hand, palm outward and towards the door. "Lock," he said, and the sound of a click as the door locked.

"So that's one of your spells huh?" asked Joseph, with his arms crossed as he is looking at Kyle.

Kyle looks a bit tired now, "Yeah, one of few of mine."

'_Odd, that was very less detailed, and yet he's tired. His magic must be a little different from mine,'_ Joseph thought after he noticed the difference. _'Or he hardly practices with his magic.'_

"Anyways man," Kyle said, suddenly looked serious. "You should keep that kind of disguise pal, Seto believe you're his long lost brother."

"No way man, there is no way I'm going to allow that," Joseph demanded, really annoyed of this. "Seto is just crazy, or mixed me up with another."

"True, but think of the possibilities," Kyle grinned.

"And what if the real one suddenly appeared," Joseph said in annoyance. "Heck for that matter, how can Seto have a bigger brother? You know his history, right?"

"Yeah, but it's possible that he had a brother before his real parent's accident," Kyle said. "And they didn't say where they came from."

"If so," Joseph said, than he pretty much yelled at Kyle, "but I'm not his brother, so there is no way in hell I will be staying at his place."

"Okay, good to know," Kyle said with his hands in front of him. "But it still could be possible."

"Drop it," Joseph ordered with a glare on Kyle.

"Alright, fine," Kyle relented, backs away a few feet.

"Thank you," Joseph said, calmed down and gave a small smile. Then a thought came to mind, "Are you really pretending to be Maximillion's brother?"

"Well more like step-brother," Kyle replied. "I did arrive into this world before you, and had met with Pegasus. He helps me and I help him in designing some cards. And thus is why I'm so rich." He grins and chuckles a bit.

"You been using his money for everything, and did he really give you that Duellist Kingdom place?" Joseph asked, knowing that the only island that Pegasus has is that place.

"Correct man," Kyle grins, "Pegasus is one rich pal of mine."

Joseph looked a bit worried now, "What do you give him in return?"

"Oh I my artistic talent, ever since I left home with my sketchbook, I made so many pictures of the worlds I been too, and I provide them to Maxi, he like those drawings."

"Sketchbook?" asked Joseph. "Huh, guess that's one difference between us, you use a sketchbook, I use a notebook."

"Ooh, so you're a writer while I'm an artist," Kyle grins.

"Looks like it," Joseph said, making sure his backpack is still on his back.

Then the sounds of a stomach growl from either one of them, Kyle chuckles a bit. "Well, we best go before lunch ends," he said as he goes over to the door and unlocks it.

But when he was about to open it, it slammed opened, slamming Kyle right into the wall while another student rushed in. It was a six feet and three inches tall man with dark brown flat hair and goatee and wearing glasses.

"Excuse me," said the man as he went past Joseph and headed into one of the stalls quickly.

Joseph chuckles a bit as he headed out; "See ya later Kyle."

Slowly the door closes, with Kyle stuck flat against the wall, he groans a bit.

* * *

Marik had picked up his lunch in the cafeteria, and found a spot to sit, an empty spot right beside Ryou, who sat at the table with Yugi and the gang. The moment he sat down, he was greeted by the group.

"How ya been Marik?" asked Yugi, giving guy a polite smile.

"Yeah, the last time we saw you were in Egypt last summer. How's your family?" asked Tea.

"Oh they're fine," Marik replied. "My sister is working in the museum here in the city, while Odion is still in Egypt."

"Say man, what's your reason to being transferred to this here school?" asked Joey, feeling curious.

"Well it's mostly because I want to see my sister, but Odion had got me into school since I never been into one," Marik said.

Joey was chowing down on his meal, and after a gulp, "Well hopefully things will be better."

"You can say that again," said Tristan, knowing what his buddy means. Then he noticed at one table closes to the exit of the cafeteria room, "Looks like Seto is waiting for his brother to arrive."

"Speaking of that, how can that be possible?" asked Joey, feeling confused on that.

"Yeah, and we did heard a lot of what Mokuba thinks about Seto, but he never said anything about another brother of his," Tea said, she drank from her bottle of water.

"He's probably trying to make his first joke in front of everyone, guys," Ryou said, than he was thinking, "not a very good joke anyways."

"I doubt he was; have any of you heard Kaiba joke before?" asked Yugi, and many of them either shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads in saying no.

"Kyle did try to trade places with Joseph," Marik said, gaining everyone at this table's attention. "Kyle was worried that Seto is so serious, that he tried to have Joseph to switch places with him, but Joseph refused."

"Can you blame the guy? After all, he did transferred here, probably thought that he was just attend classes. With Seto just calling him brother out of the blue would definitely shock everyone," Tea said right after she finished her meal.

"Yeah, but maybe Kyle would finally make Seto give a good kind a smile once in a while," Joey said, just finished his.

"I kinda doubt that Joey," Tristan spoke to him, gaining his attention. "Seto hates Pegasus, and Kyle is related to Pegasus. How would you feel if you had someone related to a guy you don't like living with you?"

Joey thinks about, than chuckle lightly, "You got a point."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that he refused to trade places with him," Yugi said, now gaining the whole group's attention.

"Why is that Yugi?" asked Joey.

"There is just something off about Kyle," Yugi said. "He reminds me way too much of Pegasus when he had the millennium eye."

"You mean like he's just playing with everybody till he strikes or something like that?" Tea asked, Yugi nodded, and she said, "But he seems so excited of many things, and…"

Then she stopped when she saw Kyle came into the room, rubbing his nose in pain. He headed over to the counter to get his cafeteria food. Once he got his food, he goes over and sat down with Kaiba at the empty table. It looked like Kaiba was just ignoring him but Kyle kept on talking to him.

"Heh, poor money bags," Joey grins, with that amount of talking would definitely give someone like him a headache. He then turned his attention to Yugi, "So you're happy to have someone who shares a same name as me?" Considering the fact that his name is Joseph too, but everyone calls him Joey.

"Well we could always call you Joey and the other, Joseph, for a while," Tea said. "After all, they're only going to spend time here for a month."

"You know, it's kind of surprising of what Joseph's last name. Hikari, that's a word for light, right?" asked Ryou, and most of them nodded. But then Marik was chuckling quietly with his right hand over his eyes. "That's funny?" asked Ryou, feeling confused.

Marik continues to chuckle a bit; he lowered his hand down so he could look at the group. "It's not that, but well, Kyle was the one who picked me up at the airport, along with Joseph. We talked a bit, and Joseph said he and Seto were Hikari and Yami, except Seto is the Hikari while he's the Yami."

"Strange coincidence," Tea said.

"Why did he say that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Joseph is a Dragon Lover, just like Joey and Seto," Marik chuckles a bit. "But he uses dark dragons."

"Wait, does he have Red-Eyes?" asked Joey, feeling that he might have a competition on the rights of who is the best duellist with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Not sure, but he uses three cards of one dark dragon," Marik said. After a minute or two, the group waited to hear what the answer was instead of guessing, Joey was just drinking a bit of water from his bottle. "His dark dragon is Five-Headed Dragon."

The group was very surprised by that, Joey had pretty much squirted the water he was drinking right at Tristan, which right now looks ready to punch Joey for that. But Joey ignored him and was looking at Marik, "He has three Five-Headed Dragons?!"

"Well that's what he said anyways," Marik replied.

"That's it! After school, I'm challenging him to a duel!" Joey said loudly, clearly wanting to duel him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Joey, but Joseph said he left his cards at home," Marik said, but instantly covered his ears when Joey shouted.

"WHAT?! What kind of duellist leaves their decks in a place they can't reach it?!"

"Calm down, Joey," Tea said. "He's probably the kind who prefers to keep his focus on school work."

"Actually, he claims that he's the strongest duellist back at his home. But no one would duel him, so he's just a collector," Marik said.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Joey groaned as he sat back down.

"So he collects cards," Yugi said, remembering that Joseph did say he's a collector in class. "He probably holds a lot of rare cards back at his place in Canada."

"And he didn't bring them with him," Joey groans a bit.

"Well you could always duel Kyle," Ryou said, trying to cheer him up.

"No way, he's more likely going to have a Toon Deck like his brother," Joey said. "He's probably bad as him at the game too." He groans, "The only other duellist would be you, Marik."

"Well too bad for you then, Odion has my deck," Marik said, Joey groans and face planted on the table.

"Looks like it is back to losing against Yugi," Tristan chuckles a bit.

Yugi chuckles light, but started to wonder about something, _'Where is Joseph anyway? Lunch period is going to end in ten minutes.'_

* * *

"Sometimes you're useless," Joseph groans as he was looking at his open notebook while being on the roof of the school.

He had gone up her just so to be away from everyone, so to be alone, as well as checking his notebook. For a few things, there's hardly anything strange about Kyle. And as for Seto strangeness, what it says in the notebook was: _The moment Seto looked upon Joseph, a flash of long forgotten memory came to his mind._ The part when said 'memory' basically means that Seto was indeed not lying.

'_It's either there is another version of me in this world, or someone is messing around with his memories?' _he thought to himself.

He sighed a bit, having a bad feeling for what's ahead in the coming weeks. The thoughts of possible escapes came to mind, he knows he has the Level One armor that is mainly for stealth. And there is the Triforce, splitting into three sci-fi video game warriors would obviously stand out a whole lot in a modern city like this.

'_Sometimes I wish I could just teleport out of this,'_ he thought to himself, than the moment after, a sound of a bell ding came in his head. "Hold the phone, that actually sounds like a very good idea," he said, turning a few pages till he is at a blank page. He then pulls out his pencil, and started to write into it.

After a few seconds, he finished. And what he wrote in his notebook is just a simple spell called Teleport. He written the meaning for it, which says: _When Joseph says the word as well as thinking of the location of where he has already been too, he'll instantly teleport to that location in a single second._

There are a few reasons of why he picked for locations he already been too, for one specific reason though. It could be possible that teleporting to a random place would cause massive energy loss, as well as getting trapped in things, that would be dangerous.

Joseph closed his notebook and put it and his pencil into his backpack and closed it and put it on his back. "Now to test it," he said to himself, and looking through the steel fence holes and looking downwards in the front parts of the school.

Considering most of the students are in the lunch room and the main reason why he's not feeling hungry happens to be that he used his magic to make a bowl of noodle soup a while ago. After a bit of looking, seeing the central path whole on either sides are grass areas as well as a few trees.

He looks at one tree, and started to imagine himself standing right beside it. After he got the image in his mind, he said, "Teleport."

In an instant, he vanished from the roof, and reappeared right beside the tree. Once he appeared, he collapsed on his knees with a gasp, his eyes widen as he felt quite an energy loss.

He continues to breathe deeply, like he had run a marathon. "Oh man, I really need to get some of those energy drinks Kyle has," he said to himself, considering the fact that he knows what Diet Coke and other drinks like them are, and yet Kyle did something to them to make him feel so energized, like a sudden boost of energy. Of course it would assume to be the caffeine in the drink, but Joseph had drunk a lot of soda when he was at home, and what Kyle has is definitely different.

After several minutes, he finally could breathe easily. He slowly stood up, and brushed his pants legs to wipe off bits of dirt and grass.

He turns and was about to head into the school so to return to the classroom. But just as he neared the entrance, he noticed in the entrance, two people were arguing.

One man who is seven feet tall brute with flat dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and a weird looking grin, he's covered in blue school uniform. As for the other, is a five feet and ten inches tall slender but a bit muscular girl in pink school uniform with long black hair that goes down to her waist and is in the form of a ponytail, she has light blue eyes.

And then he heard the two talking.

"Come on sweet cheeks, it's simple as that," said the man, it sounds like the lady was saying no to him on something and he won't back down from it.

"No Chad, for the last time I'm not going on a date with you," said the lady, sounded very annoyed. And from the view Joseph has on her, she has a warrior gaze, the kind of gaze that obviously tell that she can defend herself.

Joseph would've ignored them, but he has to go through the entrance in order to head to class, and he doesn't want to risk another energy loss with teleport. So choosing to ignore them, he was about to walk on by them.

"Oh please Ella, I can be quite persuasive when I need too," said Chad, moving closer to her.

"For the last time Chad, no and leave me alone," Ella said, glaring at him.

Chad appears to be not listening to her and was about to say something to her till Joseph decided to intervene. He taps his shoulder left shoulder with his right hand, just as Chad was saying, "Oh come on baby…" Then he felt the tap, and turned to Joseph. "Hey you, get lost, can't you see me and this here pretty lady are trying to have a nice conversation."

"Quite a loud conversation," Joseph said with a frown on his face. "Listen man, when a lady says leave her alone, the right thing to do is to leave her alone."

"Who asked you anyway? You're just some lowlife punk, so get lost or I'll make you get lost," Chad said, now cracking his knuckles.

"At least I'm wise enough to know your threat means nothing," Joseph said, looking very annoyed.

"Oh yeah, then take this!" Chad growled and swung his right fist at Joseph.

Seeing it coming, Joseph dodges the blow. And Chad kept on coming, swinging left and right with his fists, either towards Joseph's gut or head. But Joseph, who was very good in dodge ball back home, dodges each punch and backing several feet till the point he was standing in front of a wall. So when Chad swung his right fist at him, he dodges the blow and Chad had punched right in the wall.

"GAH!" he yells in pain as he holds his sore hand with his free hand.

Joseph now stood four feet away from him, and calmly said, "That was your own fault, next time, think with your head instead with your muscles."

Chad glares and growls at him, "This isn't over pal, just you wait." He turns and ran off, heading away from him.

Once he's out of sight, Joseph headed over to Ella. Once he got to her, he asks, "Are you alright?"

All of a sudden in a flash of pain, he was punched in the gut by Ella.

"Oof!" Joseph groaned and holds his gut in pain, and looked at her. "What was that for?!"

"That is for interfering," Ella said with a glare at him. "I can take care of myself, so next time you want to play the hero, don't." She then walks away, not looking back at him.

Joseph groans a bit, and once he was alone, he used his healing spell, Healing Hand, to heal his very sore gut. "I should've just ignored and walked on, and that Chad guy would have the pain in the gut," Joseph quietly said to himself, and walks off, heading into one of the halls, now heading to class.

After several minutes of walking, he reaches to where the classroom was. But just as he was going in, he saw some of the students coming, no doubt like him, being early and ready for next class. He heads over to the desk that is beside Yugi's desk, sat down and waited.

About ten minutes later, just five minutes before the start of the class, Yugi and his gang along with Marik and Bakura arrived into the classroom. And when they came in, they spotted Joseph sitting at his desk.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" asked Joey as he came over with Yugi, Tristan and Tea, while Marik and Ryou stand nearby. "You're missing lunch; it's just five minutes till class start."

"Already had lunch," Joseph replied, didn't look to them.

"Oh, but where were you?" asked Yugi, he sat down in his desk.

"Roof," Joseph said, he had closed his eyes, remain waiting. "Nice and quiet up there, as well as having a good lunch by myself."

"So you prefer to be by yourself at lunch?" Tea asked.

"At times, yes," Joseph replied, he eventually opened his eyes and turned to them. "Since we still have time before next class officially start. As you all know, I'm Joseph Hikari."

"It's nice to meet you Joseph," Yugi replied as he shook hands with Joseph. "I'm Yugi Muto; of course you already know that thanks to the teacher." Joseph had nodded to that.

"Hi, I'm Tea Gardner," Tea said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura," said Ryou as he stood beside Marik, who had already introduced himself long ago.

"I'm Tristan Taylor," said Tristan, nodded a little.

"And I'm Yugi's best bud, Joey Wheeler," Joey grinned a bit. He leans close, "Is it true, you use Five-Headed Dragon, three of them?"

Joseph sighed, "I see Marik had told you. Yes it's true, wish I had my deck with me."

"You sound like a strong duellist if you used three Five-Headed Dragons in a duel," Ryou said, gave a small smile. "But then again, your deck's weakness would be the Dragon Capture Jar."

"Oh I know, and handling those kind of traps are actually quite easy," Joseph nodded. He then sighed, "Oh well, even though I don't have my own deck with me, I could always build a new one."

"That's the spirit, and once you do, I want to face you in a duel," Joey said with a grin.

Joseph grinned as well, "Oh you're on."

Tea chuckled, "Glad to see you're not like your brother."

Joseph had face-slammed on his desk, and groaned a bit, "I am not his damned brother!" He raised and glared at her, "I never even met the guy till I got here."

"Well maybe he mistaken you for another, that could be possible," Joey wheeler said right after he sat down in his seat that is in front of Yugi's desk and turned around to look at them both.

"That's always possible, close to 100% that he got the wrong guy," Joseph said, trying to make that clear.

"But he did guess your name right," Tristan said.

"He could very well have looked it up and decided to troll a new student, a lot of rich people tend to do that," Joseph said after.

"Like Pegasus," Yugi replied, nodded at that.

"Never met the guy, but I have a feeling he's the biggest troll of all," Joseph said, he crossed his arms.

"Oh you got that right," Tristan uttered.

"He never takes his duels serious," Joey continued after. "So what about Kyle, is he like his brother?" He's hoping he'll get info from Joseph, thinking he might know.

"I have no idea," Joseph said as he shrugged his shoulders; "Only met him this morning."

"Dang," Joey said, "he's a mystery then."

"Joseph!" yelled a familiar voice, causing the group to turn to look at the exit of the room. Seto Kaiba and Kyle Pegasus came into the room; Kyle seems to have his mouth taped shut, probably Kaiba got sick of Kyle talking so much. While Seto looked ticked, probably because Joseph avoided him and had manage to evade him and the break time is nearing its end.

He came and stood by, looking down at both Yugi and Joseph, considering they're sitting down.

"Oh lay off money bags," Joey said loudly. "He claims he's not your brother, you got the wrong guy."

"Silence mutt!" Seto told him, making Joey angry now. "This doesn't concern you," he focus his gaze on Joseph, "you and I are going to have a talk after school." With the sense of finality of the talk, he headed to his desk and sat down.

"Annoying and disrespectful," Joseph said, sounded annoyed. He turns to Joey, "Does he call you that all the time?"

"Yeah," Joey said, still glaring at Kaiba.

Kyle still stood nearby, with his mouth taped shut. Tristan asked, "Why are you like that?"

Kyle pointed at Seto, who now brought out his book to read.

Marik laughed a bit, "Well you were talking a lot, and maybe you can be quiet for a while." Kyle's right eye twitches a bit.

"Hmph," he said, he then pulled out something from his pocket, and he holds a small package to Joseph.

He takes it, "Hm, what's this?" He looks at it, and sees on the side had very tiny letters. He read it in thought; _'Open this when you're alone.'_

Kyle only chuckled with his mouth shut, and headed to his seat beside Kaiba.

"Well come on man, open it," Joey asked, very curious of what's inside.

"Best not now, class is about to start," Yugi said, had saw the time on the clock.

Joseph reaches for his backpack that is beside his left leg on the floor, brought it up, open it and put the package into it. Just as the sound of the school bell go off, and then later the teacher came into the classroom just as all the students return to their proper seating.

"Now class, it's time for…why is your mouth taped shut, mister Pegasus?" asked the teacher the moment she had stood behind her desk and saw one of her new students with his mouth taped shut.

Kyle grumbled and pointed at Seto in annoyance, the teacher sighed, "Please remove the tape."

Kyle was about to till Seto reached and pulled it off, hard. Feeling pain the moment it ripped off, Kyle had clenched his mouth shut and he would've shouted in pain.

"Now class, let's begin with…" the teacher started her class.

* * *

Hours later, as the school day ended with the final bell ring. All the students were beginning to leave, and heading out the front entrance. Joseph remains with the group, while Marik and Ryou had left already. Yugi stood by Joseph and Tea while Joey and Tristan were getting their shoes on.

"Um, could we run before Seto arrives?" asked Joseph, quite eager to be away from Seto.

"And leave us to deal with him, no way," Joey said in annoyance. He and Tristan had got on his shoes, "Now we can go." Then all five of them leave.

"So Yugi, how far is your home exactly?" Joseph asked as he looks at the small boy. Considering right now, he's walking with the group, just walking beside Tristan while Yugi seems to be in the center of his three friends.

"Oh it is quite far, just follow us," Joey replied instead of Yugi answering.

"Alright," Joseph shrugged, considering for the next few weeks, he is to stay with Yugi. Even as they go, Joseph was already thinking up of some ideas on how to get to India, since he needs to go there. Then there is one mystery that he needs to know, why is Yugi not wearing his millennium puzzle?

"Hold it right there!" said yet a familiar voice that Joseph has now come to despise to hear. He turned slightly and so did the gang as they see Seto and Kyle coming over. "You're not getting away this time, Joseph."

Joseph groans and looked annoyed at him, "Kaiba, I'm not your brother, why can't you get that through your head?"

"Joseph, have you really forgotten about me and Mokuba?" Seto asked, remain looking serious as he looks at Joseph. While Kyle go and stood by the gang, and all of them watched.

"I'm not a Kaiba, I'm a Hikari, we're not related," Joseph said, still looking annoyed. "And by fact that I was born in Canada, not in Japan, now that's a big difference."

"But you never did had Hikari as a last name till you were adopted," Seto said, trying to get things through.

That felt like a big insult, most children don't like to hear the idea they were adopted. Joseph glared right at Seto, "You have one big mouth for such stupidity, and you're supposed to be brilliant, not stupid. Get your facts straight Kaiba, I am not your adopted brother!" He glares at Seto with clench teeth and fists, liked he's ready to beat the crud out of Kaiba.

Seto did not looked threaten, in fact he looked a bit sad, a bit. Seto then said, "You did forget…"

"I did not forget anything, how can I forget when I don't even know you?" Joseph asked; manage to calm down a little.

Seto had closed his eyes and was thinking, than when he opened his eyes, he looked very serious when he said, "If words can't get through to you, than we will duel!"

Joseph's right eye begun to twitch several times, he asks, "Why should I duel you? When you're spouting such nonsense!"

As they talked, Tea quietly whispered to Yugi and her friends, "Say, doesn't this remind you of something?"

"No, what?" asked Joey.

"Like when Atem, Yugi, Ishizu and all the other times trying to convince Kaiba that he had a past self from ancient Egypt," Tea said, now that got their attention. But also Kyle's attention, which he looked first surprised, than slightly confused.

"Who's Atem?" asked Kyle, looking at them.

That got them a bit sweating, and Yugi quietly said, "He was my brother, but he's…" He sounded sad.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Kyle said, gave a slight bow, this time he's not smiling.

"He left last summer," Tristan said, he, Joey and Tea were sad as well of the memory.

Then they heard what Kaiba had just said to Joseph and what he said back. Seto looked a bit annoyed now, "We shall duel tomorrow, and I suggest you make your new deck today." He then turned and walks away, heading to a limo that is waiting for him. "Come along Kyle, now!"

Kyle sweated a bit and looked to the group, "Wish me luck." He then goes and joins Seto into the limo. Once the door closes, the limo drove off.

Joseph was still miffed, he is breathing deeply, till he eventually calmed down when he said, "I need a pizza."

"Good, let's go pick up a pizza first, then we'll head over to Yugi's place," Joey said, he likes the taste of pizza as well.

Joseph smiled, "Sounds like a plan." Joey and Tristan grinned, the taste of pizza would make anyone happy, the idea of going to get one right now sounds like a good thing.

Tea groaned as she pinched her nose, "Oh great, not another one. Two is bad enough…I need some female friends."

Yugi quietly chuckled, he could tell that Joseph is going to be liked by his friends and in a way, and he almost likes Joey. While the other side of Joseph also reminded Yugi a bit of Seto Kaiba; then the thought of Joseph is like part Joey and part Seto, he chuckled mentally.

The group started walking onward, with Joseph, Tristan, and Joey walking ahead, but Joseph mainly following the two, while Yugi and Tea follow behind.

But as Joseph goes, he started to think a bit. During his argument with Seto, he had faintly heard the word Atem from one of them. He started to think of what characters that exist in this world that has that name, and eventually he remembered.

He instantly stopped with his eyes widen, and he thought to himself while Yugi and his friends had notice something wrong.

"Hey what's the matter pal?" asked Joey Wheeler, Joseph didn't replied.

'_Atem, the name of the nameless pharaoh that no one isn't supposed to know;'_ Joseph thought to him, slowly the unanswered questions he had been suddenly begun to answer. _'And after discovery of his name, they headed off to send Pharaoh to his resting place. That could explain why Yugi does not have his puzzle…'_

"Hello, Joseph, you in there?" asked Tristan, waving his right hand in front of his face.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Tea.

'…_this all happened in the end of the first series of YuGiOh and goes onto GX with a new cast,'_ Joseph continue to think, furthering shocking himself, his head suddenly gave a small vibration. _'This means the temple in India…'_

"Hey come on, snap out of it man!" Joey said, sounded a bit surprised, considering they're seeing Joe's entire head twitching or vibrating several times.

"What's wrong Joseph?" asked Yugi, trying to figure out why the new student looked very shocked.

'…_the pyramid of Alexander is long destroyed after what happened,'_ Joseph thought to himself, he started to feel dizzy. _'The portal to the Capsule Monster world is gone, thus dimensional rift in there is sealed. I can't get to it…'_ With that last thought, his eyes rolled upward into his sockets as well as his eyelids closes as he fainted.

* * *

_Now that's shocking, is it really impossible for him to get to the dimensional rift? Is he really Seto's brother, or is he not? And how will he duel without his deck for tomorrow? Find out next time in… YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian! See ya next time!_


	4. Cards

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Four

Cards

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

But as Joseph goes, he started to think a bit. During his argument with Seto, he had faintly heard the word Atem from one of them. He started to think of what characters that exist in this world that has that name, and eventually he remembered.

He instantly stopped with his eyes widen, and he thought to himself while Yugi and his friends had notice something wrong.

"Hey what's the matter pal?" asked Joey Wheeler, Joseph didn't replied.

'_Atem, the name of the nameless pharaoh that no one isn't supposed to know;'_ Joseph thought to him, slowly the unanswered questions he had been suddenly begun to answer. _'And after discovery of his name, they headed off to send Pharaoh to his resting place. That could explain why Yugi does not have his puzzle…'_

"Hello, Joseph, you in there?" asked Tristan, waving his right hand in front of his face.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Tea.

'…_this all happened in the end of the first series of YuGiOh and goes onto GX with a new cast,'_ Joseph continue to think, furthering shocking himself, his head suddenly gave a small vibration. _'This means the temple in India…'_

"Hey come on, snap out of it man!" Joey said, sounded a bit surprised, considering they're seeing Joe's entire head twitching or vibrating several times.

"What's wrong Joseph?" asked Yugi, trying to figure out why the new student looked very shocked.

'…_the pyramid of Alexander is long destroyed after what happened,'_ Joseph thought to himself, he started to feel dizzy. _'The portal to the Capsule Monster world is gone, thus dimensional rift in there is sealed. I can't get to it…'_ With that last thought, his eyes rolled upward into his sockets as well as his eyelids closes as he fainted.

* * *

Episode Four

Cards

"No!" yelled Joseph as he woke up, sitting up in a bed within a small room. He gasps a bit as he realized it was a dream, sadly it wasn't a normal dream.

'_This cannot be happening,'_ he mentally cried. From the dream he had, it was showing him the location of the dimensional rift. Same location, even the pyramid was still standing. But right before waking, the real nightmare started.

He had reappeared in front of the pyramid entrance, and watched it crumble. The portal within was sealed away, and the thought of never seeing his family came in front of him, seeing them fading away into the darkness beyond like a fading light, in his dream, he was chasing after that light. When the light vanished, he yelled, "No!"

And now he was awaken, mentally and physically scared of the possibility. He mentally asked himself, _'Am I doom in this world?'_

Then he noticed where he is, he was sitting in a bed, a small bed actually, with his lower legs hanging over the end. He then sees a desk in the room, a chair, and a small empty closet wide open, and a window showing light from outside. By the angle of the lighting of the sunlight, it would be an hour before it would start to set.

He also sees that his backpack is on the desk, along with the blue school coat, he's still wearing the shirt.

As he moves till he now has his feet on the floor with him sitting, he sees that his boots were also removed.

"How the heck did I get here?" he asked himself, trying to remember what happened.

Then there was the sound of the doorknob being turned, alerting him so he face to the door. And then as the door open, who came in was someone who is older and but about the same size as Yugi, or is Yugi a bit bigger?

By the size, he's four feet tall, and wears dark green overalls with a white long sleeve shirt. He has a dark green bandanna on his head, as well him as gray spike hair, a moustache, and a beard.

Joseph recognized who he is, he's Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto, or as friends usually call him, Grandpa or Mr. Muto.

He gave a kind smile when he saw Joseph was awake, "Ah, glad to see you're alright." He then leaves the door open as he walks out, and as he goes, Joseph faintly heard him, "Yugi, he's awake."

Then there was the sounds of footsteps and soon after, Yugi and his friends came into the room. He smiled when he saw Joseph is awake.

"Great, you're awake!" Joey said, coming over.

Joseph groans a little and rubs his forehead with his right hand, and he asks, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Yugi said. "We'd almost thought it was serious."

"What happened man?" asked Tristan.

"You just stopped, and your head shook a bit," Tea said after, wondering what happened.

Joseph sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I was thinking way too much too fast, like an endless river of thousands of ideas of things came all at once like a tidal wave. Now I have a headache." He pretended that he did, but he doesn't have one, as well as the fact that he hid what it truly was.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" asked Tristan.

"Whatever," Joey said, "at least you're alright now. And man did you weighted a lot, it was difficult in carrying you here."

Joseph gave a light chuckle, than he asked, "Where is here anyways?"

"This is my home," Yugi said. "It is also a game shop called Kame Shop."

"A game shop," Joseph said, sounded curious, "interesting."

"Thanks," Yugi said. "This is also the room you're to stay in while being here, would you like a small tour?"

"Sure, but after my headache is gone, okay?" he asked kindly, and Yugi gave a nod.

"Anyways, what were you thinking?" Tea asked, rather curious.

"Well it started off with the idea of facing Seto till I realized what kind of deck he uses, a beat down deck with the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons," Joseph said quietly. "And I don't have my deck with me, and I ended up thinking up every single card, combinations and strategies all at once. This pretty much what helps me back home, making myself two steps ahead in ideas. But I was thinking way too much."

"Well that does happen a lot," Joey said. "It happens to me a lot when I tried to make up some strategies with new cards I get."

"It does happen to a lot of people," Yugi nodded, than he chuckled a bit, "well, not a lot."

"True," Joseph said, than he smiled as he lowered his hand. "Well my headache is gone."

"Great, let's start the tour then," Joey said, he and everyone else got up. And Joseph followed Yugi out of the room.

The tour was rather quick, for starters there are three floors, the main floor, the second floor, and the basement. Yugi showed Joseph to a stairway that leads to upstairs that pretty much only has one room, Yugi's room. Then the tour went on, Joseph sees that his room (Which was once a storage room he later learned) was beside Mr. Muto's room, there was the basement stairway, where the storage is now within. A small bathroom, a small kitchen, and a rather large living room with a couch, to chairs, a coffee table, and a TV. Then the last part of the house, the shop area.

When they came in, Joseph sees that the room holds shelves on the left and right walls, and mainly of Duel Monster cards, heck there is a counter with a box of card packages on it, and shelves behind it with few different games on sale.

Mr. Muto was there, sitting behind the counter and looking at what appears to be a ripped duel monster card.

Yugi indicated to his grandpa and said, "This is my Grandpa, Solomon Muto. Hey grandpa."

The old man turned and sees his grandson and all his friends and Joseph coming into the room. "Ah Yugi," Grandpa said with a smile, than looks to Joseph.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Joseph Hikari," Joseph said, giving a bow to the old man.

"Ah, another Joseph huh, and this one with some respect," Grandpa said, he gave a small laugh.

"Hey gramps, I still respect you as always," Joey said, was a bit surprised.

"Oh I know, but you don't bow unless you were being trained under me long ago," Grandpa chuckled a bit, Joey groaned.

Joseph had stood up, and was looking at the card. He knows what it was, but wanted to play like a curious one, "What happened to that card?"

Grandpa sighed sadly as he looks like that as well while he gaze at his card, "Oh it happened long ago, a very long time ago."

"Kaiba ripped it in half," Joey said, looked annoyed, considering he doesn't like Kaiba.

"What?!" Joseph yelled as he looks to Joey in shock surprised, while in his mind, he thought to himself, _'Time to bring in my best acting.'_ "Why did he do it?"

"It's because he wanted to make sure that he is the only one who has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Tristan said after.

"Wait," Joseph said, sounded surprised and turned slightly and pointed at the card in Mr. Muto's hand. "That's the fourth Blue-Eyes…?" Mr. Muto turned it around to show the card, and Joseph simply gawked at it.

"Seto wasn't in his right mind when it happened," Yugi said, he and everyone else know the full truth. They don't know that Joseph already knows it.

"Well even though the card is not playable, I'm glad to see it was never thrown away," Joseph said nicely as he came over and stood on the other side of the counter, looking at the card.

"Well of course I wouldn't throw it away because it was ripped," Mr. Muto said, holding the card close to him. "It is a very special card to me."

"It represents the friendship my grandpa has with another, Professor Hawkins," Yugi said.

"A friendship in one card," Joseph said with a smile. "But I'm sure the card also represents another friendship of another."

Mr. Muto raised his right eyebrow as he looks to Joseph, "What do you mean?"

"Well, even though I'm kind of a fanatic of the game, I at times believe that the cards we hold represents real beings who live in a world long side ours," Joseph said, he didn't noticed but the group was looking quite surprise, not by the fact he believes it, but the fact that it was true and they assumed that Joseph was close to the full truth. "And the cards is pretty much the windows to those exact creatures, we hold the cards and see their images. But to them, they could see and hear us. If their cards get damaged, they feel great pain. But with you taking care of the card with the way it is now, I'm sure the Blue-Eyes White Dragon who is connected to that card considers you as a friend."

He then sighed sadly, "Thinking about it, I really do miss my collection of cards. Seeing them, sometimes hearing them calls, like listening to the heart…" Then Joseph turned to look at both Yugi and Mr. Muto, since now Yugi stood beside his grandpa, both of them smiling. "Like you always said on TV, the heart of the cards."

Mr. Muto smiled and nodded, "Well said, Joseph."

Then Joseph felt a pat to his left shoulder and an arm on his shoulders, he turned his head to the right to see Joey. "You are definitely not related to Kaiba, he doesn't believe in the heart of the cards."

"Yeah man," Tristan said with a smile, Tea was smiling as well.

Yugi smiled a bit and pulled out his deck box, and looked at it a bit. Mr. Muto had then put the card in a picture frame that he at times put in and set it on the back shelf behind him.

"Glad to know there is one truth that makes me and him different," Joseph said with a smile.

"Yeah, and now you need to prove it to him completely by making yourself a new deck by tomorrow," Joey said.

"Ah yes, my grandson did told me you have a duel with Mr. Kaiba tomorrow. Hope you have some money to buy some cards," Mr. Muto said.

"Oh I do," Joseph replied, he reaches for his pants pocket, and pulled out his chained wallet, which the chain is connected to his belt. He opens his wallet, and pulls out a lot of yen money and set it on the counter.

Mr. Muto smiled while some of Yugi's gang looked surprised by the amount, "That is enough for fourteen packs of cards, unless you want some kind of starter deck with six packs."

Joseph thinks about the cost, the amount of yen money he had set down was worth for fourteen packs of cards, or gets one starter deck that is worth about eight packs. And each pack contains about ten cards, and a starter deck has forty cards.

After much thinking, he said, "Nah, I'll just get fourteen packs, I'll try to make a good deck out of them."

"Alright," Mr. Muto said, he then takes the money and put it into the cashier and then pulls out several boxes that contain different packages of cards. "Please take your pick."

Most of these packs contain a single image of a monster on them, and there were six kinds of packs. He raised his hand over the packs, and carefully chose fourteen packs. Three packs from two boxes, and two packs from the four others.

"Thank you for pack of cards, Mr. Muto," Joseph said, smiled a bit.

"You're welcome, Joseph," Mr. Muto replied.

"Say Joseph, where did you get that amount of cash?" Joey asked, was still surprised a bit.

He had put the packages into his jeans pocket and with his wallet still open. He opens it wide so for Joey and the others to see a whole wad of yen money. "Would you believe Kyle gave this much money to me?" he asked, he then thought, _'Considering he pretty much gave me the money in the limo, I might as well use it.'_ He then closed it and puts it back into his pocket.

"Well then, let's go to the living room and see what cards you gotten," Tea said.

"Um, will it be alright with you guys that I open them myself in my room. In that way, you all will see what cards I have, a surprise if you will," Joseph asked, rather hoping that he could build his own deck without anyone watching, as well as some time to think in peace and quiet.

"Well that's alright, right guys?" Yugi asked, and they nodded.

Mr. Muto then said, "Just be ready in an hour, supper will be ready by then."

"Will do, thank you," Joseph replied, gave a bow once more, than he headed out of the room, heading to his room. Once he's gone.

"Say, how we order a pizza instead, right?" asked Joey.

* * *

In his room, Joseph sat quietly at his desk, he had opened his fourteen packs. And out of those packs, he had gotten one-hundred and forty cards. And out of all of them, the best cards he gotten…

…there were none.

Joseph face slammed on the desk. He raised his head up a bit and looked at most of the cards. Most of them are strong, but need requirements to bring them out. These cards won't help him defeat Kaiba.

For starters, Kaiba uses cards like the Crush Card, and he uses those three unity machines, along with several powerful dragon-type monsters in his deck.

He groans, "I should've picked a starter deck, at least I would have a small chance…a very small chance…"

He turned his head a bit till he was looking at his backpack, and as he does, he slowly remembered that Kyle gave him a package. And since he is now alone, he reaches for it, opens it, and sticks his hand in.

"Please give me the package that I gotten today from Kyle," he said, and the package appeared in his hand, and he pulls it out. As he looked at it, it was a small package, almost like a CD case is within it. "What could this be?" he asked himself, and he started to open it.

After a minute of unwrapping it, he sees that it is just a welcome card. Feeling very confused, he opens it, and what he says in it isn't a welcome poem, but a small message.

It says: _Joseph, make a wish, a small wish in a way. This world allows one to call items from home world. Have fun._ And there was a smiling face.

"Odd," Joseph said, still confused, but decided to test it if it's true. He cleared his throat, then he said, "I wish I have all my cards here with me."

Suddenly above him, a glowing white light of energy appeared, catching his attention. He looked up in surprise, and as it goes, two very familiar zipper binders appeared; one red and the other blue. He reaches up with his hands and both binders fall and landed in his hands. But it didn't stop there, the light keeps glowing, and suddenly tin boxes, about five. Joseph had to set the binders down quickly and grabbed each tin box before they could fall on anything hard to make a loud sound.

Soon the light ended, and Joseph had now got two zipper binders and five tin boxes in front of him, while a neatly piled of one-hundred-and-forty cards he had gotten a while ago, all in front of him.

He looks at each of them with eyes widen, "It worked," he quietly said. He recognized each of them. His two large zipper binders, the blue one contains his monster cards in card holder pages, and the red contains his spell and traps cards. And the tin boxes, he tends to keep things organized, one tin box has more magic cards, one box has more traps. And the other three, one box contains monsters of stars range one to four, the second contains monsters of stars range five to twelve. And the last box contains his fusions, rituals, and synchros.

'_Wait a second, synchros, oh god I bloody forgot!'_ he mentally thought about that. Synchros aren't supposed to exist in this time period, and back home, he at times uses dragon synchros in duels.

As he was thinking, he noticed there was more writing on the card Kyle gave to him. He picked it up, and looked into it. He read it quietly to himself, "P.S. When we will duel, don't hold back, I will be using synchros and XYZs… is he bloody serious?"

'_We can't use synchros in this timeline, it could cause a lot of problems. And what the heck is XYZs?!'_ he asked himself in thought. _'Does he mean those types of monsters that Seto uses?'_ He thought about those three machine cards that Seto uses, each of them has the letter X, Y, and Z at the start of their names.

"Okay, now I really got a headache," Joseph said to himself, holding his head with both of his hands. And he had also thought, _'And how can I use my true deck without anyone noticing. I had kept saying I left my deck at home, and now here they are. I'm seriously going to get Kyle for this.'_ Then he quietly spoke, "I wish I have the whole collection of all the series of cards, maybe those will help?"

Wishful thinking, he chuckles quietly till himself till he realized one thing that made his eyes widen. "Oh crud, did I wished?" he asked, and in his answer, a glowing white light reappeared above his head.

He flinched as he looked surprised at it, and he asks himself, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

And in an instance, thousands of cards started to pour through. All of them landing on top of him, and thus shocking him that he had pushed the back of his chair, tipping over and landing onto his back, while more cards pour out till the point there are so many cards covering the whole desk, his stuff, and the floors around him and some on top of him.

One card landed on his face, and he gently picks it off and sees what it was called, "Number 92: Heart-Earth Dragon. Oh so that's what an XYZ is…" Had finished reading the details, and notices a few details besides coloration. Synchro cards are white, XYZs are black, and the stars on the XYZs are coming from the left side instead of the usual right, is that supposed to mean something? _'Heck for that matter, how am I supposed to summon it.'_ "Now I wish I have one good rulebook."

Just as he made that wish, the glowing white light reappeared, and soon a book appeared.

"Oh my god, it's a hardcover rulebook, why would they make a hardcover?" he asked himself, than he realized where the book is going to land. "Oh no," he quietly said, clenching his eyes shut, expecting as it is about to happen.

The book fell out of the light, and headed down onto him, landing hard and right between his legs, striking him in the privates. It felt like someone had chucked it at him, and he groans in pain and slowly curled up into a ball and continues to groan.

After a few minutes, as well as using his healing spell, he slowly got up and carefully gathers all the cards and stacks them onto the desk. And just as so, there was a knock at the door.

"Everything alright in there, Joseph?" asked Yugi. "Heard the sound of something falling, was that you, you alright?"

'_Thank god I had locked the door,'_ Joseph said in thought, than he spoke, "Everything's just fine. Just had a surprise trip, seems my mom had packed in my cards while I didn't noticed."

"Oh that's great, anyways supper will be ready soon," Yugi replied, than he walks away.

'_Well at least I made a good excuse for my deck, now to build it,'_ Joseph thought, and he quickly gets to the desk and opened his binders, as well as looking into the book to look up the info on XYZs.

* * *

Eventually Joseph came out of his room, with his deck box in his pants pocket; he has a feeling of what is going to happen soon.

And just as he was about to head to the living room, Joey Wheeler was coming towards him.

"What did Yugi say, you have your deck all along?" asked Joey, now standing about four feet away from Joseph.

"Right here," Joseph said, pulling out his duel box. "Just found it in my backpack, why?"

Joey grins, than points his hand at Joseph, "Because I challenge you to a duel!"

Joseph looked confused, "Right now, even though it's close to supper?"

"Oh supper isn't ready yet, we still have time," Joey smirked.

"Then why do I smell pizza?" Joseph asked; there is the pizza smell coming from the kitchen.

"Mr. Muto is putting it into the fridge, duel first, then supper."

"Alright fine," Joseph sighed, but then grins, "If the pizza is the goal, I will defeat you."

"That's the spirit, let's duel in the living room," Joey grins as well, and both of them headed to the room.

In the room, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi were sitting on the couch, and they see the Joes come in. "Did you accepted his duel?" asked Yugi, Joseph nodded and Yugi smiled as he pulled out a notebook and pencil. "Alright, I'll keep track of the life points."

"Great," Joey said, he goes and sits down in a chair on one side of the coffee table. And Joseph sat in the other chair at the other end of the coffee table.

Both of them brought out their decks, and handed them to each other to shuffle. As they shuffle each other's decks.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Tea, looking to her friends.

"Well Joseph has his deck, and Marik did said he has three Five-Headed Dragons," Yugi said as he wrote down on the paper, putting Joseph and Joey's names on it along with the life points, 4000 each.

"Well the only way Joey could win is if Joseph doesn't bring it out, otherwise, he's a goner," Tristan said after.

"Thanks for the load of confidence," Joey said sarcastically and gave Tristan a light glare.

Joseph chuckles a bit as they handed their decks back to each other, "I may have the powerful dragons, but I wasn't one of the top four in the Battle City Tournament, nor in the Grand Championship."

"Because you weren't in those," Joey said.

"Right, because they only allow best duellists in," Joseph said.

Joey grins, now believing he has a chance. "Alright, enough talk. Let's duel!"

**Joey versus Joseph**

Joey: 4000 – Joseph: 4000

Each of them drew five cards from their decks, and Joey said out loud, "I'll start things off." He draws one card, and looks at his hand. He then places three cards face down in the spell/trap card zone, "I place these three faces down, and summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode." He places a monster card in an attack position in one of the five monster zones (ATK: 500). "I end my turn."

Joey: 4000 – Joseph: 4000

"My turn," Joseph said with a grin, he draws a card from his deck and looks at his hand. "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode," he said as he placed the monster card in the monster slot zone in attack position (ATK: 1200). "And activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon," he continued as he placed the spell card in the spell/trap card zone. "With it, I summon two dragons from my hand. And they're both Red-Eyes Black Dragons!" He revealed two monster cards as he placed them on either side of Lord of Dragons, both in attack position (ATK: 2400).

"WHAT?! TWO?!" Joey said loudly, clearly surprised of that.

"Whoa, two of them already," Yugi said, sounded very surprised.

"Now this is getting interesting," Tristan said.

"And I'm not done there, oh no, not by a long shot," Joseph grins as he revealed second magic card. "I play Draconnection," he continued, "This allows me to reveal one dragon monster in my hand." He holds his last card, revealing it to be a level seven light dragon monster, Hyozanryu. "And by showing it, I get to add one dragon type monster from my deck to my hand that has the same amount of levels."

He then picks up his deck, and looks through it till he took one card and placed it in his hand. "And lastly, I shuffle my Hyozanryu back into my deck," he continued, and he shuffles his deck, and places it down. He then looks to Joey with a grin, "Time for battle! Red-Eyes Black Dragon will attack your Swordsman with Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Now hold on, you activate two of my face downs," Joey said as he then revealed the two. "My Graceful Dice and Skull Dice; With Graceful Dice, depending what number I roll, my Swordsman of Landstar's attack would increase."

Yugi pulls out a six-sided dice, "Here you go Joey."

"Thanks buddy," Joey replied, he took the dice and started shaking it in his hands. "Come on baby, I need a winner." He rolls it, and after a few seconds of rolling, it landed on a three. "Sweet, now my Swordsman has 1500 attack points. Now my Skull Dice, depending on its roll, your monster's attack power will decrease by dividing down by what number I roll." He started shaking the dice once more, and he lets it drop. It rolls a bit, till it landed on one. "Oh darn it!"

"Looks like my Red-Eyes Black Dragon doesn't lose power, now your Swordsman is destroyed!" said Joseph with a grin, and Joey loses 900 life points from it. "And then my other two will attack you directly!"

"Hold it; you activate my last card, Scapegoat!" Joey said as he revealed his last face down card, revealing it to be the quick-play spell card with four goats on it. "Now these babies will block your attack and keep my life points safe."

"True, but now you only have two scapegoats left, and now it's your turn," Joseph said, still grinning.

Joey places his three cards into his graveyard while Joseph placed his two in his graveyard.

Joey: 3100 – Joseph: 4000

"Alright, my draw," Joey said as he drew his next card from his deck. He was thinking as he looks at his three cards, than he reveals one card, "I play Pot of Greed; Allowing me to draw two cards." As he then put his spell card into the graveyard, he draws two cards. And as he looks at his hand, he was grinning. "Sweet, I activate Premature Burial. With a cost of 800 of my life points, I bring back my Swordsman of Landstar to the field." He then brings back the monster from his graveyard back onto the field. "But I'm not done there, for I sacrifice it, to summon my Jinzo in attack mode!" He puts the monster back into the graveyard, than places a new monster into the monster zone, a machine type monster with 2400 attack points. "And now I attack your Lord of Dragons, and now this time you lose life points. I end my turn."

Joseph puts his Lord of Dragons into his graveyard.

Joey: 2300 – Joseph: 2800

"Way-to-go Joey!" said Tristan, cheering on his friend.

"My turn," Joseph said, chuckle a bit as he draws another card. Once he looked at it, he instantly revealed it, "I play Card of Sanctity, allowing each of us to draw till we have six cards in our hands." (_Note: In the anime, the card does that, while in the real life it works different, this is the anime world so that card would work like that_)

Each of them drew cards from their decks till they each hold six cards, and Joseph puts his spell card into the graveyard once it was done being used. He then grins as he looks at his hand; he looks to Joey, "Looks like I win."

"What?" asked Joey; sounded surprise of what Joseph just said.

"I activate polymerization," Joseph said, revealing the card he has in hand. "And I'm going to be fusing my two Red-Eyes with my third in my hand." He revealed his third Red-Eyes in his hand.

"Fusing three Red-Eyes Black Dragons, does that mean…?" Joey asked, sounded surprised as well as fearful.

"That's right," Joseph grins as he then puts his three Red-Eyes B. Dragons into the graveyard, and pulls out a monster card from his Extra Deck. "I summon Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He placed the fusion monster in attack mode, a black three-headed dragon of the Red-Eyes (ATK: 4000).

"No way!" said Yugi; sounded very surprised.

"And I'm not done there," Joseph said, on the roll. "I activate Card Destruction, causing us to discard our whole hands and draw the same amount of cards we had before."

Joey groans as he put his six cards into the graveyard, than he drew six more while Joseph discarded three cards and drew three cards. Once Joseph sees his hand, he grins widely, "Next up, I play my next spell card, Dragon's Mirror!" He played a spell card with what looks like a mirror and a dragon coming out of it. "Now I remove five dragons in my graveyard from play." He then removes the three Red-Eyes B. Dragons from his graveyard along with two dragons he had discarded with the help of Card Destruction, Hyozanryu and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8. Of course when Yugi and the others saw that card, they were further surprised, because that card is very rare. "And with that, I bring out my second fusion monster, Five-Headed Dragon!"

"Holy!" Joey yelled as Joseph brings out the powerful dark fusion monster from the Extra deck and placed it beside Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, revealing the powerful Five-Headed Dragon in attack mode (5000).

"Whoa, talk about overkill," Tristan said, he and all the others looked very surprised.

"Then lastly I'll activate Brain Control," Joseph said as he revealed a spell card from his hand. "And I will take control of your Jinzo." He takes the Jinzo card and placed it beside his two fusion cards.

Joey looked very shocked when that happened, now one of his powerful monsters is working with his opponent and he only has two scapegoats for defense.

"And now for battle, my Red-Eyes and Jinzo attack your Scapegoats!" Joseph said loudly, and Joey's scapegoats were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. That left Joey defenseless while Joseph still has one last move, with his Five-Headed Dragon.

"And lastly, my Five-Headed Dragon will attack you directly with Ultimate Oblivion!" Joseph said, and Joey's life points went straight down to 0.

Joey groans as he dropped his hand of cards to the floor and lowered his head while Joseph wins the match.

Joseph smiled as he puts his cards into his deck box, and holds out his hand to Joey, "Good game."

"Good for you," Joey said with a groan, he noticed, and then shook Joseph's hand.

"Not true, it was bad luck on your head. If you succeeded with Skull Dice, I wouldn't be able to bring out my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I would've had to make a decision of either Red-Eyes Ultimate or Five-Headed Dragon," Joseph said with a chuckle. "Of course it was luck on my end with Card Destruction. If I didn't drawn Dragon's Mirror, I couldn't bring out Five-Headed Dragon. The matter of luck of the draw..."

Joey chuckles a bit, "So true, but next time I will win."

Joseph chuckles as well, "That would be later, now is pizza!"

"Right," Joey said, and they both put their decks into their deck boxes and into their pockets and headed to the kitchen.

"They're almost alike," Tristan said, sounded surprised and a bit fearful. The other two feel the same way.

"Except his deck is almost similar to Kaiba's deck," Tea said, still surprised.

"Well, at least he's ready to face Kaiba tomorrow," Yugi said as well, he had thought of it before, but it's still kinda scary when thinking about it.

"Hey guys, aren't you coming to get a slice?" Joey asked as he poked out, holding a slice of pizza with a bite in it.

Then Joseph poked out as well, with a bite in slice of pizza in his hand as well, "Hurry up or there would be none left." Then they both headed right back in.

All three of them shivered, "Yep, they're almost alike," said Yugi.

Eventually they each got up and headed into the kitchen for a slice of pizza.

* * *

By nightfall, everyone had their fill of pizza. After that, Joey, Tristan, and Tea had left and headed home. And Joseph had gone to his room, worked on the homework for tomorrow. And once he finished, he looked at his deck box.

He reaches for it, and pulls out his deck of cards, and mainly looked at the dragons and the few creatures of his deck, as well as the fusions. "Well, looks like we haven't lost our touch in duelling," Joseph chuckles a bit, he was talking to his cards, even though they can't talk back, they're cards.

His cards binder was open, and at one page shows some cards of Blue-Eyes white Dragon and other powerful dragons that he at times uses in his deck. "I wish we could duel fully, but sadly we can't in this timeline. I can't put one of you in my deck, because if I did, we would be caught."

He set his deck down, and looked at his pages of cards. He has a few more Red-Eyes B. Dragons, about four more and nine Blue-Eyes-White Dragons, four Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons, and one Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

Besides the whole six-thousand new cards he gotten before, in his own collection of cards, he has so many rare and powerful cards already. And at times, he always looks at them, making sure they're in good condition.

"If only I could use synchros," he said to himself as he turned the page over to his synchro dragon section. He has several powerful synchros, like Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, and several more.

"And I wish I could try out the XYZs, but I can't," Joseph said to himself again, reaching for the tin box that he had put all the XYZs in, and opens it. He then pulled out several dragon XYZs, mainly the one that fell on his face when it arrived, the Number 92: Heart-Earth Dragon.

He then puts it back, and closed his tin box, and was about to close the binder. But as the front card holder page revealed, he sees his own three Egyptian God Cards, Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. Well as three Sacred Beasts; Uria, Raviel, and Hamon. And three cards underneath them, another Five-Headed Dragon, Dragon Master Knight, and Cyber End Dragon. He closed the binder and zip it shut.

He returns his attention to his deck, and said, "Tomorrow we have our duel against Seto Kaiba, and if we win, maybe then he'll get it through his thick skull I'm not related to him. But for now, goodnight." He then put his deck into the deck box, than he got up and headed into bed.

* * *

_Well now, that's quite a lot of powerhouses of dragon cards, and what a duel! But why is Kyle continuing to help him? How is wishing possible in this world? And for that matter, will he win against Seto Kaiba tomorrow? Find out next time in… YuGiOh Duels of the Actillian!_

* * *

**Honorable Cards that had been Mention or used in this Chapter**

Joey Wheeler's Cards:

Swordsman of Landstar – wiki/Swordsman_of_Landstar

Graceful Dice – wiki/Graceful_Dice

Skull Dice – wiki/Skull_Dice

Scapegoat – wiki/Scapegoat

Pot of Greed – wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Premature Burial – wiki/Premature_Burial

Jinzo – wiki/Jinzo

Joseph Hikari's Cards:

Lord of D. – wiki/Lord_of_D.

Flute of Summoning Dragon - wiki/The_Flute_of_Summoning_Dragon

Red-Eyes B. Dragon – wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon

Draconnection – wiki/Draconnection

Hyozanryu – wiki/Hyozanryu

Card of Sanctity – wiki/Card_of_Sanctity

Polymerization – wiki/Polymerization

Card Destruction – wiki/Card_Destruction

Dragon's Mirror – wiki/Dragon%27s_Mirror

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 – wiki/Horus_the_Black_Flame_Dragon_LV8

Five-Headed Dragon – wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

Brain Control – wiki/Brain_Control

Joseph's Non-Played Cards that were mention:

Number 92: Heart-Earth Dragon – wiki/Number_92%3A_Heart-eartH_Dragon

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – wiki/Blue-Eyes_White_Dragon

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon – wiki/Blue-Eyes_Ultimate_Dragon

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon – wiki/Blue-Eyes_Shining_Dragon

Ancient Fairy Dragon – wiki/Ancient_Fairy_Dragon

Red Dragon Archfiend – wiki/Red_Dragon_Archfiend

Black Rose Dragon – wiki/Black_Rose_Dragon

Power Tool Dragon – wiki/Power_Tool_Dragon

Slifer the Sky Dragon – wiki/Slifer_the_Sky_Dragon

Obelisk the Tormenter – wiki/Obelisk_the_Tormentor

Winged Dragon of Ra – wiki/Winged_Dragon_of_Ra

Uria, the Lord of Searing Flame – wiki/Uria,_Lord_of_Searing_Flames

Raviel, the Lord of Phantasms - wiki/Raviel%2C_Lord_of_Phantasms

Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder - wiki/Hamon%2C_Lord_of_Striking_Thunder

Dragon Master Knight – wiki/Dragon_Master_Knight

Cyber End Dragon – wiki/Cyber_End_Dragon

_New Card (Not Real Cards)_

Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

10 Stars

Dark Attribute

Dragon Type

ATK: 4000

DEF: 3200

Fusion: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Five

New Friends, New Enemies

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

He then puts it back, and closed his tin box, and was about to close the binder. But as the front card holder page revealed, he sees his own three Egyptian God Cards, Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. Well as three Sacred Beasts; Uria, Raviel, and Hamon. And three cards underneath them, another Five-Headed Dragon, Dragon Master Knight, and Cyber End Dragon. He closed the binder and zip it shut.

He returns his attention to his deck, and said, "Tomorrow we have our duel against Seto Kaiba, and if we win, maybe then he'll get it through his thick skull I'm not related to him. But for now, goodnight." He then put his deck into the deck box, than he got up and headed into bed.

* * *

Episode Five

New Friends, New Enemies

The day starts off like any other normal day, getting up in the morning, doing the usual morning things such as brushing teeth, getting dressed in school clothes, and then a quick breakfast, and then leaving the store.

When Joseph and Yugi left Yugi's home, they met up with Tea, and they headed to the school. Eventually they got there, met up with Joey and Tristan at the entrance, than meeting with Ryou and Marik in the school. Seto and Kyle were sitting quietly in their desks, probably something rubbed off Kaiba that now stuck on Kyle, because yesterday he was so talkative, but now he's quiet.

Eventually when all the students arrived and the bell rang, classes started

* * *

Several hours of classes later, eventually by the time of lunch. Joseph headed to use the restroom instead of going with Yugi and the others to the lunchroom.

And once they all got their lunches at the table to sit in, they started to converse.

"So is Joseph prepared to duel Kaiba?" asked Ryou, Marik was also interested to know.

"Oh he's prepared alright, turns out he had his deck with him while he didn't know it," Yugi replied. "We watched him and Joey duelled yesterday?"

"Oh? Who won?" Marik asked.

"Joseph did, Joey didn't stand a chance," Tristan said, chuckled a bit while earning a glare from Joey.

"He beat you with his ace card, Five-Headed Dragon, right?" asked Marik, still curious. "Considering that monster can only be destroyed by creatures of light." Both he and Ryou were taking a sip from their drink.

"Oh not just Five-Headed Dragon, he beat me with a Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Joey groaned.

Simultaneously both Ryou and Marik spit out their drinks right at Joey, considering he's the one sitting across from them. He glares at them while the gagged and cleared their throats while still shocked.

"H-He has a Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?!" asked Ryou, he and Marik were looking at Joey with wide eyes. Joey and the others nodded.

"Whoa, he and Kaiba are alike then," Ryou said. "Kaiba uses Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Joseph has a Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"They may have the similar cards, but they're definitely not alike," Tea said, while her friends nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually a whole lot more fun than money bags," Joey replied, than he got up. "And now I need to go dry myself up because someone can't keep their drinks in." He gave a glare at both Ryou and Marik.

"Sorry," they each said sheepishly. Joey turns and leaves the lunchroom.

After a few minutes, "Well I guess the duel later will be great to watch. News of it has spread throughout the school," Marik said.

"Yeah, a duel between Seto and a student from Canada," Ryou nodded. "Usually when someone wants to challenge Kaiba, he either challenges them or waits for tournaments. I guess most people are intimidated to face him."

"True, the only other duellist Kaiba would face would be Yugi," Tea said.

"But now it looks like he's going to duel Joseph," said Tristan.

"But his reason for that is trying to get Joseph to remember memories he probably doesn't have," Yugi replied; he shook his head a bit. "But Joseph claims he is not Kaiba's older brother."

"Actually," a familiar voice interrupted them; they all turned and saw Kyle. Instead of him going to sit with Kaiba, he sat down beside Marik. "There may be some truth in what Kaiba says."

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi, everyone was focus on Kyle now.

"There may be some truths in his claims," Kyle said, than he started to talk quietly to them.

* * *

_After Seto and Kyle got into the limo after Seto had made a challenge to Joseph. They both sat in the limo. Kyle sat across from Kaiba so they're sitting side-by-side._

_Once the limo started to move, Kyle turned his gaze to Kaiba; while Seto was keeping his gaze at his nearby window._

_Curious, he asks, "So Kaiba, just curious, but why do you think Joseph is your long lost brother?"_

_Kaiba didn't look at him, almost ignoring him till he said "Because he is."_

"_And yet he claim he is not," Kyle said, crossing his arms. "Heck telling him that he was adopted was more of a low blow."_

_Kaiba instantly turned his gaze to Kyle and gave a glare. Kyle ignored the glare by crossing his arms and closed his eyes, "He said it several times already."_

"_It's because he had forgotten all about me and Mokuba," Seto said, still glaring._

"_And yet there is one truth in his saying," Kyle replied, looking at Kaiba. "How can he know you when he hasn't even met you? Times do change depending on how many years it's been. Heck for that matter, you probably got the wrong guy."_

"_It's him," Kaiba said, sounded very serious about it. He closed his eyes, "If you don't believe me, looks it up." Then he stops talking after that, remain quiet on the whole way._

* * *

"I looked it up," Kyle continued after he told him them of what he heard from Seto before. "And I must say, shockingly, it fits."

"Whoa, seriously?" asked Tristan, he and the others were still surprised.

"No joke, if you don't believe me, then just go look it up," Kyle replied, nodded to them. "Just go to Google and type in Joseph Hikari, and you'll find out."

He then got up, "Well, I best get going, best not let Kaiba catch me talking to you guys." He turns to Yugi, "I don't know why, but he seems to have a grudge against you. Probably because of the title, who knows?" He then leaves the group, and headed to where the table that occupy Kaiba.

"Well that's surprising," Marik said. "Joseph doesn't appear like it, but there's possible evidence that proves otherwise."

"This is just so confusing," Tea groans, now feeling a bit of a headache.

"Say, what is taking Joey so long?" Tristan asked, wondering about that because it's been quite a while.

"Maybe he went to see Joseph?" asked Tea. "He's probably on the roof again."

"It's amazing that those two are nearly exact to each other," Yugi said.

"Those two are nearly alike?" asked Marik, sounded surprised.

"Yeah, besides the idea of using luck cards, Joseph's deck is very similar to Kaiba's," Yugi said.

"Besides deck, it is personality wise?" asked Ryou, and Tristan nodded. "Wonder if all Josephs are like that."

Tea groans, "I think two is enough…"

* * *

A while ago, Joseph came out of the restroom after using it. But just as he came out of it, he bumps into another student.

"Oh sorry," Joseph said, about to go around him. But as he does, he recognized the student he bumped into, it was the same one he saw yesterday, the one who accidentally slammed Kyle into the wall without knowing when he opened the door.

"Don't worry about it," said the student, than when he saw Joseph, he seems to recognize. "Wait a second, you're the one who is to duel Mr. Kaiba later, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Joseph replied.

"Good luck to you then man," said the student. Then he remembered and he holds out his right hand, "Oh and my name's Dan."

"Nice to meet you, Dan," Joseph said back, and he shook Dan's hand. "My name is Joseph Hikari."

"Cool, well see ya," Dan said, than he goes pass Joseph and into the restroom.

"Bye," Joseph said, than he walks away. He went down the hall, planning to head to the stairway so to go back to the roof.

But as he goes, he walks by a familiar brute that is with three other guys, Chad and his lackeys.

And just as Joseph walks by them, one of them spoke out, "Dead man walking." The others laughed at him, and Joseph chose to ignore them. "Hey, we're talking to you."

Joseph kept walking, ignoring them.

"Come here punk," Chad growled, and he headed towards Joseph with another punch. There are no teachers around to see what's happening, only a few other students and Chad's lackeys.

In Joseph's mind, he got a warning sentence that popped into his mind. It said: _With no teachers around, Chad choose to take this opportunity to strike Joseph hard with his fist while he's not looking._

Joseph asked in thought, _'This again, this happened once before.'_ Having a feeling of where Chad is going to hit, Joseph immediately ducked, just as Chad's punch miss its mark and sail overhead.

With quick reflex and use of his strength, Joseph reaches and grabs Chad's arm, twist it hard and heard Chad flinching in pain. Then just as he let go and Chad taking a few steps back, Joseph swung his right foot, kicking him hard in the gut, sending him landing hard on his back and towards his lackeys.

They were shocked, and spoke in union, "Oh no, boss!"

Chad groans as he holds his gut in pain, while Joseph spoke, "Never attack your opponent when their back is turned, there is no honor in that. You bring shame upon yourself."

Chad growls and glares at Joseph with clench teeth, "You'll pay for that!"

He was getting up, and was about to charge at Joseph with his lackeys behind him, until.

"What's going on here?!" said a male voice, everyone turned to see the principal walking towards them. He's about five feet and ten inches tall, black flat hair, and wearing a suit. "There better not be any fighting."

"It's his fault principal!" Chad said loudly, pointing at Joseph.

"It's his fault! He started it!" said his lackeys in unison, all three of them pointing at Joseph as well.

The principal turns to Joseph, and he asks, "Is this true?"

Joseph lowered his head, knowing the fact no one would defend him in this. "It is my fault," Joseph said, giving a short nod. He then turns to Chad, "I am very sorry for hurting you."

"You better be," Chad said, showing a devious grin. But when the principal turned to him, he instantly change face to a kind look, "At least you apologize."

"Hold it!" yelled yet another familiar voice. The group turned, and see Ella walking over. "Sir, Chad started the fight, Joseph was only defending himself."

Chad was shocked of seeing her defending Joseph; Joseph was also surprised that she would defend him. The principal turns to Chad, he asks in a serious tone, "Is this true?"

"She's lying!" said Chad's lackeys in unison once more.

"I didn't start the fight, he did," Chad agreed with his lackeys, and glared at Joseph.

"Yeah right," said a sarcastic voice, and another join the conversation. It was Dan, after his use of the restroom; he came out and saw half of it. And considering who Chad is; the school bully. He came over, "Joseph was defending himself."

Ella nodded, "I saw the whole thing. Joseph was just walking pass them, and Chad tried to hit him in the head."

"And he defended himself by dodging and sending him back with a kick to the gut," Dan continued, nodded as well.

The principal turned to Chad and his lackeys gave a glare of his own, "Were you lying to me?"

Chad was sweating, and some of the students who didn't chose to defend, the ones who were only watching, starting speaking out, saying 'yes,' 'he sure was,' 'Chad started.'

With so many witnesses, Chad and his lackeys failed and lowered their heads in shame. The principal pointed to the four, "Detention," he said, and then he turned to Joseph. "Here's a warning Joseph, no hitting in my school, or it will be detention."

"Yes sir," Joseph said, giving a slight bow.

The principal then leave, making sure Chad and his lackeys follow him from behind. And as they go, Chad turned slightly and gave Joseph one last glare.

Once they're gone, Joseph turned to Dan and Ella. And he said, "You both didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense man, it was about time Chad got what he deserved," Dan said with a grin. "In case if you didn't notice, he's this school's bully."

'_Oh I noticed alright,'_ Joseph thought to himself.

"And man, that was awesome, you just dodged him without seeing him coming, and you struck him in the gut," Dan said with a chuckle.

"I merely acted upon my reflexes," Joseph said.

"Good reflexes too," said Ella, giving him a nice smile. Which was odd, yesterday she had punched him in the gut, so why is she being nice to him? "You showed skills, and you did teach Chad a good lesson."

"Never attack your opponent when their back is turned and not fighting back, for there is no honor?" asked Joseph.

"Hopefully he learns it," Dan replied. He then noticed the time, "We best hurry before lunch ends, see ya later." He then leaves, leaving the two while he headed to the lunchroom.

Then Joseph focuses his attention upon Ella, and asks, "Is there a reason why you helped me out?"

"Well besides the fact that hopefully Chad will stop bugging me from now on," Ella replied. "You showed skills in protecting yourself."

"Oh," Joseph said, had the feeling about the first, but never the latter.

Ella nodded, "Also, sorry about yesterday. You see, I was angry and I was waiting for Chad to try to make the first move before I strike back, but you interfered."

"Sorry," Joseph said.

"No need to be sorry, you were only helping me out," Ella replied with a nice smile. "And besides, we didn't properly meet. I'm Ella Gwen."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joseph Hikari," Joseph replied.

Ella looked surprised, "Oh so you're the one others been saying that been challenged by Kaiba."

"Yeah, that's me," Joseph replied, nodded a little.

"Well Kaiba is no pushover," Ella said, "so good luck in facing him in a duel."

"Thanks," Joseph said, giving a small smile.

She smiled back, "Say, maybe we can hook up sometime?"

Joseph was a bit surprised by that, didn't expect that question. "Well uh, sure," Joseph gave his answer.

"Great, how about this Friday?" asked Ella.

"Uh, sure," Joseph replied.

"Okay, bye," Ella said; she then walks away, leaving the surprised Joseph as he watches her go.

He was still surprised about that.

"Did I miss anything?" asked yet another familiar voice, and Joseph turned to see Joey Wheeler just arriving.

"Well you… why are you wet?" Joseph asked, noticing that Joey's front torso of clothing is wet.

"Ryou and Marik sprayed on him, that's why," Joey said, sounded annoyed. "So what about you?" he asked.

"Well, I think I just got a date," Joseph said, still surprised.

"Oh really, with who?" asked Joey, sounded curious.

"Ella Gwen."

Joey looked shocked, "What?! Whoa man you best be careful." He got Joseph's confused gaze, "Make a wrong move and you're going to end up in a hospital."

Joseph sweated a little, "Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome, see ya in class later," Joey said, than he walks off, heading to the restroom.

Joseph then groans as he rubs his forehead, "Great... just great." Then as he noticed the time, there was no time for spending it on the roof, so he decides the next best thing, go wait in the classroom till classes start. So he headed off, heading to the class room.

* * *

By the end of classes, all the students were ready to head home. And once again at the entrance, Joseph stood waiting with Tea and Yugi while Joey and Tristan were getting their shoes on, and this time, Marik and Ryou was waiting with them.

As they waited, Marik turned to Joseph, "So Joseph, you excited to face Kaiba?"

He didn't turn to him, for he had his arms crossed and eyes closed. "If it's to finally prove to him that we're not related, than yes," Joseph replied.

"Man, you really want to prove that," Ryou said and Joseph nodded. "And knowing Kaiba, he's going to add a bounty of some kind. With Yugi, it's always the title of being the number one Champion. But you, I wonder what it would be."

'_I already have an idea of what it is,'_ Joseph thought to himself.

Joey and Tristan finally got ready, "Great, let's get going!"

Joseph uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, "Let's get out of here before Kaiba comes, maybe he'll forget about the duel."

"Hardly," Yugi said.

"Why, you nervous?" asked Tristan.

"No, I just don't like Kaiba," Joseph replied. _'It's not because of who he is, it's because of his suddenly stupidity,'_ he said in his mind. "If he gives up thinking about brothers and admits I'm not related to him, than there will be a possibility of us becoming friends."

"Seto hardly has any friends," Joey said, just as their group started to head out. "The only one he trusts is his little brother, Mokuba."

"Yeah, that's true, and if Mokuba was in trouble, Seto would do anything to save him," Tea nodded as she said that. "And by anything, I mean anything."

'_Oh I know what you mean by that,'_ Joseph thought to himself once more. He recalled one episode which was at Pegasus's Castle, and Seto was losing to Atem, who back then was just known as Yami Yugi, and Seto got into a position that forces Yugi to end the match by giving up. Yugi made a good decision on that, besides who really want to do? Seto pretty much gave him a choice of either killing Seto while winning the duel, or losing Seto and lose the chance to get into the castle.

"Joseph," called a familiar and yet loathed voice, in which got the attention of both Joseph and Joey as they turned around at the same time. The others turned around and see Kaiba coming with Kyle behind him.

"What is it now money bags?" both Joseph and Joey asked in unison. This caused most of the group to be surprised by a bit. They looked at each other in surprise and spoke at the same time again, "Whoa man." They were surprised once more, "We did it again," they spoke in unison once more, in which both of them were eyes widen.

Then they squints their eyes at each other, and spoke once more in unison by accident, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon inferno fire blast!" Thus further shocking the group; who were watching them and both Joey and Joseph said, "Ooh!"

"Okay, that is enough," Tea groans, she was already getting the headache from this.

"Good timing," Kyle said, he was still surprised.

Joseph cleared his throat and turns to Kaiba, "What is it Kaiba? You still want your duel, right?" Relieved that he and Joey had stopped speaking at the same time, and by the looks of Joey, he sighed in relief of it, glad that was just a onetime thing.

Kaiba was still surprised of what Joseph and the mutt did, and decided that those two had been practicing this just to annoy him for whatever reason the mutt got his brother to do with him. So he gave Joey a slight a glare, than he kept his focus on Joseph, "Be ready in one hour, brother. One of my limos will come to the Kame Shop to pick you up. So get your deck, I'll be waiting for your arrival."

He then walk pass them, with Kyle following behind him, and the group watch them go.

"He is so darn annoying," Joseph groans, glaring at Kaiba and watches him and Kyle get into Kaiba's limo and it drove away.

"You said it," Joey agreeing with Joseph. The group are still surprised of the duo.

Then they both turned to each other and spoke at the same time, "By the way, glad that ended." Then their eyes widen as they realized they spoke in unison once more. "Oh no… Oh God no…" they continued to speak in unison, and the group are still looking surprised of this.

Then they both shouted in the air just so to let out their annoyance of this, "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Eventually the speaking in unison had ended, with Tristan hitting both of them in the back of the head. Which caused both Joseph and Joey treating Tristan of what happens when you hit them in a head, thus Tristan has a very sore back from the cause of the Joes teamwork on repaying Tristan back after the punch.

The group had headed to the Kame Shop, and once there. The group were talking with each other while Joseph headed into his room and did a quick change in clothes. And he eventually came back out, wearing his black clothing underneath his lovely dragon pattern red trench coat, and his deck box now moved from jean pocket to inside coat pocket.

He joined with the group in their conversation, as well as getting the chance to buy a duelling disk from Mr. Muto, right after he had saw some duelling disks in boxes on the shelves, and those darn things cost a damn lot!

Joseph had equipped it to his arm, and was marvelling it. He already liked it and was glad to have a real one.

And as for the conversation, it was eventually moved on into the limo when it arrived. And on the way, they had talked about what Seto mostly used in his deck, which Joey complained about his Crush Card combo.

To Joseph, he already knows about what Seto uses and most of his strategies, but he did say, "Thanks for the info."

And through the window, Joseph saw the location of where the limo was heading to, the Kaiba dome. It is the place where Yami Yugi had duelled Seto Kaiba in the movie with Anubis and new special cards. And as they go, Joseph gets a much bigger feeling of what's going to happen, with one including no escape option.

'_Well at least I learned teleport,'_ he had thought to himself.

* * *

Upon arrival in front of the Kaiba dome, it was obviously rebuilt since last time it was used. So once the limo had stopped, Joseph, Yugi and the group had gotten out, and Mokuba was waiting at the front door.

"Hey Mokuba, how you been?" Yugi asked as the group came over to Mokuba.

"Hey guys, I been fine, how about you?" he replied, and he lets the group in, and now they stood in the lobby.

"Oh we have been doing great," Joey said with a grin. Then he wraps his right arm around Joseph so Mokuba could see him, "Been hanging with our new pal here too."

Mokuba looked up at Joseph, has a look that is a mixture of surprise and confusion. "So is he the one my brother claims is my older brother?" he asked.

Joseph groaned and face-palmed, "I'm not, but we're to duel."

"Oh, okay," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you don't seem quite excited about this," Tea asked, feeling confused.

"About what?" asked Mokuba, he looked confused. "If it's the duel and if it was to Yugi, I won't be surprised."

Yugi nodded, and he asks, "But you don't seem surprised to see Joseph, considering how much your brother claims?"

"How can I, we haven't met before," Mokuba said.

Joseph grins, glad to know there is one Kaiba who knows the truth that he's not their brother. He said with happiness in his voice, "Thank…"

But Mokuba continued, "I was only one at the time when the accident happened." He looked up at Joseph, "And it did happen in Canada, and you're from there. And one thing I know about my brother, he is not a liar."

Joseph groaned and now looking down at his feet in annoyance, it was too good to be true. The hope of at one Kaiba that would think that there are only two members in their family was shattered.

He groans and pinches his nose in annoyance, than he looks to Mokuba, "Where is your brother so we could get this done?"

Mokuba pointed to one of the two elevators nearby, "Take one and go to the top floor." He then looks to Yugi and the others, "It is best he goes up alone, while we head up with the other."

"Thanks," Joseph said, and as he heads towards one of the elevators. He spoke to the others, "See you guys later."

"Good luck Joseph," Yugi said.

"Show him the wrath of Red-Eyes, pal," Joey cheered, gives Joseph a thumbs up.

"We'll be cheering for you," Tea said with a smile. Tristan, Marik, and Ryou said their good luck to him as well.

Once the elevator doors opened, Joseph steps in, turned around and pressed the button. And the elevator doors closes, and it started to move upwards.

As for the group, Mokuba and the others headed into the other elevator that had arrived, and each of them got in and he pressed the floor button. The elevator doors closed, their elevator started to head up.

As it goes, Ryou asks Mokuba, "So how you been with having Kyle staying at your place."

"Oh I been fine," Mokuba said, "but Kyle, he's rather strange."

"Do you know he's related to Pegasus?" asked Yugi, wondering if he knew.

"Oh I already know that," Mokuba replied. "But Kyle hardly talks like Pegasus, heck he hardly talks at all."

"Did Kaiba manage to silence him with a threat or something?" Marik asked.

"My brother didn't, all Kyle does is give short answers," Mokuba said, still confused of it. "But he does have Pegasus's artistic talent. One time, Kyle had left his door open to his room, and well, I saw his sketchbook."

"Mokuba, you do know that snooping in other people's belongs are rude, right?" asked Tea.

"I know, but I was curious," Mokuba replied, he was reaching into one of his pockets, and pulled out his cellphone. He presses a few buttons till he got to his cellphone pictures. "I took a picture of one of his drawings, here see?"

He shows them of what's on his cellphone screen, and the group crowded around it and sees the small picture. It shows a man in a black business suit screaming in agony as he was being devoured by a monstrous bug and what looks like Kyle leaping at the bug with a katanna. It is so well detailed, so artistic, like it was a portrait of an actual event.

"Whoa, that is actually pretty good," Marik said.

"It looks like he is trying to be the hero in it," Tristan said. Each of them had said what they think of the picture.

But as for Yugi, as he looks at the picture, he couldn't help but give a slight shiver. There is something wrong with the picture, something he couldn't figure out why? Just for some reason, he is getting a very bad feeling about it. And as he continues looking at the picture on Mokuba's cellphone, he sees the face on Kyle in the picture, one showing complete rage.

* * *

Joseph was thinking of the duel between him and Kaiba, he couldn't help but think of this as a very rare chance to actually duel against Seto Kaiba, the one who is Yugi's rival and is the top second best duellist.

If this was at least a tournament, Joseph would probably duel it for the fun of it. But right now, he's about to duel Seto Kaiba in one of his buildings, basically like hunting a predator in its territory, this will not be easy.

And Joseph gets the feeling that Kaiba is going to make a bet of some kind. And doing it in the one building where he had trapped Yugi in so to duel him, the same building from that event, the moment he meets with Kaiba, all exits will be closed off no doubt.

'_If a duel is going to solve this problem, so be it. I will show Kaiba the full power I and my deck wield,'_ Joseph thought to himself, becoming determined to defeat Kaiba and get the foolish idea of being brothers from his mind. He brought out his deck box, brought out his deck and puts it into his duelling disk deck slot.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors open to reveal a hallway that leads to the central part of the building. He walks out of it and headed down the hall till eventually he came into the huge room, with the window dome roof and the sunlight shining into it. At least Kaiba's saving money on the electric bill.

The moment he came into the room had caused another to come in a minute after. Seto Kaiba came into the room; he now wore his white sleeveless trench coat, black sweater underneath with silver armguards, two dark purple leather belts on biceps, black pants and shoes, with two dark purple leather belts on either legs. He also is wearing a pendant with the outlook of the back of a duel monster card. He is also wearing his duelling disk on his left arm.

Now he stood about twenty feet away from Joseph, and Joseph could see a grin. Seto has already annoyed him.

"Glad to see you've arrived, brother," Seto said.

"For the last damn time!" yelled Joseph, "I am not your damn brother, get it through your head!"

Seto seemed to ignore what Joseph had said and reached into his coat pocket and pulls out what looks like a small handheld booklet. He then throws it towards Joseph, and it landed at Joe's feet. He then said, "Look into it and you'll see."

Joseph was still annoyed, but has reached down and picked up the booklet. He opens it, and sees that it's a picture holder book, probably better than holding a big binder containing family photos.

And the first photo he sees is a family photo, a family of five. The parents were sitting on the bench, the mother in it holding a young baby Mokuba in her arms, and the father sitting close to her. And the boys were standing side-by-side, he could tell the resemblance of young Seto, who appears to be around six years of age. And the other boy who standing beside him, a very familiar boy...

Joseph's eyes widen in shocked surprised, the boy looks just like him when he was that age.

Kaiba who was watching, when he saw Joseph's eyes widen, he grins, he knew he could get through to him.

* * *

The second elevator came to a stop, and it had stopped at the balconies, in which the group came out upon and came over to view down at the room where Joseph and Seto now stood. Mokuba headed to what looks like the control office room that is connected to a mechanism in the wall that heads up towards the central roof.

Once he got in there, he got into position and pressed a few buttons, and the room he sat in started to move and headed to the central part of the roof.

As for Yugi and the others, they stood by and were watching.

"Hey, there's Kyle," Yugi said as he had noticed on the other side of the room and on the balcony, Kyle had appeared. He seems to have noticed him and was walking around, heading towards them.

"Looks like he wanted to see this duel as well," Marik said as the group noticed.

Kyle eventually came to them and stood several feet away, he has his smile. "Oh good, glad I'm not the only one who wanted to see this action."

Then the sound of a something fall on the floor, everyone turned and see that a booklet landed by Joe's feet and Seto told him to look into it.

"Say, what is in that?" asked Tea.

"Family photos," Kyle replied moment after, he leaned on the railing. "He showed me when I had asked about his family before."

"But why show Joseph those?" asked Joey, feeling confused.

"Probably in hope of reminding Joseph of who he is," said Ryou, each of them stood by the railing and look down at the two duellists.

Yugi couldn't help but be reminded that this had happened before, mainly towards Kaiba. He remembered Atem trying to get Kaiba to understand that he's the reincarnation of a priest in Egypt long ago. And now, he's watching Kaiba doing the same thing with Joseph.

* * *

Joseph was looking through the photos till he had enough. He closed the book and has a scowl on his face. He then hurls the booklet back to Kaiba, and as it landed at Kaiba's feet, he spoke out, "I don't know why you assume it's me to be your brother, but get your facts straight. I'm not your brother." _'And I am the unluckiest guy to ever come to this world,'_ he mentally said to himself.

"You are," Seto replied as he picked up his booklet and pockets it. "The evidence is right in there, as well as your name."

Joseph became more annoyed, and he tried to calm down a bit, he kindly asked, "And what if I'm not? There could very well be another Joseph Hikari out there for crying out loud. Heck do you know how many Mac Taylors I know of back home? Obviously you don't, so know there is still a possibility!"

"And I did, I looked it up," Seto replied. "I check the information, and there is only one Joseph Hikari, and he's standing right in front of me."

Joseph clenched his teeth, getting really sick of this. He took a deep breath and spoke loudly with each word, "I. Am not. Your. BROTHER!"

Kaiba sighed, "Looks like the duel will have to solve this." He then calls out, "Mokuba, seal all the exits!"

Moment later sounds of steel walls covering all the exits throughout the building. All except the roof which the sun light shines through.

Then Kaiba said, "Know this brother, if I win, you'll be coming home if you like it or not."

Joseph was glaring at him, "Fine then, if I win, you forget this brother nonsense!" He then activates his duelling disk, which came on and turned into duelling mode.

Kaiba does the same with his duelling disk, and he said, "So be it, but know this brother, I won't lose."

"We shall see," Joseph said as they had drawn out their hand of cards, getting five cards each.

"Let's DUEL!" they both yelled at each other in unison.

* * *

Once the yelling had started and the group had heard what they said, and learned of what would happen if Seto wins.

"Well Yugi, if Seto does win, looks like me and Joseph is trading places," Kyle said, showing a small smile.

"We shall see, Joseph has skills in duelling," Yugi replied, is hoping that Joseph would win.

"Oh so true, but depending on what cards he hold," Kyle said with a grin.

* * *

**Joseph Hikari VS Seto Kaiba**

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 4000

"I'll start this off," Seto said, he started the first turn by drawing a card from his deck. He looks at his hand, than he takes one, and places it in the monster card slot zone. "I summon Vorse Raider, in attack mode!" he called out.

Ahead of Seto, a nine feet warrior fiend clad in fiendish armor appeared, and carries a two clawed blade. Its attack power is 1900.

And then Seto puts two cards face down in his spell/trap card slots, "And I place two face downs. I end my turn. Your turn brother, show me what you got." Two holographic projection of the face down cards appeared in between Kaiba and his Vorse Raider.

Joseph mentally liked the holograms, considering this is his first time playing this game with hologram projections like this. But on the outside, Joseph still looked annoyed.

Once Kaiba ended his turned, Joseph spoke, "With pleasure, fool. I draw!" He then draws one card, and looks into his hand. And as he does so, he looks away from his hand and at what Kaiba has on the field. In an instant, he knows what Kaiba was planning.

He then grabs two cards, and put them in his spell/trap card slot zones, and he said, "I place two cards face down." He watches as two holographic cards appeared in front of him. Then he grabs one card, and placed it in the monster card slot zone, "And I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!"

And bursting out of a holographic flame that had appeared; a four feet tall silver body bird-like dragon monster appeared. Its attack power is 1600.

"I end my turn," Joseph said after, and now waited for Seto to go.

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 4000

"My turn," Seto said, he draws his card, thus starting his turn. He smirked at Joseph, "I can't allow you to keep your Horus on the field, so destroy it, Vorse Raider!"

The Vorse Raider charges at Horus with a blade drawn high.

Joseph waits for the right opportunity, and just as Vorse Raider came closer.

"As well as activating this!" yelled Seto, had pressed a button, and it revealed his quick-play spell card called Shrink. "I play Shrink, which cuts the power of my Vorse Raider by half."

His Vorse Raider shrunk to half its size, while its attack power shrunk to 950.

And Horus looks ready to unleash a powerful torrent of flames from its beak.

Till Joseph pressed a button, he grins as he said, "Thanks for the assistance, for you had activated my spell. Mystical Space Typhoon! And it'll destroy your face down card!" His quick-play spell card was revealed, and then a holographic typhoon shot out and consumed Seto's face down card. As it was destroyed, it was revealed to be the Crush Card Virus, which was destroyed.

Seto was clearly surprised to see that happened, just as his Vorse Raider was consumed in the flames of Horus, and the fiend was destroyed in the blast. This caused Seto's life points to go down by 650, making his life points to be 3350.

Seto was still surprised, he couldn't believe he made that mistake, and his combo was thwarted. And now starting the main phase two, he gave a glare as he took hold of one card in his hand, and places it onto the monster slot zone.

"I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode!" he said loudly, and a big dragon monster appeared onto the field. Its attack power is 2000. Then he took hold of another and places it beside Cave Dragon on his duelling disk, "And I special summon Clone Dragon."

A glowing yellow dragon egg appeared beside Cave Dragon, and it started to change, taking form of Cave Dragon, now has the attack power as Cave Dragon.

"And I place one card face down," Seto continued as he placed one card face down in the spell/trap slot zone. Now he only holds one card in his hand. "I end my turn."

Joseph didn't draw his card yet, instead he started to laugh. He grins at Seto and spoke loudly, "You may have two very strong dragons on the field, stronger than my Horus. But have you forgotten about Vorse Raider, the one you sacrificed and allowed my Horus to destroy?"

Kaiba's eyes widen as he just realized that he had forgotten that, "What?"

Joseph smirked, as his dragon made a sudden evolution. Horus started to grow in size, growing to ten feet tall holographic bird-like dragon form and covered in flames that burst all over its body. When the flames died down, there stood Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, with the attack power of 2300.

Then Joseph yelled loudly, "The wrath of my dragons has just begun!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Awesome! The duel between the two Dragon Masters has begun! Who will win this duel? Who will be the strongest? And for that matter, what is Kyle's secret? And why does Ella want to go on a date with Joseph? Well find out next time in YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_

Honory Cards that appeared in this Chapter

Joseph's Deck:

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4: wiki/Horus_the_Black_Flame_Dragon_LV4

Mystical Space Typhoon: wiki/Mystical_Space_Typhoon

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6: wiki/Horus_the_Black_Flame_Dragon_LV6

Seto's Deck:

Vorse Raider: wiki/Vorse_Raider

Shrink: wiki/Shrink

Crush Card Virus: wiki/Crush_Card_Virus

Cave Dragon: wiki/Cave_Dragon

Clone Dragon: wiki/Clone_Dragon


	6. Ultimate Struggle

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Six

Ultimate Struggle

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

Joseph didn't draw his card yet, instead he started to laugh. He grins at Seto and spoke loudly, "You may have two very strong dragons on the field, stronger than my Horus. But have you forgotten about Vorse Raider, the one you sacrificed and allowed my Horus to destroy?"

Kaiba's eyes widen as he just realized that he had forgotten that, "What?"

Joseph smirked, as his dragon made a sudden evolution. Horus started to grow in size, growing to ten feet tall holographic bird-like dragon form and covered in flames that burst all over its body. When the flames died down, there stood Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, with the attack power of 2300.

Then Joseph yelled loudly, "The wrath of my dragons has just begun!"

* * *

Episode Six

Ultimate Struggle

The group on the sidelines watched as the first three turns of the duel played out. And when Vorse Raider was destroyed after Joseph destroyed Seto's face down trap card. Joey cheered.

"Yeah man! Kaiba fell for that one, way-to-go Joseph!" he cheered loudly.

"He has Horus as well?" asked Ryou, sounded surprised when he saw that card.

"Huh, I would've gone with Armed Dragon, would've been better," Kyle replied, he had his arms crossed as he watch.

Just as the end of Kaiba's turn came near, they watched him summon two dragons and placed one card face down. Yugi spoke out, "Here it comes."

"Here what comes, Yugi?" asked Tea; she, Tristan, and Joey turned to Yugi, wondering what he meant by that.

Then they saw the sudden evolution of Joe's Horus, changing from LV4 to LV6.

"Okay, now that is awesome!" said both Tristan and Joey, they both cheered after they had saw the awesome transformation of Horus.

Tea looked confused, "How come Kaiba didn't know Horus can do that?"

"My guess," Marik replied after hearing her ask that, "Kaiba probably already knows what Horus can do, but never had an opponent to use one. Now that Kaiba needs to destroy Horus before it reaches its final form."

"There's no way he can pull that off man! Joseph can win this!" Joey cheered.

"Maybe," Yugi said, he kept his gaze onto the battlefield below.

* * *

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 3350

So far in the duel, on Joseph's side, he has Horus the Black Flame Dragon in attack mode (2300), and one face down card. And on Seto's side, he has one face down card while Cave Dragon and Clone Dragon are on the field in attack mode (Both: 2000). Seto has less life points than Joseph, but that hardly faze Seto.

Seto kept his gaze upon Joseph, and he was thinking of some plans. _'My plan should've worked, if it wasn't for his spell card, my plan would've succeeded,'_ Seto thought, _'oh well, he won't win this duel.'_

He watches Joseph grin as he draws a card, "My draw," he said, and he was looking into his hand. So far, Joseph has four cards while Seto only holds one card. Then Joseph places a card in his spell/trap card slot zone, and pressed a button for it, "I play Card of Sanctity, now we draw till we hold six cards."

They both drawn cards till they each have six cards, and as Seto looks at his hand, he grins. _'Perfect, with the use of Soul Exchange, I can sacrifice his monsters to summon my Blue-Eyes,'_ he thought, for he sees in his hand of three cards, two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and one Soul Exchange. _'Come on brother; summon another monster so I can defeat you.'_

Joseph was only grinning as he set another spell/trap into the slot zone and activates it, "And next up, Card Destruction!"

Seto was shocked, "What? NO!"

"Oh yes, now we must discard our whole hands and draw the amount of cards we had before," Joseph replied with a grin, he puts his hand into the graveyard and draws five more cards.

'_How dare he? My Blue-Eyes! My strategy, this could've ended peacefully brother, but you made one foolish mistake, and it's going to cost you,'_ Seto thought, he glares at Joseph as he discarded his six cards into his graveyard and draws six more.

"Oh why so angry Kaiba, did you had your famous dragon?" Joseph asked, wondering if it was.

Kaiba glares, "Your move cost me my two Blue-Eyes."

Joseph whistled, "Well, looks like there is one left for me to defeat of yours."

'_Guess again, for my Blue-Eyes will have vengeance for what you had done,'_ Seto said in thought as he looked at his hand, because of that discard, he had drawn his last Blue-Eyes, and now he's making a strategy of how to defeat Joseph.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Joseph got Seto's two dragons already," Joey said with a grin.

"Without those, Joseph could win this!" Tristan cheered.

"Don't bet on it," Yugi said, gaining their attention. "Knowing Seto, he's going to attack much harder than before."

"Seto is going to lose anyway," Kyle smirked as he watched the duel. "With that kind of anger, he won't defeat Joseph."

"Why, did you duel him?" asked Ryou, feeling curious.

"Oh not yet, one day we will," Kyle grins, than he thought, _'It will be the epic duel of all.'_

They return to watch the duel.

* * *

'_Okay, that helped me quite a bit,'_ Joseph thought after he had learned what he had done to Kaiba. _'Knowing him, he'll probably have Soul Release and Return from Different Dimension in his deck. Then again, one of them could've been destroyed, unless it's that trap card he has on his side of the field. Knowing him, it's a trap to defend his two dragons. And for that matter, he probably holds Soul Exchange, and if he does, I cannot just have two monsters on my side if that happens. Hm…that's it!'_

He smiled after he looked at his five card hand, and he takes one and played it and he said, "I activate Ancient Rules. With it, I'm allowed to special summon a level five or higher normal monster in my hand. And with it, I'm going to summon Luster Dragon number two!"

The spell card was revealed, and then he summoned his level six dragon monster to the field. Beside his Horus, a dragon rises out of the holographic light to reveal an emerald scaled dragon that is about the same height as Horus, if not a little bigger. Luster Dragon #2 attack powers are 2400.

"Then I place one card face down," he continued as he set one card face down that is now beside the other holographic face down card. "And now I launch my attack! Horus the Black Flame Dragon; unleash your torrent of flames upon Cave Dragon!" Horus rises up and opens its mouth wide and unleashed a beam of dark fiery energy, it headed towards Cave Dragon.

"Hold it brother; you have activated my trap, Negate Attack!" Seto said as he revealed his face down card. And just as the beam about to hit Cave dragon, a purple portal appeared and the blast went into it and the portal vanish. "Your battle phase ends."

Joseph glares at Seto, still annoyed of the brother thing, and so he said, "My battle phase may have ended, but before I end my turn. I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode." He then placed a monster in an empty slot space on the other side of Horus, setting it in defense mode. And beside Horus on the field, a burst of flames and then a light peach scaled dragon with red underbelly appeared, as well as wearing a mask on its head. It crouched and folds its wings around itself for defense. Its defense power is 1100. "Now I end my turn." He now only holds two cards.

* * *

"What was the point of that?" asked Tristan, confused of why the third summon.

The others were confused as well; Seto's prime target would be Horus, so why summon another monster and place it in defense mode?

Yugi spoke, "He had summoned that monster for a reason."

"Just have to wait and see," Kyle said with a grin.

* * *

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 3350

"My turn," Seto said as he draws a card. And he now looks at his hand that now holds seven cards. Then he takes hold of two cards as he said, "I place two cards face down, and now I sacrifice my dragons…" his two dragons get shattered to bits as they were taken out of the slots on Kaiba's duelling disk and sent to the graveyard. "…to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Then out of the glowing holographic light, a big white dragon came out and stood tall, much bigger than Joe's dragons. The moment it face Joseph and his three monsters, it roared loudly and seems to glare at Joseph mainly. Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is 3000.

Joseph gave a sheepish smile, even though this is a duel with holograms, that Blue-Eyes obvious have a vengeance. Only two words came out of Joseph's mouth and those were, "Oh crud."

Seto smirked and pointed at Horus, as he spoke loudly, "Now my Blue-Eyes destroy his Horus with white lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon's mouth glowed brightly with white light, than it unleashed a torrent of light upon Horus.

As it came towards Horus, Joseph suddenly smirked and pressed a button. "You activated my trap, Mirror Force!" Joseph said as he revealed his trap card.

Seto looked shocked upon sight of it, "NO!"

Horus was protected by an energy mirror that appeared in front of it and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack bounces off it and headed right back, destroyed Seto's dragon, and it was sent straight to the graveyard.

"My dragon!" yelled Seto, was shocked of that, and now more furious.

Joseph chuckles, "Attacking me with nothing but rage will bring nothing but pain upon you."

Seto growled, furious, "Brother, you're going to pay for that."

"Enough with the brother talk, we're duelling, and it's still your turn," Joseph said with a half glare, half grin.

Seto glares, than he puts two cards face down in the spell/trap card zone. Then press one button, and he said, "I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back one my monsters that was sent to the graveyard." He takes a card out of the graveyard slot, "And I pick X-Head Cannon, and set him in defense mode."

A mechanical machine-type monster appeared on Seto's side of the field. It's roughly eight feet tall, has cannons on the shoulders, two arms, and a spike ball at the waist, and main body color is blue. Its defense is 1500.

"Now I end my turn, your turn," Seto said with a glare. He now only holds cards.

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 3350

'_Odd, why is he only bringing X-Head, he could've brought back Blue-Eyes,'_ Joseph thought, wondering why._ 'He's up to something.'_

"My draw!" said Joseph as he draws a card from his deck. And as he looks at his three cards, he heard the sound of cheering. He turns to the right and looks up and saw Yugi and the rest of the group along with Kyle watching the duel. Both Joey and Tristan were cheering; Joseph gave a short wave before focusing his attention back onto Kaiba. He then puts one card into the spell/trap card zone and activates it, "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Once the pot appeared, it shattered and sent to the graveyard and Joseph drawn two new cards. He now holds four cards, and a plan has formed, but first things first.

"Horus! Attack his X-Head Cannon with torrent of Black Flame!" Joseph called out, and Horus unleashes a torrent of black fire from its mouth. It goes and struck X-Head, destroying to bits.

Seto groans as he saw his only defense gets destroyed.

"And now Luster Dragon, attack!" he called out, and the emerald dragon is about to unleash its own flames.

"Sorry brother, but you've activated my trap card, Attack Guidance Armor!" Seto called out as he activated his trap card, showing a demonic armor that showed out of it. "And I'm using it on your Horus!" The armor goes and equips itself upon Horus.

Luster Dragon's head was force in the direction to Horus and unleashes its attack upon the dragon.

"My Horus, no!" yelled Joseph as he watched his own monster destroy the other, and Horus shattered to bits and sent to the graveyard. And then Joseph was consumed in the holographic flames as he lost 100 life points.

Joseph: 3900 – Seto: 3350

"Now your Horus is gone, that was payback for what you had done to me," Seto said with a grin. "And now no chance of you to bring out Horus's final form."

"Oh well," Joseph replied. "My Horus's final form happens to be in the graveyard already." That surprised Seto a bit, that meant that Joseph wasn't planning on bringing out the final form of Horus the Black Flame Dragon.

"But it's still my turn," Joseph said with a grin, and before he sets one card in, he asks, "Tell me Kaiba, are you really the only holder of an Ultimate Dragon?"

Seto was confused of that, than he spoke it out, "Only I wield the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! No one but I can wield it!"

"True, but I said Ultimate, not Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Joseph said as he placed a card in one of the free empty spell/trap card slot. "Like you, you hold three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I hold three dragons that are the same, and right now they're in my graveyard, all thanks to card destruction long ago. And as now, I activate Dragon's Mirror."

He revealed his spell card, showing a mirror with a dragon coming out of it. "With this card, I remove from play three Red-Eyes Black Dragons," Joseph said as he removed those three cards from the graveyard. "I summon my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

His fusion monster appeared on the field, right between Masked Dragon and Luster Dragon #2. It's a huge black scaled dragon with three dragon heads, and three pairs of red eyes. And it is with the attack power of 4000.

Seto stares at it in shock, eyes widen, a card he never expected to see. A Red-Eyes version of his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the brother he believes to be, has it on his side of the field.

"And with my last move, I place two cards face down," he continued, as he place two cards in the spell/trap card slots, and two holographic cards appeared beside Joe's mostly forgotten face down card. "And now I end my turn," he said, as he now only has one card left.

* * *

"Sweet baby," Kyle said in shocked surprise. "Who knew he has that card!" He was gripping the rail as he was looking down at the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "That lucky b…"

"I'm confused, how come he didn't summon that big guy before the battle phase?" asked Tea.

"Joseph was being careful of Seto's trap cards, but still," Yugi said, still confused. "Why bring it out now?"

Kyle grins as he heard them, "Oh it's quite obvious, Joseph is testing Kaiba's reflexes."

"Huh?" asked Joey, feeling confused.

"It's quite simple really, how will Kaiba handle if he has that big guy as an opponent?" asked Kyle, he grins. "I didn't know it and neither did Seto, there is a Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Joseph has hold of it." Kyle still grins, "And if he is only testing Kaiba, ooh what other powerful cards does dear Joey boy hold?" He rubs his hands together.

Yugi was surprised, and for once, he feels a bit nervous, only a bit.

* * *

Joseph: 3900 – Seto: 3350

Seto was still shock of the summoned dragon, the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He quietly said to himself, "So there was one." Then he shook his head a bit, and then he said loudly, "No matter what, I will defeat your dragon, my draw!" he then draws one card, and he holds three cards till he puts one card into the spell/trap card slot zone.

"I activate Soul Release," he revealed the card to be a blue skin lady with long flowing hair. "With this I remove from play five monsters in my graveyard. My dragons, X-Head, and Y Dragon Head," he said as he removes those five cards from his graveyard.

'_So Y-Dragon Head was already there, where's Z-Metal Tank?'_ Joseph thought.

"And with that, I activate my face down, Return from Different Dimension!" Seto said as he revealed a trap card. "With it, I bring back all the monsters I had just removed already, with the sacrifice of half of my life points." His life points went down by half, and he now has 1675. And on his side of the field, three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared, along with X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head. The Y-Dragon Head is a mechanical red dragon machine that now stood beside X-Head Cannon.

Seto's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons roared at the same time, each of them glaring right at Joseph. Which made Joseph shiver a bit, but he was a bit relieved to have Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon out.

"My dragons want to have their payback with you brother, and they will have it," Seto said, now he has a grin. "But first things first, I activate my Pot of Greed." He placed the spell card, the pot appeared and shattered, causing Seto to draw two cards, now he has three cards in hand. His grin grows wider, and he places another spell down, "And I activate Polymerization, combing all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons into one!" His three dragons glows and begun to merge into one.

"Oh crud," Joseph groaned, knowing what is about to come out.

"Your dragon is no match for my mighty, perfect dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto said loudly, just as his fusion monster appeared, a dragon that is a bit bigger than Joseph's ultimate dragon, white scales and has three heads, and has 500 more attack points.

"So what, its only 500 points stronger than my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Joseph said, than he slowly grin at the idea now. "The Duel of Ultimate, one will stand while the other will fall."

Seto realized, slowly grins, "Sounds right, but first things first. I then activate my next spell card, Supremacy Berry." He played it and a holographic card appeared, showing a white bird carrying some berries in its beak. "Since I have less life points than you, I gain 2000 life points." And now his life points are 3675, still lower than Joe's life points, which is 3900.

"Then I play my last card, Z-Metal Tank," Kaiba said as he summoned the monster onto the field. It appeared beside Y-Dragon Head, and like its name applies, it's a yellow tank with an eye in the middle. "And why should I stop there, if you don't know this brother, they combine!"

His three machines started to merge into one, and soon became the XYZ-Dragon Cannon. And it has the attack power of 2800.

'_At least he has no cards in his hand to activate its effect,'_ Joseph thought as he sweated a little. And at least he still has three dragons on his side of the field; Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, and Masked Dragon. And of course, Masked Dragon is the only one in defense mode.

"Now like you had said, the Duel of the Ultimate, but only mine will stand while yours fall!" Seto calls out, and he continued, "Attack his Ultimate with your power, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three-headed white dragon unleashes a combine blast of white fiery energy from their mouths, and it headed towards Joseph.

"You honestly think I will allow your ultimate to destroy mine, Seto?" Joseph asked as he activated one of his face downs. "You've activated my trap card, Draining Shield!"

A barrier of energy appeared around Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and when the blasts struck, the blast was absorbed into it, and Joseph's body glows bright green as his life points increased.

"Thank you for the energy," Joseph said with a grin, as his life points went from 3900 to 8400.

Seto's left eyebrow twitches after seeing that happened. He then yelled, "Your move may have saved your monster and build up your life points. But I still have one more attack. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy his Luster Dragon!" His fusion machine launches a blast from their cannons.

Joseph quietly said, "I'm sorry Luster Dragon, I do not have anything to protect you…" And he saw his emerald scaled dragon get obliterated by the machine, and his life points went down from 8400 to 8000. His Luster Dragon #2 was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

After a minute, Joseph glares at Kaiba, and said loudly, "You may have destroyed my dragon, but you triggered my trap! Return from Different Dimension," he then revealed one of his two remaining face downs, revealing a similar trap. But before his monsters could be brought out, he grins as he spoke loudly, "And remembers my other face down card I placed long ago?" He points to it. "Because of my trap was activate, so was it!" A quick-play spell card was revealed, called Spare Tribute. It shows a human on it removing what looks like armor.

Seto never seen that card, and he asked, "I never seen that card, what is it?"

"It's a special card, when I'm to discard a card from my hand or pay life points, I can activate this card, negating any cost on my end," Joseph grins. "You know what that means right? With it, my life points remain the same as my Return from Different Dimension activates!"

His spell card and trap card shatters, just as three monsters appeared on Joseph's side of the field, the three Red-Eyes Black Dragons. Two of them appeared on the left side of Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, while one appeared to the right of Masked Dragon.

Seto's eyes were widening about that, but still grin, "No matter, your dragons are still no match for my dragon. I end my turn."

* * *

Joey cheered louder, "Way-to-go Joseph! You can beat his socks off man!" He was clearly thrilled, seeing Joseph saved Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and then bringing out three Red-Eyes Black Dragons at the end of Kaiba's turn.

"This is getting awesome!" Tristan said loudly.

"Must admit, Joseph is proving very skilled against Kaiba," said Marik, was surprised of that.

"And they're facing each other with their ultimate dragons, very exciting," Ryou smiled as he watched.

"And Joseph has more life points than Kaiba, this duel might last longer," said Tea, smiling a little.

Yugi was still watching, so far Joseph has more life points and Kaiba has two very strong monsters. He wonders what Joseph would do next.

Kyle only grins as he watches.

* * *

Joseph: 8000 – Seto: 3675

"My draw," Joseph said as he drawn his next card, now has two cards in his hand. Seeing what they are, he looks to his dragons, mainly Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and said, "Sorry big guy, I do not have anything to power you up, only one other way."

"Who are you talking too?" Seto said out loud.

Joseph sighed, than he grins at Seto, and puts one spell card into the spell/trap card slot and activates it. "I activate Polymerization," Joseph said.

"What, you're going to bring out another Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" asked Seto, confused of why.

"Nope, something stronger," Joseph said, and all five of his dragons are glowing, and begun to fuse into one. "It is time to unleash one of the most powerful dragons in all of duel monsters."

Seto Kaiba was watching in shock surprised as all five of Joseph's dragons were combing into one, he only knows of one type of dragon that requires such of a fusion.

And the glow ended, and a towering five headed dragon stood there, twice as big as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with the immense attack power of 5000.

"And I'm not done there," Joseph said with a glare at Kaiba, while Kaiba looked to Joseph in surprise. "Far from it, now I activate my last card in my hand, my second Dragon's Mirror."

"What?!" yelled Seto, was clearly surprised of that.

As the spell card was shown, and Joseph said loudly, "With it, I remove five dragons from play, to bring out another Five-Headed Dragon!" His five dragon monsters in the graveyard was removed from play, and out of the mirror came a second Five-Headed Dragon, coming to the same height as the first, and with immense power of 5000.

"And now times to end this," Joseph said, "Five-Headed Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Ultimate Oblivion!"

His first Five-Headed Dragon combines their five fiery blasts of energy and lets it all out and those five beams of fiery energy combine into one. The blast struck Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, causing it to roar in pain.

"No, my Blue-Eyes!" yelled Seto as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed and shattered to bits. His life points went down by 500, now 3175.

"And now destroy his XYZ-Dragon Cannon, my Five-Headed Dragon, with Ultimate Oblivion!" Joseph calls out, and his second Five-Headed Dragons roars together as they unleashed their powerful attack.

Seto's combined machine didn't stand a chance, as it was obliterated, exploded from the blast. And the blast wave of it struck Kaiba, sending him falling onto his back. And his life points went down by 2200, his life points is now 975.

* * *

"Oh no, big brother!" yelled Mokuba, very surprised when that happened. He had seen it on screen, and so he activated the switch, causing his moving office thing to move back down to where it was once stationed in.

And to Yugi's group, they were very surprised when Joseph had brought out two Five-Headed Dragons.

"Amazing, he brought two of the most powerful dragon onto the field in one turn, and destroyed Kaiba's Blue-Eyes," Marik said, was very surprised.

"Now Kaiba is wide open for an attack," Ryou said.

"Oh come on Joseph!" Joey yelled out, "You're supposed to win with Red-Eyes!"

"Hey Joey, its Joseph's decision man," Tristan said, looking to Joey.

"Yeah, but it would've been epic to see Red-Eyes defeated Kaiba!" Joey replied.

Mokuba had just gotten out, and came over to the railing and calls out to his brother, "Big brother! You can do this! You can defeat him!"

Kyle noticed and chuckles and quietly said to himself, "False hope."

Yugi was still watching, he has a feeling that Joseph is going to win, but he couldn't help but ask, "What is Kaiba going to do now?"

* * *

Joseph: 8000 – Seto: 975

Seto groans as he slowly gotten up, and as he looks to Joseph and his two powerful dragons that stood in front of him. Each of them looked ready to attack again, if it weren't for the fact that they already did.

'_What am I going to do now? I have no cards left, and my brother has two Five-Headed Dragons out,' _Kaiba thought to himself, starting to lose hope. _'If I lose, than my brother will never return to normal, he'll never come back.'_

He looks to his deck, it was his turn now. _'I need the right card to win this duel,'_ Seto said to himself in thought, and he draws a card from his duelling disk deck. Once he saw it, he felt a bit of hope return. Then he puts the card into his spell/trap card slot zone. "I activate Card of Demise!" he said as the spell card was revealed, showing a picture of a man in a hooded clock looked shocked at a guillotine that cut the deck in half. "I'm allowed to draw five cards, but after five turns I lose my five cards."

He then draws five cards, and as he looked at him, a new strategy formed in his mind. He takes a card from his hand and plays it, "I activate Spell Absorption spell card. Every time I play a spell card, I gain 500 life points. And now it's time for me to gain some. I activate Soul Absorption," he activated another continuous spell card, and so he gain 500 life points, now 1475.

"Then next I play my second Pot of Greed," Kaiba said as he activated the spell card, allowing him to draw two cards.

"You have another pot?" Joseph asked, sounded unimpressed, just frowned.

"Yes brother, like you have two Dragon's Mirrors," Kaiba said, as his life points go up again, now 1975. "Next I activate Spell Reproduction, with it I discard two spell cards to get one spell card back," he continued as he discard two cards, and got one spell card back from the graveyard. He now holds two cards while his life points went up to 2475.

Joseph still not impressed, he asks, "Let me guess, that's Monster Reborn and you're going to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Seto didn't replied, he just looked annoyed, and Joseph continued, "Thought so."

"I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Seto yelled loudly as he played his spell card, earning him more life points as well (2975). And his three-headed white dragon reappeared onto the field. The dragon roared defiantly at the two Five-Headed Dragons, with its power to be 4500 while theirs are still 5000.

Joseph had crossed his arms, "Are you trying to build up defenses? Just give up; you're not going to win."

"Oh don't be so sure brother," Seto said with a grin, he then revealed his last card. "And lastly I play, Megamorph, doubling my dragon's attack power!"

Joseph was shocked, eyes widen as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon grew twice its side, its attack power growing to 9000. And Kaiba's life points gain another 500, now he has 3475.

Kaiba grins and calls out, "Now my ultimate, destroy his Five-Headed Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed a powerful white light blast from their mouths and it headed straight at one of the two Five-Headed Dragons.

"NO!" yelled Joseph as he saw one of his powerful Dragons get destroyed by the blast, shattered to bits as well as the blast wave knocking Joseph down onto his back. His life points went down by half, becoming 4000.

He groans as he slowly rises up, and Kaiba said, "One last move brother and I will win. After this duel, you will no longer be a Hikari."

'_What am I going to do now?' _Joseph thinks to himself as he stared up at the big white dragon with wide eyes. If Seto's dragon attacks his last Five-Headed Dragon, he's going to lose the duel.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Whoa, that escalated quite quickly. Is Seto going to win the duel? Does Joseph even have a chance to turn this around? Find out next time in YuGiOh Duels of the Actillian!_

**Cards mention in this Duel**

**Joseph's Cards**

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6: wiki/Horus_the_Black_Flame_Dragon_LV6

Card of Sanctity: wiki/Card_of_Sanctity

Card Destruction: wiki/Card_Destruction

Ancient Rules: wiki/Ancient_Rules

Luster Dragon #2: wiki/Luster_Dragon_2

Masked Dragon: wiki/Masked_Dragon

Mirror Force: wiki/Mirror_Force

Pot of Greed: wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8: wiki/Horus_the_Black_Flame_Dragon_LV8

Dragon's Mirror: wiki/Dragon%27s_Mirror

Red-Eyes B. Dragon: wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon

Draining Shield: wiki/Draining_Shield

Return from Different Dimension: wiki/Return_from_the_Different_Dimension

Polymerization: wiki/Polymerization

Five-Headed Dragon: wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

**New Card (Not Real Cards)**  
Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
10 Stars  
Dark Attribute  
Dragon Type  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 3200  
Fusion: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon

Spare Tribute

Type: Quick-Play Spell Card

Effect: If you are discard a card or pay life points for a cost of a card's effect, you can activate this card to negate the cost, allowing that card's effect without a cost.

**Seto's Cards**

Cave Dragon: wiki/Cave_Dragon

Clone Dragon: wiki/Clone_Dragon

Soul Exchange: wiki/Soul_Exchange

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: wiki/Blue-Eyes_White_Dragon

Monster Reborn: wiki/Monster_Reborn

X-Head Cannon: wiki/X-Head_Cannon

Attack Guidance Armor: wiki/Attack_Guidance_Armor

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: wiki/Blue-Eyes_Ultimate_Dragon

Soul Release: wiki/Soul_Release

Y-Dragon Head: wiki/Y-Dragon_Head

Return from Different Dimension: wiki/Return_from_the_Different_Dimension

Pot of Greed: wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Polymerization: wiki/Polymerization

Supremacy Berry: wiki/Supremacy_Berry

Z-Metal Tank: wiki/Z-Metal_Tank

XYZ-Dragon Cannon: wiki/XYZ-Dragon_Cannon

Card of Demise: wiki/Card_of_Demise

Spell Absorption: wiki/Spell_Absorption

Soul Absorption: wiki/Soul_Absorption

Spell Reproduction: wiki/Spell_Reproduction

Megamorph: wiki/Megamorph


	7. Spirit of a Friend

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Seven

Spirit of a Friend

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

"Oh don't be so sure brother," Seto said with a grin, he then revealed his last card. "And lastly I play, Megamorph, doubling my dragon's attack power!"

Joseph was shocked, eyes widen as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon grew twice its side, its attack power growing to 9000. And Kaiba's life points gain another 500, now he has 3475.

Kaiba grins and calls out, "Now my ultimate, destroy his Five-Headed Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed a powerful white light blast from their mouths and it headed straight at one of the two Five-Headed Dragons.

"NO!" yelled Joseph as he saw one of his powerful Dragons get destroyed by the blast, shattered to bits as well as the blast wave knocking Joseph down onto his back. His life points went down by half, becoming 4000.

He groans as he slowly rises up, and Kaiba said, "One last move brother and I will win. After this duel, you will no longer be a Hikari."

'_What am I going to do now?' _Joseph thinks to himself as he stared up at the big white dragon with wide eyes. If Seto's dragon attacks his last Five-Headed Dragon, he's going to lose the duel.

* * *

Episode Seven

Spirit of a Friend

The duel had progress greatly, to the point Seto destroyed one of Joseph's two powerful dragons. And even though Joseph has the most life points, Kaiba has the most powerful monster on the field. With one more attack from Seto's Ultimate Dragon, Joseph is done for.

"That's showing him, way-to-go big brother!" Mokuba cheered for his big brother.

Kyle sighed and turned slightly, "Looks like we'll be trading, eh?" Since it looks like if Joseph loses, he and Kyle will have to trade places.

"Don't bet on it, he still has one more move," Joey replied.

"Come on Joseph, believe in the heart of the cards, and your deck won't fail you," Yugi said, watching the duel.

"If Kaiba wins this, wouldn't that mean that we would hardly be able to talk to Joseph unless during school?" asked Ryou, Marik slight nodded.

"That means I won't get the chance to duel Joseph again," Joey said, than he grab hold of the rails and lean forward, "COME ON JOSEPH! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"Even though we only met him for a short while, he's a good friend, he can do this," Tea said.

Kyle focuses his gaze on Joseph, and quietly said to himself, "You better win this Joseph, or you will regret."

* * *

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 3475

Joseph slowly gets onto one knee as he was getting up, but remains sitting on one knee. He was still shock of what just happened. Kaiba had managed to bring back his powerful monster, double its power, and destroyed one of Joseph's powerful dragons and Joseph had lost 4000 life points.

'_I don't even have a card in my deck that could stop that!'_ Joseph thought to himself in shock. "This cannot be happening…"

"Oh it's happening brother," Seto said with a grin. "And once I win, you will no longer be a Hikari, but a Kaiba. So why delay the inevitable, give up now, and things will go easier on you."

'_Maybe he's right,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he turned to look at his duelling disk. With no cards, and he can only draw one card.

'_But I'm neither Hikari nor a Kaiba; I don't belong to this world. If I give up now…'_ Joseph continued to think to himself. He then closed his eyes and take a deep breath, _'No, this is not the end, I will not surrender.'_

He slowly rises back up, and as his eyes open, he looks at Seto. "This duel is not over Kaiba, it is now my turn," Joseph said.

"Fine, if you want to take the hard way, then we'll do the hard way," Seto replied back.

Joseph looks to his deck, and slowly moves his free hand to it, about to draw a card. He mentally said, _'Please, heart of the cards, guide me.'_ Then just as he placed his index and middle finger on the top card, it glow bright light.

"What?" asked Joseph, was surprised of it. Then in his mind, he heard a dragon roar, a very familiar dragon roar. His eyes widen as he looks up and around, he asks, "De Ragun?"

"Quit stalling, make your move!" Kaiba said, getting bored with the wait.

With no sight of where the roar came from, and by the looks of it, only he has heard it. And it felt like it came from his deck, so he then pulled the top card. And he holds it in front of him, and as the light faded, his eyes widen as he saw the card.

He slowly smiled, clearly happy to see the card. Then he looks to Kaiba with a grin, and he said loudly, "I special summon De Ragun!"

He placed the fiery dragon monster down on his duelling disk beside Five-Headed Dragon. And on the field, a big twenty feet tall dark brown armored scaled dragon with twin tails appeared onto the field. It roars loudly, as its attack power is 3000.

Seto looked shocked of the form, and saw the attack and level of it. "How is that possible?! Your dragon is 8 stars!"

"She can be special summon straight from my hand as long as I have three or more dragons removed from play," Joseph replied, only smiling a bit. "And she came to protect me from you," he continued, and De Ragun roars loudly, unleashing a loud strong sound wave that went straight at Kaiba and his monster. And by the loud of the roar, Seto had to cover his ears, for it was so loud. Despite how loud the roar was, the De Ragun looks like she is alive when she had done.

* * *

As soon as the ringing in his ears had stopped, Yugi and everyone else uncovered their ears and were shocked to see what happened.

"Whoa, who knew Joseph had a backup plan?!" Ryou said out loud and in surprise.

"What is that card?!" Marik asked out loud.

Tea turned to Yugi, and she asks, "Yugi, have you heard of that card?"

Yugi shook his head, "Never heard of it before."

"I have," Kyle said, now gaining everyone's attention. He was grinning, "It's one of the newest ultra-rare cards my brother has made. And I must say, seeing it being used now, it's so exciting!"

Joey yelled out loud, "Yeah! Joseph, you're going to win this!"

"No, Seto!" Mokuba called out.

* * *

Joseph: 4000 – Seto: 3475

Seto then notice something about Joseph's new dragon, "Wait a second, your dragon has 0 attack points." It was true, after that roar; the De Ragun's attack power went down from 3000 to 0.

"That's what happens to her if she was special summoned this way," Joseph said, than his life points start to decrease and De Ragun's power increases. "But that will change, for with it, I can sacrifice my life points and give my dragon some power."

Joseph's life points went down by 3000, causing De Ragun's power to be 3000, Joseph's life points is now 1000.

But another thing happened, Seto's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack strength went down to 4500. And thanks to Joseph sudden decrease, his life points now lower than Seto's life points. Seto's Megamorph effect activate, cutting the Ultimate Dragon's attack in half, making it 2250.

"Now for battle, Five-Headed Dragon, bring your vengeance upon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, show it that no one messes with your kind with Ultimate Oblivion!" Joseph called out to his big dragon.

Five-Headed Dragon launches its powerful attack upon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And once the blast collided, Blue-Eyes were destroyed.

"NO! My dragon!" yelled Seto as he saw his dragon gets destroyed. His life points went down by 2750, now 725. Now he's defenseless, and Joseph still has one monster left on the field to attack with, the one with enough power to defeat him.

After realizing he's going to lose, he said, "Please Joseph, don't do this!"

"De Ragun, unleash your power, Torrent of Flames!" Joseph called out loud, and De Ragun unleashes a powerful burst of fire, heading straight at Kaiba.

"NO, brother no!" yelled Kaiba and he was consumed in the blast. When the fire faded, his life points went straight down to 0, as he lay on his back.

With that, De Ragun gave a victory roar, that pretty much shattered every single window within the building somehow. And with the end of the duel, the Five-Headed Dragon begun to fade out of the existence, but De Ragun did not, which surprised the audience.

The De Ragun turned to Joseph, and came towards him. Joseph was covering his ears after the sound waves pretty much bounced off all the shattered mirrors and headed to him. Joseph soon opened his eyes and the ringing ended. And he sees De Ragun looking to him with a smile, and he smiled back. The De Ragun then rubs her snout against him.

Joseph smiled and chuckled a bit while placing his hand on her snout and rubs it a bit. "Thank you De Ragun, for helping me," Joseph said. The De Ragun purred before she started to fade away, and eventually she was gone. Joseph closed his eyes; a tear comes out of his right eye. "It was nice seeing you again, De Ragun."

* * *

Once the second roar ended, the group were surprised to see that the De Ragun remained where it was still. And even more, when it was rubbing its snout against Joseph.

"Okay, now that's awesome, weird but awesome!" Joey said loudly.

"Forget that, he won the duel!" Tristan cheered, and both he and Joey did like a victory dance.

Kyle's eyes were widening as he tighten his hold on the railing. "How is that possible?" he asked, sounded surprised of what he's seeing.

"Big brother!" yelled Mokuba, and he ran off, trying to get to where he could go down to his brother.

"Come on guys, let's go congratulate Joseph on his big win," Yugi said to his friends, and they nodded and followed Mokuba.

Kyle remains where he was, still staring at where the De Ragun once was. "How was it possible he befriended a De Ragun?!" he asked himself, still looked shocked about that.

* * *

Once De Ragun was gone, Joseph returns all of his cards into his deck, De Ragun on the top, and his duelling disk went from duelling mode to standby mode. Then Joseph walks over to Kaiba, who was slowly getting up.

Once Joseph stood near Kaiba, he holds out his hand to him, "Good game."

Seto looks to him; he still looked annoyed but gave a faint smile and shook his hand. "I was close Joseph, if you hadn't drawn that card, I would've won," he said.

"True, and now, will you stop calling me your brother?" Joseph asked, now waiting for his answer.

Kaiba sighed, "A deal is a deal, but know that what I said was true. And know that I will duel you again."

"Thought so," Joseph said, knowing he was going to say the second part. After all the only one who could defeat Kaiba is Yugi, and now Joseph defeated him, Joseph pretty much came to second place in strongest duellists. "But even so, I'm a Hikari, and you're a Kaiba. Why does it matter so much? I am or I am not... nothing will change at all. You still have Mokuba; you still have a company to run, what difference would it make?"

Seto sighed, knowing what Joseph says is true. What difference would it make? To anyone, there would hardly be any difference, but to Seto. He looks to Joseph, "I still have the memories before what had happened to you."

"And what if you got the wrong guy too?" asked Joseph, now looking annoyed. "Even though you claim there is no other Hikari, what if you're wrong? It is still possible."

"If you have solid evidence I will stop, but till then," Seto said, making sure Joseph knows that he'll never give up.

"Fine," Joseph said. "But instead of brother, how about friend?"

After a few minutes of consideration, he replied, "Fine, till I defeat you in a duel, we'll just be friends."

Joseph smiled, "Now that's a relief."

Then the sounds of the group coming; which catches Joseph and Seto's attention, and they turned to see Mokuba, Yugi and the rest coming over.

"Big brother!" said Mokuba as he came over to Seto.

"Hey man, hi-5," Joey said as he came over to Joseph and hold up his right hand, Joseph hi-5 him.

Tristan chuckles, "Great duel, you beat Kaiba." Tea nodded.

"That was one awesome duel, Joseph," Ryou said, and Marik nodded.

Yugi came over, and he said, "Well done Joseph, that was a great duel."

Joseph smiled to them, "Thanks."

"Say Joseph, can I see your De Ragun?" asked Joey, and Joseph brings out his dragon card and holds it to Joey. He took hold of it and looked at the card, he grins, "Wow, this is one sweet monster." He passes it to Yugi, and he looks at it.

"This card is very risky to use for special summons," Yugi said, was surprised. With the attack power of 3000, this dragon would be one dangerous opponent. He handed it back to Joseph, and he took hold of it.

"Hey, let's go celebrate the victory?" asked Tristan.

Joseph looks to them, and he asks, "Pizza?"

Tristan, Joey, Marik, and Ryou said at the same time, "Pizza." It's obvious a lot of people love pizza. Tea groans a bit, while Joseph and Yugi chuckles a bit.

Joseph turns to Seto and Mokuba, and he asks, "Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I have a company to run," Seto said, he and Mokuba started to walk away. But just as he was several feet away, he said, "See you next time, friend."

That clearly surprised Joey and the others, Joey asks loudly, "Wait a second, did he just call Joseph, friend?!"

"No way," said Tristan, surprised about that as well.

"Well now, Seto finally made a friend besides Mokuba," Tea smiled.

Joseph chuckles a bit, than he looks at his De Ragun card. As he sees the picture, he smiled a bit. He slowly looks upwards, towards the clear shattered windowed sky.

'_Thank you again, De Ragun,'_ Joseph said in thought, he was still smiling a bit.

"Hey Joseph, aren't you coming?" asked Yugi, catches Joseph's attention. He turns and saw the group now further away, heading to the elevator but Yugi remained nearby, waiting for Joseph.

He put the card into his deck, and he runs over to Yugi, "Oh I'm coming!"

And as he joins up with Yugi, at the balcony, Kyle still where he was, now just watching Joseph join with Yugi and headed to the elevators.

* * *

In a dimension of Phantasy Star Universe; on planet Parum, far away from the largest city, in a vast forest, and further away and close to the relic ruins, a large cave is shown. And within the cave, the De Ragun was asleep, with her body wrapped around in a circle, till her eyes opened and slowly raised her head up.

She looks to the outside of her cave and to the sky, and smiled, remembering her human mate. She just had a dream of seeing her human and helped him out against another human. She purrs a bit as she thinks about him.

* * *

_Great, Joseph and Seto became friends, and De Ragun is once again with Joseph, but in spirit. But how is that possible? How a card of her was formed? And how long will Joseph and Seto remain friends? Will Joseph challenge Yugi? Find out next time in YuGiOh Duels of the Actillian._

**Cards that been mention in this episode**

**Seto Kaiba's Cards:**

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: wiki/Blue-E...ltimate_Dragon

Megamorph: wiki/Megamorph

**Joseph's Cards**

Five-Headed Dragon: wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

**New Card**

Name: De-Ragan

Stars: 8

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

Effect: If you have three or more Dragon-Type monsters removed from play, you can special summon this card from hand or graveyard. If special summoned, this card's ATK points are 0. You can sacrifice life points to have this card gain ATK points.


	8. Creatures of the Dark

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Eight

Creatures of the Dark

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

In a dimension of Phantasy Star Universe; on planet Parum, far away from the largest city, in a vast forest, and further away and close to the relic ruins, a large cave is shown. And within the cave, the De Ragun was asleep, with her body wrapped around in a circle, till her eyes opened and slowly raised her head up.

She looks to the outside of her cave and to the sky, and smiled, remembering her human mate. She just had a dream of seeing her human and helped him out against another human. She purrs a bit as she thinks about him.

* * *

Episode Eight

Creatures of the Dark

News has spread in school of the next day, of Joseph beating Seto Kaiba in a duel. Whoever told it probably didn't realized how mad Kaiba was when he and everyone else heard of it.

At first, Seto Kaiba blamed Joey Wheeler, in which the two argued, while Joseph had noticed Marik was smiling sheepishly as he sneaks away. Eventually everyone in the whole school will know of it, and while so, there was one thing that Joseph was glad that Marik didn't told, no one knows what deck he uses, except everyone who was there.

* * *

"What?!" yelled Chad, looked shocked at his three lackeys as they stood by their lockers. Right now it is lunch time, and Chad is now just learning the information. "You're kidding me right?"

"No boss, they're all saying it," said one of them, it was the smallest of the three guys. "That new student beat Kaiba." The other two nodded.

"That punk beat Kaiba?" Chad asked, and the three of them nodded again. "What was his deck?"

All three of them shrugged, and the skinniest one of them spoke, "Sorry boss, no one mentions what deck he used."

The fat one of three spoke out, "But it must be one very strong deck if it could beat Kaiba."

Chad thinks about it, placing his right hand on his chin as he was thinking. Then he looks to his three lackeys, and he said, "Boys, time to get to work. Keep a watchful eye on the punk, and when he duels, report to me of what deck he uses. Or better yet, steal his deck and bring it to me."

"Yes boss," each of them saluted.

Chad then looks like he was getting ready, "Good boys, and now I need to charm Ms. Gwen into going out on a date with me."

"Uh boss," the skinniest one spoke out. "Ella has a date this Friday."

"What?!" yelled Chad, now furious. He grabs the skinniest lackey by the neck of the uniform and raised him up. "With who?!" he asked with clenched teeth and shook the skinniest guy a bit.

"W-W-W-With the new guy," he replied, Chad then dropped him and the other two lackeys helped the skinny.

Chad looked furious, "Alright, when you try to steal his deck, teach him a lesson."

"Yes boss," they replied.

* * *

The time spent in this school had went by, either attending classes, spending break with friends, or like Joseph's usual routine, have lunch on the roof. Like before, he prefers the solitude of being by himself there while he eats a small meal and practice a bit with his magic. Of course, he doesn't practice his lethal spells, only ones who would help him out, like teleport, levitation, and his favourite one, food.

Then of course, once he finished, he headed back to the classroom, and sat down in his desk that is beside Yugi's. And classes went on as usual the moment after all the students came to their classrooms before the bell rings.

By the end of the school day, he stood by Tea and Yugi, with their shoes on, while Tristan and Joey were putting on theirs. Marik, Ryou, Seto and Kyle had already left as well as a few other students.

"What do we do now, guys?" asked Tea, looking to each of them.

"Well there are a lot of things we could do," Yugi replied, thinking of some possibilities.

'_So far today is my third day since arrival and already a lot of things had happened,'_ Joseph thought, thinking about it.

"Well how about you two duel?" asked Tristan, looking to Yugi and Joseph. "A duel between both of you would be awesome."

"I say yes to that!" said Joey; they both got their shoes on. "Let's do that!"

"Uh," Joseph begun to speak, catching their attention. "We could duel pretty much anytime. I was kinda thinking of looking around in the city."

"That's alright with me," Yugi said, while Joey and Tristan groaned. "It's true we could duel anytime, but not once did we show you around the best parts in Domino."

"Good idea, time for the tour of Domino," Tea said with a smile.

"Thanks," Joseph smiled as he said, and all five of them headed out of the school entrance.

Once outside, all five of them were heading towards the exit of the school grounds. But someone stood alone and in the center part of the pathway, a familiar male student with a backpack on his back and a duelling disk on his left arm.

Joseph recognized who he was, and he gave a small wave as he said, "Hey Dan."

"Hey, it's about time you got out here," Dan replied with a grin. He raised his left arm in front of him, showing his duelling disk.

Yugi groans, "Oh not again."

Dan had noticed and chuckled, "Oh I'm not here to duel you, King of Games. I'm here to duel Joseph."

Yugi was relieved, there were still many duellists who wanted to duel him. But both Joseph and Joey were confused a bit; considering there are two of them standing right there, side-by-side.

Joey assumes Dan means him so he grins and step forward, "Sorry pal, but I don't have my duelling disk with me."

Dan shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean you Wheeler, I meant Hikari."

Joseph was still confused, he asked, "Why do you want to duel me, Dan?"

"Well besides the fact that I want to have a fun duel against you," Dan said with a grin. "But I always had wanted to duel Mr. Kaiba, but I never got any chances. But considering you beaten Kaiba, you must be stronger than him. And I prefer to face duellists who are close to the rank of King of Games here."

"Oh I see," Tea spoke as she realized. "Because of Seto being in second place, you prefer to duel up the ranks till you reach second place so to duel Yugi. But you couldn't get a chance to duel Kaiba because he's always busy, but now Joseph here had beaten him, he's now the second best duellist."

"That's correct," Dan said.

"Wait a second, if it's all about that, then you should duel me!" Joey said out loud. "I'm the third best duellist around here, and the Godfather of Games."

'_Hard to believe he kept that title,'_ Joseph thought to himself, remembering that title Joey gave himself in that first YuGiOh movie just to defend Yugi from several duellists.

"Uh Joey, wouldn't Kaiba be in third place now?" asked Tristan. "Considering Joseph beaten you before he duelled Kaiba. So wouldn't that mean you're in fourth place?"

Joey groan and he glares at Tristan, and yelled, "Zip it, I'm also Yugi's rival!"

"Thought it was Kaiba?" asked Joseph and Dan at the same time. This caused Joey moaned in annoyance and about to shout out again till…

Yugi chuckled, "Don't worry, after that duel, I think Kaiba is going to target Joseph for more duels in the future. He's probably his new rival while Joey Wheeler is my rival."

"Ha! See that," Joey said with a grin. "So in order for you to get to Yugi, you must duel me."

"But I don't want to duel either of you anyways, I'm here to duel Joseph," Dan said. He looks to Joseph, and he asks, "Do you accept my challenge?"

Joseph was thinking, _'I'm not really Kaiba's rival, we only duelled once so far. And Joey is in actual truth, Yugi's rival. I don't exactly have any rival, except for my brothers back home. And Dan did mention that he wants a fun duel.'_ He then grins, "Alright Dan, I accept your challenge." He then took off his backpack, opens it, and brings out his duelling disk.

"Great!" Dan said loudly with a grin.

Joseph equipped his duelling disk to his left arm, his deck already in the slot. His backpack right beside him, and Yugi and the others back away a bit so to give him room to duel Dan.

The moment they each got ready, two parts from the duelling disks split from either side and headed ten feet to the left and ten feet to the right, landed, and started glowing, forming a perfect rectangle.

The auto-shuffle in their duelling disks done the shuffle for them, and just as they're about to start; a crowd started to form around the duelling area; mainly consist of all the remaining students who haven't left yet.

"Go Joseph! Beat him!" Joey called out.

Both Joseph and Dan looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "Let's Duel!"

**Joseph versus Dan**

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

Once each of them drew five cards, Dan spoke loudly, "I'll go first, my draw!" he draws a card from his deck, and looks at his hand. He grins, and then takes two cards and put them into the spell/trap slot zone. "I place two cards face down, and I summon Marauding Captain!"

He placed the three star warrior monsters in the middle monster slot zone on his duelling disk, and in front of him. First, two holographic face down cards appeared, than next an armored blonde hair warrior appeared in attack mode, with the attack power of 1200.

"And with his special ability, I'm allowed to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand," Dan said with a grin as he takes another card in his hand, and place it on the left side of the Marauding Captain. "And I special summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode!"

And once place, a four star warrior monster appeared, a human woman covered in dark color cloth, a hat on her head but has long blonde hair, and a sword on her back. She looks ready to draw out her sword as she stood in a defense pose, and her defense is 1200.

"And with that, I end my turn!" Dan said, now he has two warrior monsters on his side of the field and two face downs. And he now only has two cards in hand.

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

"Alright, my draw!" said Joseph as he drew a card, and he now holds six card in hand. After looking, he turned to look to Dan, and he said, "Know this, I won't go easy on you."

"Bring it man," Dan said, still has a grin.

Joseph grins, "Very well, I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" He placed a monster card on his center monster slot zone on his duelling disk, and out in front of him. A spellcaster appeared in attack position, wearing what looks like dragon-like clothing. His attack power is 1200. "And next up, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon."

He played the spell card, in which in front of Lord of Dragons, a dragon-like horn appeared. He took hold of it, and blows into it, and it emitted a loud noise.

"And with it, I'm allowed to special summon two dragons, and I choose these two," Joseph said as he placed the two dragons on either side of Lord of Dragons. "I summon two Red-Eyes B. Dragons!"

And two black scaled fire-breathing dragons appeared on either side of Lord of Dragons. With their red eyes, they glared at Dan's monsters, and their attack power is 2400 each.

"Whoa, awesome!" said Dan, he grins as he saw the two big dragons on the field. "Does this mean you have dragon monsters in your deck," and when he saw Joseph nodded, Dan grins.

"Next, I place two cards face down," Joseph said as he puts two cards in the spell/trap card slot zones, and two holographic cards appeared between him and his monsters. "And now for battle, Red-Eyes destroy Marauding Captain with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The left Red-Eyes B. Dragon raised its head, than it roars out, unleashed a dark fire ball that headed towards the Marauding Captain.

"Hold it; you activated my trap, Astral Barrier!" Dan said as his right holographic card rises up to reveal what it is. Looks like a warrior holding a shield in front of him while an astral being appeared in front to block the attack.

This caused the dark fireball to turn away from the Marauding Captain and towards Dan. This confused several people, including Joseph, until…

"And my second trap card activates, Spirit Barrier!" Dan said as his second trap card revealed to be a cloaked being with the left claw upwards. "With this, as long as I have monsters on the field, I don't take any damage." And the fireball was extinguished as it came an inch to Dan, no effect on his life points while his monsters were safe.

'_Knew it, anyone who uses Astral Barrier obviously would use Spirit Barrier as well,'_ Joseph thought to himself after he saw those two cards. _'Hm, maybe he has Uria in his deck? Nope, impossible, that card comes out in GX.'_

"Well played pal and now I end my turn," Joseph said as he now doesn't have any cards in his hand.

* * *

"Whoa, the duel only just started and it already gotten good," Joey said.

"Yeah, Joseph had brought out his two Red-Eyes B. Dragons, now he just needs the third to bring out his ultimate," Tristan said, he and Joey cheered.

"Yeah, but Dan has those two trap cards out. Having them both is actually a very strong combination. Joseph can't destroy his monsters and attack his life points, he needs to get rid of those traps," Yugi said.

"Yeah, so he just needs to draw the right card," Tea said and Yugi nodded.

Several other students who were watching were also cheering for either duellist.

* * *

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

Dan whistled, as he thinks, _'That was a close one, already two very strong monsters out. And they're dragons, now I just need to draw my ace monster!'_ He grins, "I draw," he then draws a card from his deck, signifying the start of his turn. And as he looks at his three cards in his hand, he groans, _'Okay, I may not have gotten my ace, but this card will do quite nicely, but first I need more warriors of mine on the field.'_

He grins and takes one card in his hand and plays it, "I summon another Marauding Captain!" And on the other side of his first, a second Marauding Captain appeared.

"Another? Aw crud," Joseph groaned as he saw the second Marauding Captain, knowing the main purpose of that card.

"Yep, since now I have two Marauding Captains, you can't attack either one," Dan said with a grin. "And with my second Marauding Captain special ability, I summon another four star warrior monster. I summon Valkyrian Knight!" he then placed another warrior monster card onto his duelling disk.

And right beside his new Marauding Captain, a female warrior knight covered in fiery phoenix-like armor and a sword in hands. Her attack power is 1900.

"Double crud," Joseph groaned; he appears to know what this card could do.

Dan grin grew wider, "That's right, with her on the field; you can't attack any of my warriors."

"As well as the fact of her second ability," Joseph said after. "If I destroyed it, you're allowed to banish it and another warrior monster in your graveyard just too special summon a level five or higher from your graveyard. But why play that monster out now when your graveyard is practically empty?"

Dan chuckled, "Oh I have my reasons, like this card. I equip Valkyrian Knight with the spell card, United We Stand." He played the spell card, and it equipped to Valkyrian Knight. And with it, her allies glowed and so did herself, and her attack power grew. "With it, for every monster on my side, she gains 800 attack points. And there are four, and so her attack power is now 5100."

"Triple crud," Joseph groaned.

Dan grins, having a feeling he could win this. "And now my Valkyrian Knight will attack your Red-Eyes!" His warrior leaps forth, heading towards Red-Eyes with one blade up to strike.

And just as she was about to hit, Joseph spoke out, "Sorry, but you activated my trap card, Mirror Force!" His trap card revealed, and a mirror barrier surrounded his Red-Eyes B. Dragon. Valkyrian Knight struck the barrier, and it was reflected right back. Destroying her and two of Dan's attack position monsters; his Marauding Captains were destroyed.

"Aw no!" yelled Dan, was surprised by that. He watched as three of his monsters were destroyed, but he still has Warrior Lady of the Wasteland on the field in defense mode. "No matter though, I still have one in defense mode. And I end my turn."

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

"Not for long," Joseph said as he drew a card. He looks at his single card in his hand, and he plays, "I play Card of Sanctity. We now draw till we have six cards."

Each of them drew six cards, and Dan looks at his hand, he grins a bit.

"And next up, I play Card Destruction," Joseph said as he play his next spell card, causing both of them to discard their whole hands and draw a same amount of cards from their decks.

"Dang it," Dan groaned as he discarded his hand, he had his ace monster and now it was gone. He drew his six cards while Joseph drew five cards.

Joseph looks at his hand, and he grins, "Sorry Dan, looks like I win this duel."

"Hey, did you forget my two cards? As long as I have Warrior Lady out on my side, I'm pretty much invincible," Dan said, pointing that out.

"True, but I have three cards in my hand that will end you," Joseph said. He then plays a monster card beside his left Red-Eyes B. Dragon, "I summon Gagagigo, in attack mode!"

A reptilian-like warrior appeared beside Red-Eyes B. Dragon, looked ready for battle as his attack power is 1850.

"Hey, I thought you said you only have dragon cards?" asked Dan.

"Having a deck mainly of dragons would be foolish idea, I do need a few others just in case," Joseph said with a grin. "And next up, I play a spell, Brain Control!"

"Gah!" yelled Dan as he saw his only monster taken away and placed onto Joseph's side of the field. Without her, he's wide open for an attack.

"And before I play my last card, I activated my face down card," Joseph said as his face down card he put in his last turn rises up to reveal to be a trap card. "I activate my trap, DNA Surgery. With it, I turn all my creatures into a type of creature. And I pick dragon."

His Lord of Dragons, Gagagigo, and Dan's Warrior Lady of the Wasteland he took started to change into dragon-like humanoid warriors. Gagagigo already almost looked like one, just became more dragon-like though.

"And with that, I play my third card. Even though now, I have enough power to wipe you. I will show you and everyone here of one of my powerful cards. I play polymerization," Joseph said as he played it, and all five of his dragons begun to merge into one. Moment later, a Five-Headed Dragon appeared on the center part of his side of the field, standing tall and proud, with five dragon heads letting out a ferocious roar, and its attack power being 5000.

"Oh no," Dan said as his eyes widen.

"Now my Five-Headed Dragon, attack Dan with Ultimate Oblivion!" Joseph said, and his Five-Headed Dragon roared at once, and fired a combine blast that headed towards Dan.

"Aah!" Dan yelled before he was consumed in the attack. And when the fires faded, Dan was laying on his back, with his life points went down from 4000 to 0. Joseph wins the match.

He just lay there on his back, and as though, he had a quick thought, _'He has the Five-Headed Dragon; I need a powerful light monster if I need to beat him…'_

Just as he opens his eyes, he sees Joseph standing by him and holding out his right hand.

"Good game, Dan," Joseph said with a smile.

Dan chuckled and reached up with his hand and Joseph helped him up. "You got lucky pal, next time luck will be on my side," Dan said with a grin.

"I'll be waiting for that time to come, friend," Joseph replied and they both shook hands.

Since the duel was over, the students who been watching begun to disperse, obviously heading to their homes or somewhere else for fun.

Dan turned and ran off, "See ya!"

He watches him go, and said, "Bye."

"That was awesome man, but you should've attacked with your Red-Eyes B. Dragons instead of bringing out one of your aces," Joey said as he and the others came over.

"Great game Joseph," Yugi smiled.

"Although it went by so quick," Tea said.

"So why did you bring out Five-Headed Dragon instead of attacking him with all of your monsters?" asked Tristan.

Joseph smiled as he turned to them, "Oh my reason was for everyone here to know what one of my powerful monsters was."

"But why?" asked Tea.

"Simple, like the ones who want to challenge Yugi who holds the Egyptian God Cards," Joseph said as he looked to Yugi. "You hold three powerful cards, and any duellist wants to prove themselves that they could face the Gods. But how about we put a small roadblock, eh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Joey.

"Simple, you're a roadblock for any duellist who wants to duel Yugi," Joseph replied as he turned to him. "But what would happen if you lose? Who else would defend little Yugi here from any duellist when they come?"

"Oh I gotcha, thanks man," Joey said.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks for deciding to help out, but you still didn't explain why you decided to show everyone your Five-Headed Dragon."

"Simple, just changed their target point to me," Joseph said with a grin.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well for starters, before the news of those Egyptian God Cards came to being, what cards were considered the most powerful?" he asked.

"Well Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Ultimate Dragon," Tristan said.

"Your and Joey's Red-Eyes B. Dragons," Tea replied.

"My Dark Magician, Exodia the Forbidden One," Yugi said as well.

"As well as Five-Headed Dragon!" said Joey, now each of them realized.

Joseph nodded, "Before the Egyptian God Cards, Five-Headed Dragon and all the others were considered the most strongest. So now then, in order for them to get to you, Yugi, they must get pass me and my Five-Headed Dragons."

Yugi smiled still, "Thanks, but you don't have to do it."

"But I want to do it," Joseph said with a grin. "After that duel with Dan, my passion for duelling was sparked once more. And this place is pretty much filled with duellists, so before my time here ends, I want to have as many duels as I can before I head back home."

"Great, how about later we have another duel then!" said Joey.

"Joey, first things first is a tour around Domino," Tea said.

Joey groaned, than sounds of two growling noises, both originated from Joey's and Joseph's stomachs.

"How about pizza first, then tour?" they asked at the same time. Despite they had spoken at the same time, it no longer creep others out, only gave a light chuckle.

"Oh we know a good pizza joint," Tristan said with a grin.

"Oh good, and this time I'll buy the pizza," Joseph chuckled.

"Great, let's go!" Joey said, and he and Tristan ran off, with Joseph running behind them. They left Yugi and Tea behind.

"Just great, there goes the three musketeers," Tea groaned.

Yugi chuckled, "Come on, we best catch up before we lose them."

"Right," Tea nodded to him, and they both ran off.

Unknowingly further behind them, the three lackeys who been spying on their conversation started to follow.

* * *

About an hour later, the group sat at a pizza joint, and like Joseph had promised, he bought a large pizza with cheese, pepperoni, and mushroom. Joseph, Joey, and Tristan are the only ones pretty much enjoying their pizzas, while Yugi and Tea.

And as they ate, Joseph still has the urge to duel, and being a fan of the game and show, he knows of many other duellists, well pretty much just the ones Yugi and his friends met.

After he finished his slice, he asked, "So, how many duellists live in this city?"

"Too many to count," Yugi sighed, considering he gets so many challenges.

"Yeah, it's kinda pointless in asking that question," Joey replied, chewing his pizza and gulped. "There are hundreds; most of them are not very good. And several other duellists we didn't know about, like Dan."

Joseph had a feeling about that, so far while being here; he encountered people that never appeared in the shows. So it's quite possible that there are several duellists out there who are known yet, heck probably never entered in tournaments, they probably never wanted fame and such.

"Okay, you got me there, but what about best duellists?" Joseph asked. "I already know it's you, Yugi, and Seto who are the best around here, but are there others?"

"Well there's Marik and Ryou, they're good duellists," Tea said.

"Also Marik's brother and sister, Odion and Ishizu," Joey said after he finished another slice. "Ishizu works at the museum, and Odion is still in Egypt."

"There is Duke Devlin, he owns a game shop too," Tristan said, gaining Joseph's attention.

"Ain't he the creator of Dungeon Dice game?" asked Joseph.

"Yeah, and it's a really good game," Yugi said with a smile.

"Huh, gotta try it sometime," Joseph quietly said to himself, thinking about it.

"There are also Mako, Espa Roba, Leon, and Mai," Tea spoke up.

"Mai," Joey said calmly, probably thinking about her.

Joseph could tell Joey still likes her, but still curious, he asks, "And are there duellists that I need to be careful of around here?"

"Yeah, Rex and Weevil, they're cowardly cheaters," Tea said with some annoyance.

"Not Rex, he's not a cheater, but Weevil mainly is," Tristan said.

"There are a few duellists who you need to be careful of. Like Bandit Keith," Yugi said.

"Keith?" asked Joseph, and Joey growled in annoyance.

"Keith is a cheating punk," Joey said, sounded very annoyed of the guy.

"Nice to know," Joseph said.

"Yeah, but none of them could beat you guys," Tristan spoke up, looking at Joseph, Yugi, and Joey. "Even if they cheat, they couldn't beat you guys."

Joseph nodded, "There is no honor in cheating, and to cheat is to bring dishonour and shame upon you, it's best to fall with honor than to bring shame."

"Well said," Joey said with a grin.

Yugi and the others smiled, everyone obviously doesn't like cheaters. Heck if one cheat, there is no fun for bother sides.

"What about you? Are there many best's duellists in Canada?" asked Yugi, wondering if there are.

"Not very many, and the fact that most duellists had stopped duelling," Joseph replied. "The only ones who I know were the best were two of my brothers, Gary and Andy." Then he sighed sadly, thinking about his brothers, it's been over two months he last saw them.

"Do they use very strong monsters like you?" asked Tristan.

"Almost," Joseph said, taking a slice and takes a bite and drinks from his soda. "Gary duels in the way of unity, his deck is filled with warriors and dragons, but his main best card is Celtic Guardian, that card is his favourite. As for Andy, if you encounter him, be very careful, besides the fact that he holds Exodia. His deck is filled with light monsters, only he had the capabilities so far to beat me. Well he and Seto Kaiba of course. Probably you as well Yugi, being the King of Games, but I haven't duelled yet."

"Yeah," Yugi said.

Eventually the last remaining slices of pizza are gone and the sodas are empty. Each of them had their filled, Joey gotten up first. "Well, that was a good pizza, now for the tour, let's get going guys."

Each of them got up to follow, and Joseph asked, "Where to first?"

"The best place first," Tea said with a grin, and the group leaves the pizza joint, while Joseph wonders where the first best place is.

* * *

In a bedroom of a house in the city, Dan had made a change of clothes. He changed from school clothes to his style of clothing, black jeans and black t-shirt. And he's sitting at his desk; it looked like he's working on his homework.

But his computer isn't touched; his books and binders he took out of his backpack weren't open. No, he was looking at his cards, as well as thinking of that duel he had against Joseph.

"My dragon slayer deck couldn't beat him," Dan quietly said, "he got lucky though, I had a bad hand." He had design this deck for the purpose to defeat Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"In fact, I couldn't bring out the ace of it quick enough, and he got past the two trap cards," Dan said to himself. "Maybe it would've been better I stick with my best deck."

He reaches and pulls a drawer in his desk, reached in and pulled out a deck box. As he looked at it, he smiled as he remembered the best cards he always used.

'_Having a deck mainly of dragons would be foolish idea; I do need a few others just in case,'_ he was reminded of what Joseph had said. He thinks about it and looks at his warrior deck, and then to his true deck.

Slowly a grin forms, "Brilliant, these two works in one deck. Since today, everyone thinks I only use warriors," he chuckles a bit, "now though, it's high time to bring out the dark." He grins widely as he works on his deck.

* * *

The tour lasted for hours, the best place was the arcade, but they didn't stop there. They gone to many good places, till about them reach the park entrance. There waiting for them was Kyle, he stood there alone with his arms crossed, waiting.

"Hey Kyle, aren't you supposed to be with money bags?" asked Joey, walking over to him.

"Been waiting for you guys," Kyle replied, opened his eyes as he looked at them.

"You been waiting here since school end?" asked Tristan, looked confused. "Why?"

"Just to talk," Kyle replied, lowering his arms, "with Joseph."

"In private?" asked Joseph, having a feeling that what Kyle meant.

"Of course," Kyle said, turning sideways so to indicate they head into the park.

"Why not talk to all of us?" asked Tristan, he and Joey look suspicious of Kyle. "What's so important?"

"It's his decision, just an innocent little talk between friends," Kyle said, giving a small smile.

Joseph knows what kind of talk it is, feeling it's possibly important, he step forward.

"Joseph?" asked Yugi, sounded surprise.

"It's just a simple talk between friends," Joseph said, turning to them. "Besides, he's probably shy about something."

"I'm not shy," Kyle said in annoyance, while Tea chuckles a bit.

"Sure you are," Joseph grins as he turns to him. He walks over and stood by Kyle. He looks to the others, "See you guys later."

"Don't be late Joseph, my grandpa locks the doors before midnight," said Yugi. Of course people would lock their doors at night, everyone does that.

"Thanks for telling me," Joseph replied, than he and Kyle walk into the park. "See ya later," he called back as he goes with Kyle.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow pal," said Joey.

"Bye," said Tristan.

"Goodbye," said Tea. The gang watch the two walk into the park before they walk away. While unknown to the travelers, the three lackeys followed under the cover of darkness, hiding behind trees.

Both Joseph and Kyle walk into the central part of empty park, while in the sky the sun was beginning to set.

As they go, Kyle spoke, "I see you're still carrying your duelling disk on your arm."

Joseph was still wearing, had kept it on since his duel against Dan. He replied, "Expect the unexpected."

"Of course," Kyle said, and then he turned to Joseph. He asks, "But we're not here to talk about duels, but something better."

Joseph crossed his arms as he looks at him, he asked, "Let me guess, spells or stuff about other worlds?"

"Bingo," Kyle chuckled. "But the main question I want to ask is... how the heck did you befriend a De Ragan?"

Joseph looked confused, "How did you know?"

"From the duel you had against Kaiba yesterday," Kyle said. "During your duel, a De Ragan appeared to you. Had to lie to your friends that card is one of the newest cards around. You best be careful."

"So? All I need to say is that she's a new card, but that still doesn't explain…"

"From friends you had made in other worlds, they appear as cards here," Kyle said with a frown. "By coming to this world, when travelling other worlds and by making friends with those world creatures, you'll gain a card that represents that creature."

Joseph's eyes widen at that idea, "You serious?" Kyle nodded. "Whoa, now that's a shocker. But how…?"

"Not sure pal," Kyle said as he shrugged. "All I know is, when I think about the ones I met on my travels, I suddenly gotten the cards that represent them." He chuckles, "A nice way to remember them, huh."

He thinks about it, than he smiled, "Eh, so true." He looks at Kyle, "Then that means you got cards that represent beings in Animalia and Men in Black, eh?"

Kyle nodded, "A few, just wanted to give you the heads up."

At the thought, another thought comes to mind that made Joseph frown at Kyle. "And let me guess, from those cards you gotten, there also either synchro or XYZ." Still remembering the note that Kyle gave him, he spoke, "You do know you can't play those during this timeline, correct?"

Kyle grins as he rolled his eyes, "Dude, this timeline seasons has ended the moment Atem gone to the spirit world. We're allowed to use XYZ and Synchros; nothing could prevent us from doing that."

"Nothing except big history changes," Joseph said with a growl.

Kyle chuckles, "But we're the only ones who holds XYZ and Synchros pal, it's only a big history change is if we produce them to the public. I'm not stupid, and it's very unlikely they'll remember them. Heck in the timelines of Synchros and XYZs, Pegasus was long dead and people would forget ancient history except for ones like Yugi." He laughs a bit, "Besides, for me, I only have thirteen days before I continue my journey. You may not use them, but I will. It's really doubtful that people would remember what cards I used."

Joseph thinks about it, then he said, "It's still very risky, Kyle."

"And I'm going to take the risk, Joseph, it's my decision, you can't force me," Kyle replied.

Joseph sighed, knowing he can't.

"Besides, I mainly want to use them against you," Kyle said with a grin. "Between us, it will be one most epic duel of all."

Joseph couldn't help but chuckle, "I got to admit, you're right."

"Oh I am right, Joseph. No duellists in this world could compare to the duellists of our world. It was shown the moment you defeated Kaiba," Kyle said with a grin.

Joseph frowns, "He would've won if I didn't get De Ragan. So don't underestimate this timeline duellists, they'll surprise you."

Kyle gave a light nod, "Speaking of surprises, you still didn't explain about how you met De Ragan."

"I prefer not to talk about it," Joseph replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh come on man, I serious want to know. Did you help it when it was injured, did you defeat it in battle and it honoured you? What is it?" Kyle kept pestering, wanting to know.

"Try charm," Joseph said, still feeling embarrassed.

"Charmed, okay now I'm confused," Kyle said. He started to think, think about the moment at the end of Kaiba's duel with Joseph, how the De Ragan gave Joseph a nudge with its head. As well as the De Ragan was giving a smile that looked caring? Then Joseph called that creature a she, and he said charm.

Kyle instantly gawked, pointed at Joseph with his right hand, eyes widen. Joseph looked away in embarrassment, while Kyle merely blurt it out, "YOU GOT A DE RAGAN TO LOVE YOU?!"

When Joseph didn't reply after that, Kyle started to laugh. "Oh my god man, how did you do it?!"

Joseph was looking away, half embarrassed as well as half annoyed. "Have you watched Shrek before?" he asked, to anyone, they would be wondering what Shrek is, but to the two travelers…

"Oh I seen that one, a nice comedy…oh my god, you acted like Donkey?" Kyle said, now realized he started laughing out loud.

Joseph growled in annoyance, "Keep laughing and I'll burn your hair till you're burnt and bald."

Kyle snickered while he tried to clamp his mouth shut with his hands. He tried to contain it, and backed away a few steps. "Well pal, I gotta get going. It's quite far to Kaiba's place, and he would lock the main gates."

"Get going before I change my mind before burning your hair," Joseph replied, slowly turned to look at Kyle with a grin. He raised his right hand, twitched his fingers to signify he would do it.

"Goodbye!" Kyle said instantly, before turning around and fled, running out of the park. And it was now night-time and the stars are seen in the sky.

Once he was gone, Joseph chuckled a little. "Boy, he sure can run," he said to himself.

SNAP!

The sound of a branch snapping apart on the ground, with the force of someone just stepping on it, has alerted Joseph to where it came from. He looks to where it came from, which were from several trees, meaning there is someone hiding there.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" he yelled, sounded ticked off that there were someone spying on him and Kyle, and possibly hearing them talking.

"Run guys!" said one of the spies, and to Joseph, all he saw was a silhouette of three people running out of the shadows of the tree, and running far away.

Joseph couldn't follow because those three was soon lost to his sight. "Cowards," he said in annoyance.

He turns around and started to walk off, heading towards one of the paths that leads out of the park. Mainly it is the one path that leads to the part of the city where the Kame Shop would be.

About twenty minutes later, just as he nears the exit of the park. Someone familiar step into the park, Dan. The only difference was the clothing, Dan was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt with a black leather vest, and he was also carrying his duelling disk.

"Oh hello Dan surprised to see you here," Joseph said as he now stood five feet away from Dan.

"To you, but to me, I was looking for you," Dan said with a grin.

"What for?" asked Joseph and Dan answers it by raising his left arm, showing his duelling disk. "Why?"

"Just one more duel," Dan said. "I didn't really show you my best, and it kinda made me felt bad. Right now, I want to duel you as best as I can."

Joseph thinks about it, than he chuckles "Didn't get a good hand in our first duel, right?"

"It may not had been good, Joseph, but my deck hasn't shown you how strong it truly is. So please, allow me to show you how strong my deck truly is," Dan said.

Joseph thinks about it for a minute, slowly a grin forms, and he took a few leaps back. He raised his left arm to show his still equipped-duelling disk. "We got time, another duel then," Joseph said.

Dan grins, "You're pal, let's duel!"

They both got their duelling disks ready, as the hologram devices begin their work. They both look at each other with a grin while their decks were auto-shuffle, than each of them drawn five cards each.

**Joseph VS Dan**

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

"Since I'm the one challenging you, you go first," Dan said with a grin.

"It will be a pleasure," Joseph said, he draws a card. He looks at his hand, than he looks to Dan, "Just remember, I'm not going easy."

"Good, give me all you got!"

Joseph nodded, than he takes one card in his hand. "I activate my field's spell, Dragon Ravine!" the field slot in his duelling disk opens and he placed the card in. Once the slot goes back in, the hologram started to show.

All around him and Dan, the scenery change to what looks like a huge mountain air with a twilight sky. A huge canyon in-between them; while they stood on mountain cliffs facing each other.

Dan looked surprised, than he asked, "What does that card? Boost up your dragons?"

Joseph shook his head in saying no, "During each of my main phase, I'm allowed to do one thing. Send one dragon-type monster from my deck to the graveyard." He then takes out his deck and looks for a dragon card.

Dan looked surprised and confused, "Why do you use that card?"

"I have my reasons," Joseph said after he had selected a dragon card and put it in his graveyard. He then put his deck back into the deck slot, and it auto-shuffled. He then takes one card in hand, and spoke out, "And next I'll do is summon my Decoy Dragon, defense mode."

He placed the monster card on the central monster slot, face up. Then in front of him, a small four feet tall dragon with sky blue scales and peachy underbelly appeared. It stood in a defense pose, and gave a kind smile with two large adorable eyes; while behind those eyes is a line that appeared close, probably the ears. Its defense power is 200.

"Cute, but it has weak defense," Dan said.

"It may be weak, but it's not alone here," Joseph said as he took hold of one card in hand. He inserts it in the spell/trap card zone, "I activate monster reborn, and to bring back a dragon I have in my graveyard."

"So that's why," Dan said, realized why for Dragon's Ravine.

Then a big twenty feet tall diamond scaled dragon with big diamond wings. It has two golden horns on head and one big golden horn on its snout. It has a golden underbelly and golden claws, and its defense power is 2800.

"Besides my cute little dragon, I have Hyozanryu backing up with her defense," Joseph said, than he took hold of two cards. "And I'll place these two face down, that'll be all for my turn." And two holographic face down cards appeared behind his two dragons. While he still has one card in his hand.

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

"Good move, but now it's my turn," Dan said as he draws a card from his deck. He looks at his hand, and he grins. He took hold of one and plays it in his spell/trap card slot zone, "I activate Heavy Storm, destroying your spells!"

A storm blew from the card as it was revealed to the field. Two of Joe's face down cards was turned to dust, and so did the field, as the twilight sky quickly changed to the starlight sky, as well as the area changed back to a cool cold of the park. Joseph puts those three cards into his graveyard.

"Good movie, but I still have my dragons defending me," Joseph said.

"Not for long," Dan said as he took hold of one card in his hand and plays it in the monster zone in attack mode. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight," he said, and an iron armored warrior appeared on his side of the field. Stood proud seven feet tall, completely covered in black armor with silver lining, as well as a silver iron blade on right arm, and shield on the left arm. He stood in a battle pose with the attack power of 1800.

"And that's not all, I play Release Restraint!" he said as he played the spell card.

"Whoa, way too quick," Joseph said, was surprised to see that happened.

"With Release Restraint, I released my Gearfried from the armor he wears," Dan said, as Gearfried's armor begin to crack, and shattered. When the smoke cleared, Gearfried stood there, with a muscular body, brown belt with dark purple cloth hanging on front and back, dark brown leather boots, a sword in his left hand, and long dark pink hair. He stood in his battle position with the attack power of 2600. Gearfried the Iron Knight had become the Gearfried the Swordmaster.

"And I'm not done there, for I play this equip card, Magnum Shield!" Dan said as he played the card. An equip shield that was instantly equipped to Gearfried the Swordmaster.

"Oh crud," Joseph spoke with seriousness in his voice.

"With Magnum Shield, my Gearfried's power increase by the amount of defense points he has," Dan said with a grin. And they watched as Gearfried's attack power increase from 2600 to 4800. "And another great thing, by equipping an equip card to Swordmaster, his effect kicks in, I get to pick one of your dragons and it is destroyed. And I pick Hyozanryu."

Gearfried points his blade shield at Hyozanryu, and an energy beam shoots out and struck Hyozanryu, and it roared in pain as it shattered to bits. Joseph took the card and puts it into his graveyard.

"And not just that, but I have another monster to summon," Dan said as he reveals what it is. "It's Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight. And since it's the only card I have in hand, I summon it!" He placed the card in a monster slot beside Gearfried the Swordmaster. An armored warrior sitting on the back of an armored stallion, carrying two red lances, and has the power of 2300 attack points.

"Two very powerful monsters in one turn, bravo," Joseph said with a chuckle, clearly didn't expect that.

"Thanks and now for battle. Gearfried, destroy his dragon!" Dan called out, and Gearfried runs towards Decoy Dragon with his sword shield raised to strike.

But in an instant, Decoy Dragon's cute eyes closed and the ones that appeared closed open with a glare. And right beside it, the ground cracks as a familiar dragon, Hyozanryu, begun to rise back up in defense mode.

"What the, how?!" asked Dan, surprised of this.

"There's a reason why Decoy Dragon is known as Decoy Dragon. If attacked, I'm allowed to special summon a level seven or higher dragon-type monster from the graveyard, and there is only one, Hyozanryu." Joseph said with a grin. "But sadly, your Gearfried still has more power, and his attack is changed to Hyozanryu. And Decoy Dragon's effect only happens once."

Gearfried had leaped and slashed Hyozanryu's neck. The dragon roared in pain and shattered into bits once more, sending it right back into the graveyard.

"Swift Gaia, destroy his dragon!" Dan called out, and Swift Gaia gallops forth, and struck Decoy Dragon hard in the gut with his lance. Decoy Dragon shrieked in pain and shattered, being sent to the graveyard.

With no cards in hand, he looks to Joseph, "You know, it almost looked like you were expected that to happen."

"I had a feeling you would bring out a very powerful monster, it was a big risk but I'm glad I took it," Joseph replied.

"You got lucky man," Dan said with a chuckle. "I end my turn."

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

"Now it's my turn," Joseph said, he draws a card. He looks at his two cards and sighed. He took hold of one and played it in his spell/trap card zone. "I play Heavy Storm as well, destroying your shield."

And Gearfried's shield was destroyed, and Dan put the card into the graveyard. The Swordmaster's power returned to 2600.

"Then next I play Card of Sanctity," he played the card, and both of them drawn their six cards.

They each look at their hands, than grin at each other; each of them got different plans. Dan was grinning, while Joseph plays another spell card.

"And next I play Card Destruction, causing us to discard our hands and draw the amount we had," Joseph said, and each of them discarded their hands, and drawn the same amount of cards they had before.

"Thank you Joseph," Dan said with a grin.

"For what?" asked Joseph, now feeling a little confused.

"For playing that card, because with it, I get to special summon two cards from my graveyard," Dan said with a grin. He raises his right hand in a dramatic way, "Now my creatures, and rise up to battle!"

Two cracked surfaces appeared on either side warriors, than both sides burst as two attack position monster cards appeared on Dan's duelling disks. The two monsters are identical, about twenty feet tall, with their waists in the ground, but from waist to chest is glowing blood red, the chest, head, and shoulders shrouded in darkness, and two long purple claws. Then in the darkness, two glowing yellow eyes and a glowing yellow mouth appeared. They're called Despair from the Dark, with the attack power of 2800 each.

Joseph gawked in shock, clearly didn't expect that to happen. Dan watched his expression and laughed a bit. "Surprised, Joseph? And now not only you have to deal with my warriors, but my zombies as well!"

'_I did not really expect that,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he looks at the two big zombie monsters that stood with the warriors on Dan's size of the field.

* * *

_ Whoa, what a big surprise! But the duel just started, will Joseph win? Or will he get consumed by Dan's zombies? Find out next time on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_

**Cards Mention in this Duel **

**Joseph's Deck:**

Lord of D. – wiki/Lord_of_D.  
Flute of Summoning Dragon - wiki/The_Fl...mmoning_Dragon

Red-Eyes B. Dragon: wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon

Mirror Force: wiki/Mirror_Force

Card of Sanctity: wiki/Card_of_Sanctity

Card Destruction: wiki/Card_Destruction

Gagagigo: wiki/Gagagigo

Brain Control – wiki/Brain_Control

Polymerization: wiki/Polymerization

Five-Headed Dragon: wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

Dragon Ravine: wiki/Dragon_Ravine

Decoy Dragon: wiki/Decoy_Dragon

Monster Reborn: wiki/Monster_Reborn

Hyozanryu – wiki/Hyozanryu

Heavy Storm: wiki/Heavy_Storm

**Dan's Deck:**

Marauding Captain: wiki/Marauding_Captain

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland: wiki/Warrior_Lady_of_the_Wasteland

Astral Barrier: wiki/Astral_Barrier

Spirit Barrier: wiki/Spirit_Barrier

Valkyrian Knight: wiki/Valkyrian_Knight

United We Stand: wiki/United_We_Stand

Heavy Storm: wiki/Heavy_Storm

Gearfried the Iron Knight: wiki/Gearfried_the_Iron_Knight

Release Restraint: wiki/Release_Restraint

Gearfried the Swordmaster: wiki/Gearfried_the_Swordmaster

Magnum Shield: wiki/Magnum_Shield

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight: wiki/Swift_Gaia_the_Fierce_Knight

Despair from the Dark: wiki/Despair_from_the_Dark


	9. Duel between Life & Death

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Nine

Duel between Life and Death

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

"And next I play Card Destruction, causing us to discard our hands and draw the amount we had," Joseph said, and each of them discarded their hands, and drawn the same amount of cards they had before.

"Thank you Joseph," Dan said with a grin.

"For what?" asked Joseph, now feeling a little confused.

"For playing that card, because with it, I get to special summon two cards from my graveyard," Dan said with a grin. He raises his right hand in a dramatic way, "Now my creatures; rise up to battle!"

Two cracked surfaces appeared on either side warriors, than both sides burst as two attack position monster cards appeared on Dan's duelling disks. The two monsters are identical, about twenty feet tall, with their waists in the ground, but from waist to chest is glowing blood red, the chest, head, and shoulders shrouded in darkness, and two long purple claws. Then in the darkness, two glowing yellow eyes and a glowing yellow mouth appeared. They're called Despair from the Dark, with the attack power of 2800 each.

Joseph gawked in shock, clearly didn't expect that to happen. Dan watched his expression and laughed a bit. "Surprised, Joseph? And now not only you have to deal with my warriors, but my zombies as well!"

'_I did not really expect that,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he looks at the two big zombie monsters that stood with the warriors on Dan's size of the field.

* * *

Episode Nine

Duel between Life and Death

Mr. Moto yawned tiredly as he sat behind his game-store counter; he sat there, losing his patience of waiting. His grandson, Yugi, had arrived a while ago, told him that Joseph is having a private talk with Kyle in the park. Yugi had told him that he told Joseph that by midnight, Mr. Moto will lock the door, so if he's late, he's going to be sleeping outside.

He turned and looked at the clock on the wall, and sees the time. He groaned in annoyance and spoke to himself, "If he's not back in ten minutes, lesson learned."

* * *

**Joseph VS Dan**

Joseph: 4000 – Dan: 4000

'_What a big surprise, who knew he had zombies?'_ thought Joseph, it was an honest but big mistake. He didn't see Dan's whole deck, so he shouldn't had assumed his deck is mainly of warriors.

Dan could probably tell what Joseph was thinking, for he smirked and said, "Thought so, my plan worked. You and probably everyone else assumed my deck is only filled with warriors. Truth is, that first duel we had was merely a warm-up, as well as to see what cards you have."

Joseph frowned, looked a bit annoyed, "Seriously?"

Dan looked thoughtful, looking upwards with his right hand on his chin. "Well, in truth my deck was made to handle Seto Kaiba's deck. But from our first duel made me realized that I should've stayed with my real deck as well as upgrade it a bit."

"So in reality, you're actually a zombie duellist while to everyone else, they think you use warriors," Joseph said after he heard Dan's answer. Dan nodded, and Joseph grin a little, "Clever, but now I know. And soon my dragons will rise and burn down your forces, turn them into ashes so they'll never rise up again!"

"Bring it man, my creatures will consume you, make you one of us!" Dan replied; grins a bit. "Now make your move!"

"With pleasure," Joseph replied, he took hold of one card in his hand and puts it into a spell/trap card slot zone. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards."

In front of him, the Pot of Greed appears, than it shatters as he draws two cards his deck.

As he looks at his hand, he took hold of one and as he puts it into the field slot, he said, "You may have destroyed my first Dragon's Ravine, but I have another one."

"Oh come on," Dan groans, annoyed as the scenery changed around them, returning them to cliff edges and deep canyon between them. Twilight sky shines above them while in truth it supposed to be night.

"And with it, I activate its effect, sending one monster from my deck to the graveyard," Joseph said, he took hold of his deck, looks through it till he found the right one and puts it into the graveyard. He returns his deck to the deck slot and it auto-shuffled.

Dan was feeling confused, and so he asked, "Um, why are you sending your own dragons to the graveyard? Aren't I the kind of duellists who does that?" Considering he's a zombie duellist type, bringing monsters from the graveyard like zombies is pretty much like it.

"I have several reasons, and right now I have several dragons in my graveyard, thanks to Card Destruction before," Joseph said as he took hold of one card in his hand.

"Yeah, your card did helped me bring out two of my strongest monsters," Dan smirked, as his two Despair from the Darks stand proud in battle with Gearfried the Swordmaster and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight between them.

"Don't remind me," Joseph groaned, than he inserts another card in the spell/trap card slot. "I play Dragon's Mirror!" And in front of him, a holographic Dragon's Mirror rises up.

Dan knows what that card is, he gawked and he yelled, "Don't tell me you have five dragons in your graveyard?"

Joseph grins, "Oh I have more than five in there, but I only need three dragons. I remove my three Red-Eyes B. Dragons from play." He took hold of the three monster cards from his graveyard and put them in his pocket to signify their out of play. "I bring forth their fusion form, my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

And right in front of him, a big three headed black dragon rises out of the canyon and was flying in front of Joseph. And each head with burning fiery red eyes glaring down at all of Dan's monsters; including Dan too. And simultaneously, all three roars their dragon roars out, with the attack power of 4000.

Dan flinched in shock, even though he knew that Joseph has the Five-Headed Dragon. Joseph has revealed he has the ultimate version of Red-Eyes, which almost made him felt like he's facing Seto Kaiba, who holds Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but a dark version.

"And I'm not done there," Joseph said as he took hold of another card in his hand. "Since now I have three dragons removed from play, I can special summon one of my strongest dragons of my deck!" He placed the monster card down beside Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, in attack mode. And out on the field, a huge holographic dragon with two tails appeared. "I special summon, De Ragan!"

The dragon gave a vast roar that was so loud made everyone cover their ears. And as Dan covers his ears, he was still shocked of seeing such a dragon, a dragon he never seen before.

* * *

Mr. Moto had gone to the front door, opened and looked outwards to see if Joseph was coming. Seeing no one in sight, he groans in annoyance.

"Late as a fool he seems to be, well time to lock up," he spoke and was just about too.

ROAR!

He instantly covered his ears as he heard a dragon-like roar, it was far away but how loud it was, it was like a foghorn. He was glad his windows didn't shatter, as well as that sound came far.

He looks in the direction of where that roar came from, it came from the park, and he saw a cloud hovering at the entrance. It wasn't dark cloud, but a bright cloud, meaning only one thing that he has seen several times before, someone played a field spell. And recalling what his grandson said of one card Joseph has that could roar that loud, he could tell Joseph was duelling.

He looked very annoyed, "Looks like he chose duelling instead of a nice warm bed." He then heads inside and locks the door.

* * *

Joseph grins while Dan was gawking at the two big dragons, "You may have more monsters than I, but my dragons have much more power."

Dan noticed one thing about the newest dragon, he spoke out, "Hold on, your dragon has zero attack points."

"Indeed," Joseph calmly said with a grin, while his De Ragan does only have 0 attack points. "That's the cost for being special summoned like that. But know this Dan; she's the one who helped me beat Kaiba."

"Seriously?" asked Dan; doesn't believe that. "How the heck does a weak dragon like that could beat Kaiba?"

"Like this," Joseph said with a grin, "I sacrifice 3000 of my life points and give them to De Ragan." His life points goes down to a 1000 while De Ragan's attack power rises to 3000.

"No way!" yelled Dan, shocked as he didn't expect that.

"Yes way; and now it's time for battle!" Joseph yelled. "Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, obliterate his Swordsman!"

The three-headed black dragon roars and fires a dark fiery ball from each of their mouths. And as they soared towards Gearfried, they combine into one huge fire ball. It hit and consumed the Swordsman, and he yells in agony before shattering to bits. Dan's life points went down to 2600.

"And De Ragan, destroy his Gaia with Torrent of Flames!" Joseph commanded, and De Ragan roars, sending a torrent of blazing fire straight at the warrior on his horse. And just like Swordsman, he cried in agony before shattering to bits, and Dan's life points went down to 1900.

Watching his two only living monsters be sent to the graveyard by flames scared Dan a bit of the immense firepower that Joseph's dragons contain.

"With that, I end my turn," Joseph said with grin, while he holds three cards in his hand.

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

Feeling scared, he slowly draws one card. He smiled as he saw what it was, slowly he grins as the fear he had before was now gone. First things first, he said, "I switch both of my Despair from the Darks to defense mode." His two big zombies crossed their arms in front of them, putting themselves into defense position, with the defense power of 3000.

"Your undead creatures may have strong defenses, but my Ultimate Dragon still have more power to burn them next turn," Joseph said with crossed arms, waiting for Dan to finish his move.

"I know; that's why I'm going to play this card, my Swords of Revealing Light!" Dan said as he played the spell card, and moments after, several light swords appeared around Joseph and his two dragons.

"Interesting, a zombie duellist using light swords," Joseph chuckles a little.

"What? Even duellists like me need time, so this card helps," Dan said.

"Helps you, but not for long, the moment these swords are gone, you shall be consumed in flames of dragon fire," Joseph said, promising that once the swords are gone, his dragons would obliterate Dan's monsters.

"We'll see," Dan said as he narrowed his eyes. "I end my turn," he holds four cards in his hand.

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"My turn," Joseph said as he draws a card, he now has four cards in his hand. This also signifies the first turn with the swords in effect. He looks at his hand, than he turns to Dan. "First things first, with Dragon Ravine's effect, I send one of my dragons in my deck to the graveyard." He took hold of his deck, selected a dragon, and sends it to the graveyard, than he puts his deck into the deck slot and it auto-shuffled.

"Then next I place one card face down," he said, putting a card into the spell/trap card slot zone. "Then I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in defense mode." He puts the monster onto his duelling disk monster slot zone on the right side of his ultimate. And out on the field, a holographic silver bird-like dragon appeared and stood defensively, with the defense power of 1000.

"And with that, I end my turn," Joseph said, ending his turn as he holds two cards in hand.

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"Okay, my turn," Dan said as he draws a card from his deck. He looks at his hand, he holds six cards, and the new card he drew made him grin a little. He took hold of it and sets it into a spell/trap card slot zone. "I place one card face down." He then takes hold of Despair from the Dark on the slot. "And I sacrifice one of my two Despairs, to summon Vampire Lord!"

His left Despair from the Dark shattered to bits, than as Dan puts it in the graveyard; he puts another monster on the slot zone where the previous Despair was. And on the field, a coffin rises up, than the five-star dark zombie human stepped out of it, he stood in attack position, with the attack power of 2000.

Joseph groans, and Dan smirked a bit, "Let me guess, you know of Vampire Lord's effect."

"Yes I know of it," Joseph said, considering Vampire Lord can revive itself from the graveyard as long as it was destroyed by a card effect. As well as the fact of its much better ability…

"Nice of you to know, but time for battle," Dan said with a grin. "Vampire Lord, destroy his Horus." And the Vampire Lord leaps forth and struck Horus, Horus roared in agony before shattering to bit, being sent to the graveyard.

"And now for the ability of Vampire Lord, I get to pick a card type and you're to send one from your deck to the graveyard. And I pick monster."

Joseph takes hold of his deck, took hold of one dragon and shows it to Dan before sending it to the graveyard. It was Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 card. He puts his deck back into the deck slot and it auto-shuffled.

"And before I end my turn, I play a spell card," Dan said as he puts the card in the spell/trap card slot zone. "I play Book of Life."

Joseph groans, "No wonder you sacrificed one of your Despairs."

"That's right, and I choose it, and select your LV6 Horus to be removed from play," Dan said with a grin. He knows full well of Horus, if Joseph found a way to bring that dragon out to the field, he could bring out LV8, best not risk that.

Dan's Despair from the Dark burst from the ground, and rises into defense position. Now Dan has three zombie monsters, his Vampire Lord in between of his two Despair from the Darks. While Joseph only has Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and De Ragan being trapped in Swords of Revealing Light. As well as Joseph taking hold of LV6 Horus from his graveyard and puts it into his pocket to join his three Red-Eyes.

"And now I end my turn," Dan said with a grin, he holds three cards in his hand.

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"My draw," Joseph exclaims; drawing a card from his deck, he now holds three cards while this is his second turn with the sword. He studies his hand and carefully thinks of what he already has on the field.

At the moment, his two dragons are in attack position, but couldn't attack thanks to those swords. Then of course he has Dragon Ravine, he could use its effect, and of course he has one face down card. After some planning, he decided to do one thing.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn," Joseph said, took hold of one card in his hand and sets it face down in the spell/trap card slot zone. He now only holds two cards.

"That's it?" Dan asked, was confused, he had thought Joseph would do something else besides that.

"That's it; it's your turn now."

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"Alright, my draw," Dan said as he draws a card, and he looks at his hand after, seeing that he holds four cards. He smiled and took hold of one card, and plays it, "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck." The moment the pot appeared on the field, it shatters and sent to the graveyard while Dan draws two cards. He now holds five cards in hand.

He smiled as he saw what he holds it, than he spoke, "Now then, I remove Vampire Lord to special summon one of my strongest monsters in my deck." His Vampire Lord shattered to bits, the card being removed from play and being put into one of Dan's pockets and Dan places a card on where Vampire Lord once was. "Vampire Genesis!"

"Strong card alright," Joseph said, wasn't impress though, "but then again, still not strong enough for my dragons. As well as that you don't have any other zombies in your graveyard. Right now, your Genesis is just a powerhouse monster that can only handle De Ragan, and even so, they both would be destroyed considering their strengths are equal."

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning to attack pal. I just have another card to play," Dan said with a grin, he puts another card into the spell/trap card slot zone. "I play, Graceful Charity. With it I can draw three cards, as long as I discard two cards." He draws three cards, and looks at his six cards. He groans on what he gotten, probably was wishing he drawn the right one. He picks two cards in his hand and puts them into his graveyard.

"And now, I'll use Vampire Genesis ability, I discard a level seven zombie monster from my hand to special summon a level six zombie monster from my graveyard," Dan spoke out, he puts the card into his graveyard, which leaves Joseph thinking of what zombie that was and what Dan is bringing out.

"And the zombie I pick is Vampire's Curse!" Dan said, and as he puts the monster card on the slot zone to the left one his left Despair, a black coffin rises up. Then it opens and a pale skin bone white hair man step forth, growling in anger with his fangs showing, glowing red eyes and is wearing dark blue demonic armor. He also has a black cape hanging on his left side, and a big blood red demonic wing on his right side. His attack power was 2000.

Joseph groans, "Okay, now you got a real Vampire on the field." Considering Vampire's Curse ability, if its destroyed, Dan could special summon it next standby phase by sacrificing 500 life points, as well as the fact it would gain 500 attack points.

"Looks like you know his ability as well," Dan said.

"I know all cards abilities, every single one," Joseph calmly said, not bragging it but it almost sounds like it.

"Seriously?" asked Dan.

"Seriously," Joseph said.

Dan has to admit though, it sounds like it. So far, Joseph knew each of his monster's abilities before he could activate them. This means that Joseph either has those cards, or probably has a similar mind to Seto Kaiba.

"Well, I end my turn with that," Dan said, now holding three cards in hand. And he has four zombie monsters on his side of the field, from left to right are Vampire's Curse, Despair from the Dark, Vampire Genesis, and lastly Despair from the Dark.

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"My turn," Joseph said as he draws a card, he now holds four cards in hand, as well as this is the last turn for those cursed swords remain in effect.

He saw the card he drawn, and grins a bit, but first things first, he said, "I use my ravine's effect, sending another dragon to the graveyard, a dark dragon." He grins as he took hold of his deck, looks through it, and selects a dark dragon and sends it into the graveyard, and then puts the deck into deck slot and it auto-shuffled.

Dan was confused, why mention the dragon to be dark? Heck for that matter, why would he still use Dragon Ravine? He understands that the purpose for it was Joe's Dragon's Mirror, but why still uses it?

"And now, I remove two dragons from play, one light and one dark," Joseph said, still grinning as he took two dragons from the graveyard, and showed them to Dan first so he knows what they were, Hyozanryu and Red-Eyes B. Chick. Once they're pocketed with the four others, he took hold of one card in his hand and plays it on the right side of his ultimate dragon. "And I special summon, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

A dragon rises on the field, standing proud beside Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It covered in dark demonic dragon armor with long fiery dark hair on the back of its head and glowing red eyes. It roars out after being summoned, with the attack power of 3000.

Dan stares at it with wide eyes; he knew Joseph's deck is filled with dragons, but not that dragon. He sighed in relief though, even though it's powerful, the swords are still in effect.

"Do you know Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect, Dan?" Joseph asked him.

"Yeah, seen Seto used it on TV, but you need to sacrifice a 1000 life points for it. And that's all you have left," Dan said with a smirk.

"True, and thus so, I end my turn," Joseph said, and once his turn ended, the light swords vanished, and with it Joseph grins as he holds three cards.

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"My turn," Dan said as he draws a card from his deck. He studies his four cards in his hand, planning a strategy. And so far, he has four monsters on the field and one face down card. He looks at his hand, and sees the latest drawn card, and grins widely. He took hold of it as he said, "I use Vampire Genesis's ability, by sending this card to the graveyard," he shows it, and Joseph could see that its Dan's third Despair from the Dark, a level eight monster. Then he selected a level seven zombie monster in his graveyard, "And I special summon my deck's ace monster, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

Dan's last free monster zone, a zombie-version dragon rises. It rises with blue ghostly aura with a single glowing red left eye. It is a zombie version of Red-Eyes. It stood in a defense position with 2000 defense points.

Joseph looks shocked upon sight; it's obvious he never expected to see that monster. Dan grins, seeing his expression, he spoke out, "This may not be my strongest, but it is my favourite card." He was clearly happy of his zombie monster.

"I can tell why," Joseph said, still surprised. In some logic of this world, that card that Dan had summoned would be considered extremely rare. As well as the fact of its ability, which Joseph was glad a bit, "I'm just glad I don't use zombies."

Dan chuckles, "My dragon helped me a lot against other zombie duellists and thanks to him; I'm the number one Necro Duellist."

Joseph was surprised to hear that, but then became confused, "Wait a second; I thought you said everyone only knows you hold warriors?"

"I usually wear a mask," Dan said with a quiet chuckle. "So I'm sure you have heard of, Necro Masquerade." He grins and made a small pose.

Joseph looked confused, "Necro who?"

Dan looked surprised, "You never heard?" Then he shook his head, "Forget that, talk later, duel now!" Joseph nodded and Dan continued, "I turned Vampire's Curse to defense mode." The vampire guy goes into defense position. So far only Genesis is in attack mode. "And now I end my turn, make your move!"

**Joseph: 1000 – Dan: 1900**

"With pleasure," Joseph said with a grin, drawing one card and now he holds four cards. "And like I had said before, Dan, once your swords were gone, my dragon flames will turn your creatures to ashes. Starting with your Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon; Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Dark Blazing Inferno!"

Each head roars out, sending a dark fiery ball out of each mouth. Those three soon become one huge fireball and headed straight at Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

Dan glared, and quickly activates his face down, "I been waiting for that, I activate Mirror Force!"

"No!" yelled Joseph, wasn't expecting that while he should've.

A glass reflective mirror appeared in front of his zombie, the ultimate's fireball bouncing off it and headed towards Joe's three dragons, obliterating all three. Each one roared in pain before shattering to bits. Each one, those dragons were sent to the graveyard after being destroyed.

"That's what you get for attacking my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon," Dan said. "And now you're wide open for an all-out attack for my zombies."

Joseph glares, "This is not over; I play Premature Burial." He plays the spell card, and it shows on the field. "And with it, I sacrifice 800 of my life points to special summon De Ragan!" His dragon returns from the graveyard and back onto the field, she stood in a defense pose with the defense points of 2500. While his life points went down to 200.

Dan became confused, "Why pick that? Why not Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"

Joseph ignored him and plays another spell card, "And I play Soul Release. With it, I shall remove four dragons from my graveyard along with a spell card."

He does so, and before he pockets those five cards, he showed them to Dan. They were Chaos Emperor Dragon, Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, his first Dragon Ravine card, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 and LV8.

"Why are you removing your own dragons?" asked Dan, feeling very confused. "Heck for that matter, how many dragons do you even have in your graveyard right now?"

Joseph was going to ignore those questions till he thought of Dan's latter question. How many dragons does he have in his graveyard? So he checks his graveyard again, and counted. After counting, he replied, "I have three dragons in my graveyard. And with that, I end my turn.

**Joseph: 200 – Dan: 1900**

"Well thanks for telling me," Dan said, he draws one card and now holds four cards in his hand. Seeing what it is, he smiled, and he said, "I sacrifice Vampire's Curse and Despair from the Dark to summon one of my living monsters." His two zombies shattered on the field and sent to the graveyard, while he placed the monster on the left side of Genesis. "I summon Buster Blader."

An armored warrior appeared on his side of field, holding a big broadsword in his hands. With the attack power of 2600, he stood proud.

Joseph flinched upon sight, seeing the perfect warrior monster that has the purpose to battle dragons.

Dan grins, "Now you see the ace monster I had planned to use against Kaiba, and thanks for telling me again of how many dragons you have in your graveyard. For each dragon you control and in your graveyard, Buster's attack power gains 500 attack points for each one. You have four in total, so Buster's attack power is now 4600, making him my strongest monster in play."

Joseph groans, knowing that already. Buster Blader is much stronger than before, stronger than his Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"And before I go into battle, I turn Genesis and my dragon into attack position," Dan said with a grin, positioning them into attack position.

"Why not your Despair from the Dark?" asked Joseph, seeing that monster still in defense.

"Dude, you have two cards face down, it's best to be safe than sorry," Dan said with a bit of annoyance. "But even so, if this succeeds, I win. So Buster Blader, attack his De Ragan!"

Buster Blader leaps at Joseph's defense position dragon with the sword held high.

"Well I guess you're correct about my two face downs, just not in the way you had thought, Dan," Joseph said with a grin. "I activate my first trap, Return from Different Dimension." He reveals the card, and his life points was cut in half, making it 100. "And with that, I special summon Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and my three Red-Eyes Black Dragons!"

He brought out the four dragons and places all of them on his duelling disk in attack position, and all four of them appeared on either side of De Ragan. Two Red-Eyes Black Dragons on De Ragan's left side, one Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to her right. Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon standing proud with the attack power of 4000, while the three Red-Eyes Black Dragons growled in a fury with the attack power of 2400 each.

"Why the heck did you do that? You just made my Buster Blader attack strength stronger?" Dan yelled, confused of this while his warrior's attack power went up by 2000, making him 6600 attack points strong. The warrior struck at De Ragan, but was blocked by a see-through barrier that circled all around De Ragan. "What?"

"This is why," Joseph said, and his second card revealed to be Draining Shield.

"No!" yelled Dan.

"Thanks for giving me life, Danny boy," Joseph grins as his life points went up by 6600, making it 6700 life points.

Dan growled in annoyed, "Don't call me Danny boy." He was really annoyed, didn't like being called that. He was also annoyed that instead of destroying Joe's dragon, he helped replenish his opponent's life points.

Now the next option for him to do is to attack his dragons, the thoughts of another Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon coming out was something he doesn't want, and as well that he was a bit annoyed of not having Despair in attack mode.

He sighed sadly and looks to his favourite card, "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with Necro Inferno."

His zombie dragon unleashed a ghostly fireball right at its living counterpart. And in response, that Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a dark fireball back. Each fireball bypasses each other and struck their desire targets. Both of them with equal strengths, they're both roared in agony before shattering to bits and being sent to the graveyard.

After seeing his favourite monster be destroyed, he glares, "Genesis, destroy his second Red-Eyes!" Vampire Genesis goes and punches Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroying it as well as Joseph losing 600 life points; he's now down 6100 life points.

Now each of them is equal amount of monsters. Joseph has De Ragan, Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and his last Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And Dan only has Buster Blader, Vampire Genesis, and Despair from the Dark.

He wished he could attack again with Buster Blader, but couldn't. So he said, "I end my turn," he is down to three cards in hand.

**Joseph: 6100 – Dan: 1900**

Joseph draws a card from his deck, signifying the start of his turn. He looks at his hand, and after some thought while he looks at his three cards. "Time to wrap this up," Joseph calmly said.

"What?" asked Dan, was surprised, considering he still has Buster Blader out.

Joseph takes hold of one card in his hand, and plays it, "I activate my second Dragon's Mirror." The mirror appears on his side of the field, and Dan was surprised on seeing that card. "And with it, I send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with the other two in my graveyard, along with two more dragons." His Red-Eyes Black Dragon was removed from the field, along with four dragons in his graveyard. "And I bring fourth, Five-Headed Dragon!"

Once those five cards were pocketed, he brought out the fusion monster, and the huge five-headed dragon appeared on Joe's side of the field. It rises and stood in attack position with the attack power of 5000.

Dan groans, not just that the Five-Headed Dragon was brought out, which Buster Blader would've gain 500 attack points. If it weren't for the fact that Joseph removed five dragons from play in order to bring it out, thus in power, Buster Blader lost 2000 attack points, making its attack strength being 4600.

"As you can see, your Buster Blader lost power," Joseph said with a smirk. He changes De Ragan from defense mode to attack mode, now being 0 attack points because for the fact she was brought back by premature burial several turns ago. "And I might as well give my De Ragan some power, 5000 points shall do." His life points went down to 1100 while De Ragan's power went up to 5000.

"Oh no," Dan groans as he saw how powerful it was. He was then glad he has Despair from the Dark in defense mode.

"And now it's time for battle, De Ragan, show Buster Blader that no one gets out of it from attack you, with Torrent of Flames!" Joseph said, and De Ragan roared in her fury, as well as sending a stream of flames upon Buster Blader.

He yells as he was consumed in the flames, than shattered to bits and sent to the graveyard. While Dan life points went down to 1500.

"Five-Headed Dragon, destroy his Despair with Ultimate Oblivion!" Joseph ordered, and his Five-Headed Dragon roared, sending five streams of flames upon the defending zombie. It shrieked in pain before shattering to bits, than it followed Buster Blader to the graveyard.

Dan was confused, Joseph would've won, and if he had Five-Headed attack Genesis, so why didn't he?

"Now Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Genesis!" Joseph called out, and his three-head dragon roared, sending three dark fireballs that were then joined into one before impacting Genesis. The zombie roared out in pain before shattering to bits, and then went to the graveyard while Dan lost 1000 life points.

"And with that, I end my turn," Joseph said, now holding two cards in hand.

**Joseph: 1100 – Dan: 500**

"Why?" asked Dan as he drawn a card and didn't look at it.

"Why what?" asked Joseph.

Dan points at him, "Why didn't you attack Genesis with Five-Headed Dragon or De Ragan? You would've won!"

Joseph grins, "I prefer to see what you would do in this kind of situation?"

"What?"

"Think about it Dan," Joseph said. "Right now, you're facing three monsters with the attack strength of 4000 and up. So what would you do with your last move? Would you go on the defense till you draw the right card? Or would you give up, surrender?"

"I never surrender," Dan said. "Surrendering is the coward's way out."

Joseph grins, "That's the spirit; now make your final move!"

Dan looks to hand, seeing his four cards. After seeing the new card he had drawn, he was very shocked upon seeing it. He slowly smiled, now seeing a chance. He took hold of it and plays the card. "I play a spell card, Dark Magic Curtain!"

Seeing a skeleton creature rise up with a red cloak around it and waist below it is shrouded in dark purple energy.

"By paying half of my life points, I special summon Dark Magician from my deck!" Dan yelled, his life points going down to 250.

The curtains closed, than when opened, a Dark Magician came out. The being floated in front of Dan, covered in dark magician clothing, holding a sceptre in his right hand. He has pale skin, and blonde hair sticking out under the headgear.

"You have a Dark Magician in your deck?" asked Joseph, was surprised.

"Yep, as a backup really," Dan said with a smile. He took hold of another card, "And I play another spell card, Monster Reborn. With it, I bring fourth Buster Blader from my graveyard." Cracks appeared on the field, than with a burst, Buster Blader jumped out and stood beside Dark Magician.

"And guess what I have," Dan said as he holds a card in his hand, grinning.

Joseph stared at him with wide eyes, realizing what he's planning. "You're going to fuse them together, aren't you?"

"Yep," Dan said with a smile. He plays the Polymerization card, with it, both Dark Magician and Buster Blader leaped at each other, and both turned into a glowing white light. Then a new figure appeared after the two became one. Slowly the light dimmed, and there floating in front of Dan was Dark Paladin, standing tall, proud, and ready to battle with the attack power of 2900.

"You have successfully brought out Dark Paladin, while only the King of Games had done that," Joseph said, still surprised. He slowly smiled, "Bravo man, bravo."

Dan chuckles a bit, he hardly played this card, but now he has. He grins as he said, "And thanks to Dark Paladin, he has the same ability as Buster Blader." Dark Paladin's attack power rises by 2000, making him 4900 attack points strong. "Looks like I win this duel."

"Dan, your Paladin can't beat my Five-Headed Dragon and De Ragan, and if you do attack Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I'll only lose 900 life points."

"True, but I still have this one last card to play," Dan said with a smile, holding the last card in his hand up. Then he slowly revealed what it was, it was the Shield and Sword spell card.

The moment he saw that, Joseph gawked, "N-N-No way!"

Dan grins as he played the card, "Too late, now with this spell card, all of our monsters swap their attack points with their defense points. And thanks to Dark Paladin's effect, he still gains power for his attack because of your dragons." Dark Paladin's attack power was swapped with his defense, making 2400, than his attack power rises to 4400.

While Joseph's monsters attack strength was swapped with their defense. Five-Headed Dragon's attack power pretty much remains the same while the other two became weaker. De Ragan's attack power is now 2500, while Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack power is 3200.

Dan grins, "Now I got two choices, either Red-Eyes Ultimate or De Ragan, and I'll win." He then points at the Ultimate Dragon, "And I pick him, Dark Paladin, attack!"

The Dark Paladin raises his halberd-like weapon, and a dark orb forms above it, then it was hurled at Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It went and struck, and Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shrieked and was destroyed, and Joseph's life points went from 1100 down to 0.

"You beat me," Joseph said, sounded surprised while all the holograms deactivate, the creatures fading, and the field faded, returning to late night. "You manage to beat me."

Dan walks over to Joseph till they stood about three feet apart of each other. Dan smiled, "Yeah, but you would've won if you had attacked Genesis. Man, you would've been the first to have been defeated me, the Necro Masquerade."

"True, but if I did, I wouldn't had seen Dark Paladin," Joseph chuckles while he returns all of his cards back into the deck. Then looks to Dan, "By the way, why tell me you're the secretive guy called Necro Masquerade?"

Dan quietly chuckled, "Well, it kinda slipped out the moment I played my zombie cards. I had thought you would've figured it out. But man, truly, you haven't heard of my title?"

"Nope, no one said your title after I got to Domino High," Joseph said as he crossed his arms. "And never saw you on TV."

"Ah, make sense, being new here," Dan said, nodded a little. Then he frowns, "May I ask you to keep it a secret?"

Joseph holds up his right hand, "Promise."

Dan looked a bit annoyed, "Seriously, I don't want anyone to know that I'm Necro Masquerade."

"And I'm serious as well," Joseph said, holding out his hand for a handshake. "If I told anyone, I wouldn't be able to duel ya, correct?"

"Right you are," Dan said, than they shook on. "Anyways, good game man."

"Good game pal," Joseph replied. "Duel you again some other time?"

"You know it," Dan smirked. "I want to beat you without getting any second chances."

"Yeah, I still want to face your zombies," Joseph said with a grin. "So as of right now, we're rivals."

"Wait, I thought you're rivals with Seto?" asked Dan.

"We're not, he doesn't duel for fun anyways, unless he gets something out of it," Joseph said.

"Okay, we're rivals," Dan said.

Then a sudden thought cross his mind, "Wait a second, what time is it?"

Dan merely looked up at the sky, "Probably forty minutes after midnight."

"Aw crud, I'm late!" he yelled, and instantly runs off. "See ya tomorrow." He runs off, heading to the Kame Shop.

Dan laughs as he watches him, before turning to walk away, vanishing into the shadows of the night.

* * *

_Wow, what an awesome duel? But who will win next time? Will there be a next time? Will Joseph even get a goodnight sleep? Find out tomorrow on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_

**Cards that have been mention in Episode 9**

**Dan's Deck**

Gearfried the Swordmaster: wiki/Gearfr...he_Swordmaster

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight: wiki/Swift_..._Fierce_Knight

Despair from the Dark: wiki/Despair_from_the_Dark

Swords of Revealing Light: wiki/Swords_of_Revealing_Light

Vampire Lord: wiki/Vampire_Lord

Book of Life: wiki/Book_of_Life

Pot of Greed: wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Vampire Genesis: wiki/Vampire_Genesis

Graceful Charity: wiki/Graceful_Charity

Vampire's Curse: wiki/Vampire's_Curse

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon: wiki/Red-Eyes_Zombie_Dragon

Mirror Force: wiki/Mirror_Force

Buster Blader: wiki/Buster_Blader

Dark Magic Curtain: wiki/Dark_Magic_Curtain

Dark Magician: wiki/Dark_Magician

Monster Reborn: wiki/Monster_Reborn

Polymerization: wiki/Polymerization

Dark Paladin: wiki/Dark_Paladin

Shield and Sword: wiki/Shield_%26_Sword

**Joseph's Deck**

Pot of Greed: wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Dragon Ravine: wiki/Dragon_Ravine

Dragon's Mirror: wiki/Dragon%27s_Mirror

Red-Eyes B. Dragon: wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4: wiki/Horus_...ame_Dragon_LV4

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6: wiki/Horus_...ame_Dragon_LV6

Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End: wiki/Chaos_Emperor_Dragon_-_Envoy_of_the_End

Premature Burial: wiki/Premature_Burial

Soul Release: wiki/Soul_Release

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8: wiki/Horus_...ame_Dragon_LV8

Return from Different Dimension: wiki/Return...rent_Dimension

Draining Shield: wiki/Draining_Shield

Five-Headed Dragon: wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
10 Stars  
Dark Attribute  
Dragon Type  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 3200  
Fusion: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon

Name: De-Ragan  
Stars: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: If you have three or more Dragon-Type monsters removed from play, you can special summon this card from hand or graveyard. If special summoned, this card's ATK points are 0. You can sacrifice life points to have this card gain ATK points.


	10. Non-Episode: New Duelists

Everyone who likes YuGiOh, and anyone reading my YuGiOh story, know this… You could appear in this story. Either a member of the group that is slowly forming, or duelists who come out to challenge the group and other duelists... If you're interested of being part in the story, "YuGiOh: Duels of the Actillian", than come ask and you could appear in the story.

If you are interested, please give me your dueling name (OC name) and details of your duelist character, such as height, hairstyle, clothing, etc.

Then of course, favorite card, like the ace of your deck, the champion and creature partner. Please state 10 card names, basically 10 of your favorite cards or card combos you like. Of course, you can pick more or less of your favorite cards, just know its limited to 40. Then of course theme decks, in other cases if your deck choices are cards of many varieties, if not, than please state your type of deck, like warriors, dragons, zombies, etc. It can be just one theme, or two, or three themes in one deck. And out of your favorite cards, please pick one, the ace, the champion of your deck.

(Cards that can't be chosen: Considering this story is in the anime version of YuGiOh; please know that the story is in after the time Atem went to his final resting place. So in other words, Seto is the only one who holds Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then of course the Sacred Beasts, who come out in GX, they can't be selected. And as for synchros and XYZs, considering those two types of cards are from future timeline of YuGiOh, 5'Ds and Zexal. There is a slight possibility that they'll appear in this story, and I mean slight, small possibility. So if you have a favorite Synchro/XYZ, please state about 5 cards, which would be the maximum.)

It is your decision of being part in the story. Just know that if you're going to be in it, your OC duelist would either win or lose, in all the matter of it being a game.

I would also like to mention that I will eventually draw of the characters that would appear in this story. So if you get to be part in the story, a picture of your OC duelist will one day come.

It is your decision, and so, I wish you all a good day.


	11. Beings of the Shadows

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Ten

Beings of the Shadows

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

"Good game pal," Joseph replied. "Duel you again some other time?"

"You know it," Dan smirked. "I want to beat you without getting any second chances."

"Yeah, I still want to face your zombies," Joseph said with a grin. "So as of right now, we're rivals."

"Wait, I thought you're rivals with Seto?" asked Dan.

"We're not, he doesn't duel for fun anyways, unless he gets something out of it," Joseph said.

"Okay, we're rivals," Dan said.

Then a sudden thought cross his mind, "Wait a second, what time is it?"

Dan merely looked up at the sky, "Probably forty minutes after midnight."

"Aw crud, I'm late!" he yelled, and instantly runs off. "See ya tomorrow." He runs off, heading to the Kame Shop.

Dan laughs as he watches him, before turning to walk away, vanishing into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Episode Ten

Beings of the Shadows

Mr. Moto yawns as he headed into the kitchen, was going to make breakfast since it is morning. Till he realize one thing, "Oh, he's probably sleeping outside the door. Best let him in." He leaves the kitchen and headed to the front door.

He opens the door and takes a look outside and felt the cool breeze of the morning air. "Joseph? Are you there?" he asked, seeing no sight of him.

"I'm right here," said his voice, which came from inside the house.

Mr. Moto gasped in shock, instantly turned around and headed back inside. Then he saw Joseph standing in there, in school uniform and backpack on his back. He was standing in the living room, looking at the small old man.

"H-How did you get in here?! I had locked the doors last night," Mr. Moto said, almost yelled.

Joseph merely shrugged, "Your backdoor was unlocked, locked it for you when I got in."

Mr. Moto looked confused, "That can't be; I made sure all the doors were locked."

"Maybe you forgotten, unless of course someone else unlocked the door after you did," Joseph replied, crossing his arms.

"Hm, maybe my grandson unlocked it for you," Mr. Moto said. "And it's time for him to wake up," he then heads towards the hallway.

"Well I'm off to school," Joseph spoke as he headed to the front door to get his shoes on.

Mr. Moto stopped and turned to look at him, he asked, "You're going this early?" It is early morning after all.

"Early bird catches the worm. And I feel quite energetic from the duel I had last night," Joseph said with a smile, he got his shoes on.

"Knew that was the reason for you being late, how was it?"

"Well, I lost to one great duellist who goes by the name, Necro Masquerade," Joseph replied.

"The zombie pro duellist?" asked Mr. Moto, sounded surprised from hearing it. "I heard he was quite strong, didn't thought he was that strong."

Joseph looks to the old man, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, considering the rank of duelling. My grandson is the King of Games, so he's at the top. Then there are others who would fall in rank two to five. You and Seto are rank two, two of a very few who are expert pros."

Joseph grins, being called an expert pro, "Thanks for the compliment."

"So in ranks, the Necro fellow was rank three, same as Wheeler. But by defeating you, that gave him a chance to be in rank two."

"Aw, poor Wheeler, stuck in rank three," Joseph chuckled, but then became curious. He asks, "Are Tristan and Tea duellists as well?"

"They duelled a few times, but by duellist ranks, their ones who are in rank five," Mr. Moto replied, rubbing his beard with his right hand.

A sudden thought came to mind, so he asked, "Say, how did you know about the ranks?"

"On the internet, there is a site called Duellist Ranks, which was made by Mr. Kaiba himself. It holds duellist bios and level of stars and shows what their rare card they hold," he replied.

Hearing that instantly reminded Joseph of Battle City registration episode, but he became confused on one thing. "It shows duellist bios huh? What's my bio? I don't recall putting one up."

"Actually you did," Mr. Moto said, further confusing the traveler. "When you got your duelling disk, did you put your name in it?"

Joseph recalled after trying it on, before any duelling is allowed, it had a small computer thing to put in a name. He put in Joseph Hikari, and had assumed the purpose was for that if found, people would know who owns it. "I was wondering about that, why?" he asked.

"Well, by registering your name into it, the people who work for Kaiba who watch the duels, record them and rank them on the site," Mr. Moto said. "The whole point is for the duellists to try to rise up in the ranks, make themselves better and find those who they could duel. And of course, the one who has the bio has the right to change it."

"Interesting," Joseph replied. _'Is it possible that Seto knows who Necro Masquerade's real identity?'_ he asked to himself in thought, after thinking that, it felt annoying actually. "I need to check it out sometime, see ya later Mr. Moto."

"Hold on, Yugi is getting ready, so wait your horses," he replied he turns around and headed back into the hallway.

Joseph watches him go, and once he's out of sight, he quietly said, "Teleport." Moment after, he vanish.

"Yugi, are you about ready?" Mr. Moto called up the stairs.

To his answer, the door opens and Yugi was coming down the stairs, wearing his school clothes as well as carrying his backpack. He smiled to his grandpa, "I'm ready grandpa."

Mr. Moto crossed his arms, "Joseph is waiting at the door, and speaking of him, did you let him in last night?"

Yugi became confused, "No, I was asleep the whole night, why?" They walk together, heading to the living room.

"Hm, I must've forgotten to lock the door then," Mr. Moto replied.

"But I saw you lock the front door, did you lock the store door?"

Mr. Moto looks at his grandson in surprise, "Of course I locked that door, and since you saw me locking the front door. How did he get inside when all the doors were locked?"

They came into the living room and see the front door in sight, and saw no one standing at the front door. "Looks like he's anxious to get to school," Mr. Moto said out of annoyance, he turns to his grandson. "Anything special happening today at school?"

"Nope, nothing really," Yugi replied.

Mr. Moto crossed his arms, becoming very suspicious of Joseph. "Well, you best go catch up, have a good day at school."

"I will grandpa, bye," Yugi said as he put on his shoes and leaving out the front door.

Once he's gone, Mr. Moto went to check the front door knob, checking if Joseph somehow locked picked it.

* * *

Yugi had arrived to school, joined up with his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Of course Joey asked where Joseph was, and Yugi assumes he's already inside. So they headed in, and met up with Marik and Ryou at the lockers. And when all six of them came into the classroom, they saw Joseph sitting at his desk, reading a textbook of something.

"Hey man, why are you reading that?" asked Joey, walking over to him with the others.

"Preparing myself for pop quiz," Joseph replied, has his eyes glued to his textbook.

"How would you know there is one today?" asked Tristan.

"I don't, just being prepared. If there isn't a quiz, at least I learned a bit more knowledge."

Tea chuckled, "Smart idea."

Yugi sat down in his desk beside Joseph, and he asked, "Say Joseph, how come you were late last night?"

"Oh, had a duel against Necro Masquerade," Joseph replied.

"Say what?!" Joey yelled in surprise. "You encountered him before I did?!"

Joseph set the textbook down on his desk and looks up at Joey, he asks, "Well it was in the night, and Necro Masquerade is a Necro Duellist. To find a Necro Duellist, look for very dark areas." He then chuckles, "Of course, I didn't knew that when I met him."

"How did you do against him?" asked Ryou.

"Made one small error and lost the duel," Joseph replied, returning to his textbook reading.

"Oh that's too bad, maybe you'll have a chance next time," Marik said, other students were coming in so it was time to sit down in their desks.

Joey sits at his desk, which is in front of Yugi's desk, and he turned around to look at Joseph. He asks, "Did you battle his ace monster?"

Joseph quietly replied, "Which one?"

"Oh please don't tell me he has three Red-Eyes Zombie Dragons," Joey groans.

'_So Necro Masquerade's known rare card on that site would be Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon huh?'_ thought Joseph to himself. "Only saw one, why?"

"Phew," Joey sighed with relief. "Reason why is because I want to show that guy that the living Red-Eyes is a whole lot better than the dead version."

"He did beat my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with that zombie, don't cha know?" Joseph replied, and Joey gawks at him in surprise shock. "Everyone has their likes and dislikes, their own favourites. Besides, that card is one wicked card, and bane to other Necro Duellists out there, I can already see why he's top Necro Duellist."

Joey groans, "Great, now I got a headache."

Kyle and Seto had come in and sat down in their desks, Seto ignoring Kyle while Kyle was waving at the group.

As Joey turned around, Yugi asks, "So how did you get into the house, since all the doors were locked?"

"One of them was unlocked actually," Joseph calmly replied. "Which was confusing though, but I'm quite glad that he left the door unlocked."

"It still confusing, I saw him lock the front door, and he claims he locked the store door," Yugi said.

Joseph got one sweat drop, "Oh, thought that the store door was the front door?"

Yugi was surprised, and now thought of it. It was late night; his grandpa was probably so tired that when he tries to lock the store door, he probably dreamt he did. "Hm," Yugi thinks about it.

The sounds of the bell ringing, signalling the classes to begin. And moment after, the teacher comes into the classroom.

"Now class, time for a pop quiz," said the teacher, giving a smile once she stood at her desk. Simultaneously, all the students groan, while the only ones who didn't were Joseph and Seto. Joseph was grinning, closing his textbook and brings out his pencil.

While so, Yugi and his friends have one thought in mind, _'How the heck did Joseph knew there would be a pop quiz?'_

* * *

By lunch time, everyone in that class had finished their pop quizzes and handed them in. Then of course, the ones who probably did well were Joseph and Seto. Then at lunch, most students headed to the lunch room.

While Joseph, instead of going to the roof, he headed to the computer room. And once in there, he goes onto a computer, and get to the Duellist Rank site.

"Now let's see these bios," he asked as he saw the site. Then he checks the list of duellists, he wasn't surprised to see well over a thousand registered duellist names.

He finds the search part, and sees he could pick one of five ranks, so he picked rank two. It shortens the list quite a bit, and the names had a group of stars beside them, and by the looks of it, rank two has the stars between seven to ten. And by looks of the list, the top one who has ten stars was Seto Kaiba.

And under Seto Kaiba's name was his name and fake last name, Joseph Hikari, and sees that he has ten stars. Joseph looked surprise a bit; there was also a symbol of how many wins and loss. And ever since he got the duelling disk, he won once against Kaiba, and lost once to Necro Masquerade. Heck he sees that Necro Masquerade's number of stars is ten as well.

"So by defeating Kaiba, I'm instantly registered as ten stars?" asked Joseph, sounded a bit surprised. "And with Necro beating me, he got ten stars too." He then sees that only he, Seto and Necro have ten stars, and all the rest of rank two has either seven to nine stars.

"Now what about my bio?" he asked; he pressed his name with the mouse, and in an instant, a bio of him came on screen. It has his face on it, by the looks of it, probably got it from a security cam. "No doubt Seto is the one who made my bio." He also sees that the rare card that shows with his bio is Five-Headed Dragon.

Under his name, he sees the age, says 19. "Good guess on his part," he said, and looks under it, seeing the height, saying 6'03". "It's 6'04" you moron," Joseph said in annoyance and made the quick change on that, typing in the numbers. Then sees the information, and he quietly read it to himself, "Joseph Hikari is an expert duellist who has beaten Mr. Kaiba with his first time use of the duelling disk. He is also the long lost older brother of Mr. Kaiba, and is attending Domino High school at the moment. He also has a bit of amnesia."

Joseph looked very annoyed, "Alright, time for a complete change here." He then erases the information, and typed in his own. After he finished writing his own information, he read it quietly to himself, "Greetings, I am Joseph Hikari, I am an exchange student from Canada, and will be heading back after my month time here in Domino has ended. So any duellist out there in Domino, know that I am also a temporary guard for the King of Games, in order to get to him, you must get pass me. Good luck in finding me."

"That's much better, for now at least," Josephs said with a grin, saving it. But then feeling curious, he said to himself, "He says he wears a mask, so…" he went to check Necro Masquerade's info, and when it loaded up the bio, image, and card, he sighed, "thought so," Necro's image was shrouded in black smoke with a silhouette of someone's head, pretty much hiding what he looks like.

Then of course with his bio, age and size says their unknown, as for the information. He quietly read it to himself, "I am the Guardian of who sleeps eternal, who dare comes to disturb their rest will fall. Anyone who commits corruption will fall. Peace to gentle strangers, evil doers beware."

Joseph thinks about what it says, than he chuckles quietly, "Joey must be really dense. The ones who sleep eternal are ones who are dead. And the only places where the dead rest would be graveyards. And by the sounds of it, he's a justice bringer. He might as well be the Ghost Rider, but eh." He shrugs, and focus his gaze on Necro's rare card, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. He quietly said, "If he has that special zombie field card, then he'll be far stronger."

He exits the bio, than press the X button on one search bar to get out of seven-to-ten star section, returning to the huge list. Thinking about a few things, he types in Domino City to narrow down the list, and it does so.

Seeing it being a big list, he shrugs, "Eh, I'll just write down the names I face, than look them up." And then he log out. "Now to get back to classroom," than he heard and felt his stomach growling for food. He rubs it, "Don't worry, I'll be getting ya a nice cheese pizza after school."

It growled again, and Joseph ignored it as he got up and headed out the computer room.

* * *

Chad stood in front of his locker, looking down at his three lackeys with his arms crossed. "Report," he ordered.

The skinny one spoke out, "Boss, we followed him till nightfall, till Larry here revealed we were there."

The fat one groaned, signifying he's Larry, "I didn't see the stick, don't put the blame on me, heck you should put it on Louie, he spoke out."

The small one glared at Larry, he happens to be Louie, "Well we wouldn't need to run if it weren't for you. And you Lee, you pushed Larry which made him step on the twig."

Chad looked annoyed, "Enough of your bickering, now what did you boys learn?"

Lee the skinny one spoke out, "Sorry boss; that punk has mainly been talking to the dweebs."

"Yeah, till we followed him into the park, that time he was with another exchange student, Kyle," said Larry.

"That's when things get weird," said Louie.

"How weird?" asked Chad; waiting to hear what they learned.

"They're crazies!" Larry spoke out loud.

Louie nodded, "Yeah, they talk about strange things, Synchros, XYZs, Animalia, Men in Black, and some other junk. They even think they can do magic."

"Yeah, those two must be insane or something," Lee nodded as well. "They even said like timeline, spirit world, and some guy name Atem or something."

Larry nodded, "And Kyle made fun of him about living with some dragon called De Ragan; he's probably very crazy about one of his cards."

Chad was a bit surprised of hearing the news, "So these two should be in a mental institute, or they're just retards. Now, did you see what deck he uses?"

Each lackey groan and lower their heads in shame, and Lee spoke, "No, we didn't see his whole deck. We saw his ace though."

"He uses Five-Headed Dragon," Larry spoke out.

Chad looked surprised and smiled, "The Five-Headed Dragon, the strongest dragon monster." He imagines wielding such a deck, he slowly grins, than he looks to his lackeys. "Okay boys, now for the next phase, go steal his deck, and make sure he doesn't come to school tomorrow. I want him gone, but bring me his deck."

"Yes boss," each lackey saluted with a smile.

* * *

Hours later, by the end of the day, the students got their quizzes back and saw their scores. Seto being the obvious student with a 100%, while Joseph and Kyle got above 95%. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and some of the students are in the 80s percentage, while Joey and few lucky ones managed to get above 50%.

And right now, Joseph was getting his shoes on, same as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea Kyle and Seto had already left. So did Ryou and Marik, so as he put on his shoes, he listened.

"So what are you doing for today, Yugi?" asked Joey, looking to his buddy.

"Not sure Joey," Yugi replied.

"You know the best thing for you to do, Yugi," Tristan said with a smile, causing everyone to look to him. "You and Joseph having a duel."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Tea, grinning.

"Sure," Yugi said as he turned to Joseph, "if it's alright with you."

But suddenly there was a loud stomach growl, most of the gang look to Joey. He waved his hands in front of him as he said, "That wasn't me!"

"That was my stomach," Joseph groans as he rubs his belly.

"Did you skip lunch?" Joey asked, and Joseph nodded.

"You shouldn't do that," Yugi said.

"I was planning to go buy a large cheese pizza for supper," Joseph said.

"PIZZA!" yelled both Tristan and Joey, both of them smiling. Joey spoke out after, "Can we join ya?"

Joseph merely shrugged, "Sure, if you want too. But you're paying for your own drinks."

"Thanks, you're a real pal," Joey grins and pat's Joseph's shoulder with his right hand.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" said Tristan. "First pizza, and then your and Yugi's duel!"

"Uh, can we postpone the duel till this weekend, I prefer to do a bit of shopping today," Joseph asked, looking to Yugi.

"Oh okay, sure," Yugi replied, he looked confused and he asked himself in thought, _'Why does most duellists who come to challenge, and yet Joseph wants to wait longer?'_

"How come not tomorrow?" asked Tea.

"I have a date," Joseph replied, the group started to walk, headed to the exit of the school grounds.

"With who?" asked Tea; wondering who it is.

"He has a date with Ella," Joey said before Joseph could mention it.

"With her?!" said Tristan, Yugi, and Tea at the same time, they were very surprised.

Tristan shook his head and looks to Joseph, he said, "Dude, you're going to need all the luck you can get. One wrong move and like all the other guys before you, you're going to the hospital."

"Joey already mentions that," Joseph replied, kept on walking. The group followed, they walk together as they left school grounds, having a conversation.

While the three lackeys appeared, they looked around the corner, looking at their backs. Then they slowly began to follow.

* * *

Hidden within the shadows of a very dark room somewhere in the city, several beings stood, conversing with each other. Each of them wore black hooded trench coats with black boots and gloves. There were many of them, ranging in height of four feet to six feet and five inches tall. While in the far back, four beings that aren't covered in cloaks are hidden in the darkest of shadows.

Then one of the cloaked beings called out, "Silence, our Lord is about to talk to us."

In an instant, all the black coated ones fell silent and stood tall. Then on a wall right in front of them, a big TV screen came on, and a face of a masked being, a mask that is half white and half black, while also covered in a black hood, only faint small red hairs stick out.

"Sir!" each black coated being said in unison as well as saluting.

"My warriors, our time is nearing at hand," said the masked one. "But now, a new player came into the mix, a possibility that this being will help us complete our goals, or try to ruin us."

Then there were sounds of typing, than on the screen, the masked being was moved to the left as a picture came on screen. A face of Joseph Hikari, and the masked being spoke, "This duellist has successfully defeated Seto Kaiba, meaning he is one of very few who will try to thwart us, or aid us."

"What do you want us to do, my Lord?" asked one of the cloaked beings.

"My Titans," said the masked one, now focusing his gaze upon the four who are hidden within the shadows. "You four shall continue with the main plan. While all of you, my warriors. I want you all to find this Duellist and challenge, defeat him a duel. When he loses, he will join us, than he will be a valuable asset to take down the King of Games. Now go, my warriors, and do not fail me."

"Sir!" yelled the dark coated members as they saluted, than when the TV screen went off, now covering the whole room in darkness. The warriors headed to the doorway, headed out of the room.

Soon only four beings remained, the four Titans. Their bodies hidden in the shadows, than moments after, disappeared completely.

* * *

_What is Joseph planning to get? Will Chad's lackeys succeed with their goal? And who's this Masked One and his forces? Find out next time on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_


	12. Kyle's Power

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Eleven

Kyle's Power

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

Hidden within the shadows of a very dark room somewhere in the city, several beings stood, conversing with each other. Each of them wore black hooded trench coats with black boots and gloves. There were many of them, ranging in height of four feet to six feet and five inches tall. While in the far back, four beings that aren't covered in cloaks are hidden in the darkest of shadows.

Then one of the cloaked beings called out, "Silence, our Lord is about to talk to us."

In an instant, all the black coated ones fell silent and stood tall. Then on a wall right in front of them, a big TV screen came on, and a face of a masked being, a mask that is half white and half black, while also covered in a black hood, only faint small red hairs stick out.

"Sir!" each black coated being said in unison as well as saluting.

"My warriors, our time is nearing at hand," said the masked one. "But now, a new player came into the mix, a possibility that this being will help us complete our goals, or try to ruin us."

Then there were sounds of typing, than on the screen, the masked being was moved to the left as a picture came on screen. A face of Joseph Hikari, and the masked being spoke, "This duellist has successfully defeated Seto Kaiba, meaning he is one of very few who will try to thwart us, or aid us."

"What do you want us to do, my Lord?" asked one of the cloaked beings.

"My Titans," said the masked one, now focusing his gaze upon the four who are hidden within the shadows. "You four shall continue with the main plan. While all of you, my warriors. I want you all to find this Duellist and challenge, defeat him a duel. When he loses, he will join us, than he will be a valuable asset to take down the King of Games. Now go, my warriors, and do not fail me."

"Sir!" yelled the dark coated members as they saluted, than when the TV screen went off, now covering the whole room in darkness. The warriors headed to the doorway, headed out of the room.

Soon only four beings remained, the four Titans. Their bodies hidden in the shadows, than moments after, disappeared completely.

* * *

Episode Eleven

Kyle's Power

"Five-Headed Dragon, obliterate him with Ultimate Oblivion!" yelled Joseph.

His five-headed dragon that stood right in front of him, stood huge and proud, all five heads roared majestically before firing a united fireball from each of their mouths, than combine into one huge fireball that soared towards a bug.

A huge bug with the attack powers of 3500 the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

"No please don't!" cried the cowardly Weevil, who's life points was below 1500 at the moment. He is wearing large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses; his glasses have a beetle in the middle, and holes on the legs. He has turquoise hair which is arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion, and his eyes are blue. He is wearing a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers with wing shoe laces.

The Great Moth was consumed in the brilliance flames from the huge fireball. It shrieks, cries out in agony before shattering to bits, along with Weevil's life points going straight down to 0.

"No, my beautiful insect!" cried Weevil as he fell down to his knees.

The hologram of Joseph's Five-Headed Dragon faded away, thus ending the duel. Joseph walks towards Weevil with the looks of annoyance on his face.

"Despite the fact that you care about your bugs greatly, you have no honor at all. A duellist like you doesn't deserve on TV, heck any champion title you never deserve," Joseph said; he now stood two feet away from Weevil. Weevil still looking down at the ground; sadden of his bug's destruction.

"I-I can't believe I lost," Weevil stuttered.

"Cheaters never win, only way you'll win is if you duelled with honor," Joseph said, still annoyed of the bug duellist. "Besides the fact of your strategic with the use of bugs, facing your Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth was a thrill."

"Huh?" asked Weevil, now looking up at Joseph in surprise.

Joseph gave a small smile, "You probably would've won, if you didn't put this card into my deck." He holds one single card in his right hand, the Parasite Paracide card. He then holds it to Weevil, further surprising the bug duellist.

"I-I could've?" asked Weevil, shocked.

Joseph nodded, "If I didn't have your Parasite on my side of the field, I wouldn't have five monsters on my side, thus my fusion wouldn't have worked along with DNA Surgery."

Weevil's eyes widen as he took back the card, "Wait, you mean…?"

"If you didn't force your bug to my side of the field, I would just have four dragons, and your Moth could've obliterated my LV4 Horus, and I would've lost," Joseph chuckles a little. "Next time, duel with honor and respect, don't cheat or you lose greatly, and speaking of which, my prize."

"Please have mercy!" Weevil grovelled. Considering at the start of the duel, Weevil made a bet. If he won, Joseph was supposed to give his Five-Headed Dragon to him. But since he lost, he was supposed to give Joseph his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

"Relax, I don't want it," Joseph said.

"Really?" asked Weevil; shocked of this.

"Yes," Joseph said, than he walks pass Weevil. "Keep your bug, Weevil; you're the only insect expert duellist I had seen so far. Who knows, I might want to duel against your bugs again." He then walks away.

Weevil turned and watches him go, slowly getting up. He then smiled, "Next time we duel, I'll win!"

Joseph pretty much ignored him now while he walks away. As he goes, he thinks about what had happened.

* * *

_30 minutes ago…_

_After leaving Yugi and the others at the pizza joint, Joseph sighed at having nice filled belly. He pats his stomach as he walks, as he goes, he stops at a bench for a moment._

"_I should probably put on my duelling disk, no doubt I'll meet a few duellists on the way to the mall," Joseph said as he took off his backpack and set it on the bench. Unzips it open, reach in and brings out his duelling disk, and equips it to his left arm. Then he zips his backpack back up, and puts it onto his back._

_He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his deck box, he smiled as he looks at it, then as he just about to open it…_

_Some small kid covered in black clothing, which was a black hooded trench, black gloves and boots. The kid's hood was up, face covered in darkness. The kid pushed him, making him lose his balance a bit, and has grabbed and took Joe's deck box from his hand, and fled._

"_HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Joseph roared, and started chasing after the kid._

_He chased the kid down the streets and straight into the park, making it a much longer distance from the mall. He nearly lost the kid till he found him standing in a central area surrounded by several trees._

"_Here, catch!" said the hooded kid as he chucks the deck box towards Joseph._

_Joseph caught it in both hands, and checks it to see if his cards are there, well actually just his important cards. Seeing his important cards still there, he sighed with relief before he closed it, than glares at the hooded body._

"_Give me one big reason not to pound you into paste," Joseph demanded._

_The hooded kid chuckles, than he suddenly pulled the hooded part of his coat. And suddenly like magic, as he pulled it off like a cloak would and thrown it away, the boy's change of clothing made a quick change, revealing to be Weevil._

_He was grinning sinisterly, "If you did, you would get arrested. I am a kid, you know."_

_Joe's angry was temporary forgotten as he became confused, "How the heck did you do that?"_

"_Do what?" asked Weevil, raised right eyebrow as he still grins sinisterly._

"_How did you change your clothes so quickly?" asked Joseph, still confused of that._

_Weevil groans and shook his head, "That's not important, what is that I challenge you to a duel!"_

_Joe's anger return and he opens his deck box and pulls out his deck, than he inserts it into his duelling disk. Once it goes into duelling mode, he said, "Fine, a good beat down from my dragons will be your punishment."_

"_Ha ha, how about we make a little wager?" Weevil asked as his duelling disk went into duelling mode. "We'll wager our strongest card and the loser must give his card to the winner."_

"_My Five-Headed Dragon and your Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth," Joseph said, giving it a careful thought, than he glares. "Very well, just know that you will lose."_

"_Heh, we'll see about that," Weevil chuckles._

"_Let's Duel!"_

* * *

Now…

Joseph walks down the street, was mental punishing himself for his foolishness. He should've checked all of his cards, but at least that bug card was useful. So in a way, he was thankful.

And of course, knowing Weevil and any other duellist who would've been watching if they were there, being confused of why he wouldn't take the bug card. Well, Joseph already has that card and it's useless for his kind of deck.

As he is now nearing halfway to the mall, he heard, "Hey you!"

It sounded like it came behind him, so he turned around and sees another kid covered in black clothing, the same kind of clothing that Weevil worn before.

"I challenge you to a duel!" said the boy.

Joseph groans and thought to himself, _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He looks at the boy who stood further away from him, and asked, "Fine, but who are you first?"

The kid removed his hood to reveal his face with a red toque, and he said, "I'm Rex Raptor, and my Dinosaurs will stomp you flat."

'_First Weevil, now Rex, let me guess is the next one Mai or Mako?'_ asked Joseph in thought. "Well Rex, I'm Joseph Hikari, and my Dragons will burn your Dinosaurs to ashes!"

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked down the street, they were heading to Joey's place. For reasons, Joey got a call from his sister; she had told him that she is at his place. For reasons, their mother is busy and Joey is to look after her.

The reason why the others are coming with Joey is so to meet up with Joey's sister, for it has been quite a long while. For Tristan reason was to go ask her out on a date, but didn't said it out loud, his reason is that he doesn't want to be strangled by Joey.

Just as they neared the location, going around the corner, they saw two people standing close to Joey's home. One was Kyle Pegasus; he was wearing his non-school clothes. He is wearing a white sleeveless coat with a black tank top shirt underneath with what looks like a reptilian scale pattern. He wore a silver belt, and has black leather jeans and dark brown shouts, and on his right arm is a black wristband while a duelling disk is on his left arm. And the other a sweet happy young teenage girl with long green hair. She wore light blue shorts and long white socks with blue sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt. She also carried a backpack on her back.

Joey instantly recognized the girl and called out as he rushes over, "Serenity!"

This caught the attention of the two, they turned to see him coming, and Serenity smiled and called, "Hey big brother!"

Joey came to a stop about two feet away from his sister while the rest of his friends arrived. "How you been, little sis?" asked Joey.

"I been great!" she replied with a smile, than she turned to see Yugi and the others and said, "Hi guys."

"Hi Serenity," Yugi replied with a smile.

"It's been a while, how are you?" asked Tea.

"Doing quite well, been talking to Kyle here," Serenity replied, and indicated Kyle who stood close by.

"Has he been bothering you?" asked Joey, now giving Kyle a little glare. Tristan instantly stood beside Joey, who doesn't like the idea of someone else who might've scored a date with this hot gal.

"No, in fact he's great," Serenity replied, still has a smile on her face. "We been sharing a bit of stories, and he was giving me some advices for duelling."

"Wait, you duel?" asked Joey, sounded surprised.

Serenity giggled, "Well I couldn't let you have all the fun, big brother. I decided to try it out, but I'm still a rookie."

"A rookie with powerful light monster cards and ideas of strategies," Kyle finally spoke out, and Serenity blushed a little because of what he said. "I can tell that just with the right guidance, you would become a great duellist."

"Gee, you really think so?" asked Serenity, blush a bit in embarrassment.

Tristan noticed this and instantly glares at Kyle, now already not liking the guy.

"Wow, who knew," Joey said, still surprised of hearing his sister being a duellist.

Kyle nodded to Serenity, "Yes, in fact how about we have a small practice duel right now?"

Serenity smiled a bit, "Sure, if it's alright with my big brother."

Before Joey could say anything, the sounds of sinister chuckles from both sides have been. Everyone instantly had their backs facing each other, Tristan, Yugi and Tea turned to see where they had come and saw someone standing ten feet away, and Joey, Kyle and Serenity had turned to see someone standing in front of Joey's home.

Both of them were the same height, about a few inches over six feet tall, and covered in a hooded black trench coat, wearing black gloves and boots, and hoods are up, which the shadows covered their faces.

The one that Yugi, Tristan and Tea were looking at had suddenly made a big leap, spins and twirls around over the group and landed beside the one that stood in front of Wheeler's home.

"Heh, heh, finally found you, King of Games, now we can continue our match of who truly wields the Dark Magician," said one of them.

"You may have gotten lucky, King of Games, but this time I will take you down!" said the other.

Kyle looked confused and turned slightly so he could see Yugi with his right eye and asked, "Friends of yours?"

"No, but their voices are very familiar," Yugi replied, looked confused.

"Oh look, he doesn't recognize us," said the first.

"Well it's time to show them of who we are," said the other, than both of them removed their hoods at the same time.

The first one revealed to be a guy wearing an opera mask with black and light blue stripes, has dark brown hair with a small ponytail. And the other revealed to have light blue hair sticking upwards and wore gold sphere earrings.

Yugi instantly recognize the duo, "Its Arkana and Seeker!"

"Oh look, now he recognize us," Arkana mocked.

"Well that's good, the more he'll tremble with our combine might," Seeker replied with a sinister grin.

"We challenge you to a duel!" commanded the both of them.

"You're on!" Joey replied without thinking.

"But wait, you can't duel without your duelling disk," Tea said, which Joey had winced for he remembered.

"And I had left mine at home," Yugi said quietly.

"Well then, no duelling disk, then we'll just take what you have," Arkana said.

"Still, their cowards for not having their decks with them," Seeker stated, "now this is going to be boring, and we're supposed to be duelling the other one."

"Shut it Seeker," Arkana said, telling his partner to be quiet.

Kyle instantly didn't like these two, and he calmly asked Yugi, "Who are these two?"

"Their Rare Hunters," Yugi replied.

Joey nodded, "They steal cards and sell them on the black market and stuff."

Kyle instantly glares, "So their thieves and cowards, and they dare call us cowards." Kyle then steps forward, and he commanded, "I challenge you both to a duel, two against one."

This surprised the group, but made the duo grin sinisterly.

"Ooh what a fool," Seeker said.

"Truly, he doesn't understand the might of our decks," Arkana stated.

"You can't be serious Kyle, it is unfair battle," Yugi said, trying to tell Kyle it's a bad idea.

"Yeah, and Seeker wields Exodia," Joey said. "He has three pairs of Exodia in his deck."

"So their cheaters too?" asked Kyle, furthering angering the traveler. He then reaches into his inside pockets of his trench coat. "Never thought I'll use this deck, but might as well now to teach them a lesson."

He brings out a deck box that's covered in chains, which pretty much confused everyone.

"Uh, why do you have your deck in chains?" asked Tea.

"It's my Forbidden Deck," Kyle replied as he unlocks the chains and brings out the deck and inserts it into his duelling disk.

"Forbidden, you mean it's a deck filled with illegal cards?" asked Tristan.

"Kyle, you don't need to stoop down to their level," Joey said.

"It's not that kind of forbidden, it contains the Forbidden One," Kyle replied as his duelling disk went into duel mode. So did the duelling disks of Seeker's and Arkana's.

"Oh, it's an Exodia deck," Yugi said, realizing it.

"Not just any Exodia deck, but the most powerful one, which is why I keep it in chains," Kyle replied, now focuses his sight upon the two duellists.

"Your Exodia deck won't beat my deck, moron," Seeker said with a grin.

"That's right; he has much better chances then you!" Arkana goaded.

"Don't be so sure, you two best pray you defeat me in one turn. For I will only need one turn to defeat you both," Kyle declared.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

"AH!" Rex screamed as he and his dinos was consumed in the flames that erupted from Five-Headed Dragon, and Rex lost all of his life points. He ended up lying on his back, shocked of how he lost.

Just as the holograms faded, Joseph turned around and was about to walk away. "Like I said, my dragons will burn you, and they have. Next time don't go with brute force," Joseph said as he walks away.

Rex groans, still lying there, "I failed…"

Joseph continues to walk, heading to where the mall was.

* * *

**Kyle VS Seeker and Arkana**

Kyle: 4000 – Seeker/Arkana: 4000

"Losers shall go first," Kyle said, indicated to the two.

"You'll regret your words, my draw!" Seeker demanded as he drawn a card from his deck. He grins, "Oh look here, I already gotten four pieces, just one more piece and I'll win." He then takes hold of one card, "And I'll summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode!"

Just as he played it, a hologram of a stone golem rises and stood in defense mode, with the defense power of 2000.

"And that's not all; I also play Swords of Revealing Light, making you frozen for three turns!" Seeker said with a grin as he played the spell card. And light swords formed around Kyle's side of the field.

"And that's the end of my turn, your turn partner," Seeker said to Arkana.

Arkana laughs, "It'll be a pleasure, my draw!" He then draws a card, now having six cards. He grins and sets one card face down in the spell/trap card zone. "I set this card face down, and then I'll play this, my Dark Magic Curtain. By paying half of my life points, I get to special summon my Dark Magician from my deck!"

As their life points went down to 2000, Arkana looked through his deck, took hold of a Dark Magician. Put his deck back in and it auto-shuffled, and he then played his Dark Magician. As it appeared on Arkana's side of the field, the appearance is different from the usual Dark Magician; for starters it has red skin and white hair and dark purple clothing. It stood proud with an evil grin, with the attack power of 2500.

"I now end my turn; let's see how you beat that, rookie!" Arkana called out.

Kyle: 4000 – Seeker/Arkana: 2000

Kyle merely drawn a card from his hand, than looks at the six cards he hold. He then looks to the duo, and said, "You both had one single chance, and blew it. Now feel the power of my deck!"

"You're bluffing; you couldn't have drawn all pieces of Exodia on your first turn!" Arkana shouted, assuming Kyle did.

"Wrong, I didn't, but I might as well have, nothing can beat my deck. All you have is one turn only, and you both blew it, now to face judgement!" Kyle demanded. He then takes hold of card in his hand, and placed on the central slot monster zone, "I summon Royal Magical Library!"

On his side of the field, a royal magical library appeared in attack mode, with the attack points of 0.

"Hey Kyle, why did you played that card in attack mode, it has 2000 defense points?" Joey asked, while he and the others stood behind Kyle.

Seeker laughs, "Ha! Pathetic move!"

"Right," Arkana laughs, "you got to do better than that!"

"Oh, but I'm not done," Kyle said with a smirk. He then played a card, "I play reload, now I shuffle my entire hand into my deck. Shuffle it, than draw the amount of cards I had before." He does so, than once it's done auto-shuffling, he draws four cards. And as so, his Royal Magical Library, one of the four crystals glows.

"Next up I'll play Toon Table of Contents!" Kyle said as he played a second spell, causing another crystal within the library to glow. "With this card, I could draw a Toon related card from my deck. And I pick my second Toon Table of Contents." He checks his deck, than he took the card and it auto-shuffled.

"Wait a second," Yugi quietly said as he watched, realizing what Kyle is doing with those spells.

"And I play the card I just got, to draw another Toon Table!" Kyle demanded as he played his third spell, which caused his Library's third crystal to glow. He checks his deck and drawn his third Toon Table.

"Uh, Yugi, do you know what he's doing?" asked Joey, looking to his buddy.

Yugi nodded, but didn't answer, decided to stay quiet and watch.

"And then I play by final Toon Table of Contents, and with it, I pick Toon World in my deck," Kyle said, causing the last crystal in the library to glow while Kyle draws Toon World from his deck and it auto-shuffle.

"Oh great, he's like his brother, using Toon cards!" Tristan groans.

"I don't think he uses Toon cards, but mainly those for the purpose of his Library," Yugi said.

Kyle quietly chuckle, "That's correct little Yugi, now see those four crystals glowing."

"What are those crystals for?" asked Seeker, sounded confused.

"Wait a second, I know that card!" Arkana said upon realizing, gaining his partner's attention. "By playing four spells, one is allowed to draw card from his deck."

"That's correct, and I shall be using its ability to do so," Kyle said as he draws a card from his deck, and the glowing crystals faded to dull. He now holds five cards.

"And oh look, I'm still not done," Kyle said with a grin as he draws a card from his hand. "And I'll be sharing a small gift, I play Upstart Goblin!"

Both Seeker's and Arkana's life points went up to 3000, Arkana asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Simple, you get life points while I draw a card," Kyle said with a grin while his opponents gawked as he draws a card. The first crystal glows.

"Next up, I'll play Pot of Greed, making me draw two new cards!" Kyle said with a grin. The pot appeared and shattered, making him draws two new cards, making six cards in hand. The second crystal glows.

"And now, let's bring out the loveable book of fun, I play Toon World!" Kyle said as he played the card, and behind the library, a cartoon book appeared, as well as the third crystal glows. "A book from the library, quite logical when one thinks about it, heh." His life points went down by a 1000, making it 3000.

"And here you go, I'm sharing another gift with you both, with another Upstart Goblin," Kyle said with a grin, playing that spell card. Seeker and Arkana's life points went up to 4000 while Kyle gains a card, making him to have five cards in hand, as well as the fourth crystal to glow. "And oh look, I gain another gift from my library," the crystals dull as he draws another card, making his hand filled with six cards.

"This cannot be!" Seeker demanded with wide eyes.

"And I'm still not done, I still have more cards to play, like this little special card called Magical Mallet," Kyle said as he played the spell card. The first crystal glows once more, "And with it, I shuffle my entire hand and draw five new cards." And he does so, gaining five new cards from his shuffled deck.

"Then I play Dark World Dealings, with this card, we're to discard one card from our hands and then draw one card from our decks, all three of us," Kyle said with a grin. The second crystal glows.

"NO!" Seeker yelled, being forced to discard one piece from his hand, making him draw another card and found he would've had a full set of Exodia ready. "You little…" he seethed in anger.

Arkana discarded a card and drawn a card, "You'll play that you brat."

Kyle grins with eyes wide, "Maybe later, but not now," Kyle replied, he then plays another card. "Next up I'll equip Broken Bamboo to my Royal Magical Library, it pretty much does nothing." The third crystal glows, while he holds three cards in hand.

"But then again, its purpose is for this next spell card, my Golden Bamboo Sword," Kyle said as he played the spell card. "And with it, I'm allowed to draw two new cards." He draws two cards from his deck, now have four cards in his hand while the four crystal glows. "And oh look, four crystals, time for another gift from my Library," he then draws a card.

Once he sees his five cards, he grins widely, "And next up, I'll play Card Destruction!"

"NO!" Seeker shouted while Arkana and everyone else gawked, each of them being forced to discard their entire hands and drawn the same amount of cards they had before. Seeker growls in anger while Arkana glares.

"Oh relax, I have to discard my hand too, and take a look," Kyle said as he revealed his four cards he's discard, which were four pieces of Exodia, two arms and two legs, which been sent to the graveyard.

Seeker laughs while Kyle draws four new cards, "You bloody fool; you blew away your only chance to bring out Exodia?"

"Have I?" asked Kyle with a grin, thus confusing his two opponents. "None of those cards was the head; they were low level normal monsters."

"Your point?" asked Arkana.

"Wait and see," Kyle said with a grin. His grin widens as he looks at his hand, "Like now, I play Dark Factory of Mass Production!" He plays the card while his Library's first crystal then glows.

"I knew it," Yugi said quietly.

"With this card, I can select two low level monsters in my graveyard and return them to my hand, and I select the two arms," Kyle said with a grin, now gaining two parts from the graveyard. Now have five cards in hand. "And want to know something, I got another Dark Factory of Mass Production spell card in hand, and I'll be playing it." And he plays the spell card, thus gaining the last two pieces in the graveyard as well as the Library's third crystal glows.

"No," Seeker said with wide eyes, both he and Arkana are shocked.

"But sadly, I only have four pieces, I need one more," Kyle said with a chuckle, taking hold of a card. "I play Cup of Ace," he said, playing the fourth spell which caused the fourth crystal to glow.

"Hey I know that card," Joey said after seeing it.

"A risky move," Yugi said.

Kyle grins, "Are you both feeling lucky, just a flip of a coin can decide the victor here. If it's heads, I get to draw two cards, if its tail you both get to draw two cards. Now let's see who's the luckiest of all."

The holographic golden coin flips, going high and slowly going down to the ground. Both Seeker and Arkana had their hands in prayer motion, praying they get the luck, while Kyle merely waited with a smile.

Once the coin landed on the ground, it reveals to be heads, making Kyle grin widen while Seeker and Arkana gawked in shock. "Looks like I get to draw two cards," Kyle said with a grin, and he draws two cards.

He groans after seeing, "You lucked out you two, I didn't draw the last piece." Both of his opponents sighed with relief, till Kyle chuckled, "But wait, I still gain a gift from my library, all four of its crystals are glowing."

Both Seeker and Arkana are begging for luck while Kyle merely closed his eyes and is about to draw one last card. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Tea waited as they watched Kyle as he makes the draw.

Kyle still has his eyes closed and holds the card in front of him, but instead of looking at it himself, he reveals it to his opponents.

"NO!" yelled Seeker and Arkana, for they see the Head of Exodia.

Kyle started to laugh as he sets each piece of Exodia upon his duelling disk. "The judgement has been decreed, you both are found guilty."

The symbol of the seal appears; first chained hands launch out, than chain feet, than the whole being, Exodia the Forbidden One has appeared onto the field on Kyle's side of the field.

"Exodia, obliterate!" Kyle commanded; Exodia creates a ball of golden energy between its hands before launching the devastating blast upon the duo.

They both screamed as their monsters were vanquished, and their life points went straight down to 0. Both Seeker and Arkana had fallen on their backs, while Exodia begin to fade out of existence, Kyle is victorious.

Yugi and everyone else were gawking in shock surprised, they had just witness someone who brought out Exodia without cheating, on their very first turn within the duel.

"Whoa, what a move!" yelled Joey as he came over.

"That was a lot of spell cards, just to do just that, amazing," Tea said.

"Way-to-go dude!" said Tristan.

"Wow," Serenity said, was surprised of the duel.

"You've done something that no one has ever done, amazing," Yugi said, was very surprised of the duel. "Is that your very best deck?"

Kyle chuckled as he puts the deck into the deck box and put the chains back on it, "No, this isn't my deck; this is my Forbidden Judgement Deck that I used on duellists who don't deserve the honor of being called duellist." Just as he was about to put into his coat pocket…

"THAT DECK IS MINE!" Seeker yelled as he was rushing right at them.

Just as he was a foot away from Kyle and about to grabbed the chain box, Kyle suddenly twirled around to face him than leaps upwards and did a skywards kick, striking Seeker hard in the chin and sent him hard into the sky. There was a sound of a crack as Seeker went sky high, than falling down onto Arkana.

Arkana groan as Seeker landed on him, and Seeker groans and realized one thing, Kyle broke his jaw, he couldn't talk as he was wincing in pain of his jaw.

Arkana was shocked, and Kyle was walking towards them, "Now then, will you either be going, or want to stay for another round."

Tristan and Joey appeared on either side, cracking their knuckles, prepared to fight. "There are three of us, and two of you, think wisely," Joey said with a smirk.

Both Arkana and Seeker slowly got up, Seeker cradling his broken jaw with both hands in terrible pain. He glares at the three while Arkana said, "You're going to be sorry for messing with us, let's go." He and Seeker started to leave, while Seeker was crying in pain.

Once they're gone, Kyle turns to look at everyone, "Well, that was fun."

"That's one way to teach them a lesson," Tristan said.

"Dude, how did you do that so quickly?" asked Joey, looking at Kyle. "One second, you were just looking at us, than a second later; you did a skywards kick to Seeker and sent him flying."

"Training man, lots of training," Kyle replied with a grin. "I'm an athlete of course, been to the Olympics a few times and got a few gold medals."

"Whoa man, it's almost like you and Joseph are in the wrong bodies," Tristan said.

Serenity was confused, "What do you mean Tristan? My brother is fine the way he is."

Tristan chuckled, "Sorry, I meant Joseph Hikari."

"There's another Joseph?" asked Serenity, sounded surprised.

Kyle nodded, "He and I are exchange students, and I must say, you're kinda right. My body is like a twig, while Joseph's body is all brawns. But he has a mind like Seto Kaiba, thank god for different personality." He rolled his eyes while some of the group chuckled, "While I have the strength like a brawns guy. In other words, he and I are more of what we may seem to be."

"Oh I get it," Serenity said with a smile.

Kyle turns to Yugi with a smile, and said, "Anyways, I heard Joseph became one of your bodyguards so to prevent other duellists to come after you. Is that true?"

"Yeah, he offered the chance," Yugi said.

"Good, than if I may, may I be a bodyguard as well?" asked Kyle.

"What, you serious?" asked Joey, he and the others were surprised.

"Well yeah," Kyle replied with a grin. "Yugi, no doubt you been getting tons of duellists to challenge while some of us don't, I like to have some fun too."

"Well, if you really want too, than sure," Yugi replied with a small smile.

"Great, and besides being a bodyguard, it just means I'm close to challenge you joey. One day I will," Kyle said with a grin. "I need to face you before I challenge Kaiba."

"Well then pal, I'll be waiting for ya, you best bring your best when it's time," Joey said with a smirk.

Kyle chuckles, than looks to Serenity, "May we meet again, fair Serenity," he then gave a small bow to her, than he stood tall and walk away. "All of you see ya tomorrow," he then made a dash, running off.

"Bye Kyle," Serenity smiled and wave to him as he goes.

"Man, why is he in a hurry?" asked Tea, sounded confused.

"Maybe late for something," Yugi suggested.

Joey notice something in Serenity's hand, "Hey, what's that in your hand, sis?"

Tristan sees it as well, a small folded piece of paper. Serenity unfolds it to reveal Kyle's cellphone number along with a smiling face and Kyle's hair shape marking as well.

Both Joey and Tristan gawked, than they instantly turned to where Kyle went and they shouted in a fury, "KYLE!"

* * *

Joseph was sitting at a table in the food court within the central part of the mall. He was resting the right side of his head on the table, looked tired a bit. He smiled with a relief while a bag of a bought cellphone is beside his head.

"Finally, got what I wanted…" he said with a sigh of relief. After Rex, he had liked four more duels, mostly duellists who were covered in black trench coats.

Um, excuse me sir?" asked someone who stood near him. Joseph slowly rises up and turns to see who it is. He sees a six feet tall man covered in a long black hooded trench coat and is zipped up from his waist to his neck, and he wore black gloves and boots, and the hood is up which made his face covered in shadows. He could tell the being was smiling, "Hi, I'm Aurion Black; is it alright if I…"

Joseph suddenly face-slammed on the table, and he groaned in annoyance.

"Um, are you alright?" asked Aurion, sounded confused.

* * *

_Man, will Joseph ever catch a break? How strong is Kyle truly if his deck isn't Exodia? Why are so many duellists covered in black? Find out next time on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!_

**Cards Mention in Episode 11**

**Joseph's Cards**

Five-Headed Dragon: wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

DNA Surgery: wiki/DNA_Surgery

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4: wiki/Horus_...ame_Dragon_LV4

**Weevil's Cards**

Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth: wiki/Perfectly_Ultimate_Great_Moth

Parasite Paracide: wiki/Parasite_Paracide

**Seeker's Cards**

Stone Statue of the Aztecs: wiki/Stone_Statue_of_the_Aztecs

Swords of Revealing Light: wiki/Swords...evealing_Light

**Arkana's Cards**

Dark Magic Curtain: wiki/Dark_Magic_Curtain  
Dark Magician: wiki/Dark_Magician

**Kyle's Cards**

Exodia the Forbidden One: wiki/Exodia_the_Forbidden_One

Left Arm of the Forbidden One: wiki/Left_Arm_of_the_Forbidden_One

Right Arm of the Forbidden One: wiki/Right_Arm_of_the_Forbidden_One

Left Leg of the Forbidden One: wiki/Left_Leg_of_the_Forbidden_One

Right Leg of the Forbidden One: wiki/Right_Leg_of_the_Forbidden_One

Royal Magical Library: wiki/Royal_Magical_Library

Reload: wiki/Reload

Toon Table of Contents: wiki/Toon_Table_of_Contents

Upstart Goblin: wiki/Upstart_Goblin

Pot of Greed: wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Toon World: wiki/Toon_World

Magical Mallet: wiki/Magical_Mallet

Dark World Dealings: wiki/Dark_World_Dealings

Broken Bamboo: wiki/Broken_Bamboo_Sword

Golden Bamboo Sword: wiki/Golden_Bamboo_Sword

Card Destruction: wiki/Card_Destruction

Dark Factory of Mass Production: wiki/Dark_Factory_of_Mass_Production

Cup of Ace: wiki/Cup_of_Ace


	13. New Friends

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Twelve

New Friends

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

Joseph was sitting at a table in the food court within the central part of the mall. He was resting the right side of his head on the table, looked tired a bit. He smiled with a relief while a bag of a bought cellphone is beside his head.

"Finally, got what I wanted…" he said with a sigh of relief. After Rex, he had liked four more duels, mostly duellists who were covered in black trench coats.

Um, excuse me sir?" asked someone who stood near him. Joseph slowly rises up and turns to see who it is. He sees a six feet tall man covered in a long black hooded trench coat and is zipped up from his waist to his neck, and he wore black gloves and boots, and the hood is up which made his face covered in shadows. He could tell the being was smiling, "Hi, I'm Aurion Black; is it alright if I…"

Joseph suddenly face-slammed on the table, and he groaned in annoyance.

"Um, are you alright?" asked Aurion, sounded confused.

* * *

Episode Twelve

New Friends

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Aurion, still sounded confused while Joseph had nearly knocked himself out cold.

He groans a bit, feeling a headache coming, so he sighed as he asked, "Are you going to challenge me as well?"

"Uh no, I was just going to ask if I could sit here, there are no free tables around," Aurion replied.

Joseph slowly raised his head, a bruise showing on his forehead. He slowly turned to look at Aurion, and had just noticed that he was carrying a bag that contains a sub sandwich, and a bottle of pop. And the fact that he wasn't equipped with a duelling disk.

"Oh, well uh, sure, go ahead," Joseph said, taking hold of the bag that contains his cellphone and moves it close to his side.

"Thank you," Aurion said, and he then sat down. He then sets his food and drinks onto the table and unwrap his sandwich. Then just as he was about to take a bite…

"Just curious, but are you in some kind of a duelling club?" asked Joseph, looking at him.

Aurion had stopped, his sub just inches, "Kinda, why do you ask?"

"I been duelled by six people in same clothing as yours," Joseph replied.

Aurion had taken a bite out of his sub, chewed and swallowed, "Six huh, how many wins and losses?"

"I beat them all," Joseph replied.

Aurion seemed a bit surprised, "Really, six in a row huh, that's nothing compared to most duellists in the group."

"Thought so, many duellists have over ten no doubt," Joseph said as he took hold of the bag that contains his cellphone. Takes it out and opens it and presses a few buttons. As he does, he asks, "So what's the name of your club?"

Aurion had finished half of his sub, he then said, "It's called Organization, really."

Joseph now looked at him, doesn't look impress or anything, but more of annoyed and little curious. He asks, "Know of Kingdom Hearts?"

Aurion just looks to him in confusion, "What's that?"

"Does your team consists of thirteen members?" asked Joseph instead of answering.

Aurion shook his head, "We're not supposed to talk about what happens within the Organization, but thirteen members? Dude, that's small, there are like, lots of us."

Joseph smiled a little and then finished checking his new cellphone before putting it into his pocket. "Sorry, the idea of your group reminded me of another. But what's the goal of your group?"

Aurion had then finished his sub and taking a bit of his drink, "To better ourselves in the ways of duelling. But in order to get into the group, you'll need to be challenged by one of the top four, the Titans."

"Titans huh?" asked Joseph, sounded more curious. "Must be high rank duellists, are they your leaders of the group?"

Aurion shook his head, "No, we don't really have a leader, we pretty much do vote on what's best."

"No leader huh, but the four Titans are considered the strongest of your group," Joseph stated, it wasn't a question. He looks at Aurion, and he asks, "Interesting, but why wear those black clothing? Is there something your group is trying to hide from other duellists?"

Aurion was silent for over five minutes, but eventually the silence ended when he said, "When you stand in the dark, it makes it clearer to see the light."

Joseph was surprised, and became more curious of the group Aurion is in, they sounded mysterious in a way. Not like other evil organizations Joseph had seen, and heck, Aurion is telling some info.

"Is that a slogan of your group?" asked Joseph.

"It's mine, the group doesn't really have a slogan," Aurion replied.

"Interesting, interesting," Joseph replied, now bringing out his cellphone. "No doubt later on, you're going to challenge me to do, correct?"

"It's possible," he replied, taking a gulp.

"Then how about we share cellphone numbers?"

Aurion probably looked surprised, if his hood wasn't still up. He then shook his head a bit while reaching into his pocket and pulls out a folded cellphone. "Sure," he said as he unfolded his cellphone.

They shared their cellphone numbers, and are to register their names with them. Joseph would've typed in Aurion's name till…

"How about we register each other by titles?" asked Aurion.

"Why?" Joseph asked, was confused by that.

"Well that way, whoever took either of our cellphones, they won't know who those people are," Aurion said.

Joseph thinks about it for a minute, till he replied, "Very well, what is your duellist title?"

"My title is Shadow's Light," Aurion stated, and Joseph typed down Aurion's title. "And what's yours?"

"I don't really have a title," Joseph was then thinking. He thinks up names that would describe him in some way, but mostly for his deck. So far, any duellist who duelled him and small number of audience knows that he's a Dragon Duellist, and the fact that people can just look it up on that Duellist site on the internet.

Then the thought of his notebook and one of his favourite hobbies is reading. He smiled after some thought, he then spoke, "Call me, the Dragon Chronicler."

Aurion seemed surprised, than must've smiled, "Very interesting title." He then puts it in.

"Thank you, glad I thought of it," Joseph chuckled, and once he put his cellphone away. He then checks his duelling disk that is still equip to his left arm, checked the registered and changed the name to Dragon Chronicler.

Once he finished, he sighed as he got up from his seat, "Well, time for me to go. See ya next time, ya?"

Aurion looks up at him, "You bet, it was nice talking to you."

"Bye," Joseph said, he then walks away, probably headed to one of the stores within the mall.

Aurion watches him go, and once out of sight, he remained where he was sitting. Hardly noticing but already knew a few of the organization duellists coming over.

He knew some of them were watching and want to know what he's up to. And now, five of them came to them, three of them sitting in the free seats while two of them remain standing. The two standing had their arms crossed.

Aurion could already tell they weren't happy.

"What is wrong with you rookie?" asked one of the few who are seated.

"You're supposed to duel him, make friends with him after he loses," said another.

"Explain yourself, rookie," said one of the two standing.

Aurion sighed, and then he said, "I did so he won't get away so easily." He then crossed his arms, "At times he probably won't be carrying his duelling disk, so having his cellphone number, we could have one of our smart tech guys to locate where ever he'll be."

Some of them must've smiled, but one of them remains serious. "Don't get too friendly with your opponents; if they're not in the group, they're enemies. Remember that," he said, and each of them got up and started to leave.

Aurion remains at his seat, than lowers his head a bit, "I know…"

* * *

'_There's an odd bunch,'_ thought someone who was gazing at the group of cloaked duellists.

At a table further away sat a six feet and two inches tall slender body man. He wore Domino High school blue clothing; the blue coat is open to show the white button up shirt. His hair is black with gold highlights; the upper layer of his hair juts upwards while the lower layer arches down. His right arm is a bit bulky than his left, reason is apparent because of his right hand, it's mechanical. And as for his face, he's clean shaven, and his eyes are milky white, for he is blind.

But even though he is blind, he is no ordinary being. To anyone, he could be staring at nothing. But to him, he's not looking at people specifically, but their DNA. It is his strange ability, but somehow he can see it. And how he can tell the difference was by color, the earth has a blue code, and if he sees a green code, than that would be a spirit, and basically for all humans, he would see red code. And there are special ones, who have a purple code, and he knows what those are, he calls the ones who have the purple code, Choran.

A choran (c-hor-ran) is a creature with one power but lives where it's the opposite power. And even so, choran are incredibly rare, he should know; he's one too.

He watched the odd bunch, even though he can't tell what they look like, they were a curious bunch, all because of their code. Then he looks to the only one of that odd group who remains, probably just sitting.

"Hey DX," called a friend, the being who can see code is known as DX. DX turns to look to his friend, his friend who isn't in the same state as he is.

"Find anything interesting on your end, Jonathan?" asked DX.

The one who arrived is the same height as DX, a man wearing a trench coat and a cowboy hat, he has blond hair but at the back it is darker. His left eye is green while his right eye is covered by his hair. He has a brace on his right arm that he calls the chronicle, his reason, only DX knows.

"No not really, nothing new. How about you, DX? Spotted anything special?" Jonathan asked.

DX nodded, "Yeah, more than one actually."

Jonathan looked surprised and quickly sat down, he asked, "What did you see?"

DX turned and pointed to the one who is still sitting down with his left hand, Jonathan looks and sees the black trench coat guy with the hood up, sitting at a table. Then DX said, "He and five others had similar purple codes."

Jonathan instantly looked at DX in shock, "Wait, you mean six chorans were here and you didn't meet up with them."

"No, because they're not natural," DX replied. "They each appear to have a purple code, but hidden beneath it were red. It's like they were regular people before becoming chorans."

Jonathan suddenly grin, "Time to find out then."

"Jonathan, don't try," DX said. "And besides, that one sitting there hardly has any purple code." Then remembered one thing, "But there was someone else who has a mixture, a natural mixture."

Jonathan looked to DX; now seem more interested, he asked, "Was this one part of that group of strange codes?"

DX shook his head, "No, in fact he left before the group arrived. He has a choran mixture, light purple and dark purple."

Jonathan looked surprised, he said, "That can't be possible, you say it's natural, how?"

DX replied, "I mean what I said, Jonathan, that guy has a unique choran code."

Jonathan wondered, than he asked, "Did you hear this guy's name?"

DX shook his head as he said, "I would've gotten up and go talk to the guy myself, but seeing that strange group caught my attention. But I did hear his duellist title; he calls himself the Dragon Chronicler."

Jonathan snickered a bit, "He calls himself that?"

DX lightly chuckled, "If he knew, he might've not called himself that."

"Well, now I'm more than just interested to find out who this guy is," Jonathan said.

DX then pointed to the same guy before, "Well, you could ask him to find out who the Dragon Chronicler is. I had heard he calls himself, Shadow's Light."

Jonathan looked confused for a minute, "That name sounds familiar… oh right, he's a duellist, saw it on that internet site." He got up and he walks towards Shadow's Light, "Be right back."

DX shook his head, than he turns to look in the direction where that strange being went.

* * *

Aurion sighed, has enough of his break. He was about to get up till he notice someone looking at him, just standing three feet away. Confused, he asked, "May I help you?"

"Aye lad," said Jonathan, now speaking a pirate accent. "I got a question for you land lubber."

Aurion became more confused of the guy, "If you're trying to be a pirate, you're doing it wrong, dress up as a pirate, not a cowboy."

"Watch your tongue lad," Jonathan replied. "I need an answer for me question, do ye know who Dragon Chronicler is and where he be?"

Aurion merely shook his head, but honestly replied, "I don't know where he went too, but he's Joseph Hikari."

Jonathan looked surprised, "You mean the one who beat that Kaiba guy?"

"Yeah," Aurion replied. Then there were beeping noises, coming from Jonathan's chronicle, Aurion looks at it, confused.

Jonathan then looks to his chronicle but after he looks at it, he looks at Aurion in surprise.

"Um, something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing really," Jonathan replied as he starts to take a few steps back as well as losing his pirate accent. "Nothing wrong, nothing involving betrayal." He instantly covered his mouth in shock for what he said.

Aurion became annoyed, "If you're planning to… hey!"

Jonathan turned and ran, he ran with his hand covering his mouth. He was running to where the restrooms are.

"Hm, he must have eaten something that didn't agree with him," Aurion thought out loud, he got up, than he walks away, heading to somewhere else. He had enough sitting around.

* * *

DX has been watching Jonathan's code run by him, and knew the reason why he does that. DX sighed as he thinks to himself, _'I hope that future isn't important.'_

He then gotten up, and carefully follows where Jonathan's code went. He bumps into some normal people, and when they tried to tell him, seeing his eyes, they instantly shut up. DX apologizes as he goes, till he came to where Jonathan went into.

He walks into the male restroom, and sees only one code. He asks, "Something wrong Jonathan?"

Jonathan was washing his face with water in the sink, than he used a paper towel to dry his face. When he heard, he turned and gave a smile, "Oh nothing wrong." After he got dry, he put the paper towel in the trash can, and just as he was about to walk by DX, DX had raised his arm in front of him to block his face.

"Jonathan, it's me, DX, there are no one else in here. So what's wrong, what did you see?"

After a minute, Jonathan sighed, "That boy has a hard future head of him."

DX looks at him, "Your chronicle showed you his future?"

Jonathan would've nodded if he had forgotten that DX could only see code. "His future depends on a choice he makes," Jonathan whispered, he slowly turned away. "There's a war coming."

"What?" DX asked, sounded surprised.

"A war that's going to consume this world and it depends on that boy's choice," Jonathan replied.

DX shook his head, now looked annoyed, "We will defend this world, Jonathan, the pharaoh had managed too when he took down Zorc. I will make sure this world stays safe."

Jonathan looked to DX, "Remember DX, I'm with you on this, we will protect this world, together."

DX sighed, he turned around and started to walk away, he seems to prefer to do it alone.

Jonathan follows, "But we don't know which sides are good or bad."

DX didn't look back, "Whoever is the group who plans to ruin this world, I will take them down."

Jonathan sighed, "Sometimes DX, things can only be done in groups. Like Yugi and his friends."

He follows DX out of the restroom; DX didn't replied, only thinking of the upcoming future.

* * *

Joseph was looking in a game shop in the mall, till he was standing in front of the shelves that contain thousands of duel monster card packages. His right hand on his chin, rubbing his goatee chins as he thinks.

'_I know that I pretty much got the entire collection already,'_ Joseph thought to himself. _'But then again, this world is basically the anime world, and there were so many shows that had cards that didn't come in card from back home.' _He smiled as a thought comes to mind, _'Yes, some of those cards were great, may be great improvement to my deck.'_

He then started to gather a few pack of cards, and as he picked up many, he merely grin at the thought. He had picked up several, than he headed to the counter.

Once at the counter, he set down the pack of cards, which the sales clerk does his work while Joseph then brings out his wallet. He was then counting the right amount of money to pay for the packs.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who beat Seto Kaiba?" asked someone, gaining Joseph's attention he turned to see who.

A six feet and five inches tall slightly muscular man, he has long brown hair, blue eyes, clean shaven. He wore dark green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and a brown belt, and brown shoes. On his left arm is a duelling disk, and around his neck is a necklace with what looks like a medallion with a dragon's face on it.

'_That dragon face looks familiar, where have I seen that?'_ Joseph asked himself in thought, than shook his head. "Um yeah, may I help you?" he asked, than he heard the clerk said how much the pack of cards cost, so Joseph merely handed him the money.

"Name's Gregory Shonheart, nice to meet you," Gregory said with a smile.

"Well hi, I'm Joseph Hikari," Joseph replied. The clerk gave Joseph his change and the bag that contains the packs of cards with the receipt. Once his money is back in the wallet, he moves aside to allow others.

"Heard of you, people saying you beat Seto Kaiba, but nobody said what kind of duellist you are," Gregory said as he and Joseph moves to outside of the store and into the mall. "Just a guess, but are you by any chance a dragon duellist?"

Joseph looked a bit surprised, "Yes, and you are one too?"

Gregory was smiling when he got his answer, which is pretty much obvious to Joe's answer. "Good guess, its great find other dragon duellists around, there aren't many around," Gregory said.

Joseph crossed his arms and nodded a bit while thinking. _'Besides me, there's Joey and Seto, but Joey only has one dragon, while Seto has a few. Those two are fans of dragons thou, but still, there aren't many.'_ "True, you got a point there," Joseph said.

"Yeah, so is there a chance I can have a duel with you?" asked Gregory.

Joseph looks away, trying to see if there's a clock or something with the mall, seeing one, he saw the time. It is nearing closing time for the mall, so he looks to Gregory, "Sure, but how about at Domino Park instead of outside the mall?"

Gregory grins, "That would be fine with me, let's go." He then turns and walks away and Joseph follows behind him. As they go, Gregory turned slightly to look at Joseph, "By the way, do you attend Domino High? Your clothing matches student regulation clothing."

Joseph nodded, "Yes, I am an exchange student from Canada."

"Oh, how long?" asked Gregory.

"A few days so far, going back at the end of the month," Joseph replied, they neared the exit of the mall, while unknowingly; they have followers.

The three lackeys were sitting side-by-side on a bench, each of them holding newspapers each in front of them, covering their faces. And as Joseph and Gregory walked by them, those three peek over their newspapers to watch the duo heading to the mall's entrance.

* * *

DX was nearing the mall's entrance as well, still looking around, while Jonathan is no longer with him. DX was still trying to find that certain choran code, depending if that guy is still here and near.

'_Great, where did Jonathan go off too?'_ he asked himself in thought, noticing his chatty friend's disappearance. _'Knowing him, he's pestering someone else.'_

Just then, he saw that natural unique code, the light and dark purple code, which was walking beside a normal choran code.

"Wait, another one? Where are they popping out from?" asked DX, sounded quite surprised. Then noticing those two are walking away, so he quickens his pace.

He sees three red codes, humans, getting off of a bench and nearly blocking his way, but manages to walk around them. "Excuse me," DX politely said, and headed towards the entrance.

Just as he was nearing, he face planted into a glass door. He groans, _'That's annoying.'_ The door slides open, allowing him to walk through, rubbing his sore nose with his right hand. He then carefully walks forward with his left hand out, in case he bumps into another glass door as he follows the two choran codes.

Seeing those two codes further away, he was about to follow, and just as he was nearing them, he was stopped by a human who took hold of his shoulder.

"Hold your horses pal, you nearly walk into traffic," said a pedestrian.

DX groans as he just saw codes of what would represent vehicles with people inside them go by. _'This is getting very annoying,'_ he thought to himself, looked annoyed.

About four minutes later, it was then safe to walk across, which DX chose to run, trying to catch up to the two.

* * *

As Joseph and Gregory walk down the street, a while ago, after leaving the mall, Joseph put the bag of card packs into his backpack.

Right now they're talking about topics, mainly of duels. They even shared cellphone numbers, which Joseph learned that Gregory's Duelling Title is Grand Dragon, while Gregory learned Joseph is the Dragon Chronicler.

They both had shared a good laugh, while Joseph had notice a small hint, that title reminded him of a duel monster card, he was still thinking about that medallion too.

Just as they're nearing halfway, Gregory asks, "So what is your favourite card?"

"Now that's a toughie," Joseph replied, now thinking about it. "Well, I guess my favourite card will be…"

"Um excuse me you two," asked a panted person, who came to a stop behind them. Both Joseph and Gregory turned to see who.

Seeing a similar uniform that Joseph wore, a man who was bending forward, his hands on his knees. Took a while to catch his breath, than once he looks at the two, they notice his eyes, blind eyes.

That surprised the two, why was this guy running? And heck how did he know there were two of them?

"Are you okay dude?" asked Gregory, looking at the guy.

Joseph remains silent as he looks at the blind stranger, for some reason, there was something very off to the guy; a strange feeling.

"Just curious, but are any of you duellists?" asked the stranger.

"We both are, we're just heading to the park to have a duel," Gregory replied, than he notice the stranger has a duelling disk equipped to his arm. "Wait, how are you a duellist?"

Before the stranger could reply, Joseph spoke, "Either you're wearing expensive contact lens to make yourself look blind, or you have unique eyesight, probably the former."

"Good guess," said the stranger with a smile. "I'm Ben Alexander Pryse Thomas, but my friends call me DX."

"That's a big name, nice to meet you DX," Gregory said, he holds out his hand to shake. "I'm Gregory Shonheart; you can call me Gregory, by my title, Grand Dragon."

DX seem to not notice it for a second till he shook Gregory's hand with his free hand. Joseph shook hands with DX as well.

Joseph then introduces himself, "And I'm Joseph Hikari, also known as the Dragon Chronicler."

DX smiled, "Let me guess, you're both dragon duellists."

"Yeah it's obvious," Gregory chuckled, "you a dragon duellist too?"

DX shook his head, "No, and I don't have a duellist title, so just call me DX." He then looks at them both, "Will it be alright if I have a duel against one of you after your duel?"

Gregory smiled, "Sure."

"Sorry, but only one duel for me," Joseph said with his arms crossed. "I have school tomorrow, so I do not want to be late like next time."

"Oh, well would it be alright if I have a duel against you tomorrow then?" asked DX, now looking at him.

"Sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow, how about this weekend?" asked Joseph.

DX quietly groan, "Very well."

"But even so, you can come watch us have our duel," Joseph said.

"That be great," DX smiled.

"Great, let's go," Gregory said as he turned around to proceed.

"STOP THIEF!" yelled someone behind all three of them, each one of them turned to see a five feet and eight inches tall man covered in a black cloak with a red mask, and a black cape.

The thief pushed DX, who caught DX when he lost his balance, and pushed Gregory aside and continue running. Once DX regain his balance, he said thanks while a six feet tall golden armor paladin with a red cape arrived; he carries a shield on his back, a sheathed sword on his left side of his belt, and a gold helmet with a messy hairstyle.

By the armor which made seems weird, like a knight chasing after a thief. What is this, two people playing medieval?

"What's wrong?" asked Joseph, looking at the paladin who had stopped in front of him, while DX's eyes were widening, seemed shock.

"That thief stole my card! I must get it back!" said the knight, panting a bit.

Gregory became annoyed, "Want some help?"

"Allow us to help you catch the thief," Joseph said, thinking this knight would act like those regular knights.

"That would be great, thanks," replied the knight.

"Don't thank us yet," both Joseph and Gregory spoke at the same time. Then the knight ran off, with Joseph and Gregory chasing behind.

DX quietly asked himself, "Where are these choran popping out from?" He then follow behind, now running behind the three as they chase after the thief.

The thief ran into an alleyway, which the knight follows behind with the rest behind him. They continue the chase down the alleyway till they had lost sight of the thief at a fork of the alleyway.

Gregory spoke out, "We got to split up. Joseph, you go with the knight. DX, you're with me."

Joseph nodded then looks to the knight, "Let's go!"

"Right," the knight replied, than he and Joseph headed down the right alleyway.

DX looked like he wanted to say something till Gregory got into his face, "No time pal, we got a thief to catch!" Then he headed down the left alleyway.

DX groans, than he follows Gregory.

* * *

To Joseph and the knight, they ran down the narrow alleyway, with the knight in the lead.

Feeling curious, Joseph asked, "What did the thief stole?"

"He stole my card, the ace of my deck," the knight replied. "It's a one of a kind card, I must get it back."

Joseph can understand that reason, heck he has the De Ragan card, if it was stolen, he'll be chasing after the thief too. Then with him behind the knight he saw the shield on the knight's back, the shield looks like its part duelling disk.

'_A knight duellist, no doubt he uses warrior cards,'_ Joseph thought to himself.

"There he is!" the knight shouted.

Up ahead, the black cloaked thief is seen; he was heading out of the alleyway exit. And further ahead is a street with the park on the other side.

"He's heading to the park," Joseph said.

"Catch him, don't let him get away!" the knight ordered and the duo continues their chase. They followed the thief, glad that the street wasn't busy so safe to cross, and they followed the thief into the park.

But the sun was close to setting, and thanks to the thief wearing black clothing, if it gets dark, he'll get away.

They eventually lost sight of the thief once more the moment they came to the central part of the park.

Having no idea where the thief went, the knight shouted, "NO!"

Joseph was looking around, listening, besides them; there were no other sounds except busy sounds of the city, some birds tweeting, but no footsteps. Having a feeling, he said, "He's near."

The knight instantly looks to Joseph, he demanded, "Where?"

"Your new friend is sharp as ever," said a male's voice, with a sinister chuckle coming after, "while you my dear friend, remain clueless as ever...Pyro!"

"Show yourself you fiend!" the knight shouted out, while Joseph merely look in the direction where the voice came from. It was nice to know who's the knight's name is at least.

Then just as the city's park street lamps came on while it became night, the thief slowly reveals himself by walking out from behind a tree.

"There you are thief; now give me back my card!" Pyro demanded as he drew out his sword. "Or face my wrath!"

"Oh put away your silly toy, Pyro," said the thief as he pulls out what looks like a card. Joseph had noticed he was equipped with a duelling disk on his left arm. "Otherwise, I'll just tear this card into pieces."

He reveals the card, Joseph couldn't see what it says on the card, but he could tell it's a dragon card. Pyro had flinched and sheathed his blade.

"Good boy, and now, in order for you to get this silly card back, you must defeat me in a duel," said the thief.

"Fine!" shouted Pyro, he quick brings out his shield and equips it to his left arm. "I will defeat you and get my card back!" Then he looks to ally, "Stand back citizen, I'll handle this."

The thief chuckled, "You really are dense, Pyro. That citizen is a top rank duellist who manages to get to help you. He's one of the high ranks that make you looks like a joke, of course not strong as me."

Pyro seemed confused, he looks to Joseph and he asked, "What is your name?"

"I am Joseph Hikari, also known as the Dragon Chronicler," Joseph said, which Pyro merely gawked, he seem to not realized he had someone who beat Seto Kaiba assisting him. "And to any thief, you are no exception, you will return his card."

The thief laughs while he pockets the card, "Oh, it depends if you both can defeat me, and that's a big IF!"

"Wait, only I will duel you!" Pyro shouted.

"Fool, it will be two-on-one duel, if he won't duel me, I will tear your card to pieces," said the thief.

Pyro flinches in anger; he so much wanted to teach this fiend a lesson.

"Allow me to help you Pyro, together we'll defeat this thief and you'll get your card back," Joseph said.

Pyro sighed in anger, "Fine, we'll do it your way, thief! It's not honourable, but I will save my card!"

"Good, speaking like a moron that you are," said the thief. "Oh, and before I forget, I am known as Dark. And now then, since it's two against one, you both have 4000 life points while I have 8000. Now then…"

Each of them activated their duelling disks; both Joseph and Pyro stand near each other and facing Dark. Once their auto-shuffle finished shuffling their decks, each of them exclaimed, "Let's DUEL!"

* * *

'_Whoa, that escalated quickly? Who is this Dark? Why is Pyro dress as a knight? What are the Organization's Goals? And what is DX? Will Gregory and DX find them? Find out next time on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!'_


	14. Pyramid of Light

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Thirteen

Pyramid of Light

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

The thief laughs while he pockets the card, "Oh, it depends if you both can defeat me, and that's a big IF!"

"Wait, only I will duel you!" Pyro shouted.

"Fool, it will be two-on-one duel, if he won't duel me, I will tear your card to pieces," said the thief.

Pyro flinches in anger; he so much wanted to teach this fiend a lesson.

"Allow me to help you Pyro, together we'll defeat this thief and you'll get your card back," Joseph said.

Pyro sighed in anger, "Fine, we'll do it your way, thief! It's not honourable, but I will save my card!"

"Good, speaking like a moron that you are," said the thief. "Oh, and before I forget, I am known as Dark. And now then, since it's two against one, you both have 4000 life points while I have 8000. Now then…"

Each of them activated their duelling disks; both Joseph and Pyro stand near each other and facing Dark. Once their auto-shuffle finished shuffling their decks, each of them exclaimed, "Let's DUEL!"

* * *

Episode Thirteen

Pyramid of Light

"He couldn't get far," Gregory said as he and DX ran down one alleyway. Of course along the way, DX accidentally slow things down by tripping over some junk or even running right into a wall.

After the third, Gregory started to wonder if DX truly was blind, but yet there were a few times that looked like he could see, of course that's pretty much with DX looking at his back.

"I hope you're right," DX replied as he followed Gregory, by the sounds of it, he's annoyed.

They continue to run till Gregory turned the next corner, and DX ended up running right into him the moment Gregory stopped. DX fell on his butt and groaned.

"Crud, it's a dead end!" Gregory said in annoyance.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," DX groaned as he got up.

"Hopefully the others caught the thief; let's go catch up to them!" Gregory said, he then go pass DX and ran off, forgetting one small problem.

DX had lost sight of his choran, and he groan in annoyance, "Hey wait up!" He ran after Gregory, bumping into a few things and the wall, till he eventually saw Gregory's choran and followed.

* * *

**Joseph and Pyro VS Dark**

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 4000 VS Dark: 8000**

Dark must've grin the moment after they had shouted at the same time, if he wasn't wearing a red mask that covers his mouth. "Since it is two against one, I'll start things off for you morons," Dark said as he draw a card from his deck, now has six cards in hand. And as he looks at his hand, he chuckles, "I set two cards face down," and as he set two cards into the spell/trap card slots on his duelling disk, two holographic faces down cards appeared in front of him.

Then he took hold of one card in his hand, "And next I play polymerization, fusing two monsters in my hand together!" He revealed the two monsters to be Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Summoned Skull, and as he put those three cards into the graveyard, a new monster appeared on his side of the field.

A huge thirty feet tall hulking black skeletal armored dragon appeared, standing on two legs, has two arms, and has red eyes. It was Black Skull Dragon, with the attack power of 3200.

"Black Skull Dragon is ready to burn your ashes and send you both to your afterlife, respect its power, fools," Dark laughs sinisterly.

"Now you cower behind this fiendish dragon, even it won't stand in our way," Pyro said as he stared defiant of the dragon.

'_Already a powerful card, but no doubt not his strongest,'_ Joseph thought as he merely listen and waited for his turn.

"With that, I end my turn," Dark stated as he holds one card in hand. "And oh, if you don't know what that means, Pyro, it's your time to show how pathetic and stupid you are."

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 4000 VS Dark: 8000**

Pyro glared, "You will regret those words!" He draws a card, marking his turn as he holds six cards in his hand. After looking, he took two cards and set them into the spell/trap card slot zones on his duelling shield, than he took hold of one card in hand, "I set two cards face down, and I play Pot of Greed."

He plays the spell card and the wicked smiling green pot appears in front of him.

"Oh look, now the knight has become greedy, how honourable," Dark mocked Pyro.

Pyro yelled, "Silence!" The pot shattered as he draws two cards. As he looks at his five cards, he took of one, "I play Cost Down, with it; I discard one card." He does so, now down to three cards. "And with it, I special summon Dark Magician Girl."

A monster appeared on his side of the field, a very cute magician girl about five feet and ten inches tall, and carries a sceptre in right hand. She's Dark Magician Girl, with the attack power of 2000. And she did a peace sign with her free hand while giving a wink.

'_Okay, nice to know Pyro's a knight who doesn't care about the idea of witchcraft,'_ Joseph amusedly thought to himself.

"Oh, now you're playing with girls, where's your sense of pride?" Dark mocked once more.

Pyro looked angry, but he took another card in hand. "And next I play a spell card, Sage's Stone," Pyro said as he played the spell.

'_Looks like Dan isn't the only one, who plays with Yugi's ace,'_ Joseph thought after seeing that spell card.

"And with it, I can special summon a Dark Magician from either my hand or deck," Pyro said, he then took hold of his deck, browse through it till he found the card and put into his hand. Then once he put his deck into the deck slot, it auto-shuffled, and lastly Pyro played the monster on the monster slot zone beside Dark Magician Girl, and with it, Dark Magician appeared in attack mode, with the attack power of 2500.

"Heh, they're still too weak anyways, hardly appetizing for my Black Skull Dragon," Dark amused himself.

"Oh but I'm not done, I got one last card to play," Pyro said as he hold one card in hand. "I sacrifice my two magicians in order to special summon one of my strongest monsters!"

The two magicians shattered as they're sent to the graveyard, than Pyro played the monster on the slot zone on his duelling shield. "I summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

Then on his side of the field, a new black clothed magician appeared with a sceptre in right hand. He stood proud with the attack power of 3200.

After the spellcaster was summoned, Pyro smirked, "Soon your dragon will perish, and nothing you can do will stop my spellcaster."

"Lucky draw," Dark said in annoyance.

"Well, I end my turn," Pyro stated, now that he has no cards in hand, and just two face down cards and Sorcerer of Dark Magic on his side of the field.

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 4000 VS Dark: 8000**

Dark probably grin, "You fool, your spellcaster is nothing but dead weight, but soon make excellent dinner for my dragon." He mocked as he started his turn by drawing a card.

"Hold on! It's supposed to be my comrade's turn!" Pyro demanded.

Dark probably smirked, than he looked at Joseph, "You're no doubt smarter than him, tell him the rules."

Joseph sighed as Pyro looked at him for an answer, "In duels like this, two against one and such similar, he get more turns than us. Like first Dark, than you Pyro, than Dark again, than me, than Dark… the cycle keep going. If it was all against all, then I would be your opponent instead of ally."

"Oh," Pyro said, felt a bit embarrassed by the mistake.

"See you dunce, the guy with brains gets it," Dark mocked Pyro, Pyro growled as Dark looks to Joseph. "See? The knight is way too proud and so used to duelling alone that he doesn't know one of those basics."

Joseph merely looked annoyed at Dark, remained quiet and waited for Dark to make his move.

Pyro glares at Dark, "Enough, make your move!"

"With pleasure," Dark replied with a chuckle, he looks at the two cards in his hand. He probably grins, for he took one of the two cards, "I play Ancient Rules."

He played the spell card, and he stated, "With it, I can special summon a level five or higher normal monster, and I summon King of Yamakai!"

A fiendish king monster appeared beside Black Skull Dragon, it stood about half tall as the dragon, with the attack power of 2000.

"You fiend," Pyro said in annoyance.

Dark must be grinning wickedly, for he said, "Now then, Black Skull Dragon, attack Joseph!" The fiendish dragon was about to erupt.

"You coward, I play a spell!" Pyro shouted as one of his two faces down cards revealed to be Enemy Controller.

Dark gawked in shock while Joseph looked surprised.

"By sacrificing 1000 of my life points, I'll be taking control of your fiendish dragon," Pyro said as his life points went down to 3000 and a video game controller appeared on his side of the field. "Left, right, A, B!" Pyro said, and by the effect, the cord headed straight to Black Skull Dragon, than it moves the dragon to his side of the field.

Joseph was confused, _'That effect only last tills the end of this turn; did he just do it to defend me?'_

"And with that, my trap card is activated, Destruct Potion," Pyro said with a grin, while Dark looked shocked.

Joseph smiled, "Brilliant." Now understood why he used the controller.

"With it, I sacrifice Black Skull Dragon, and then gain life points for the amount of its attack points," Pyro said, Black Skull Dragon exploded, and Pyro's life point raised by 3200, becoming 6200.

Dark glares at Pyro in anger, "How dare…" Then he manage to calm down, now looked relax as before, "So what, you may have destroyed my monster and strengthen your life, but Joseph is still defenseless. Now my King…"

"Don't you even dare," Pyro demanded. "If you attack, my sorcerer will defend."

'_Well that was close, looks like I got a shield,'_ Joseph thought, while Dark looked annoyed.

"Fine, I end my turn," Dark said in annoyance, not going to attack and his hand is empty and only has two cards face down.

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 8000**

"Now it's my turn," Joseph said, making his turn known by drawing a card from his deck and he now look at his six cards.

After some careful thought, he took one card and sets it face down, and placed a monster in attack mode on the central monster slot zone, "I place one card face down, and summon Badger of Bloodwrath in attack mode!"

A seven feet and four inches tall muscular anthro badger in green tunic and pants with a big war hammer in his hands. He stood there, prepared to fight with the attack power of 2000.

'_Baltimore, welcome to the team,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he was looking at his beast-warrior. Some memories of that badger come to mind, as well as how he got the card.

He got that card along with some others before bed after he had the duel against Dan long ago.

"Okay, I must admit that looks like a sweet card, but it's only strong as my king," Dark snickered a bit.

"Who said I was going to attack your king?" Joseph asked, "I activate his special ability." The badger raises his war hammer up, looks like he's going to slam it into the ground. "By using his ability, he can't attack this turn. His ability is to destroy one face down on the field, and I pick one of your two face down cards."

"What?!" yelled Dark, sounded surprised.

"RAH!" roared the badger as he swung the war hammer down into the ground, causing a shockwave. It headed and struck one of Dark's face down cards and obliterated it, revealing it to be Magic Cylinder before it was sent to the graveyard.

"Looks like it was a good thing I didn't attack," Joseph stated with a smirk.

Pyro grinned while Dark looked ticked off.

"And with that, I end my turn," Joseph said as he now holds four cards, one face down card and one war-like badger.

It was then silent for a few minutes, till Dark suddenly started laughing loudly, causing confusion to the two of them. He laughs loudly, "You honestly thought that was my important face down card? You're worse as Pyro! For you see, you've activated my trap card!"

His trap card slowly raises, Joseph and Pyro tries to get a better view of it, wondering what it was. Then as they see, Pyro looked confused, but Joseph looked very shocked.

"You've activated my Pyramid of Light!" Dark laughed out.

Suddenly ominous chanting is heard from somewhere, than out of the card came a glowing white star that shot up into the sky, about sixty feet in the air. It stopped there, and as the chant become louder, the light brightens. Then out of it a single light beam of energy hit the center of the field, than it splits into four beams and spread out to four corners, making a square shape around them.

Pyro was surprised and confused of what was happening; Joseph looked scared as hell, while Dark look smug with his arms crossed.

"What's going on?!" demanded Pyro.

The four beams of light started to circle around them, making square glowing light lines. And as it does, Joseph said, "We're in big trouble."

Once it finished circling, the sides started to form new walls of ghostly blue aura; it rises to the central point. Now the three of them are trapped within the pyramid as it has finished being formed.

* * *

Both Gregory and DX had just come out of the alleyway to see the light show, well Gregory sees it. As for DX, he sensed and felt the terrible energy from it, along with seeing huge concentration of dark purple choran.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" asked Gregory, sounded very surprised.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's bad," DX said.

"Amazing, simply astonishing," said a familiar voice that DX recognizes. He immediately turns to see a very familiar choran with an unnatural choran mixture of red and purple.

"Jonathan, you there?" asked DX, Gregory turned to see who DX is speaking too, and sees two people.

"Ah there you are ole chap, been looking for you, with a help of my new colleague here, Aurion Black," Jonathan replied, sounded cheerful as he and the dark black hooded cloaked man walked over.

Aurion seemed confused at Jonathan, "What's with you, first you act as a pirate, now some kind of scientist?" He looks at DX, and he asks, "You know who this guy is, so what's up with him?"

"He's just being Jonathan," DX replied.

"Well nice to meet you both, I'm Gregory. But enough chitchat, we were chasing a thief, and now that appeared," Gregory said as he then pointed at the light pyramid.

Jonathan looks at it from a distance, "If your thief was coming this way, it might be possible this pyramid is connected to the thief. But the big question is; how was this pyramid formed?"

"The only way to find that out is to get closer to see it," Aurion said, than he ran off to the park entrance.

"Hey, wait for us pal!" Gregory said as he follows.

Jonathan looks to DX, who nodded, "Then let's go solve a mystery pal!" Then he and DX follow Gregory and Aurion.

But just as they neared the park entrance, they find another guy, it was Dan wearing a black cowboy clothing without a cowboy hat, and was carrying a sack that contains something within it over his right shoulder.

"Holy moly what is that thing?" asked Dan, confused of the pyramid.

The four guys arrived by him, and Aurion was the first to ask, "Hey, do you know what's going on?"

Dan turned and sees them, "No, I was just going to have evening stroll through the park."

Suddenly at the central point of the pyramid, a beam of light shot into the sky, and formed a pillar. And all around it, ominous dark clouds swirled around the beam.

"Whoa," Aurion said in amazement.

"Come on chaps, enough dawdling, the closer we get, sooner our questions are answered!" Jonathan said.

"Right, let's go," DX said, and he and Jonathan ran forward, and now Aurion, Gregory and Dan following behind them.

As they go, Gregory said, "Oh, and I'm Gregory, those two are DX and Jonathan, and he's Aurion."

"I'm Dan," Dan replied as the group near the pyramid.

* * *

Yugi was just about to retire to his bed from his desk from working on his homework. Till he saw light outside of his window, so he took a look, and sees across the street and into the park, further within a very familiar ghostly blue pyramid stood.

He gasped, "No, it can't be?! It was destroyed! Anubis was gone! How can it be back?!"

He immediately got up and headed out of his room to tell grandpa, and no doubt call the gang through the phone.

* * *

In the Kaiba Corp building, Seto was working on his computer, working on designs while Mokuba had just gotten into the room.

"Hey big brother, are you planning to work through the night again?"

Seto looked up from his computer for a second, than he headed back to his work. "I am nearly done with my work, Mokuba," he replied.

Mokuba was about to say something till he saw something familiar through the window and very far away. "No, it can't be," Mokuba said as he moves over to the window.

"What is it Mokuba?" asked Seto, now noticing that his little brother is looking out the window. So he turned around in his chair, and look to where he's looking.

Far off in the distance, a pillar of light rose into the sky and dark clouds swirled around it. Its base is hidden behind several buildings and looked quite far away.

"Wait, I seen that kind of light before," Seto said, recognizing it.

"Yeah, it's the Pyramid of Light," Mokuba said, knowing that light anywhere.

Seto chuckled with a smile, "So, the gods' bane card has finally surfaced once more." He gets up from his seat, "Let's go Mokuba."

"Wait brother, remember what happened last time?" asked Mokuba, looked worried at his brother as he neared the door.

"It happened once, won't happen again. And that card was originally mine in the first place, so let's go," Seto said, and he opens the door and walks out, forgetting about his work.

"Oh man," Mokuba sighed, and he then followed his brother out of the office.

* * *

At the Kaiba mansion, Kyle sat at his bedroom desk, leaning on a chair with his feet on the desk. On his lap was a sketchbook, right hand holding a pencil as he was drawing something. In his left hand he was holding a cellphone to his left ear, talking while drawing.

"Yes, yes I know brother, I'm annoying Kaiba as much as you want, pretty soon he'll be coming to beg you to take me back," Kyle said with a chuckle.

Sounds of laughing on the other end, than a few whispers till Kyle replied, "Oh yes, no doubt you heard Kaiba lost to one of my new friends, he's called Joseph Hikari. And Seto lost against Joe's dragons. I won't say more, the best way for you to find out what kind of dragons he holds is to see for yourself."

Then Kyle notice out of his window, far off in the distance and behind several buildings, a glowing light pillar. Seeing it brought a chill down his spine, now no longer have humour in his voice as he speak, "Max, please tell Terra that there is a problem in the city." That sounded like an order.

Max was probably about to reply before Kyle hang it up, removed his feet from his desk. Set his sketchbook, pencil, and cellphone onto the desk as he got up. As he looks out the window, his eyes glow crimson with a fury.

"Whoever played that card will wish they were never born," he stated.

* * *

The five guys just arrived at one side of the pyramid, and now taking a good look at it. The ghostly blue aura was close to see through, but only seeing faintly of what's within. And whatever this pyramid is made of; is blocking DX's choran sight.

But Gregory must have sharp eyes, for he said, "There's Joseph and the knight, and the thief!"

"Knight and the thief?" asked Aurion, sounded confused by that, he asked "Seriously?"

"Joseph is having a duel in the night again?" Dan asked, was confused by that.

"What?" asked Aurion; looking to Dan.

"Oh, yesterday night I duelled him and won," Dan said, looking at the pyramid. "He and I are rivals now."

"Just met him today and he and I were supposed to have a duel," Gregory said, kept his focus at where the duel is happening. "But no matter, as long as he kicked that thief's butt, it's cool."

"Fascinating, simply fascinating, this pyramid is simply made entirely of light energy," Jonathan said, sounded excited of such. And as he looked up, he sounded surprised as he asked, "Oh, what's this?"

"What's what?" asked Aurion as most of them looked to Jonathan, and seeing he's looking upwards, each of them looked upwards, and Aurion immediately shouted, "A giant eye?!"

DX was looking at it too, mainly seeing a vast concentration of bloody purple energy, so dark and dangerous kind.

To the rest, it was a huge Egyptian eye symbol with blood red aura swirling around it, and the central eye has dark purple flames. And it seems to be looking down at them.

"Okay, now that is freaky," Dan said with eyes wide open.

"You said it," Gregory said as well.

Then suddenly wind pick up around them, seem like pulling them towards the eye. "Holy crap!" yelled Aurion as each of them tried to grab something to stay to the ground.

They mostly have to grab each other or the ground, trying to keep their hold on solid ground. They struggle as red electrical energy burst out and laced on the five guys, shocking them a bit till their bodies collapsed and five spiritual beings came out of their bodies.

They each looked surprised, and then looked at each other, seeing each other in similar shape.

"Holy," Aurion said as each of them was then pulled towards the eye.

"AH!" each of them yelled as they were pulled into the evil eye.

* * *

Within the pyramid of light, the moment after it finished, Joseph immediately felt a painful shock in his head. He quickly placed both of his hands on his head and struggled a bit, cried out in pain.

"Joseph!" Pyro shouted, seeing his ally in pain. He looked at the thief with a glare and demanded, "What did you do?!"

"Oh I did nothing, just enjoying your friend's pain," Dark chuckled, than he started to laugh.

Soon the pain ended, and Joseph opened his eyes and immediately glared at Dark. "How did you get that card?" Joseph asked, sounded sore.

"It sounds like you know what this pyramid is," Dark said with a grin. "Well let's just say, I got this card from my dear great grandpa Anubis. And now it serves me!"

Joseph's eyes widen, "Impossible, it was supposed to be destroyed along with him!"

Dark chuckled sinisterly, "Nothing's impossible. I am Anubis's Chosen One, and I will finish what he started. Starting with the two of you," he started to laugh once more.

Both Joseph and Pyro looked ready to fight for their lives, Pyro holding his shield in front of him and his free hand gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. Joseph holds his duelling disk in front of him, while his right hand is pulled back, ready to shoot forward.

"Because now," Dark continued after finishing his laugh; "Time to welcome you both to your DEATH!"

* * *

'_Whoa, things escalated pretty quickly? What happened to the five guys? Who is this Terra that Kyle mentioned? Will Joseph and Pyro defeat this craze Anubis's descendant? Find out next time on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!'_

**Cards Mention in Episode 13**

**Joseph's Cards: (New Card)**

Name: Badger of Bloodwrath

Stars: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast-Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1000

Effect: Once per turn, you can select one face down card magic or trap card and have it destroyed without the effect being activated. But if use of effect, this card cannot attack the turn it's effect.

**Pyro's Cards: **

Pot of Greed: wiki/Pot_of_Greed

Cost Down: wiki/Cost_Down

Dark Magician Girl: wiki/Dark_Magician_Girl

Sage's Stone: wiki/Sage's_Stone

Dark Magician: wiki/Dark_Magician

Sorcerer of Dark Magic: wiki/Sorcerer_of_Dark_Magic

Enemy Controller: wiki/Enemy_Controller

Destruct Potion: wiki/Destruct_Potion

**Dark's Cards: **

Polymerization: wiki/Polymerization

Red-Eyes B. Dragon: wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon

Summoned Skull: wiki/Summoned_Skull

Black Skull Dragon: wiki/B._Skull_Dragon

Ancient Rules: wiki/Ancient_Rules

King of Yamakai: wiki/King_of_Yamimakai

Pyramid of Light: wiki/Pyramid_of_Light


	15. Dragons and Sphinxes

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Fourteen

Dragons and Sphinxes

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

Within the pyramid of light, the moment after it finished, Joseph immediately felt a painful shock in his head. He quickly placed both of his hands on his head and struggled a bit, cried out in pain.

"Joseph!" Pyro shouted, seeing his ally in pain. He looked at the thief with a glare and demanded, "What did you do?!"

"Oh I did nothing, just enjoying your friend's pain," Dark chuckled, than he started to laugh.

Soon the pain ended, and Joseph opened his eyes and immediately glared at Dark. "How did you get that card?" Joseph asked, sounded sore.

"It sounds like you know what this pyramid is," Dark said with a grin. "Well let's just say, I got this card from my dear great grandpa Anubis. And now it serves me!"

Joseph's eyes widen, "Impossible, it was supposed to be destroyed along with him!"

Dark chuckled sinisterly, "Nothing's impossible. I am Anubis's Chosen One, and I will finish what he started. Starting with the two of you," he started to laugh once more.

Both Joseph and Pyro looked ready to fight for their lives, Pyro holding his shield in front of him and his free hand gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. Joseph holds his duelling disk in front of him, while his right hand is pulled back, ready to shoot forward.

"Because now," Dark continued after finishing his laugh; "Time to welcome you both to your DEATH!"

* * *

Episode Fourteen

Dragons and Sphinxes

Outside of the pyramid, three familiar lackeys move out from the cover of trees, Louie, Lee, and Larry. They walk over to the five unconscious guys, with look of confusion.

"What happened to these dorks?" asked Lee.

"Why the heck are they sleeping beside this freaky pyramid?" asked Larry.

Louie scoffed, "Who cares, take a look at some of them, and they hold duelling disks, what if they have rare cards. This is a great chance we been waiting for."

Both Lee and Larry grin, and Lee was about to reach for DX's duelling disk till Larry saw something, "Uh, guys?"

"Not now Larry," Louie said as he reaches for Gregory's duelling disk, about to take out the deck.

Lee nearly took out DX's deck, but had looked at where Larry was looking. He froze, "Louie, look at that."

Louie looked to them in annoyance, than he looks to where they're looking. The moment he saw the dark evil glowing eye on the pyramid that seems to be looking at them, he just wet his pants in fright.

Louie looked scared, "That pyramid looks alive."

Suddenly there was chanting noises, than a sudden wind pull.

"Holy hell!" shouted Lee as they nearly got pulled off their feet. They struggle and try to keep their grip on the ground, either grabbing the ground or one of the unconscious bodies.

Then red electrical energy surge out and shock the three, they yelled in pain till their bodies collapse, and three spirits of themselves appeared where they were standing.

Larry freaked out, "Did we just die?!"

Then all three of them were pulled towards the eye, they screamed as they were pulled in.

* * *

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 8000**

Pyro glared, now realizing that this pyramid must not remain standing, so he shouted, "Hold it, I activate my Sorcerer's ability!"

"Nah-ah," Dark replied with a smirk, he had just drawn a card, signifying the start of his turn. "You should've activated your ability when I activate it, not till after it was activated. Thus, you are and will always be a fool."

Pyro glares at him, was annoyed, while Joseph glared as well, but remain silent.

"Now, where was I?" asked Dark as he mocks them, he looks at the single card in his hand. "Excellent, I play Card of Sanctity, now all of us have full hands." He played the spell, now caused himself, Joseph and Pyro drawn till they each have six cards.

As Dark look at his new hand, he started laughing out loud, "Your fates have been decided!" He takes one card and puts it into the spell/trap card slot zone, "I activate Dark Hole!"

"No!" shouted both Joseph and Pyro.

In the middle of the field, a swirling black vortex appeared and spread throughout the monster fields of both sides. King of Yamakai roared as he pulled into the dark torrent, Sorcerer yelled as he was pulled in.

"This cannot be happening?!" yelled the Badger, now surprising both Pyro and Dark, they never expected the monster could speak.

"Grab my hand!" shouted Joseph as he stood by the torrent, his right hand out. The badger had dropped his hammer and tried to reach out to Joseph. The badger was pulled further in, so he couldn't reach his hand.

Seeing his end, the badger yelled "Fight with honor, Joseph!" Then he, Sorcerer and the King were pulled into the center and were destroyed.

"How was that possible?" asked Pyro, sounded surprised after the monsters were destroyed.

Dark laughs, "Don't you get it, the Pyramid of Light made all monsters real!"

Pyro looked shocked while Joseph now glares at Dark, he yelled, "You will pay for that!"

"Oh blah blah blah, you two should worry about yourselves, not your precious monsters," Dark said, he then takes two cards in hand. "With the power of the Pyramid, I sacrifice a 1000 of my life points, to special summon these two, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!"

Two monsters appeared on his side of the field, both of them twenty feet tall. Andro Sphinx is an anthro lion headed with gold mane, dark body with armor, and stood proud and roared out, with the attack power of 3000. And Sphinx Teleia looks like a white fur sphinx with a female human face and long brown mane-like hair, and stood ready to pounce with the attack power of 2500.

"Two monsters in one move," Pyro said in surprise.

"Oh crud!" yelled Joseph as he looks at the two sphinxes. He looks to Pyro, "Those sphinxes can't attack on the same turn they're special summoned, but forget about destroying the pyramid!"

"Why? I thought the pyramid is the main threat?" asked Pyro, confused. "Without the pyramid, those two would be destroyed, correct?"

Joseph nodded, "But by doing so would bring out one of the most powerful monsters in all of duel monsters, if those two are destroyed at the same time, he'll have the chance to summon Theinen the Great Sphinx."

"I don't know who that is, but the way you say it, it's too powerful. Thanks for the warning," Pyro said to Joseph, than they look at Dark.

Dark looked annoyed, "Okay, I don't know how you knew that, but won't matter; my sphinxes will destroy you next turn. But right now, I'll set one card and end my turn."

One holographic of a face down card appeared in his spell/trap card slot zone. And he is now only hold two cards in hand.

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 7000**

"My move," Pyro said as he draws a card from his deck, and now holds seven cards in hand. After looking at them, he took hold of one, "I play the spell card, Monster Reincarnation. With it, by discarding one card in my hand, I can pick one monster in my graveyard and return it to my hand." He then discard a card and put it into the graveyard slot on his duelling shield, and then took out one card from it, "And I select my Dark Magician."

Now he holds five cards in hand, till he took hold of one spell card, "Then I play Ancient Rules, with it I can special summon a normal level five or higher monster, so come out once more, Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician return to the field once more, looked ready to battle and revenge for his fallen allies, with the attack power of 2500.

"Ha, your Dark Magician is still not strong enough to take down my lovely sphinxes," Dark said, and his Sphinxes growled at the Dark Magician.

Pyro smirked, "Whoever said I wasn't done?" Dark looked confused and Pyro continued, "Like Sorcerer before, I needed Dark Magician to bring out another of my powerful monsters. I sacrifice Dark Magician and special summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

Dark Magician shattered to bits, than a new dark robed spellcaster appeared with a sceptre in right hand. He looks ready to battle with the attack power of 2500.

"Oh great, a new and useless spellcaster," Dark said, sounded bored.

"Oh he's anything but useless," Pyro said, "next I play Swords of Revealing Light, freezing your monsters for three turns!"

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Dark stated as light swords surrounded him and his sphinxes.

Then suddenly Dark Eradicator Warlock's staff started to glow, and Dark was confused till Pyro explain, "Since Sword of Revealing Light is a normal spell card, every time I play a spell card, you lose 1000 life points."

Then a torrent of dark magic flames erupted from the sceptre and went and struck Dark. He yelled in pain as his life points went down by a 1000, than he looked exhausted as though his body was drained of energy.

"You, you fool! You will pay for what you did to me," Dark said with a glare, looking right at Pyro.

"You got what you deserved," Pyro said with a grin.

"Way-to-go Pyro," Joseph said to his ally, and Pyro replied with thumbs up.

"Now I end my turn," Pyro said, now down two cards in hand.

* * *

In a huge and very confusing maze with thousands of stairs and doorways. Gregory and Dan were lying on the stone floor, till Dan groan as he sat up.

"Oh what the heck happened?" Dan asked, than was shocked to see where he was. "What is this place?" Then he notice Gregory, he instantly got up onto his knees and shook Gregory by the shoulder, "Come on man; wake up."

Gregory groaned, his eyes slowly open, "Oh what happened?" Then sees Dan, "Oh good to see you're safe man." He sat up, and saw where they were. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Dan replied as he got up and he helped Gregory up as well.

Gregory then remembered, "Wait, where's DX, Jonathan, and Aurion?"

Dan shrugged, "I don't know, all I remember before waking up was…being pulled into the pyramid, and we had separated from our bodies."

"And now we're trapped in this strange maze," Gregory said, sounded a bit annoyed. "Well, we best go find the others; they must be around here somewhere."

Dan looks at a nearby door, "Maybe they're just inside that door." He goes check; he opens the door and looks inside. "WHOA!" yelled Dan; sounded very surprised.

"What is it?" asked Gregory, feeling confused as he came over. Dan moved aside to allow Gregory to look through.

They were probably been expecting to see a stone room, but instead right in front of them is a vast desert. They even felt the wind blowing into their faces, and smell the dry humid air. And there were very strange creatures roaming around.

The two humans instantly backed away, and Gregory slammed the door shut.

"Okay, either we're in some kind of new reality, or this is all a dream," Gregory said, he pinched his arm and winced, "okay, not a dream."

"I think we best avoid the doors for now, let's go find the others," Dan said, Gregory nodded and they both headed down the stone hall.

* * *

Further away, in a different hall, Jonathan was walking side-by-side with a seven feet and five inches tall white dragon. The dragon has a metal arm, same as DX, a gold torso plating, red thigh armor, black belt with a sword sheathed, and two golden horns on head, and blind eyes behind a blue visor. Jonathan was checking each door, and after each look, he was grinning widely.

"Astonishing, fascinating, stupendous, stunning," Jonathan said in excitement. "All these rooms contain different places, people and creatures. Imagine how much we could learn by exploring."

"Jonathan, I highly advise you don't," DX said, gaining Jonathan's confused expression. "We're not in a strange reality; we're in someone's mind."

Jonathan's eyes widen, "But that's impossible, these rooms contain different places that aren't found on the planet. That would mean that most of these rooms are fakes. And DX, they look so life-like; you could hear and smell what were in those rooms. And speaking of impossible, why are you in your default form?"

"That's easy to explain," DX said, turning to look at Jonathan. "You know full well I can only see choran, and that I have the power to help us. But right now, we're trespassers, my powers are locked and since we're here as souls, I'm in my true form. This means we are in someone's mind," he then turns to look at all the hundreds of doors and halls, he can't see the walls, but each door is shrouded in purple choran, and since Jonathan was speaking of rooms, and the familiarity. "And this place reminds me too greatly as the pharaoh's mind, but he's gone, so it's someone else who has many secrets."

Jonathan looked amazed, than he grins, "Then let's find out these secrets!"

"Best not Jonathan," DX replied. "If we try, sooner or later we'll be found out and memory constructs will be trying to remove us."

Jonathan flinched a bit, "And with you powerless, we're in trouble."

DX nodded, "The safest thing to do is to find our way out of here, but first we need to find the others. They're no doubt trapped here as well."

Jonathan nodded, than they walked onward, but being curious, Jonathan had to ask, "But whose mind are we in?"

DX thinks about it, "We been pulled into the pyramid, before that, I saw three codes within the pyramid. One was no doubt Joseph, and that knight had a light purple code. But the third, the third had a black code."

"Black?" asked Jonathan.

DX nodded, "Yes, so we could be in one of those three."

Jonathan slowly smiled, "It's simply amazing, today you been finding a lot of chorans, maybe we'll learn more."

"Maybe," DX replied as he continues on walking.

* * *

Aurion was walking alone down one of the halls, he had woken up alone and confused. He had tried to call out for the others, but he didn't get an answer. He even checked the doors, and found them leading to different places that is completely separate from the stone hall he's in.

He calls out once more, "Guys! Can anyone hear me?!"

"I can," said a soft whispering voice, it sounded near and yet far.

"Where are you?" he called out.

"Turn to your next right," said the whispering voice. "Follow the music."

Aurion was confused, and just as he went into the right hall, he hears a faint sound of what could be an ocarina playing a peaceful music. As he walks, the music grows louder and louder till he stopped in front of one door.

He reaches for the door knob, took hold and slowly opens it, and what he sees in the room was breathtaking.

It's a lovely small valley surrounded by hills and trees, there was some ponds and fields of flowers. There was sunlight too, like a daily morning. And in the middle of a stone obelisk standing thirty feet tall, a bench table in front of it with a stairway leading to it.

And there sat on the bench was a beautiful maiden, she was six feet tall slender woman with long dark blue hair, and wears a sky blue dress with a golden necklace. Her eyes were closed and she was holding a crystal blue ocarina to her lips. She continues to play the sweet tune.

The music and the form of the woman draws the black hooded cloak man towards her till the point he walked up the small stairs and now stood in front of the woman. He waited patiently, and in a minute, the sweet music ceased.

The maiden stopped playing and lowered her ocarina, and slowly she looks to him, her eyes opening to reveal oceanic blue eyes.

"I been waiting for you," said the maiden.

Confused, Aurion asked, "Waiting for me, what do you mean?"

"You and your friends appeared in the maze, I been praying for one of you to meet me, and here you are," the maiden said, soon she smiled, and she slowly got up. "The reason why I call you here is because I need your help."

Aurion now figured he could get answers, "Before I ask what you want, tell me this, how did I and the others get in the maze?"

The maiden closed her eyes, "The Pyramid of Light makes duels become real within, while on the outside, the gateway is in the eye, and it leads into a mind of a magic user. The labyrinth you been in is a mind defense that the host unknowingly has for trespassers who try to invade his mind."

'_Okay, so that's how,'_ Aurion thought, and he then asked the next question, "Do you know the way out?"

The maiden then looked sad, "I know of a way out for you, but for me would be difficult. How you will get out of here will depend on the duel on the outside. If my host wins, you and your friends would be free. But if he loses, than you and your friends will die with him."

Aurion flinched at that, "Okay, now that's bad. But what about you, what would happen to you?"

The maiden looked to him with sad eyes, than she turned away and walks towards the obelisk. She placed her ocarina on the bench on the way, than she placed her left hand on the obelisk and her right on her chest. "If my host dies, I can finally be free."

Aurion's eyes must've widened at that, if he wasn't wearing his hood up. "Your freedom depends on the host's death," he said, and she slowly nodded.

She then slowly turned to him, now giving a small smile, "It would be in a good cause. If you and your friends get out of here, you could prevent what my host plans to do to your home."

"Who and what would your host do?" asked Aurion, curious to know.

"I cannot say the name of the host just yet, but what he could do," the maiden spoke. "He holds some of my powers; he has my power of order, mixed with his power of chaos. He has a smart mind that would grow smarter by months, his power and strength would continue to grow by the day. By the end of the month, he'll be strong enough to wipe out half of the planet."

Aurion's eyes widen at that, "And you're sure he's capable of this?" Assumes the host is male, for the maiden said he a few times.

The maiden nodded, "Yes." She sighed sadly though.

Now has one last question, Aurion asked, "How long have you been here?"

The maiden looked down, "Ever since he was born, I been by his side, watching him grow till this point, he is dangerous, a monster, and he must be stopped."

Aurion now thinks about it, what if what the maiden said was true? If he helped, he could help prevent this dooms day that would come.

The maiden now looks to him, she holds out her right hand to him, and she asked, "Will you help me?"

* * *

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 6000**

Dark glared at Pyro as he draws a card, signifying the start of his turn. The moment he saw what he drawn, he grin, than he started to laugh. He then look at his opponents, "You're both lucky this the first turn of Swords of Revealing Light, but now, it's high time to show you all the true power of my deck!"

Both Joseph and Pyro looked prepared for anything.

"First off, I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back my Black Skull Dragon!" Dark said as he played the spell, the fiendish dragon returned to the field, stood proud between the two sphinxes with the attack power of 3200.

"But I'm not done yet, next I play De-Fusion, separating Black Skull Dragon into two," Dark said with a grin as his Black Skull Dragon then get separated from each other, now on the left side of Teleia is Summoned Skull with the attack power of 2500. And to the right of Andro is Red-Eyes B. Dragon with the attack power of 2400.

"Then lastly, I have one card to play, the most powerful card of my deck, and with just a cost of a 1000 life points," Dark said with a grin, not caring a small energy drain as his life points went down to 5000. "I special summon Dark Gaia Dragon!"

And once he played the monster onto the central monster slot in defense position, a big seventeen feet tall black dragon with a brown underbelly, wings with aura of darkness shrouding around it, and has devil horns. It has two arms and two legs, and stands similar to the Red-Eyes B. Dragon.

Joseph stared at it with eyes wide open; he had never seen this card before. Pyro gawked as well, and he said, "I didn't know there was an opposite of my Inferno Holy Dragon."

"Ha, opposite yes, but strength, my dragon is much more powerful!" Dark exclaimed with a laugh.

Joseph notice one thing about Dark's Dragon, besides the fact that it's a nine star monster with the attack points of 2500, its defense is 10200. "How the heck does that thing have so much defense points?!" he asked in surprised.

Dark laugh once more, "My dragon's defense is equal to my opponent's life points. Since there's two of you, my dragon's defense is combine by both of you!" He started to laugh.

"That's why you wanted to face both of us," Pyro said with eyes wide.

"Close, but no matter," Dark said with a grin. "Oh, and another thing, my dragon's second ability is about its attack points. Since you Pyro, have more life points than me, the difference between us is what my dragon's attack points gain. We are 1200 Life points different, so now my dragon's attack strength is now 3700."

Pyro's eyes were widening more, "Your dragon is just like mine! Except without the life point cost, your dragon is a fiend that needs to be taken down!"

"Ha, if you can, and thanks to your swords, I cannot attack, so I'll end my turn," Dark mocked, and he turned his gaze to Joseph. "It's your turn fool." He is also down to 0 cards in hand.

**Joseph: 4000/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

"You may have strong defenses, but now, it's my turn," Joseph said as he draws a card, starting his turn as he looks at his hand. Seeing what he hold, he takes one card in hand and reveals, "First thing first, I activate my spell card, Card Destruction!"

Dark laughed out, "Fool, I don't have any cards in hand!"

"None; meaning you don't draw new cards," Joseph said as he discard his six cards to the graveyard and draws six more. He looks to Pyro, "Sorry."

"Don't be, I needed a new hand anyways, now show him what you're capable of," Pyro said, nodding to Joseph.

Joseph nodded and now looks at his new hand. Coming up with a plan, he starts it, "First things first, I summon Lord of Dragons!"

Once he placed monster onto the central duelling slot zone, his spellcaster rises and waited for what he is to do while in attack mode, with the attack power of 1200.

"And next I play Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Joseph stated as he played the spell card. "With it, I'm allowed to special summon two dragons from my hand, and I pick these two!" He takes two cards in his hand and set them on either side of Lord of Dragons.

Then two dragons appeared in front of Joseph, to the left of Lord of Dragons, a big thirty feet tall icy blue dragon, it stood in similar stance as Red-Eyes B. Dragon, but with the attack power of 3000. And the one to the right of the Lord of Dragons, fiery electrical surges upwards as twenty-eight feet tall crimson with silver white paladin-like armor dragon rises up, it stood on two legs, its claws are in gauntlets, and its left claw is a big shield and in its right is a big broadsword. It stood proud with the attack power of 2800.

Dark blinked, "What the heck are those two?" Pyro looked surprised as well.

"Say hello to White Night Dragon," Joseph said and the icy blue dragon roars out. "And Dragonic Knight," and the big armored dragon roared.

"White Night Dragon," Dark said, slowly grinning as he looks at it. "That card will be mine once you're gone."

"Think again, and I'm not done," Joseph said as he took hold of one card in hand. "The reason for the use of Card Destruction is for this, I play Dragon's Mirror!"

He played the spell card, and a dragon's mirror rises up beside the previous face down card. "Besides the badger, the six cards I discarded before were dragons, and so I remove five dragons from play." He removed five cards from the graveyard and put them into his pocket, than brings out a fusion monster from the extra deck, "And I special summon, Five-Headed Dragon!"

To the left of White Night Dragon, a huge five-headed dragon rises up, and each head roared with the attack power of 5000.

"Such power!" said Dark with eyes wide as he looks up at the dragon in amazement.

Pyro was also looking quite surprised; his partner had just summoned three very powerful monsters in one turn.

Joseph is now down two cards in hand, "And now, since I have more than three dragons removed from play, I can special summon my fifth monster!" He took hold one of the two cards and sets it on his duelling disk, and out on the field, a dragon rose, appeared beside Dragonic Knight, "I special summoned, De Ragan!"

Pyro was shocked, in one single turned; Joseph had brought fourth five monsters, four of which are powerful dragons.

Dark looked amazed at the dragon, the De Ragan, the form was tempting, till he saw the attack points. He burst out laughing, "You fool, it only has 0 attack points!"

Pyro was confused, why did Joseph summoned a weak monster? Then he saw Joseph smirked, "You fool, in order for the strength of De Ragan, I sacrifice 3200 of my life points." And the moment his life points went down to 1000, his De Ragan gave a massive roar as its attack points went up to 3200.

Dark and Pyro gawked, surprised of the sacrifice, than Dark laughed out loud, "Oh you fool! Your life points are so low now!"

Pyro looked to Joseph, and he asked, "Why did you do it?"

Joseph chuckled, gaining both of their attention, "Take a look at Dark Gaia's defense."

Dark immediately looked at his ace monster, and his eyes widen as he realized as Dark Gaia's defense went down to 7000. He then seethed in anger as he glared at Joseph, than he calmed down, "Doesn't matter, my dragon's defense is still higher."

"True," Joseph said as he took his last card and set it face down beside his old face down spell/trap card that he had set long ago.

"And now," Joseph said, once his hand his free. "It's time for battle!" He is then about to command one of his dragons to attack…

* * *

During when Joseph was doing the special summons, Yugi arrived; he was back in school uniform, finding the pyramid. After seeing it again, his memories of his last encounter with it came to mind. "How is he back? He, his sphinxes, and the pyramid were destroyed!"

He stayed several feet away from the pyramid wall, and carefully look up. Seeing no evil eye, he now knew he was in the clear. Right now, he stood on what would be the east side of the pyramid, while the south side would be where the unconscious bodies and the glowing eye, he hadn't seen them yet.

"Yugi!" called one of his friend's voices, and Joey Wheeler arrived with Tristan and Tea. "We got here as fast we could."

Tristan looks at the pyramid, "Oh crud, that freaky thing is back!"

"Not again," Tea groaned as she looked at it.

"What's going on in there?" Joey asked as he tries to see through the light wall barrier.

"I'm not sure Joey, it's too blurry to see," Yugi replied.

"Figured you dorks would come here," said a familiar voice, and the gang turned to see Seto Kaiba and Mokuba arriving.

"Oh look, it is money bags again," Joey said in annoyance.

"Hey guys," Mokuba said, Tea replied back to him while Mokuba looked to the pyramid. "So who's winning?"

"We don't know who's in there," Yugi said, looking a bit worried.

"We do," Mokuba said, looking to them. "We checked since there was a duelling going on a while ago, before the pyramid happened."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, tell us who's duelling!" Joey demanded.

Seto said in annoyance, "Our brother and two low rank duellists."

"Wait, Joseph is in there?" Tea said in surprise.

"Oh no, I hope he's alright," Yugi said, now looking at the pyramid.

Tristan then notices something and headed to the south side of the pyramid.

Joey looks at Seto and said, "Something telling me you're not here because of the Hikari in there."

"Looks like you do have a brain in that mutt skull of yours," Seto replied. "I'm here for the Pyramid of Light Card, it rightfully belongs to me."

"Oh lay off it money bags, that card is too dangerous!" Joey yelled at Seto. "Right now, Joseph is in there, duelling for his life, and you're so worried about a stupid card!"

Seto didn't reply to that, but he was highly annoyed.

Then Tristan called out to them, "Hey guys! There are bunch of people over here!"

The rest of the gang and Mokuba turned to look at Tristan, and seeing him pointing to the south side of the pyramid. Yugi and the others run over to Tristan while Seto calmly walked behind them.

Once they reached the south side, the group see eight guys lying on the ground.

"What the, what happened to them?" asked Mokuba as he goes near them, but was then stopped by Tea.

"Don't go near, look up," Tea said, considering what it looks like, she, Joey and Tristan knew what's wrong.

Mokuba slowly look up, and looked surprised on seeing an evil looking Egyptian eye on the side of the pyramid wall. "What is that thing?" Seto was confused by that as well.

"Oh man, that thing is bad news. Our souls ended up in the millennium puzzle when we were close," Joey said, and now Yugi knew what the gate looks like, since he only heard it from his friends, now he sees it.

"Oh please, spare me the details," Seto said as he then walked over to the eight unconscious guys.

"Wait! Seto! Don't get too close," Yugi called out.

Seto looked down at the eight guys, seeing four familiar faces, Dan, and Chad's lackeys. Then before he looked up at the eye, he sees that the pyramid wall is clearer, and he sees the three duellists within and their monsters.

"Well now, looks like my brother is winning," Seto said, sounded pleased.

None of the others dare go near, Mokuba was tempted, but recalling last time and seeing it happened to Tea before, he remained with the others.

"What do you see?" asked Tristan.

"Why don't you just come over and see for yourself," Seto said in annoyance, still looking at the duel within.

"Um guys, did anyone of you notice that Kaiba didn't collapse yet?" asked Joey.

Yugi thought of something, "Wait a second, what if while not looking at the eye, you're safe?"

"That does sound possible," Tea said.

Both Joey and Tristan sweated a little, "Eh, let's draw straws to test out that theory."

Yugi didn't say anything else, he chose to go, so he walked over to join Seto, standing by the eight unconscious guys, and ignoring the eye. He looks through the wall, and he was amazed, "He's right guys! I can see the duel through the pyramid wall."

Joey, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba were still worried, but seeing as Seto and Yugi weren't pulled in yet. So Tea, Tristan, and the reluctant Joey walked over to join them.

"Uh, I think I'll stay right here," Mokuba said, remaining where he is.

The three joined the others, Tea checked the guys, than she nodded, "Yep, they're inside."

"Whoa, Joseph really is winning," Joey said in surprise, not knowing how much life points each duellist in there has, but sees Joseph having Five-Headed Dragon, De Ragan, and two more dragons and a spellcaster. "With those two powerhouses, he can't lose."

Yugi was gazing at the one who has the Pyramid of Light card on his side of the field, the thief. Even though the light wall was a bit clearer for being close, it was still a bit misty, but he could tell what monsters the thief has. "I don't think so; Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia are still out, as long as both of them aren't destroyed at the same time, things could be alright."

"Oh yeah, those two," Joey said, recalling what happened last time. Well not those two particular, but the one that comes after if those two were destroyed at the same time.

"Wait a second, I just thought of something!" Tea said, now gaining her friends' attention, except Kaiba. "Yugi, your millennium puzzle isn't here, and not inside the pyramid."

Yugi felt a bit down from remembering that, till he realizes what she meant, "Wait, she's right! So where did these guys get sent too if not the millennium puzzle?"

"Speaking of that, wouldn't that Anubis guy be regenerating inside too?" asked Tristan.

Joey groaned, "Oh you're right! That psycho freak is no doubt nearing ready to make another comeback!"

Yugi looked to his friends, "Unless we go in and stop him." They look to him, "We beat him together before, we can do it again!"

"He's right," Tristan said, nodding to Joey and Tea. "And besides, we got to help these guys wherever they are in there."

"Right, let's do this together!" Tea said, holding out her hand, each of them did so as well.

"As a team," Joey said.

Yugi nodded while Seto merely rolled his eyes in annoyance, but when he did that, the eye on the pyramid wall was in sight. And he felt like he was being stared at by it.

Then moment after, red electrical surges burst forth as a wind was blowing towards the eye, causing all five of them to lose balance a bit.

Yugi and his friends still had their hands together as they each look upwards, "Let's go guys."

"Right," said all three of them, and they and Yugi groan in pain as the red electrical surge hit them, than their bodies collapse and they're now spirits of themselves, their hands still together as they were begin to be pulled in.

Seto knew what's happening, and with the same surge that hit them, hit him and his body collapse. He now being a spirit, he looks to where his brother is, and called out, "I'll be back Mokuba, be safe and…!" He would've said more, if he wasn't being pulled upwards first before the others and the fact he sees something else different.

Behind Mokuba and on either side were black hooded cloaked beings, ten of them standing there with Mokuba, watching them? Who were they and why is his little brother standing with them?

Mokuba merely nodded to his big brother, and one of the hooded guys gave thumbs up. Seto would've called out but he then vanished into the eye.

The others heard Seto called out to Mokuba to be safe, so they didn't turned, and as Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea being pulled close to the eye, Yugi thought to himself, _'Hang in there Joseph, we'll stop Anubis, together.'_

* * *

'_Whoa, what in blazes is going on? Who is the maiden Aurion talking too? And what about the others, will they find each other in time? And when will Yugi learn there is no Anubis this time? And will Joseph and Pyro win their duel against Dark? Find out next time on YuGiOh! Duels of the Actillian!'_

**Cards Mention In This Episode 14**

**Joseph Cards: **

Name: Badger of Bloodwrath  
Stars: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: Once per turn, you can select one face down card magic or trap card and have it destroyed without the effect being activated. But if use of effect, this card cannot attack the turn it's effect.

Card Destruction: wiki/Card_Destruction

Lord of D. – wiki/Lord_of_D.  
Flute of Summoning Dragon - wiki/The_Fl...mmoning_Dragon

White Night Dragon: wiki/White_Night_Dragon

Dragonic Knight: wiki/Dragonic_Knight

Dragon's Mirror: wiki/Dragon%27s_Mirror

Five-Headed Dragon: wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

Name: De-Ragan  
Stars: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: If you have three or more Dragon-Type monsters removed from play, you can special summon this card from hand or graveyard. If special summoned, this card's ATK points are 0. You can sacrifice life points to have this card gain ATK points.

**Pyro Cards: **

Sorcerer of Dark Magic: wiki/Sorcer..._of_Dark_Magic

Monster Reincarnation: wiki/Monster_Reincarnation

Ancient Rules: wiki/Ancient_Rules

Dark Magician: wiki/Dark_Magician

Dark Eradicator Warlock: wiki/Dark_Eradicator_Warlock

Swords of Revealing Light: wiki/Swords...evealing_Light

**Dark Cards: **

King of Yamakai: wiki/King_of_Yamimakai

Card of Sanctity: wiki/Card_of_Sanctity

Dark Hole: wiki/Dark_Hole

Andro Sphinx: wiki/Andro_Sphinx

Sphinx Teleia: wiki/Sphinx_Teleia

Theinen the Great Sphinx: wiki/Theinen_the_Great_Sphinx

Monster Reborn: wiki/Monster_Reborn

Black Skull Dragon: wiki/B._Skull_Dragon

De-Fusion: wiki/De-Fusion

Red-Eyes B. Dragon: wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon  
Summoned Skull: wiki/Summoned_Skull

(NEW CARD)

Name: Dark Gaia Dragon

Stars: 9

Attribute: Dark

Type: Dragon

ATK: 2500

DEF: XXXX

Effect: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set, this card can be special summoned by tribute one of Dark or Earth Dragon from hand or field and sent to the graveyard, or pay 1000 Life Points. If your opponent has more life points then you, this card gains attack equal to how many more Life Points your opponent has than you. The defense is equal to your opponent's life points. You can change this card's attribute to either Dark or Earth per turn, but if use of effect, this card cannot attack the turn if the effect is used.


	16. Brave Sacrifice

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Duels of the Actillian

Episode Fifteen

Brave Sacrifice

Previous from Last Episode

* * *

Yugi and his friends still had their hands together as they each look upwards, "Let's go guys."

"Right," said all three of them, and they and Yugi groan in pain as the red electrical surge hit them, than their bodies collapse and they're now spirits of themselves, their hands still together as they were begin to be pulled in.

Seto knew what's happening, and with the same surge that hit them, hit him and his body collapse. He now being a spirit, he looks to where his brother is, and called out, "I'll be back Mokuba, be safe and…!" He would've said more, if he wasn't being pulled upwards first before the others and the fact he sees something else different.

Behind Mokuba and on either side were black hooded cloaked beings, ten of them standing there with Mokuba, watching them? Who were they and why is his little brother standing with them?

Mokuba merely nodded to his big brother, and one of the hooded guys gave thumbs up. Seto would've called out but he then vanished into the eye.

The others heard Seto called out to Mokuba to be safe, so they didn't turned, and as Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea being pulled close to the eye, Yugi thought to himself, _'Hang in there Joseph, we'll stop Anubis, together.'_

* * *

Episode Fifteen

Brave Sacrifice

In front of the obelisk in the valley, the maiden remained standing there, her hand out to Aurion, waiting for a response, giving a hopeful look, obviously hoping for Aurion to help her.

But as for Aurion, at first it sounded like he should help her, but the feeling has wasn't entirely true. As he looks at the maiden's eyes, seeing that hopeful look, he would've agreed, until he spotted something hidden within those deceptive eyes.

Crimson orb with a demonic eye, each one in either eye hidden in the blackest, almost pinprick in the irises of the maiden. Aurion has great eyesight, and seeing that made him doubt the maiden's words.

In fact with a saying he often hear about pretty ladies, 'roses has their thorns', this maiden is beautiful, but the feeling he is now getting from her is something bad, something truly dangerous.

He was glad his hood was still up, for if it was off, the maiden would see him looking annoyed at her. He would've demanded for the whole truth, but he couldn't, he felt most of his capabilities being locked the moment he came into this mind maze.

After some thought, he turned away, making the maiden frown slightly. Aurion wanted to avoid trouble, and maybe learn more of this maiden later on. He looks at her, "Will it be alright I take a few days to think about this? What you're asking me to do is quite troubling, so I want to think about it before doing it."

The maiden lowered her hand, and just looks at him with a sad expression. "Very well," the maiden said. "You best go find your friends, the longer you all stay here, the more the chance the host will know he has trespassers."

Aurion nodded, he turned and walked down the stone stairs, but then he stopped as he realizes something. He turns around to look at the maiden, and he asks, "By the way, who is this dangerous host? Knowing who he is might help with my decision on this?"

The maiden seemed to frown a bit, but remain with the sad expression as she slowly turned to face the obelisk, her face hidden from view. "You are right; you would need to know his name. His name is Joseph."

Aurion looked surprised a bit, wasn't expecting that. He had assumed that the thief that Gregory and DX along with Joseph and the knight were chasing was the one who was the monster. And he met Joseph, and he sounded like a good man. If what the maiden said about him, he could be a great deceiver.

If anything, he is sure going to tell the Organization of what he learned.

"Thanks for the info madam," Aurion bowed to her. "But now, I best get going…" he was about to continue till…

The skies darken with storm clouds, the maiden suddenly looked fearful. Her eyes were wide, and she gasps, "Oh no, it's too late!"

"What's too late?" Aurion asked while the very ground beneath his feet, the grasses and flowers, trees all around, turned into ashes. The ponds rapidly evaporated, and suddenly the ground revealed the horrors.

Billions of silently screaming crying human and other creature's faces, eyes and mouths were black holes. And as this happened, the maiden pushed her back against the obelisk, looking very fearful.

Then she seemed to remember he's still here, so she yelled, "Hurry! The host is sending his memory constructs to destroy you and the others!"

"Memory constructs?" asked Aurion, had a bad, really bad feeling about that.

Then out of the grounds, mostly appearing out the black gaping empty mouths of the agony beings sealed within. Beings of shadows started to rise; hundreds were rising all around, hundred three feet tall shadow creatures. These things have a vaguely humanoid body structure. Each of them has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They each also have two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Each of their hands is three clawed fingers, and their feet are large and lack any discernible digits. Their entire bodies are completely black except for their yellow round eyes.

"Heartless Shadows!" the maiden cried out.

Aurion looked at the small creatures, gave a small smirk as he cracks his knuckles, "If these things stand in my way and wanting a fight, well wish granted because I been aching for one."

He waited till one of these supposed Shadows leaped at him, with quick reflexes, he punches it hard in the head. With that punch, the Shadow was sent flying into the others, which sparked their desire to attack all at once.

"Bring it on!" yelled Aurion, as he leaped towards hundreds who then leaped at him, with his right fist held high.

The maiden watches as a battle begun.

* * *

Gregory and Dan were still walking down one of the halls of this massive maze; they were still calling out for the others. They even checked the rooms they walk pass, and just find hundreds of bizarre rooms, each one different, each containing different beings that live in those rooms.

"So far, this place is looking more like a zoo than a maze," Dan said, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but why make this maze like that, it just doesn't make sense," Gregory replied.

"Maybe there…" Dan was about to say till he suddenly became silent. When Gregory looked to him, Dan raised his right index finger up so to tell his friend to be silent. "I hear something, Greg."

And the moment after, with a whoosh sounded, a strange creature suddenly appeared in front of them. It has a thin, sinuous body. Has a large cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with a strange symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. And as for the face, it was a zipper that close shut.

Till that zipper opens up to reveal like a mouth, it undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. And with that it was waving from left to right.

"Found you trespassers," said a silent voice, it sounded from everywhere and yet nowhere, till they realize it came from the individual in front of them.

"Dan, I don't think this guy is friendly," Gregory said, as he gets himself ready for a fight.

Suddenly two more whooshing sounds happen, from behind, Dan looked and he said in annoyance, "And he brought friends, looks like the only way out of this is to fight these… things."

"We are Dusks, and we come to remove you," said those silent voices, and each of them started to dance in motion around the two humans.

"Without a fight, let's go!" Gregory said, and he and Dan leaped at these Dusks as well as they leaped at them, they began their fight.

* * *

Jonathan is still walking in front of DX, who is stuck in dragon form. And every time Jonathan would go to open a door, DX stopped him and reminded him that they're supposed to find the others first, then they're to get out of here.

Jonathan was getting more and more tempted to open at least one door, so tempted that he tried to go near one.

But the moment he took hold of the handle, something out of the shadows pop out and struck him hard in the gut.

"GAH!" yelled Jonathan as he fell on his back.

Here his cry of pain, DX yelled, "Jonathan! Are you alright?!"

The human groaned as he sat up, "Oh I'll be… fine? Well now, that's an odd creature." DX now became worried, considering he's blind, Jonathan still has his usual scent. But he couldn't detect another.

Jonathan seemed excited now, "Oh what a marvellous specimen. It stands three feet tall, sleek humanoid creature with blue skin. Its arms and legs end in points and have no distinct digits. It has triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. And it appears to be angry, with its red eyes." He detailed it out so DX would know, "Why are you angry little fella?"

"Jonathan," DX said, sounded agitated, glad to know what the creature looked like who would dare attack his friend. "Stay away from it, it's a memory construct."

"So this thing is a memory construct, interesting," Jonathan said, seemed to not have heard his dragon friend of staying away from it. Then they hear a few noises, than Jonathan became more excited, "Oh, you have friends, nice to meet you. WHOA?!"

One of these strange creature's leap at Jonathan, and by the movement of the human's choran, he moved back. So with that motion, DX roared as he leaped forth and slashed where this creature would be and destroyed it.

"No one attacks my friend and gets away with it!" he roars out, now has his human friend behind him, and attacked these hostile memory constructs.

* * *

**Joseph: 800/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

Continuing in the duel, so far on Pyro's side of the field, he has the Dark Eradicator Warlock (ATK: 2500) and had played Swords of Revealing Light, preventing Dark's monsters to attack for three turns.

As for their opponent, Dark, he has five really strong monsters on his side; they're Andro Sphinx (ATK: 3000), Sphinx Teleia (ATK: 2500), Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK: 2400), Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500), and his ace and powerful monster, Dark Gaia Dragon (DEF: 7000). And he has only one faces down spell or trap card in his spell/trap card zone.

And as for Joseph, he currently has Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1200), Dragonic Knight (ATK: 2800), White Night Dragon (ATK: 3000), De Ragan (ATK: 3200), and lastly his powerful monster, Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000). And he has two faces down cards in his spell/trap card zones.

And right now, he was about to tell one of his dragons to attack, till he suddenly got a headache. He groans as he holds his head with both of his hands.

"What's wrong Joseph?" Pyro asked, looking to his ally.

After the pain subsided, he replied, "It's nothing." _'The lighting of the pyramid must be giving me a migraine or something,'_ he thought, he then shook his head, "Now, where was I?"

"You were about to tell one of your wimps to go cry to their mamas," Dark said in annoyance.

Joseph looked annoyed at him, till he remembers the attack plan of his. He smirked, "Now I remember, it's time to end your monsters. White Night Dragon, attack Andro Sphinx with Icy Diamond Storm!"

The White Night Dragon roared as it leaped up into the air and was about to flap its wings hard. While Andro Sphinx was about to inhale, and both Pyro and Dark were confused, why do that? Both White Night Dragon and Andro Sphinx have the same attack points.

Dark was only confused for a second before he started to laugh, "You fool! You activated my trap card, go Sakuretsu Armor!" His face down card rises up to be what it was. "My Andro Sphinx is safe while your pathetic dragon is destroyed!"

But suddenly his trap card froze, confusing him even more.

"I guess it is true about old age, the mind is the first thing to go," Joseph said, now mocking Dark. "Because you obviously forgotten my Lord of Dragons."

His Lord of Dragons has his hands out towards Dark's trap card, than when he scrunch his fists, Dark's trap card shatters.

"WHAT?!" yelled Dark.

"If a spell or trap card targets a dragon while Lord of Dragons is out, their effects are negated and destroyed," Joseph said, and White Night Dragon flapped its wings hard, sending a showery storm of diamond ice spikes at Andro Sphinx.

And Andro Sphinx roared out, sending out a sound-wave attack, it went through the attack and struck White Night Dragon. Both of them roared out in pain before shattering to bits, both of them went to the graveyard.

Joseph took the card and quietly said, "Sorry White Night Dragon, your sacrifice will help us stop Dark." Then he puts the card into the graveyard, and looks to Dark while crossing his arms, "And with that, I end my turn."

"What?" asked both Dark and Pyro at the same time; each of them was confused, but Dark was more ticked, since one of his two sphinxes is destroyed by him.

"Why aren't you destroying the rest of his monsters?" asked Pyro.

Joseph smiled, "It's quite simple really; think about his only powerful monster, Dark Gaia Dragon. If I attacked his three other remaining monsters with the three of mine, his life points would go down."

Pyro's eyes widen, "And his Dark Gaia Dragon's attack points would rise, so that's why you attacked him with White Night Dragon."

Joseph chuckled and nodded to Pyro, than he smirked to Dark, "Your dragon is the only one strong among your weaklings. And by the looks of things, challenging the both of us from the start brought doom for you, not to us. So Dark, the true moronic fool around here is you!" Joseph had pointed his right index finger at Dark.

Dark seethed in rage, how this fool dare call him a moron! He will make him pay, make both he and Pyro pay for their stupidity.

**Joseph: 800/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

Dark yelled out, "You will both pay! My draw!" he then draws one card, and after looking at it, he revealed, "I play pot of greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Once he played it, he then draws two cards from his deck. After looking at them, he smirked, and took one card and put it face down in his spell/trap card slot zone, than he took the other, "Since the swords are blocking me, I will remove them, I play De-Spell!"

Once his spell card was played, the Swords of Revealing Light, the light glowing swords faded till each vanished.

In his anger, he initiated his battle phase, he yelled, "Sphinx Teleia! Avenge your fallen brother, attack his Lord of Dragons!" Sphinx Teleia was about to pounce.

"Attack me, not him! Warlock, defend!" Pyro demanded, and his Dark Eradicator Warlock went and stood in front of Lord of Dragons.

"You fool," Dark said in annoyance.

"That will not be necessary my friend," Joseph said, looking to Pyro while Teleia had made the leap, heading towards the warlock. And while so, Joseph smiled, "Dark, you've clearly lost your marbles, for you activated my trap!"

His trap card slowly revealed to be Mirror Force, and the sight of it made Pyro smile while Dark was shocked.

"No!" yelled Dark.

And a reflective mirror appeared in front of Dark Eradicator Warlock, and the moment Sphinx Teleia struck it.

"Yes!" yelled Joseph.

Sphinx Teleia's attack backfired, destroying her and the blast wave struck the rest of Dark's attack position monsters. His Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes B. Dragon were obliterated in the blast. And now the only one left standing on Dark's side of the field is his defense position Dark Gaia Dragon.

If Dark wasn't angry before, he was now. His hands clenched into fists, his teeth grinding while his left eye twitching. He yelled in frustrating, "You both are getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry, but maybe you should've think first before having a two against one duel," Joseph said, crossing his arms while smirking, "so far you played Pyramid of Light, everything you've done was spiralling downhill."

"Enough!" Dark yelled, "Make your move you blasted knight."

Pyro grin as his spellcaster return to his side of the field.

* * *

Back in the mind, within the room containing the valley, mostly the airs were covered in dark black smoke. Reason for such was because of hundreds of the Heartless Shadows getting destroyed by one individual.

"YAH!" yelled Aurion as he made a jump kick at another Shadow that leaped at him, hitting it and destroyed in one blow. And as he landed, he surveyed his enemies, seeing only five Shadows left.

He smirked as he then made a leap towards them, than twirled around till he landed in the center of those five. Then with great reflexes, he struck out with punches and kicks, this lasted in seconds, and then the five Shadows evaporated into dark black smoke.

He looked around, seeing no enemies around, he grin and said, "Come on! You nimrods got to do better than that! I hardly broke a sweat, wimps."

Seeing the opportunity to leave the room, he started to head to the open door that stood further away. But just as he neared it, he was then covered in a big shadow. He grinned, now getting another challenge, he turned around.

And instantly felt fear, "Me and my big mouth…"

* * *

"This is really getting old," said Seto Kaiba, sounded very annoyed. First he ended up with the geek group in being pulled into this place, and now he is alone in this freaking huge maze with hundreds, probably thousands of doorways that lead to so many bizarre rooms.

He ignores the doors, knowing that those doors are merely the distraction for trying to get out of this place.

Just as he turned the next corner into another hall, he saw in the distance, one of those black hooded cloak guys running towards him, and if his hood wasn't up, he probably had the look of fright.

"You there, stop!" Seto demanded, he wanted questions, considering he wore the same kind of clothing of the group he saw standing by Mokuba before he came here. And the fact that this guy is also one of the eight whom first came here before him.

"Talk later! Run now!" yelled Aurion as he ran pass him. He continues on running, going down a different hall.

Confused, Seto turned to look where Aurion run from and now knew why. Thirteen beings in the same kind of clothing as Aurion, except with red heart emblems on their torsos and each one carrying different variety of weaponry while underneath their hoods glow yellow hoods.

And one of them threw yellow knives at Seto, and it struck like lightning at the wall since Seto managed to dodge. Whoever these punks are, they mean serious business. Seto ended up running off with these thirteen chasing him, and eventually Seto catches up with Aurion as they being chase.

* * *

"This is so strange, how come this place seems so familiar?" Tea asked as she walks with her friends down one of the halls in this huge maze.

"I know, this is just like last time," Tristan replied.

"Except, how can this be?" asked Yugi, sounded depress, this place brought back memories of a very good friend of his. "We're not inside the millennium puzzle, so how this place exists? It's impossible!"

"Unless, what if this place is just a mere memory for the Pyramid of Light?" asked Joey, surprising his three friends. "It happened once more, so what if from last time, this place was copied into the pyramid of light?"

Tea and the others looked surprised at Joey, and she said, "That, actually seem quite possible."

Joey crossed his arms, "Hey, even I can come up with good ideas, Tea. And if it is possible, that means we just need to remember the right direction of where Anubis's room will be."

"Except, we had something to follow last time," Tristan pointed out.

Yugi remembered, "The Life stream!" Now gained his friends attention, he said, "Remember last time, every time Atem and Seto lost life points, they lost energy, and while being in here, we would see a stream of energy that would be heading to Anubis's room."

"Then let's go find this life stream and go stop Anubis," Joey said, the others nodded, but just as they turned to go down another hall, they saw two people walking weakly towards them.

One of them was helping the other; both of them had bruises and cuts. And to the group, one of them was recognized, it was Dan.

"Dan!" Tristan said and the group came over to them, "What happened to you guys?!"

Gregory looked at them, and so did Dan, and he weakly said, "We were attacked."

"By what, mummies?" asked Joey, seeing the bruises and cuts on these two, whoever attacked them were definitely not zombies, so what could've done this?

Gregory then saw something that made his eyes widen, he pointed to what would be further behind Yugi and his friends, "Those, but… different ones!"

Yugi and the others immediately turned around, and they spotted four bizarre creatures, each of them looks the same. Each one is a thin, dragon-like creature with silver and purple skin. Their hands only have two distinct digits, while their feet have three long, purple toes each. They also have a thin, purple tail with sharp, white wings with purple tips lined by spikes resembling some kind of symbol. Each of them has the same "face" that seem to be a small, black area in what seems to be their necks, while their draconian "heads" acts as something of a helmet. Their helmets sports a jagged, open mouth at the ends, lack eyes, and is lined by thin spikes. Their upper bodies and necks are covered in magenta straps. There is also a white symbol on their left thigh. And each one of them wields a long lance as a weapon.

"These things are very flexible and fast, we got to get out of here," Dan said, than Tristan came over to help Gregory in carrying Dan.

"Whatever he said, let's go!" Tristan said, and immediately Gregory and Tristan helped Dan while running off one of the halls with the others following behind.

"We got to find Anubis's tomb and stop this!" Yugi said out loud to his friends and the others.

"First let's escape with our lives from these things!" Joey replied as he ran beside Yugi and Tea behind Tristan, Dan and Gregory.

* * *

DX roared out, destroying several of these strange things with his claws and biting them in half. But every time he destroys them, they just regenerate into new ones. And without all of his powers, this battle is just going to last much longer till the point that he's weak enough to be defeated by these things.

Seeing that there is only one way, he reach and took hold of Jonathan and moved him to his back, "Get on and hold on, time to get out of here!"

Jonathan kept his mouth shut and obeyed his friend, once DX let go of him, he got onto his dragon back and hold on.

Then DX made a slash-dash with his claws, slashing through several more and ran through. And as those things busy regenerating, DX ran off down one of the halls. DX doesn't stop running, for he knows those things are following.

But Jonathan assumes they lost them, so he spoke out, "Say DX, a thought just cross my mind."

"Not now Jonathan," DX replied, with his eyesight, it was a bit difficult of running down these halls. Except it was a bit easy since these doors glow choran, and with them like beacons, he ran by them.

"But it is important DX," Jonathan said hastily. "If we found the others, how are we going to explain about your form?"

"Depending if they survived the attacks," DX said, sounded annoyed, but hidden deep he was very worried for the others.

"If they ran instead of fighting, there's a big chance, but how are we going to explain to them about your default form?"

"We'll improvise when we find them, alright!" DX said, continue running with his friend on his back.

* * *

**Joseph: 800/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

"Alright, my draw!" said Pyro as he draws a card from his deck on his duelling shield. Once he added it to his hand, he looks at his three cards, than he grins on what he had pulled from his deck. He took hold of it once more, and inserts it into the spell/trap card slot zone.

"I play a spell!" he yelled as his new card then reveals itself to be a quick-play card called Mystical Space Typhoon. "And I'm using it on the Pyramid itself!"

"No! How dare you?!" yelled Dark as the mystic space typhoon came out of the knight's card and headed for Dark's trap card.

Joseph smiled as he watches it, without that trap card, they'll stop losing energy, and without it, it may become easy to handle Dark.

"Pyramid be-gone!" yelled Pyro as the typhoon consumes the card.

Then came a shock to all three, a mystical light barrier surrounded the card, preventing the destruction of the card, making the Mystical Space Typhoon a wasted effort.

'_Cannot allow it to end it like that, way too early, more things to follow,'_ said a strange voice, it sounded close to a whisper, and it seems like Pyro and Dark didn't heard.

Joseph sweated, feeling fear with a side of confusion, _'That did not sound like Anubis's voice.'_

Dark burst out laughing, "Oh marvellous, you wasted a card you foolish knight!"

"But, how?" asked Pyro, feeling very surprised of the outcome, "It was supposed to be destroyed."

"I don't know how that did not happened," Joseph lied, he knew someone with great power protected it, just like Anubis did in the duel between Seto and Atem, the reason why so not to be viewed as crazy by the others. "But it seems that since it stays on after the destruction of the sphinxes, it'll last till the end of the game."

Dark smirked and said, "Took a while for you to figure it out!" He laughs, "now you stupid knight, end your turn so I can finish you!"

Pyro groaned, he looks at his two cards and sighed, "I end my turn."

**Joseph: 800/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

Dark wickedly laughs out, "Is that's all you can do? How pathetic, time to end you both! My draw," he then draws a card from his deck. He now only holds one card in hand, and as he looks at it, he remembers what cards he has on the field, and what his opponents hold.

Seeing an opportunity to weaken one of his opponents, he grins as he takes hold of his Dark Gaia Dragon and shifts it into attack position. "I put my dragon into attack mode," Dark grins, having a plan to further tricking one of his opponents.

Seeing their confusion made it much more the sweeter, even though his dragon's attack point is only 3700.

"With my dragon, I shall attack," Dark pause, giving some dramatic effect, than he pointed at Joseph's De Ragan. "Your ugly looking dragon, destroy it!"

Dark Gaia Dragon launches a powerful dark burst of fiery energy out of its mouth in a blazing ball of black fire; it headed straight at Joseph's De Ragan.

"NO!" yelled Joseph as he watches his dragon gets blown into smithereens. And his life points took a major blow, going down to 300. And with that, more energy was taken from Joseph's body.

Knowing how that one reacts to seeing his monsters get destroyed right in front of him, Dark grins, feeling his plan will succeed. "With that, I end my turn, your turn."

Even though because of that move, his dragon's defense goes down to 6500, but that's not important at the moment. Dark still grins while he holds one card in hand.

**Joseph: 300/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

After watching his dragon get destroyed before his eyes, the one dragon he befriended long ago, and now had watching her get killed like this. He was saddened, but then his rage started to build.

'_That's right, get angry, unleash your chaotic rage,'_ said the same whispering voice from before.

Pyro noticed his ally's pain as well as the rage that shows, "Friend, please soothe your rage."

His voice was merely a whisper; Joseph slowly looks to Dark, his eyes burning with rage. All Dark did was merely smirked and said, "How pathetic, your dragon didn't put up much of a fight, how truly pathetic."

With his teeth clenched, he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU SHALL BE SILENCE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He then draws a card from his deck, signifying the start of his turn. He continued to shout, "Five-Headed Dragon! Destroy his dragon with Ultimate Oblivion!"

His Five-Headed Dragon let loose a combine roar as well as sending five streams of their fires straight at Dark's dragon. But just as it was about to be struck, a mirror barrier appeared.

"Oh now who's the foolish one, you activated my trap!" Dark said as his face down card reveals itself to be Mirror Force.

Joseph's eyes widen in shock as he realized what he had just done.

"Now your attack is bounce back!" Dark said, than he laughs out loud.

The blast of Five-Headed Dragon headed right back, and consumed all of Joseph and Pyro's attack position monsters, each of them get obliterated, and now both of them are defenseless.

"What have I done?" asked Joseph, still shocked of what he had done. He had watched all of his monsters get obliterated, as well as his partner's only monster. Seeing the devastation of his mistake, he collapses onto his hands and knees.

Pyro had seen it happened, but seeing his ally like that, he suddenly felt his battle was hopeless. But recalling what they're fighting for, not just for his card, but what Dark plans to do once he won. He looks to his ally, and he said, "Come on, get up Joseph, you can't quit now."

Joseph remained where he is, looking down at the ground in shock. Dark merely laughed, "Look at that, the great duellist who beat Kaiba is now grovelling."

Pyro ignored him, and said to his ally, "We all make mistakes, Joseph, but we still have a chance. There is still hope! Please, get up!"

* * *

Back within the maze, in the central heart of it, a huge empty space with a single ledge-like cliff, looking at all the stairway and doors.

And the first to arrive there were two groups, Yugi and his friends along with Dan and Gregory, and the other was Jonathan and DX.

The moment they came into the room, the group saw DX, not knowing who is, but Joey blurt it out, "Oh great, now we got a dragon to tangle with!" Each of them looked at DX with wide eyes, till they saw Jonathan got off and headed in front of DX.

"Hold on, he's harmless!" Jonathan spoke out.

Both Joey and Tristan stood in front of the others, since Gregory and Dan are hurt from their last fight, and Yugi and Tea don't really fight, Joey and Tristan have to defend.

"Oh yeah, than who is he?" asked Tristan.

"He's my guardian," Jonathan said, "a soul guardian if you will. He's been defending me ever since we got here."

Gregory noticed a few odd things about the dragon, having a feeling, he asks, and "Is that DX?"

"No, he goes by Default," Jonathan hastily said. "But he'll protect us, so let's get…"

But then another group arrived, Seto Kaiba and Aurion, they nearly ran into the dragon. "Oh crud it's a dragon!" yelled Aurion as nearly crashed into Default.

Seto looked surprised at the sight, and then Jonathan spoke out, "Wait, Default's friendly, he'll protect us."

"You better be right, the ones who been chasing us mean serious business," Aurion said. Then Aurion and Seto went to stand by Yugi and the others. Default urges Jonathan to go stand with the others, then he turned and faced the three halls where the three enemy groups would arrive through.

They didn't need to wait long, for from the hall that Yugi and the others came out of, ten of those dragon-like things appeared; they floated in the air, with the weapons at the read. Then out of the one that Jonathan and Default came from, thirty of those small purple devilish creatures arrived and swarmed in front of the group. Then finally, the one that Seto and Aurion came from came thirteen of those hooded warriors, each of them hold their weapons at the ready.

"Oh no," Yugi said with eyes wide.

"This is nuts, that dragon can't fight all of those!" Joey said, the others agreed to that.

Jonathan became more worried, without all of Default's powers; this battle won't go into their favour.

"For once, you're right mutt," Seto said, Joey glared at him but remain looking at the monsters.

"Oh, he's not fighting alone," Aurion said as his step forward, cracking his gloved knuckles. "I fought a thousand of those shrimp versions, even though they hold weapons, I'm sure I can handle them since now there's more room here."

"Right, we fight together," Gregory said as he had let go of Dan, who had felt better to stand by himself, and went to stand beside Aurion.

"If they think they can take them, so can we," Tristan said, standing beside Joey. "Right?" he asked Joey.

Joey nodded, "If in order to get out of here, going through these things are our only option."

They go to stand beside Gregory and Aurion, and would've stood beside Default, if not for the dragon unfolding his wings to block them.

"Hey what gives!" yelled Joey.

"He prefers to fight alone in this," Jonathan said, knowing Default so well.

"Come on big guy, let us help!" Aurion demanded.

Default ignored and blocked them.

Tea groaned and rubbed her forehead, "Talk about pride."

"It's not pride, he's following his orders to protect," Jonathan defended his friend. "Default feels compelled to protected everyone; he doesn't want to risk seeing all of us get hurt."

Aurion groaned in annoyance, "I can defend myself; so let us fight!" He took hold of Default's wing and pushes it aside, and got a receiving end of the dragon's glare. "Oh shut up, you can't fight alone on this."

"He's right pal," Tristan said, Gregory nodded.

"Let us help," Joey said.

Dan looked confused, "How come those things hadn't attacked us yet?"

Seto looked annoyed because of the argument, "They're waiting for orders."

"Yeah, but from what?" asked Yugi.

"From me," said an eerily voice. Then a new form appeared high above the thirteen soldiers.

It looks like a Phantom; it wears a long, tattered, black cloak with long sleeves that gradates into a light aqua color from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it does not seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak. The apparent source of its power is an orb that contains its heart in the lower section of the cloak.

"Who the heck are you?!" yelled Joey.

"I am Heartless Phantom, one of chosen memory constructs to host their own mind," Phantom said. "I been created by my master to destroy all of you, take your souls and give them to my master to feast upon."

DX growled; he prepared to leap at the monster.

"Oh hell you're not!" yelled Aurion.

"Why do you resist?" asked the Phantom. "You all trespass into my host's mind, and my master wants to feed on your souls."

Yugi heard, he then demanded, "Anubis will never win!"

Hearing that, the Phantom burst into laughter, "You honestly think it was Anubis's fault in this?! Oh that's hilarious!" He clapped his claws, "No, it's all that Dark's fault with how he got that card, it was supposed to be destroyed after all, you saw to that, Yugi boy."

Yugi looked surprised, while Seto is getting more annoyed. "If it's not Anubis, than who is your master?" asked Yugi.

Phantom chuckled, "You honestly think I would tell you my master's name? You foolish mortals never deserve to even learn the first syllable of his name. He is the greatest being of all, even with your wimpy powers; he can kill you without hesitation."

Then he pointed with one claw towards to the upward ceiling ahead of the group, "But I digress, look over there and see your chances failing."

Seto, Tea, Dan and Jonathan turned to look at where the Phantom is pointing. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Aurion and Gregory turned to look as well, and each of them looked surprised.

High up is a familiar blood red glowing Egyptian eye, looks the same as the one on the side of the pyramid. Default doesn't look, even if he did, he only sees choran, not knowing what the others would see.

"Behold, look at your friend's failure," Phantom said, and to the humans. Within the eye, they see what is happening in the duel.

They watched all of Joseph and Pyro's monsters get obliterated, leaving them defenseless against Dark's demonic dragon.

"Watch as his hope crumbles, watch as your only hope of your escape dwindles at his failure," the Phantom continues talking. They see through the fiery eye, seeing Joseph collapse onto his hand and knees, seeing him lose his hope. "He has given up his hope, seeing into the light, now knowing it was inevitable."

"Oh no, Joseph, get up!" yelled Dan, looking at the eye.

"Come on man, don't give up!" called out Joey.

"You can do it Joseph!" yelled Tristan. "Just don't give up!"

Aurion knows what would happen if Joseph loses, so he yells out, "Joseph! Don't give up! If you do, we're all dead!"

"Don't quit now, there are still some chances!" yelled Gregory.

"We're with you in this, Joseph, don't give up!" yelled Tea, considering they're pretty much are.

"You just need to believe in the heart of the cards," Yugi called out.

Jonathan said, "Guys, right now we still got problems we have to deal with."

Phantom snickered, "That's right, we still have a fight. Now my friends destroy them!" His allies didn't move, which confused the Phantom, "Hm?" He turns to look at his allies.

And what he saw was a huge slash that cut each of them in half in a single, clean stroke, than a long blade pointed at his orb, which the phantom flinched. As the monsters burst into nothing, everyone, including Default, looks at who destroyed them.

It was a guy, about six feet and four inches tall, and is wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather suspenders crossed over it. The guy has silver hair which is long with his bangs parted to either side of his face. The guy has green cat-like eyes, and holds a seven foot long katana that is pointed at the phantom.

"Whoa, who is this?" asked Tristan.

"No clue, maybe he's friendly for taking all those things down," said Joey, they were surprised of how this happen.

Phantom looked fearful, he stuttered, "Se-Se-Sephiroth?! How dare you interfere?"

The being known as Sephiroth merely smirked, "I am merely doing my duty as one of Host Guardians. Your master remains sealed, so as long as he is, I will bring you despair."

Phantom knowing what is about to happen next so he tried to speak out but flinched as his orb was slashed in half.

"See you in a few hours," Sephiroth said as the Phantom faded to nothing. He then sheathed his blade, and looks to the group, "So you're the trespassers, took me and the Triforce to figure out where you all were."

"Um, just who the heck are you?" asked Aurion.

Sephiroth merely gave a smirk, "I am merely one of my host Guardians; I am not the real version of who you all see, merely similar to memory construct, almost similar. I am known as Sephiroth, first rank SOLDIER."

"So you're not out to destroy us," asked Aurion.

Sephiroth nodded, than he looks towards the eye on the sealing. Seeing what's happening on the outside, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" asked Tristan.

"No clue," said Joey.

Tea looked back at the eye, saw something and blurt it out, "Hey look guys!" Everyone turned to look.

* * *

Joseph remained where he was, has given up hope.

'_So now looks how the mighty has fallen,'_ said another familiar voice, it came from his mind, which surprised Joseph a little. He knew that voice, remembering it only over a month ago.

Joseph thought to himself, _'Sephiroth? What do you want this time?'_

Hearing the sound of the chuckle, _'Just to give you some support, you're not alone in this, your friends are watching, they still have hope for you to win.'_

'_But, there are nothing I can do,'_ Joseph replied in thought. _'And if you think I'm going to let you take control, I'm not that desperate.'_

Sephiroth quietly laughed, _'It would be for a good thing if you transform into me and kill Dark, but then again, you're not really a killer. So I'll just say this, look at what you still have on the field.'_ Then the presence of him in his mind faded.

Joseph slowly raised his head, hearing Dark laughing out while Pyro tried to tell him there is still hope. Joseph slowly looks at his side of the field, and sees one card still face down. Remembering what it was, his eyes widen in surprise.

Seeing a chance, he started to rise up and he said as he does, "This is not over."

"What do you mean, all your monsters are gone!" said Dark, he laughs. "You have nothing left, you should surrender now."

Joseph took a deep breath, and then he said, "As long as I believe in my deck, and with the help from my friends, there is still hope."

Pyro smiled while Dark look disgusted, "Hope? Friends? What kind of pit did you crawl out? I feel like puking."

"You save it for later, for now, I activate my card," Joseph said, and his face down card slowly rises up, "I play Return from Different Dimension!"

"What?!" yelled Dark as Joseph's life points were cut in half.

"Good job!" said Pyro, grinning.

Joseph's life points now down to 150, he takes out five cards that he had removed from play long ago, and played each of them onto the field in defense position. And out on front appeared three Red-Eyes B. Dragons, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, and Luster Dragon #2.

Each of them appeared on the field in defense position, except Horus and Luster appeared in front of Pyro as a defense.

"My dragons shall defend us from your monstrosity," Joseph said as he ended his turn, now down to one card.

After seeing two dragons appear on his side, Pyro turned to Joseph, and said, "Thanks for the help." And Joseph nodded to him.

**Joseph: 150/Pyro: 6200 VS Dark: 5000**

Dark grunted in annoyance, "That changes nothing, my draw!" He then draws a card from his deck, now holds two cards. After looking at the new card he drew, he laughed out once more. "Fortune favours the wicked, for I play Raigeki!"

Both Joseph and Pyro shouted at the same time, "NO!" And lightning bolts rain down from the heavens and destroyed all of Joseph's dragons, sending them straight to the graveyard. And now they're defenseless once more.

Dark grins, "And now, to make things more interesting, I play a special equip card for my dragon." He then plays a spell, and it slowly rises up.

It reveals to be what looks like a human sitting on a back of a dragon in the picture; its name was Duel Rider.

"What does that do?" asked Pyro, than in confusion, Dark ran up his dragon's tail, and now sits on the back of Dark Gaia Dragon. Then in Pyro's and Joseph's shock, the dragon's attack points rises up by 5000, making it 8700 points strong.

Dark laughs as he sat on his life-like dragon, thanks to the pyramid making monsters real. "That equip card is only meant for dragons, fusion between dragon and duellist. Now, his attack points are my life points, and my life points are his attack points!"

"God help us," Joseph said with eyes wide, seeing how dangerous that dragon is.

"And now, since you both are defenseless, time to destroy one of you," Dark said with a grin, Pyro could tell Dark is looking at Joseph.

"Now my dragon, destroy Joseph!" Dark commanded, and the dragon reared up to unleashed a devastating dark fire blast. And it headed towards Joseph.

Joseph's eyes were wide, as the blast headed towards him.

"NO!" yelled Pyro as he ran forth and pushed Joseph aside and raised his duelling shield up to block. Joseph sent further to the left and landed on his side while Pyro was then consumed in the raging fire.

Joseph sat up and saw his friend took the hit, "NO! PYRO!"

Pyro was sent back, landing onto his back, while his armor looked a bit burst, and the last of his energy was taken.

Joseph immediately gotten up and rush over to his fallen ally, he got down on his knees. Pyro coughed while Joseph spoke, "Pyro, why? That blast was meant for me, why did you…?"

Pyro looked up at Joseph with a tired smile, "The duty was mine, protecting my friends. You are my friend, so I followed my duty." Then Pyro hold up his right gauntlet hand, "But promise me…"

Joseph took hold of his hand, and Pyro continued, "Promise me you'll save my dragon."

Knowing the fact that this all started because Dark stole Pyro's card, and it was important to Pyro. Joseph nodded, "I promise."

Pyro smiled and closed his eyes, "Have hope Joseph, your battle isn't over yet." Then his hand let go of Joseph's and fell on his chest-plate, his head resting on the ground.

Considering the power of the pyramid, it looked like Pyro died. Even though they had only met before the duel, he was a friend; Joseph closed his eyes and slowly rises up.

Dark was laughing out, "I did it! I did it! I destroyed Pyro! Oh such joy!" He continues to laugh on the back of his dragon.

Joseph moves and stood in the spot between where Joseph and Pyro's original standing spots were. He looked at Dark with much determination; he raised his duelling disk, and spoke out, "Dark! This is not over! Your dragon is now weaker than it was before!"

Since Dark Gaia Dragon's attack power bonus comes from Pyro having more life points than Dark, now it's just 2500 with Dark's added life points. If that dragon was in defense mode, it would be 150. But it is in attack mode, now it's 7500.

Dark stopped laughing and looked at Joseph, "For Pyro it is! But now, it's time to remove you!" Then he remembered, "Oh right, you still have one more turn, so make your move, my dragon is feeling a bit peckish."

**Joseph: 150/Pyro: 0 VS Dark/DGD: 7500**

'_Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Pyro,_' Joseph thought as he took hold of the top card of his deck. _'Heart of the cards, guide me, please help me stop Dark and save Pyro's dragon.'_

He then draws a card from the top of his deck, and once he saw it, he immediately plays it, "I play Card of Sanctity, with it; we both draw till we hold six cards."

Dark chuckled as they draw till they each have six cards, "Your cards won't help you."

Once he hold five cards, he starts to draw his sixth card, and once he drawn it, Joseph looked surprised on what he sees. _'Another De Ragan, but how… oh it's you, the male.'_ Joseph thought to himself, giving a small smile, remembering how he met the male De Ragan before, who is the mate of the female De Ragan.

Then a roar from the dragon, sounded from all around, but only Joseph heard it, the roar was to confirm it was that dragon.

Then suddenly to Joseph, he was blinded by white light, as a vision came to him. A vision of the two De-Ragans flying together, than they slowly merge into one, becoming a two-headed version, the one Joseph knows as a De-Ragnus.

Once he regains his vision, he realizes what he needs to do, but first things first. He took hold of one of the two cards in hand, "I play monster reborn, reviving one of my fallen dragons. I bring back, De-Ragan!"

And out of his graveyard, his De-Ragan slowly rises up and appeared on the field in front of Joseph. She roared out defiantly at the dark dragon, with the attack power of 0.

Dark laughed, "You brought back a useless dragon, how truly stupid of you."

Joseph ignored him, and took hold of one card in hand, "Next I play Polymerization, fusing the one I have on the field with one in my hand." He played the second De-Ragan, and once it appeared, both De-Ragans fly into the air, and started to merge into one.

"I fusion summon, De-Ragnus!" yelled Joseph as the two-headed De-Ragan version appeared on his side of the field, both heads roared out in a fury, with the attack power of 4200. The volume of their combine roar was immense that everyone within and outside of the pyramid covered their ears.

* * *

"His hope was ignited," Sephiroth spoke out, just before the group watched Joseph brought out five strong dragons onto his and Pyro's side of the field.

"Unreal, he just brought forth five strong dragons," Joey said out as they all were watching the duel through the demonic Egyptian eye within this complex maze.

"Knew he could do it," Tea cheered.

"Yeah, but all he can do is play for defense," Aurion said.

Gregory nodded, "That thief's dragon is strong, if only Joseph has a fusion card to bring out his Five-Headed Dragon."

Then they watched as the thief obliterated them all once more with Raigeki.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" yelled Tristan, several of them were surprised.

Then they watched the thief make his dragon grow stronger with an equip card, making it more than strong enough to defeat Pyro in one move.

Each of them were shocked of what happened next, they watched Pyro sacrifice himself in defending Joseph, now giving Joseph one chance.

They couldn't hear what Pyro said to Joseph, but Sephiroth seem he could, for he said, "When Joseph makes a promise, he tends to keep it."

Then they watched as Joseph brought forth a fusion summon, seeing De-Ragnus appearing and it roared loudly with a fury.

Yugi stared at it with wide eyes and so did many others, many who had seen the power of the De-Ragan, now wonder what the De-Ragnus is capable of. "What is that card?" asked Yugi.

Seto was surprise, but his expression remains neutral as always. _'That dragon must have a good effect if it can work.'_

* * *

Dark smirked, "Heh, once you're gone, I'll definitely need to make sure to take your three cards and add them to my deck." He means the two De-Ragans and De-Ragnus.

"Sorry, but you lose," Joseph said, making Dark look confused, wondering what he meant.

"Have you forgotten, my dragon is far stronger than yours," Dark sneered.

"Not for long, I activate De-Ragnus's effect," Joseph said. "By banishing one card from either my hand or graveyard, and depending on what card I banish, one of De-Ragnus's effects activates. For example, I remove Five-Headed Dragon from play."

Once that card was taken out of the graveyard slot and put into his pocket, Dark was about to question why he did it, till he gawk in shock as De-Ragnus's attack power started to rise.

It continues to rise higher and higher, till the point it reaches 8400.

"By banishing one monster, De-Ragnus's attack power doubles for one single turn," Joseph said, now grinning while Dark now looked terrified.

* * *

Everyone in the maze were clearly surprise of that, than Joey cheered out, "Oh yeah! Way to go pal, just one more attack and you'll win!"

Sephiroth chuckled and turned around, "Well then, looks like I no longer need to protect you all."

Jonathan turned to look at him, and asks out, "Wait! Will there ever be a chance we'll meet?"

Default looks at Sephiroth, he looked curious; he senses a very unusual choran of this being.

"I highly doubt it," Sephiroth said. "One my host's main defenses here is memory erase. Once you all leave, I will be forgotten, what you all seen here will be forgotten."

"WHAT?!" shouted Default.

"B-But that's impossible!" said Jonathan. The others had heard it, Aaron had turned as well, never expected that.

"If you don't believe me, then wait and see," Sephiroth said as he then walks away.

* * *

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! MY DRAGON IS THE ULTIMATE!" shouted Dark, feeling fear.

"De-Ragnus; destroy Dark Gaia Dragon with Ultimate Burst Inferno," Joseph said, and both heads raised and let out a combine blast of two fiery inferno streams straight at the dark dragon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Dark as he was consumed in the blast wave, and since because of his Duel Rider card, he lost all of his life points when his dragon was destroyed.

Once the smoke cleared, Dark had fallen on his back on the ground; a card in one of his pockets fell out and landed further away from Dark.

Then the holograms that had remained on the field started to fade, so did the pyramid. The light of the pyramid evaporates.

Joseph looks to De-Ragnus as both heads look to him, both smiling. "Thank you both," Joseph said, looking to them with a smile, than they purred before vanishing from sight as well.

When the pyramid evaporated, Mokuba rushed over to his friends as they started to wake up. The hooded cloaked beings that stood around the pyramid started to disappear into the shadows of the dark night.

As Mokuba helped them, Joseph walks over to where Dark was, but then spotted the card. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing the card called, Inferno Holy Dragon, he knew it belongs to Pyro.

Then there were sounds of groans, Dark had gotten up. He glared at Joseph, "You'll pay for this!" Then with the last amount of his energy, he turned and fled, running into the darkness of the trees.

Joseph watched him go, than he remembered about Pyro. "Pyro," he said, as he turned around and rush to where the knight rest.

As Mokuba helped his big brother, Yugi and his friends and the others, no one noticed the disappearance of the three lackeys.

Joey groaned, "What happened?"

"No idea, all I remember…" Tristan started to say.

"Going into that eye thing? Speaking, of where's that pyramid?" asked Dan, interrupting them. "And why do I think I should be sore and I'm not?"

DX looked very confused, as well as disturbed, and Jonathan had noticed. But with his logic side, he spoke out, "Amazing, it seems that strange eye caused hypnosis, we all must've been asleep till the pyramid was gone."

Aurion looked confused, "Seriously, okay that was stupid."

Yugi was confused, this was different, he remembered seeing the pyramid and going into it with his friends, but after that is just a huge blank.

Seto looked to his little brother, he remembered being pulled into that freak eye thing, as well as seeing his brother standing with a bunch of weirdoes dressed like the one standing beside Gregory and the others.

"What happened, Mokuba?" asked Seto, looking down at his kid brother.

Mokuba replied, "You guys were unconscious, and the duel lasted quite a long while."

Joey and a few others, "Oh yeah, the duel, Joseph and another was duelling someone!" Then he turned to look where Joseph was, and so did everyone. Joey and Tristan would've rushed over, if it weren't for something that just happened.

The moment Joseph got down on one knee beside Pyro's unconscious form, holding one single card in right hand. When he holds it neared the knight, it started to glow a golden light, which surprised everyone, including Joseph. Then Pyro's body was glowing as well, and then the card was pulled out of Joseph's hand and landed on Pyro's armored chest.

Everyone was wondering what was happening, but the only one who was seeing it truly happen was DX. He was surprised as he watches with his eyes open wide, seeing a glowing light choran, body form of a huge dragon. One claw rested on the knight who has purple choran, and for several minutes, his choran glowed in a golden light.

'_That spirit, it's that guy's guardian,'_ DX said, he watches it happen.

Eventually the glowing light faded, and soon after, the knight groans as his eyes slowly open. He then slowly sat up, and the first person he sees was Joseph, "Joseph, what happened? Did you win?"

Joseph smiled and chuckled, pointed down at Pyro's chest, "See for yourself comrade."

Pyro slowly looked down, and sees something stuck on his armor, a card. He picked it up, and takes a look. He gasps, "Inferno Holy Dragon!" Seeing his card back in his hand, he was relieved and so happy to have it back.

Pyro slowly gotten up, and so did Joseph, Pyro looked at him, he smiled, "Thank you for returning my card, and for this, I am in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything, just glad to help," Joseph said, he then holds out his right hand.

"No matter, when you need my help, I will help you," Pyro said, he took his hand and shook it.

Joseph would've replied, until he saw everybody looking at them, he turned to them in surprise. "When in blazes did you guys get here?"

* * *

'_Whoa, what a duel, but what would happen next? What does Dark plan to do next? What is the Organization's goal? Find out next time on YuGiOh Duels of the Actillian! Wait a second, whatever happened to those three fools?'_

_**Hidden Scene**_

* * *

Back in the room within the dense huge maze, the same room Aaron had fled from. The room had made another change, from a horrible nightmare to what looks like an ancient shrine.

The maiden who stayed in that room was standing in front of the shrine with what looks like three heads of demonic beasts, each head as a tongue sticking out, and on those three tongues are three cards.

With the door closed once more, the maiden remain standing, than with a grin, she changed, liked the room, she shifted to another form.

To a form of an old man, a four feet tall skinny but slight muscular body, wearing a black with gold lining vest, red sash with black baggy pants and black sandals. He has a white goatee with a long spike-like beard that goes down his chest, glowing white eyes, and has long bone white hair that is in a form of a very long ponytail.

He then sat down on his knees on a cushion, as though he was waiting. Then with some kind of sense to the outside, he chuckled and his eyes glow even brighter. He spoke out, "Cannot allow it to end it like that, way too early, more things to follow."

Then he closed his eyes just as the door to this room opens.

Larry was the one of the three who had opened the door; he looks in, "Hey guys, someone is in this room."

"Who?" asked Louie who looked in, so did Lee.

The moment all three look at the old man, he spoke out, "I been waiting for you three, please step forward."

Lee looked confused, "Does he mean us?" Larry and Louie shrugged, they seen other rooms, except this room was very different.

"Yes, I had been waiting for you three. For you see, you three are destine for greatness," said the old man, grinning while his eyes then open; now they see his glowing eyes.

Louie made motion with his right index finger by his right ear, in a way of saying this old man must be crazy or something.

The old man chuckled, "Yes, I may seem crazy to you, but I speak the truth, I been waiting for you three. For you see, you three are destine for greatness."

That got their attention; they came into the room, closing the door behind them.

"You three are destine to do great things, becoming the champions of your world," the old man continued.

The three lackeys walked over till they each stood at least five feet away from the old man, and Lee saw the three cards in the shrine. "Are those cards like those god cards?" he asked.

"Yes, they're very similar," said the old man. "But sadly, in order to control those cards, you three must truly be the chosen ones, for they must select you."

"And if we aren't?" asked Larry.

"You three will be kicked out and will never remember this place," said the old man. "The moment the gate that brought you all here, you'll never get another chance like this. For when the gate vanishes, you and all the others who came here will be kicked out, and the memories of being here will be erased.

"Of course, if these three select you three, you'll become the greatest beings that no normal being will be? You three will even be far stronger than the King of Games." The old man smiled, "If you wish to take the chance, than please, step forward and take hold of the cards."

The three lackeys were grinning, each one thinking different and yet very similar selfish reasons, the ideas of using one of those three powerful cards. They step forward, heading towards the shrine, walking pass the old man.

Once each of them stood in front of each mouth, they each reached out for their card. Each of them smiling wickedly, nearly taking hold of the cards with their greedy hands.

And as they do, the old man was grinning, and the moment they took hold of those cards, each of them was glowing brightly in dark lights, dark red light consumed Larry, dark blue light consumed Louie, and dark yellow light consumed Lee.

"You three now are my students, you may call me Elder C," said the old man, still grinning.

* * *

Outside of the pyramid, the three bodies of the lackeys faded out of the existence. This has happened while no one was watching, so when Mokuba or one of the organization members look and saw those three gone, they were greatly confused by that.

* * *

**CARDS MENTION IN EPISODE 15**

**Dark's Cards: **

Andro Sphinx:  wiki/Andro_Sphinx  
Sphinx Teleia:  wiki/Sphinx_Teleia

Red-Eyes B. Dragon:  wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon  
Summoned Skull:  wiki/Summoned_Skull

Name: Dark Gaia Dragon  
Stars: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: XXXX  
Effect: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set, this card can be special summoned by tribute one of Dark or Earth Dragon from hand or field and sent to the graveyard, or pay 1000 Life Points. If your opponent has more life points then you, this card gains attack equal to how many more Life Points your opponent has than you. The defense is equal to your opponent's life points. You can change this card's attribute to either Dark or Earth per turn, but if use of effect, this card cannot attack the turn if the effect is used.

Sakuretsu Armor:  wiki/Sakuretsu_Armor

De-Spell:  wiki/De-Spell

Mirror Force:  wiki/Mirror_Force

Raigeki:  wiki/Raigeki

Duel Rider (New Card)

This card can only be equipped to a dragon-type monster. That monster gains the same amount of attack points equal to your life points. If the monster equipped to this card is destroyed in battle, you lose.

**Pyro's Cards: **

Dark Eradicator Warlock:  wiki/Dark_E...icator_Warlock  
Swords of Revealing Light:  wiki/Swords...evealing_Light

Mystical Space Typhoon:  wiki/Mystic..._Space_Typhoon

**Joseph's Cards: **

Lord of D. –  wiki/Lord_of_D.

White Night Dragon:  wiki/White_Night_Dragon  
Dragonic Knight:  wiki/Dragonic_Knight

Name: De-Ragan  
Stars: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: If you have three or more Dragon-Type monsters removed from play, you can special summon this card from hand or graveyard. If special summoned, this card's ATK points are 0. You can sacrifice life points to have this card gain ATK points.

Five-Headed Dragon:  wiki/Five-Headed_Dragon

Mirror Force:  wiki/Mirror_Force

Return from Different Dimension:  wiki/Return...rent_Dimension

Red-Eyes B. Dragon:  wiki/Red-Eyes_B._Dragon

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6:  wiki/Horus_...ame_Dragon_LV6

Luster Dragon #2:  wiki/Luster_Dragon_2

Card of Sanctity:  wiki/Card_of_Sanctity

Monster Reborn:  wiki/Monster_Reborn

Polymerization:  wiki/Polymerization

De Ragnus (New Card)

Stars: 12

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK: 4200

DEF: 3200

EFF: De Ragan + De Ragan

Once per turn, you can change the attribute of this card during main phase one, but by doing so, this card cannot attack in the turn its attribute was change. Once per turn, you can banish ne card from your hand or graveyard from play, depending on what type of card was banish, one of these three effects are activated.

Monster: Double the ATK and DEF of this card for one turn.

Spell: Special summon a dragon monster from your graveyard for one turn.

Trap: Destroy one face down spell or trap card.


End file.
